


Now Breathe In...

by iPumperdiddle



Series: Now Breathe In Collection [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Accents, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Artist Credence, Assault, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Violence, Chatting & Messaging, Cinnamon Roll Credence Barebone, Cinnamon Roll Credence on Laughing Gas, Cinnamon Roll Percival Graves, Clothed Sex, Coming Untouched, Confessions, Counseling, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, E-mail, Excessive amounts of cheese, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Contact, First Dates, First Meetings, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Gellert Grindelwald Being Creepy, Guided Meditation, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnosis Kink, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Irish Percival Graves, M/M, Masturbation, Meditation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, POV Alternating, Percy has a filthy mouth ;), Percy is a Meditation Instructor, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Protective Original Percival Graves, Romance, Sexual Harassment, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smitten Original Percival Graves, Stalking, Suicidal Thoughts, Switching, Teasing, Therapy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, Trauma, Traumatic Experience, Unwanted attention, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, falling in Love with a voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 97,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPumperdiddle/pseuds/iPumperdiddle
Summary: Credence works a thankless job with a boss that’s out to get him. He finds a little peace in the form of a charming Irish accent.
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves
Series: Now Breathe In Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021990
Comments: 76
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foggys_cupcake_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggys_cupcake_girl/gifts).



> Hello! I want to note that I’m not on expert on meditation or guided meditations, I’m basing this off of my own personal experience with it.
> 
> Gift for the incredible @foggys_cupcake_girl
> 
> Y’all ready for a Feels Trip?

Credence was so over this day. Done. Completely. He had been screamed at by his boss, pushed around by the employees at the factory AND he had missed his bus because he was forced to stay at work to “correct the issue.” The issue? He missed a line of dust on the top of a framed mirror in one of the private office bathrooms and some nitpick out to get him went and cried to his superior.

A freakin’ line of dust. An honest overlook. Because of this he had to stay three hours over and clean that ENTIRE department again from top to bottom. He was so close to just throwing his smock at his rat-faced boss and telling him ‘I quit.’

But he had rent to pay, and if he was being honest the money was decent. It was better than flipping burgers, thats for sure (which he had, would not recommend). So unfortunately he was going to tough it out. Or at least try to.

Credence is a custodian employed by Pike & Sons Cleaning that holds a contract for a place called MAC-USA. It’s an aerospace corporation that designs, manufacturers, and maintains aircrafts for the United States military located in Florida. This place is MASSIVE. Six airplane hangars, four of which have entire office buildings attached and one standalone HR that’s easily the size of a football stadium. Not to mention the portable offices peppered about the flight line.

That’s a lot of ground to cover with only four employees.

It’s busy work and Credence enjoys it for the most part because he stays moving all day, cleaning from one building to the next until the end of his shift. The time tends to fly by quickly, which is nice. It’s not the work that bothers him.

What he does not enjoy is being talked down to and treated unfairly. Which happens. A lot. 

He busts his ass every day, literally working his fingers sore giving his absolute best only to get his head chewed off when Nick (his boss) goes looking for something to reprimand him for. Hell, just the other day the man came back into the portable office they run their operation out of carrying a crumpled post-it note to wave it in his face. 

Where did he find it? Oh, you know, he slid a fully stocked bookshelf away from the wall. Moving heavy furniture to clean behind isn’t even in the contract!

Nick has some sort of personal vendetta against Credence and he couldn’t figure out why.

Some of the aerospace employees weren’t any better. He had a time specific routine he followed daily. The employees knew this. So it was frustrating to watch as people went in and out of the break room to walk all over his wet floor during non-break hours as they pleased.

Normally he wouldn’t care. People like to get their coffee and such, and Credence can totally understand that. But with how particular both MAC-USA and P&SC were he couldn’t risk leaving shoe prints behind. This meant that he had to stand around and literally watch the floor dry before he could leave. It never failed, as soon as he would start mopping someone would enter and mark up the floor with an ‘Ohhhh, I didn’t know you were cleaning in here.’ They totally knew. 

Credence would just stand there and grin politely even though he was screaming on the inside.

He’s an understanding person, he really is, but he feels like some of the employees do it on purpose because they share Nick’s grudge. He’s been sneered at, he’s been rudely asked why he decided to be a custodian, and he has people who think they’re better than him just because they don’t don rubber gloves and scrub toilet bowls for a living. It’s hurtful being treated like he’s subhuman. He’s a person just trying to pay his bills like everybody else.

That’s why he’s just so over it. 

*

Credence enters his studio apartment with a grunt as he wrestles his key from the lock, slamming the door closed once he’s managed to free it.

It’s essentially one rectangular room with a closed off bath and a kitchenette nestled in the far corner. It’s a bit shabby and outdated, but for only three-hundred a month with trash pick-up and utilities included he’s not complaining. 

He worked with what he had and, with a few pieces of furniture and wall decor, turned it into something cozy. A safe-space just for him.

There’s a full-size bed in the opposite corner from the kitchen covered with handmade quilts and plush pillows, a single nightstand and small dresser beside it— enclosed within a semi-translucent curtain acting as a divider. A futon and scuffed coffee table sit in the middle of the room in front of a mounted flatscreen tv, a small shelf below it housing a DVD player and modest collection of movies

He has a bookshelf loaded with paperbacks, art guides and Japanese manga that he’s collected over the last few years near the front door and a small second-hand desk covered in sketchbooks, charcoals, colored pencils and markers tucked beside it. The ugly grey walls are almost entirely obscured by movie posters and framed paintings he bought while attending art crawls. 

It’s not much, but to Credence it’s home.

Kicking off his shoes and hanging his keys on a hook by the door, Credence hurls his smock at the futon as he passes. He’s carrying his smartphone and the sudden urge to throw that too takes him by surprise. He may have had a bad day but that would be an expensive way to let off a little steam. 

Instead Credence sets it down on the mint-colored kitchenette counter before pulling his favorite Jurassic World cup out of the cabinet and opens the fridge to retrieve the pitcher of sweet tea. He’s busy stewing over how much he hates his job while filling his cup up with ice when he hears his phone ping. 

He huffs softly at the noise and pours himself some tea before sliding the container back into the fridge

Credence absently grabs his phone as he sips his drink and walks over to the bed, slipping through the curtain. He sets the cup down on the nightstand and flops himself onto the mattress with a low groan. After a moment of lying there with his eyes closed he forces them open and pulls his hand up to look at the phone screen. 

1 New Message: Swipe To View

Credence swipes his thumb across the smooth surface and is instantly taken to the message. It’s from Nagini. He feels a bit of the tension ease up.

‘Hey Cree, make it home okay?’

He smiles. Nagini’s always looking out for him. He types out a reply:

‘Yeah. Managed to catch a bus’

After a few seconds his phone pings again.

‘Good, I’m glad. I’m sorry I couldn’t give you a ride, any other day I could have taken you home...’

Followed by: 

‘Nick is such an asshole. I don’t know who tf decided he should be a supervisor’

Credence chuckles out loud at this. 

He and Nagini are one of the four P&SC employees that work the contract at MAC-USA and she is the most outspoken of the group. He lost track of how many times she called Nick out on his bullshit. He might be a bully to Credence but he basically cowers before Nagini. That man knows she won’t take any of his crap.

Sadly there wasn’t much they could do to fix the issue. He was afraid to make waves by going to HR and complaining about Nick’s behavior so he never said anything and the handful of times that Nagini did were met with slaps on the wrist for the man. 

Credence sighs and taps at his phone’s keyboard,

‘Probably the same person who thinks four people can handle stripping and waxing floors AND routine cleaning in one day’

He snuggles down into his bed as he waits for her response. 

‘I know, right!? Do you think they’re ever going to hire us some more people?’

He leans over and reaches for his cup, taking a sip before setting it back down,

‘Yeah, when Hell freezes over. Should be any day now :)’

Nagini sends back a laughing emoji. 

She doesn’t text for a few minutes so he gets up and wanders around the kitchenette, opening cabinets and the fridge and freezer while trying to figure out what he wants to do for dinner. After the day he’s had he’s really not in the mood to cook—there are no leftovers and his cabinets are a bit bare. He’ll need to make a trip to the grocery store soon. 

After closing all the doors Credence lifts a fridge magnet in the shape of a banana and retrieves a colorful pamphlet displaying multiple images of various entrees on the front from one of the local Chinese restaurants, ultimately deciding to order delivery. 

Nagini still hasn’t text back, he figures she must be doing something. He calls in and orders a Steak & Shrimp Hibachi entree with pork fried rice, a House Special Lo Mein and a small order of crab rangoons. The hibachi might be a bit on the pricier side of the menu, and that’s entirely too much food for one person but after the day he’s had he just doesn’t care. He’s earned this, damn it. Anyways that means leftovers and Credence is always down for leftover Lo Mein.

His phone pings. He swipes the screen,

‘Okay, so I’m gonna send you a link and I want you to humor me and give it a shot’

Credence frowns and stares down at the link she sent, hesitantly hovering his thumb over it. He hopes it’s not another complaint form for HR.

Eventually he taps the link and the screen shifts from their messages, taking him to a website with a picture of a person in lotus pose on a beach, silhouetted in front of a beautiful orange ocean horizon as the site header. Beneath that in large bold font is the website name. 

STARLIGHT MEDITATIONS 

Meditating? Really? Credence could not see himself doing that. Meditating meant clearing your mind and when he clears his mind it makes room for all of the bad thoughts he fights to keep out on a daily basis. He huffs out a sigh and scrolls down to the website introduction.

‘Starlight Meditations offers peace, healing, balance and a better self-awareness through guided meditation—Most of the audio recordings you will come across on this website run at 582Hz, also known as the Love Frequency. This is a frequency that resonates with healing and can help us flow in perfect rhythm and harmony...’

Credence rolls his eyes and scoffs. ‘Next thing you know I’ll be sitting on that beach with a guitar singing Kumbaya’, he thinks to himself. No thank you.

He’s about to exit the website when a sentence catches his eye. He scrolls down to read.

‘Starlight Meditations also focuses on guided meditations and hypnosis geared towards aiding in the relief of stress, anxiety, depression, insomnia—‘

You can do all that with meditation? Credence thought it was just people sitting with their legs crossed and their eyes closed doing absolutely nothing for thirty minutes. He will admit his curiosity is peaked.

Chewing the inside of his cheek Credence goes back to his text messages, his thumbs thumping gently on the screen as he types.

‘Have you listened to the audio recordings?’

Nagini messages back in under a minute,

‘Some of them yeah, they’re great. You know I struggle with sleeping sometimes. It really helps. Will you give it a try?’

Credence is getting ready to type out a reply when his door bell rings, effectively startling him. He quickly shoots her a message saying ‘Yeah, sure. Talk to you later, foods here’ before setting his phone down on the nightstand and going to answer the door.

*

Credence sat on his futon with his legs crossed on the coffee table surrounded by Chinese take-out containers and watched an episode of American Horror Story: Coven while he ate. It was his favorite season because it dealt with witches and magic, and watching it was like giving his adoptive mother the middle finger. He also might have found Evan Peters attractive, but there was no one around to judge him for drooling over the guy.

When he finishes eating he switches the flatscreen off and collects all the leftovers to put them into one container for his lunch, sliding it into the fridge before trashing the empty paper boxes. He tosses his phone on the bed and strips down, dropping his clothes into the hamper before going to the bathroom for a shower.

Credence is still thinking about work and trying not to let it rile him up as he lathers shampoo into his dark hair. He rinses, bathes, and rinses again before killing the water and stepping onto the blue memory foam bath mat to dry off. 

After he’s toweled his hair he hangs the towel over the curtain rod and steps out of the bathroom to get dressed. He slips into his boxer-briefs, black basketball shorts and a thin white tank top before checking to make sure his door is locked. 

Finally Credence walks back to his bed, sliding past the curtain and lying down on top of the blankets. He stays there for a moment with his eyes closed, enjoying the simplicity of not doing anything when he suddenly remembers the link Nagini sent him.

With curiosity pricking at him Credence opens his eyes and picks up his phone from where it’s laying beside him. He swipes his thumb and his home screen lights up, a picture of him and Nagini sticking their tongues out at work as his background. 

He opens the browser where the website was opened and is met with the beautiful ocean header once more. 

Credence browses the site for a while before clicking on the guided meditations category. There are dozens of videos and audio recordings with various titles like Clearing Negative Blocks in Your Life, Meet Your Higher Self, and Chakra Cleansing. This whole thing is incredibly foreign to him but he is willing to try it for Nagini.

He scrolls further down the list of audio recordings until he sees one titled ‘Guided Meditation for Deep Relaxation.’ The thumbnail is a woman in lotus pose with her head tilted back and there are seven different colored circles from the top of her head going all the way down to her lap. Hmm, interesting.

Rolling onto his side Credence fishes through his nightstand for earbuds. He plugs them into his phone and slips the little plastic buds into his ears before turning back to lie flat once more. He clicks the thumbnail and is brought to a page with a disclaimer stating that while meditation is beneficial it is not a substitute for medical attention, also going on to say that it is not intended to diagnose, treat, or cure illnesses. The disclaimer urges those in need to consult a qualified physician or therapist.

Hell, if meditation did all of that everyone would be doing it.

Credence taps the play button, sets his phone down on the bed and places his hands to rest on his chest. He stares at the ceiling and waits.

Suddenly there’s a man’s soothing voice in his ears, a soft Irish lilt that causes a shiver to tickle down his spine, telling him not to listen to this recording while driving or operating machinery. 

The warning makes him chuckle as he instantly imagines someone operating a forklift with their eyes closed and driving into everything. Yep, that would definitely be problematic.

The tone and accent are incredibly pleasing (and ridiculously sexy) and Credence finds himself relaxing almost immediately.

A soft, vibrating hum fills his ears along with ambient ocean noises. Gentle waves lapping along a shore, the distant cry of seagulls and an occasional tinkle of what sounds like wind chimes.

‘Hi,’ the voice says, just above a whisper and it’s absolutely hypnotic, ‘My name is Percy Graves and I’m pleased to welcome you to this guided meditation for experiencing deep relaxation’

Credence is entirely captivated by this man’s voice. Percy Graves, he said his name was. ‘Well, hello there Mr. Percy “Sexy Voice” Graves. Tell me more’, he thinks to himself with a quirk of his lip.

He hears a soft intake of breath and even that causes his skin to tingle,

‘Before we begin please allow yourself to get comfortable, perhaps in your favorite chair or on a yoga mat, and let your hands rest easily in your lap,’

Credence doesn’t really want to get out of bed so he stays where is, adjusting himself and placing his hands to rest flat beside him on the mattress.

‘—and close your eyes’

His eyes flutter shut and he sighs. He already feels relaxed and is convinced that this man is using witchcraft. A thrill shoots through him at the silly thought.

‘Now think of your whole body going limp and relaxed, as if you’re floating gently on water—‘

Credence does so, visualizing his body going soft and pliant, and he’s surprised when he instantly feels the tension ease back. It’s still there a bit, but not as intense as it has been all day. He lets out a tiny sigh of comfort.

‘—and imagine, if you will, the muscles of your scalp melting down like butter on a warm stove, all tension there sliding away—from the muscles of your forehead to your brow—imagine them melting and blending—and you will find that as you imagine these muscles relaxing, they will do so—‘

He focuses his attention to the top of his head and does as Percy asks, imaging them easing and blending together, and just like that they do. The sense of relief his body feels at the sensation washes over him in a calming wave.

Percy Graves continues to guide him through relaxing his muscles, helping him ease the tension in his eyes, through his cheeks and jaws—down the back of his neck and shoulders—all the way down to the tips of his toes.

By the time Percy instructs him to imagine all of the remaining tension in his body draining out through the soles of his feet, he can literally feel it happening. His body suddenly feels lighter and buoyant, like he’s not some long, slender thing with a head and limbs but a ball of pure, relaxed energy. It frightens him a bit at first, mostly because he never knew that such a sensation existed. Mostly he feels... well, relaxed. Just like the man said he would. 

He could weep in relief. He started the day with pained muscles and negative emotions and now he’s lying in bed in this new, peculiar place inside his mind with a stranger’s lilting guidance floating around him. If you would have told Credence this morning that he’d be meditating by nightfall he would have laughed in your face. 

‘Now you may feel a pleasant tingling at the top of your head—and in the tips of your fingers—but don’t worry—that is perfectly normal—perfectly okay—‘

Oh God, he can feel it. How weird. He does agree, though. It is very pleasant.

‘—Allow yourself to breathe easily, feeling your chest rise and fall... in——and out’

Credence can hear Percy’s gentle breath in and he mimics him, holding until the man instructs him to release it. In and out. In and out. 

‘Good. You’re doing so well—just like that—‘

Oh, and for some reason that praise sends a rush of pleasure pulsing through his chest. Someone telling him he’s doing a good job. A voice, an absolute stranger that doesn’t even know he exists is giving him the most praise he’s had in years. He can feel his eyes prick and his throat constrict at the thought.

Percy continues to walk him through the breathing technique for a while and Credence can feel just how much it affects his overall state of relaxation as he slowly melts into his bed. 

‘Now bring your attention back to the top of your head—‘ Percy instructs, ‘—and allow yourself to imagine a cool wave of liquid relaxation flowing down from the top of your scalp—down into the muscles of your forehead—behind the eyes, bathing them in cool, cleansing comfort—‘

A bizarre, yet pleasing sensation overcomes Credence when he does this. Like he can actually feel a thick, soothing liquid rolling along his scalp and face. It might very well be the most relaxing sensation he has ever felt in his life.

Percy, like earlier with the muscle tension, guides Credence to visualize the imaginary liquid flowing down and through him—his deep, soothing voice directing the stream down his neck and shoulders, filling his arms and fingers—legs, feet and toes with pure liquid comfort. Credence shivers at the feeling.

He reaches a point in the recording where Percy tells him to float deeper and deeper down.

‘In a moment I will begin to count backwards—and with each number your level of relaxation will increase. Want that to happen—and allow that to happen—“

More relaxed? He’s positively oozing with relaxation now. There’s no way he can feel more relaxed than this.

‘5—Feel your relaxation starting to deepen—‘

Oh boy, he was wrong. Credence feels like he’s been dipped in a tub of thick, warm honey.

‘4—Drifting deep, deep down—‘

Oh he’s drifting, alright. It’s like he’s sinking through the mattress, passing through the earth and now he’s floating out of into space.

‘3—Feeling so very calm, so tranquil—‘

This is the most calm, he thinks, that he has ever felt in his life. There’s also a sense of safety—like Percy is watching over him as drifts through time, making sure he doesn’t float too far.

‘2—Letting go, and it feels ‘so’ good to just let go-‘

The scary thing is that it does. Credence is so used to having his defenses up and holding on to his pain and anger... to allow a man he’s never met take the reigns is a bit jarring, but it does feel good. It feels great. Wildly exhilarating.

‘1—Now peacefully and comfortably relaxed—Very good.’

Percy’s voice goes silent and the humming vibration steadily increases with beautifully haunting Gaelic vocalizations in the background. The chimes are more prominent and frequent and they send Credence into a gentle spiral within his mind—floating deliciously through the aether of his subconscious.

He feels like he’s entered into an entirely different dimension. That both nothing and everything exists at the same time—that the universe resides within him and he is infinite. To say that he’s shaken is putting it mildly.

The peaceful vibration and sounds continue for a while, allowing Credence to drift along in his stunned trance before Percy’s hypnotic baritone flows back around him.

‘Now—imagine that you’re walking along a beach, and you can feel a gentle breeze against your skin. You can feel the warm texture of sand between your toes— and it’s feels so nice—‘

Just like that Credence finds himself transported, trailing along a damp shore with playful waves nipping at his feet. The warm sand crunches delightfully beneath his feet as he strolls, his shirt dances slowly as the breeze rolls in—he can taste the salt on his tongue and feel it thick around him.

Percy’s voice continues to entice his imagination with details, encouraging Credence to gaze at the sky, to notice how the fluffy clouds slowly move along. How birds dance overhead as they call out, some diving at the water. He urges Credence to sit at the waters edge and allow it to lick at his legs. To explore his surroundings and soak them all in. 

And he does. Credence imagines himself tucking his feet beneath wet sand under the water, feeling it shift and morph as the waves push and pull around his ankles. He finds a seashell and gently brushes the sand from its smooth surface. It’s lustrous hollow shimmers when he turns it to and fro.

It’s such a calm, relaxing realm and he never wants to leave. He wants to take up residence in this sanctuary forever, never again having to worry about the stresses of that outside world. Living forever with his toes in the sand and the sun blanketing him in pure, loving warmth.

As Percy talks him through this journey, almost like he’s there walking beside Credence on the beach, he suggests for him to sit and watch the waves play. To imagine how vast and expansive the ocean is—how it’s an ever changing thing. Digging just a little deeper as he offers gentle thoughts about how we are all a grain of sand in the universe and how stresses, worries and concerns are insignificant compared to the scene Credence is viewing right now.

‘Feel the peace and tranquility surrounding you—breathe it in—in your mind, in your body and in your spirit—‘ Percy’s gentle voice murmurs.

Credence does, closing his eyes and breathing the calm deep into his very being, feeling it swirl mystically inside him. Percy’s voice nudges him to look towards the horizon and watch the sun set, how the sky shifts and changes colors. Tells Credence to grasp that memory and file it away, so that he may look back on it at anytime and remember these peaceful feelings.

As the sky darkens he imagines himself stretching back to gaze up at the horizon, visualizing stars slowly appearing with gentle twinkles, some dim, other bright—a few blinking in and out of the black sky as they pulse. All the stress and anger from earlier have completely vanished, as if they were tiny flames easily extinguished by a gentle exhale. 

That exhale was Percy. Soothing Credence with this fantastical landscape, taking his hand to help him step out of the darkness and into the light, gently reminding him that there are still good things that exist in this world. That things are going to be okay.

Percy’s voice taps into Credence’s awareness and points towards the sky, encouraging him to imagine the vastness of the universe. How endless nature is and how it’s always good to stop and take a moment to just breathe it in. To enjoy the here and now. Percy gently urges Credence to take one negativity he has been holding onto and let it go. Let it drift away from him and feel at peace with his decision. 

He thinks back on his day and finds that it’s easy to lift all of those emotions and thoughts into his hands, extending his arms to cast it all into the twinkling galaxy painted before him. 

Percy’s voice encircles him.

‘It’s time now to return back to full awareness,’ he says, his beautiful accent caressing Credence’s mind.

He tells Credence that he can return to this place whenever he pleases, that it’s his own personal haven where he can come to rest and reflect, and that thought is so overpoweringly wonderful that he feels he could weep. A place to escape from the pressures of reality, if only for a little while.

The soft ocean sounds drift away until only the soothing vibrational hum remains, Percy Graves’ voice coming through to invite him to return from his experience feeling calm and refreshed.

‘1—The feeling returning to your fingers and toes—‘

Credence wiggles his hands and feet, noting how they feel delightfully fuzzy.

‘2—Closing off your aetheric form’

He’s not sure what that means, but he still thinks the man casted some sort of spell on him—and after that journey no one could tell him otherwise.

‘3—Feelings that used to bother you in the past have now been released—’

It’s true. Credence has been so twisted up over what’s been happening to him at work, but strangely enough he doesn’t even care now. It’s a bit startling—

‘4—Eyes feeling cool and cleansed

‘5—Open your eyes, fully aware now’

Credence opens his eyes and is shocked to feel tear tracks on his cheeks. Stunned he wipes them away. His body feels remarkably light, like he’s been scrapped clean and hollowed out only to be filled with cool water. His body is slightly tingly and as he rises up he feels as though he’s just had a full nights rest. In twenty-five minutes. 

The gentle hum is still playing in his ears and he sits on the edge of the bed listening. Percy’s voice speaks out one more time,

‘Thank you for listening to this guided meditation for deep relaxation. New audio recordings are posted weekly and if you’d like to subscribe to Starlight Meditations mailing list just click the link below. Have a wonderful day.’

After that experience Credence doesn’t think he could have any other kind of day. He feels confident and powerful, and listening to Percy Graves has boosted his mood significantly.

Credence feels guilty for being so skeptical before. He owes Nagini a thank you dinner.

*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
> Non-graphic mentions of past abuse  
> Unwanted Attention

The next morning Credence wakes feeling refreshed and ready to take on the day. It still blows his mind how much a little meditation helped to ease the edge off his stress and, as he discovered, aided his sleep. It was bizarre not waking to a rush of anxiety and bitter resentment like he usually does, instead feeling a deep sense of inner peace. Yesterday’s thoughts were still there, yes but it was as if they were tinged with a sort of acceptance—like even though he might not be able to change the past he can still look forward and keep his head high with a little hope.

Credence gets ready for work, creates a reminder in his phone to stop by the grocery store after his shift and walks out the door to head to the bus stop.

*

While he waits on the bench Credence browses the Starlight Meditations website. There are meditations for just about everything. Coping with depression, managing anxiety and even talk-down sleep hypnosis, to name a few. He’s pretty sure those are the ones Nagini listens to.

There’s another category labeled ‘Refresh Your Day’ that hosts a lengthy playlist of zen music. He’s brought his earbuds along and decides to plug them in and pick a track. 

A gentle melody flows easily into his mind. The soft vibrational hum overlapped with the plucking of harp strings and tinkling chimes, while an ethereal voice floats gently in the background. The effect is cathartic and has Credence openly relaxing with a sigh. He continues to listen as the bus arrives, putting his phone into his pocket as he boards and takes a seat.

When the bus pulls in to his stop some twenty minutes later the melody is still playing and Credence is reluctant to turn it off. He decides to let it continue as he steps off and makes his way towards MAC-USA, feeling comfortably light.

Credence waves to the guard as he pulls his lanyard with the MAC-USA issued badge from his smock to scan the little black box at the entrance turnstile. The red light blinks green and gives a shrill beep—Credence pushes against the rotating arm. 

Time to start his day.

He begrudgingly shuts off the playlist as he crosses the flight line to the P&SC office. Well, it’s not an office really, more of a glorified shed that squeezes not only five people but all of their supplies. To say it’s cramped is a severe understatement.

There’s a single desk wedged in the corner facing the door where Nick spends most of his time with his feet kicked up on its warped surface playing Candy Crush. A metal rack against the wall to the left holds a black corded business phone where they have to call a number to clock in and out. Below that is a microwave and a small slow-drip coffee pot that’s seen better days. 

To the far right is a room—if you can even call it that—with large floor-to-ceiling racks against each wall holding everything from industrial sized boxes of toilet paper, paper towels, and hand soaps to packet cleaning solutions, rubber gloves, and plastic sealed mop-heads (Nick pretty much guards these with his life). There are several heavy five-gallon buckets stacked upon each other holding floor stripper and wax. Some are pulled away from the group to be used as chairs because their boss can’t be bothered to order more and Pike & Son’s just doesn’t seem to care.

When he enters the office Nick is already there, reclined in his wheeled computer chair and drinking noisily from a chipped travel mug. He gives Credence the side eye but otherwise ignores him, more interested in the game on his phone. That’s perfectly fine to him. He hasn’t bothered telling his boss good morning in over a year.

Nagini is here as well, and Tina, both seated on wax buckets around the desk. He offers them a genuine smile and a soft good morning while walking over to the phone to clock in. He’s listening to the ring, waiting to press the #1 key to confirm his clock in, when he feels Nagini slide up to his left.

“You look perky this morning,” she comments with a grin, “I’m assuming you gave the link a shot.”

Credence sets the phone back on the cradle once he’s clocked in and nods, “I actually slept well for once,” he admits softly. 

“Good,” and then leaned in, whispering, “You needed it. Can’t have you snapping The Rat’s neck. That’s my job,” she gives his shoulder a pat before walking over to collect towels and mop heads from a plastic tub. Credence follows, not missing how Nick’s eyes dart his way briefly with a hateful gleam.

Pulling a couple of plastic grocery bags from one of the boxes and briefly stuffing them into the front of his smock, Credence begins folding clean rags into tidy squares, “How did you find that site anyway?”

Nagini folds her own rags, stacking them neatly beside the tub, “I’ve got a friend who goes to therapy at The Hope Center, he said his therapist referred him.”

Credence nods and pulls another rag from the tub. Behind him he hears the door open and close, followed by Jacob’s usual cheerful “Good morning!” Nothing ever seems to bother him, all smiles and back rubs as he goes to clock in. 

He’s finished his stack and retrieves a yellow plastic bag, slipping the squares in. He pulls out the other, a bit bigger than the last, and begins filling it with clean mop heads.

“Credence! How ya doing buddy?” He feels a warm, friendly hand give his neck and shoulder a firm, but gentle squeeze.

“Hey Jacob,” he offers a tiny smile and turns his head to look at the jolly mustached man, “Alright, you?”

Jacob collects his own plastic bags and waits patiently. Credence gently nudges Nagini and they scoot over to make room for him. Jacob flashes an appreciative grin and ‘thank you’ as he steps up to the tub.

“I’m terrific! Went over yesterday to visit my beautiful girlfriend, made a nice dinner together, and then we cuddled and watched tv. A perfect way to end a day,” Jacob smiles and sighs dreamily, looking absolutely besotted. 

Tina turns to look at them from where she sits, a mock expression of annoyance on her face, “They were watching the Lifetime channel and making dopey moon-eyes at each other. It was sickening.”

Jacob throws his head back and laughs, “Oh c’mon, we ain’t that bad.” Tina narrows her eyes which causes the man to laugh louder.

“Hey Tina, that probably won’t be a problem much longer. Soon enough Jacob’s gonna ask Queenie to marry him, they’ll move in together and then you can watch Forensic Files to your hearts content,” Nagini announces cheekily. 

The short haired woman sighs wistfully, “I’ll miss having my baby sister live with me, but let me tell you—I am looking forward to that day,” Tina has already prepped her towels and mops, seeing as she’s usually the first custodian in, so she stands to collect her tote of spray bottles, “If I have to hear “No, I love YOU more” one more time I’m gonna barf,” she states in a playful tone and grabs her mop stick.

Everyone finishes their individual prep and then gather around the desk for the morning ‘staff meeting.’ The meetings are basically Nick belly aching about how the buildings aren’t getting cleaned well enough and that everyone needs to pull their weight, while he not-so-subtly shoots Credence accusatory looks. 

Thankfully the looks stopped after Nagini flat out asked what Nick’s problem was with Credence one morning. He had mumbled about the quality of his work, saying he slacked off and it showed but was quickly shot down by Nagini, Tina and Jacob who all came to his defense. They told their boss that he was wrong, that they have all worked with Credence and have never seen him slack and that he was the hardest damn worker that this place has ever seen. 

Credence had left that meeting with his heart in his throat and an overwhelming sense of gratitude for his coworkers—And if he cried while walking the flight line? Well, nobody was around to see it.

Today they sit, resigned, and listen to Nick bitch through his usual spiel before reminding them that their monthly review is coming up—that all extra cleaning needs to be done ASAP, “especially dusting.’” Credence tries not to roll his eyes.

“Barebone,” Nick says in a flat tone, tapping his fingers together repeatedly, “Make sure you dust everywhere today. I’ll be checking your buildings.”

‘Oh, are you actually gonna be able to get off your ass to do that?’ Credence thinks to himself before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in. He really has to stop reacting negatively like this. He exhales slowly and opens his eyes.

“Sure thing,” he replies calmly.

*

The meeting ends and everyone heads out to to start cleaning. Before he goes into his first building, Credence is pulled aside by Nagini, where she tells him to take everything their boss says with a grain of salt. He conjures up a smile and tells her that she’s a great friend, laughing when she smugly flips her long hair back and says, “I know.” 

The first building he cleans every morning is the easiest. It’s one of the hangars that performs contract maintenance on incoming aircraft and all he has to do is clean their (tiny) break room, set of men and women’s restrooms and pull trash throughout in the designated areas. 

This hangar is one of the more friendly ones, the men that work here always smile at Credence and ask him how he is—making small talk on various topics. Sometimes they have doughnuts and he’s always offered one.

He works on cleaning the break room, starting out with pulling the trash and tossing it out the side door onto the flight line for later pick up. He meticulously wipes down tables, microwaves and vending machines with the radioactive green cleaning spray—seriously, this stuff looks like it belongs in a biohazard drum—before dusting, sweeping and mopping. Within fifteen minutes he’s finished the room and props himself by the door to wait for the wet tiles to dry.

While he waits, Credence pulls out his phone and checks a few of his social media apps. He doesn’t really have any friends—of course he’s got his small group (minus Nick) added on Facebook. 

The rest of the people on his friends list are local artists he’s met and bought work from. Some weekends—when he doesn’t have to work overtime—he goes down to the strip carrying a canvas bag packed with his sketchbook and art supplies to meet up with the local art community. 

It’s a group of about twenty individuals and they all sit out on the boardwalk under large patio umbrellas sharing their portfolios and talking art. Once every three months they host an art crawl along the boardwalk with permission from the city. It’s a huge hit, swarmed with potential customers each time—every artist has their own booth set up to sell originals and take commissions. He always attends, but only to see the other artists and purchase a piece here and there.

Credence knows he can draw—has been told so repeatedly by anyone who sees his portfolio—but he’s still got that notion in his mind that his work is not good enough. That he’s a mediocre artist and could never compare to anyone else. So even though he shares his work with the others, he never intends to sell them nor take on commissions. 

Half the time his art isn’t what normal people might go out and get to hang on their walls at home.

It’s dark, incredibly so. He doesn’t think it would sell.

*  
Credence had a rough childhood, you see. Orphaned at five and adopted a year later by a woman named Mary Lou Barebone who lived in the church she ran. She was strictly religious and often forced her views upon her three adopted children. 

They lived in poor conditions and were severely underfed. She beat them when she thought they were being bad (which was all the time)—“spare the rod, spoil the child,” she loved to quote—and Credence was her main target. On top of his usual punishments he would volunteer himself to spare his sisters from the brutality. Because of this he carries, quite literally, scars of his past.

One day Mary Lou got a little too enthusiastic with his punishment and beat Credence to the point where he had to be hospitalized. There was no excuse she could come up with to hide the fact that she had been abusing him—especially not after Chastity and Modesty broke down and told the investigators everything.

So Mary Lou was arrested, charged and sent to prison for battery, three counts of child neglect, and money laundering—turns out she had been siphoning money from the church’s charity for years.

The two youngest were sent to foster care before being adopted together by a lovely young couple who couldn’t have children of their own, and Credence—since he was eighteen by the time the trial ended—was given a monthly stipend by the state of Florida and found his own apartment.

After getting away from Mary Lou, Credence turned towards art to vent out years of pent up emotions. He bought a dozen different sketchbooks and a variety of art supplies, taking them back to his newly established residence and began to draw—digging into the paper in an almost violent manner. Pouring out the abuse, the self hatred, the rage he felt—filling the books up rapidly one after the other. By the time he was done he was covered in dark smudges and his fingers were blistered. He felt free.  
*

Credence finished cleaning the first hangar, moving along to his next building. This one... can be a pain in the ass. It was mostly office type workers, all sardined together in grey cookie cutter cubicles. Most of the employees here ignored him, the only hint that they knew he there was when they absently slid their trash can out from under their desk for him. Though, there were a few though who actually acknowledged his existence.

Zack Austen is a loud, hyper, friendly blonde man who always greets Credence with a jovial “Yo!” as he taps energetically on his keyboard. He’s addicted to energy drinks (that might explain a few things) and is always polite, sliding away from his desk for Credence to vacuum under and asking if he’s in the way. Credence always chuckled at this. If anything HE was in the way.

There’s also Shantelle Bernard—a short, plump Jamaican woman that always calls him ‘baby’ and has the most beautiful smile he has ever seen. She’s got a wax burner that’s always going so her little slice of office smells perpetually of vanilla and passion fruit. Sometimes she offers him a piece of gum with a wink.

He starts his normal routine, going to each cubicle with a large rolling garbage can to collect trash. Some people say hi. Some ignore him. Some are busy gabbing away into the receiver of their corded phones. 

And then there’s Kevin Abernathy. 

“You missed my trash yesterday, Credence,” is what Credence is greeted with as soon as he enters the cubicle. He inwardly groans. He’s pretty sure Abernathy was the one that went to Nick about the dust yesterday. He can’t prove it, but it’s just something that the man would do. He’s one of those people that seems to get off on making everybody around him miserable.

“So sorry about that, Mr. Abernathy.” Credence knows for a fact that there was a bag yesterday. He only knots a few cans because the owners throw away heavy items, and this is one of them. 

He leans down to take the bag and spots a paper coffee cup full to the brim without a lid. Joy.

Normally it wouldn’t be an issue, but the mass produced piece-of-shit trash bags their company uses tear so easily. He’ll have to double bag it to prevent a possible leak. 

“Bathroom looks much better today.”

A-ha! There it was. He knew it! That motherfu—

“Thank you, Mr. Abernathy.” Credence’s grits his teeth and quickly changes the trash, tying a knot around the rim so it doesn’t cave in (perhaps a little too tight if the way his fingers go white as he twists the knot in is anything to go by). He’s tempted to take a picture for evidence just in case the little snitch decides to go to Nick again.

Credence is turning to leave, “Credence—“ He mentally screams.

“Did you ask Nicky about them air fresheners for the bathroom?”

Oh. My. GOD. He asks this every day. EVERY. SINGLE. DAY.

‘S-h-h-h, it’s okay... just breathe—‘ For whatever reason he imagines Percy Graves saying these words and strangely enough he manages to simmer down a bit.

With a deep breath and exhale he turns to the man, “I told you Mr. Abernathy, our company doesn’t order air fresheners for the bathrooms anymore.” 

‘I’ve told you a hundred times,’ he thinks bitterly to himself. And he’ll probably tell him a hundred times more. It never fails with this man.

“Oh, yeah.” Abernathy mutters before turning back to his monitor. Credence seizes the chance and escapes quickly.

Credence finishes pulling trash, ties off the large black bag they’re in, and sets it by the door to collect on his way out. He dusts (even though he had to dust this entire area yesterday), vacuums and wipes down their coffee station before cleaning the private bathrooms. 

The scene of the crime.

While he cleans the mirror he glares at it, wiping a bit harder than is reasonably necessary. He can feel himself starting to get worked up all over again.

‘Take a deep breath in—and—exhale... Very good’

Credence swallows hard and sheepishly does what this imaginary Percy Graves tells him. In—Hold—Out.

Breathing slowly for a while he resumes cleaning, wiping the sink and restocking the soap dispenser. Credence chews his cheek and allows his imagination to continue.

‘That’s it—‘ imaginary Percy says softly, ‘You’re doing so well’

He’s horrified to find himself getting a little hot under the collar. He shouldn’t be creating dialogue for a stranger to say in his head—

‘I’m so proud of you, Credence. You’re a very hard worker—so good at your job...’

Oh, but that voice... the praise. It just makes him feel good. To feel like he’s enough———And it’s his own mind, damn it... he’s allowed to do what he wants in it. Anyway, it’s not like he has the man whispering filth... 

Credence flushes at the idea but puts a quick mental stop to that. There will be no imagined Irish dirty talk... 

...As enticing as that might be.

Shaking his head he finishes cleaning the bath room, walking to the exit to collect his trash bags and leaves the building.

*

They break for lunch at noon—Nick stays behind in the office while Nagini, Tina, Jacob and Credence walk down the flight line to the cafeteria. It’s a stand-alone building of contract cooks that actually make everything from the ‘Daily Special’ to things like hamburgers, gourmet sandwiches, and hearty soups and wraps. There’s even a salad bar. Credence loves the food here.

After they’ve sat together and had lunch it’s time to get back to work.

Credence gets his few spattering of portable offices taken care of—they’re literally nothing but a couple of desks—he makes his way to the final hangar. It’s the biggest one.

“Hangar 1” is gigantic. Half of it houses the manual workers—people installing the parts that are made around the facility to aircraft like the Boeing CH-47 Chinook. He doesn’t have to clean out here beside pulling trash, sweeping, and mopping—but the sheer amount of square footage is staggering. The amount of trash... 

The other half is nothing but conference rooms and offices. Not the normal cookie cutter digs like the rest of the facility—This is the crème de la crème of office spaces. Quality, Production, Sales and an entire branch of engineers work here, along with the Plant Manager. 

It’s been renovated in the last year so everything is brand-spanking new. New tiled floors, break rooms, bath rooms. The works. 

Credence admittedly is nervous every time he walks through the door. 

The beginning of the end—he starts by getting the restrooms knocked out. He always starts in the women’s room since they can’t legally enter while he’s cleaning, so he doesn’t have to worry about anybody slowing him down in here. There are ten stalls and two marble double sinks with stainless steel hand dryers between them. He wipes mirrors, cleans the commodes and restocks all the paper supplies. Every now and then he hears the soft tap of feet followed by a “Dang it—he’s cleaning” that secretly makes him cackle villainously in his head. It’s the one time he truly has privacy while he works and he loves it. Not to mention the control. 

‘No no, you may not enter. I am the Cleaner of the Toilets. Bow before me and I might reconsider!’ he thinks to himself—feeling silly. ‘Man, I’ve really got issues—‘ he huffs a chuckle at his thoughts.

He finishes the women’s room and when he steps out there is a small group looking relieved. Funny thing is there’s another bathroom just outside in the factory...

Getting set up in the men’s room he dons a new set of gloves and starts picking up crumpled paper towels off the sink, tossing them into the trash. He gets the mirrors sprayed down and as he’s turning to go get a rag he startles.

“Hello Credence,” a German-tinted voice murmurs. Credence cringes.

Gellert Grindelwald.

Grindelwald is the the Assistant Plant Manager, next in line if the PM ever decides to leave MAC-USA. He also gives Credence major creeper vibes that make his skin crawl. He’s not sure what it is—can’t quite put his finger on it. Is it the strange spiked white-blonde undercut? The predatory mismatched eyes? Perhaps it’s the unnerving way he always smiles at Credence, his lips tight and quirked—like he’s planning something diabolical.

Or it could be the fact that whenever he manages to “run into Credence” he does so in the restroom.

“Hello Mr. Grindelwald,” he replies quietly. 

The blonde man is standing by his towels and spray tote, leaning against the privacy divider with his arms crossed. Creepy ass smile on his lips. Ugh.

Choking down the repulsion he feels Credence’s walks over and reaches down for a towel. The man doesn’t move.

“How are you doing today, Credence?” Grindelwald purrs, and even though he’s not looking Credence knows the man is staring him down. It’s like he can feel his eyes running all over his body and it makes him shudder, feeling strangely nauseous. Nobody else at MAC-USA makes him feel this uncomfortable.

“Just swell Mr. Grindelwald,” he forces himself to say while quickly gathering everything he needs so he won’t have to go back over there. He hopes the man leaves soon. Ever polite, regardless of his emotions he says, “You?”

Credence makes his way back to the sink and starts to wipe it down, pointedly avoiding looking at the other man. He can hear the soft scuff of shoes as Grindelwald pushes off the divider and steps closer, just out of his peripheral.

“I’m doing well, thank you for asking—“

He finishes the mirror and begins to wipe the sink, scrubbing at the little puddle of GoJo under the dispenser that has dried and turned stubborn. 

“Better now that I’ve seen you,” Grindelwald coos. 

Credence grits his teeth and tries to hurry the cleaning along. He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t want to encourage the man with a response. Instead he finishes the first sink and moves on to the other, swiftly spritzing the giant mirror with glass cleaner before spraying the sink with disinfectant.

He hears more shuffling and catches a wisp of blonde out of the corner of his eyes. The man moved closer. Credence can smell his thick cologne—He’s practically choking him.

“Say Credence, how late does Pike & Sons work?”

Oh, no. He does NOT like that question.

He opens and closes his mouth as he tries to think of something to say. He’s not too keen on giving this man any kind of information.

‘Breathe’

“It depends. The hours vary because we have extra work we do—every day is different.” Not a complete lie. He’ll be getting off in a couple hours, but Grindelwald doesn’t need to know that.

The blonde man hums thoughtfully at his response. Credence quickly finishes the second sink and hastily wipes down the hand dryers.

“You’re a very good employee Credence, I admire your work ethic.” Grindelwald purrs, this time it’s close to his ear and his knee-jerk reaction is to flinch away. 

The other man doesn’t comment on it, doesn’t respond at all. Just stands there openly eye-fucking him.

“Thanksthat’sniceofyoutosay,” Credence rushes out nervously as he quickly strides to the opposite end to clean the commodes. He has to get out of here as soon as he can. He’s starting to feel cornered and claustrophobic.

Theres a long, drawn out silence before Grindelwald speaks again, “Well, I best leave you to your cleaning. Don’t want to distract you while you’re working so hard.”

Blessedly the voice comes from the bathroom entrance. Credence breathes a bit lighter.

“See you around... Credence,” Grindelwald purrs.

The soft receding tap of shoes is a balm to Credence’s mind. Thank God.

He heaves a shaky sigh and leans up against one of the stall dividers, pulse pounding in his ears and hands trembling. As if on autopilot Credence fishes his phone and earbuds out of his pocket and quickly opens the web browser where Starlight Meditations is saved. He randomly selects a guided meditation recording, hits play and immediately melts when he hears Percy’s soothing voice.

*

After he’s managed to calm down with Percy’s soft lilt in his mind Credence finishes the restroom, offices, conference rooms and break rooms—thankfully without running into Grindelwald again. He does clean the man’s office, but half the time he’s not even there.

Unfortunately he had to put his phone away before leaving the restroom (would have gotten into some serious trouble if word got back to Nick), but the temporary comfort of hearing Percy talk was enough mental salve to get him through the rest of the building. He powers through, collects his trash and leaves Hangar 1.

Trash is carried off by one of two golf carts with small trailers attached. The group pairs off—Tina with Jacob, and Nagini with Credence—to haul the rubbish off to one of the many onsite dumpsters.

While Nagini drives the cart Credence tells her about his encounter with Grindelwald.

“Oh my God, that guy is so freakin’ creepy!” she exclaims, turning to look at him, “That is straight-up sexual harassment. You need to tell someone.”

Credence sighs, picking at a loose stitch in his smock.

“He didn’t do anything though... he just made me feel uncomfortable,” he mutters. 

“That doesn’t matter. You just told me that he comes into the bathroom everyday and just stands there staring at you while you work. He may not have touched you but that is still very much harassment—Credence, these things can escalate,” 

Nagini has parked the golf cart near the opening of a compactor and she’s staring at him grimly, “I’m serious, Cree... he may only be staring at you now but who knows what this guy’s intentions are?”

Credence shudders. He doesn’t even want to think about what intentions Grindelwald might have.

“I don’t want to go and cry about the Assistant Plant Manager when I don’t have proof,” he argues as he steps off the cart, “I mean, what am I gonna say? “Oh yeah, he comes into the bathroom and looks at me”? Do you understand what I’m getting at?” He asks, exasperated.

Nagini sighs softly, grabbing two bags of trash from the trailer, “Just tell them that he’s making you uncomfortable. Maybe they can keep him from bothering you while you work.” She heaves one bag up over the lip of the compactor, then the other.

Credence follows suit carrying two bags, “Nagini, I don’t want to make waves,” he mumbles and tosses the first bag, “Even if I did tell someone there’s nothing they would do. Then Grindelwald would know and probably make my life a living Hell,” he swings the other bag in.

They finish with rest of the trash and climb back into the golf cart, Nagini turning it around to drive back down the flight line.

She turns to look at him while she drives, “Will you promise me one thing?”

Credence sighs softly, lifting his head to meet her gaze, “What?”

“If that creeper ever tries anything promise me you will say something. Even if it’s just to me, okay?”

The anxiety he’s been feeling tapers off a bit and Credence gives her a smile. He knows she only wants to help. She’s the protective big sister he never had—It feels strange to have someone so willing to defend you in any way. Strange, but nice.

“I promise,” he says softly, meaning it.

“Good,” Nagini states with an affectionate smile, “Let’s get this piece of crap back to the office so we can get the hell out of here.”

“I second that motion,” Credence says with a grin.

*

Everyone meets back at the office at the end of the day, tossing their spoiled linens into a washing machine in the maintenance shed nearby. Jacob and Tina talking animatedly about the newest season of Lucifer, Nagini is pouring detergent into washer and Credence opens the dryer to pull the clean linen into an awaiting plastic clothes basket.

Once they’ve all finished they corral into the office and wait to clock out. Nick is—oh, who would have guessed it?— sitting at the desk on his phone. Seriously, what does he do all day?

Credence is starting to sit when his boss speaks up.

“Barebone, I checked your buildings...”

He cringes. Here we go.

“And?” He says, trying his best to not sound sarcastic. Nagini has just stepped up beside him and is glaring daggers at Nick.

“One of the employees told me you forgot to put a bag in their can...”

Freaking Abernathy, c’mon! What a nark. 

“Okay, sooo, if I missed a can?”

Nick starts shuffling papers around his desk, Credence can feel his stomach drop.

“You’ve got to be kidding me—,” Nagini mutters, disgust in her voice.

‘Breathe—in—and—out’

Nick unearths a pink slip, reaching for a pen to fill it out.

“Are you seriously—,” 

Credence reaches out to touch Nagini’s shoulder, effectively silencing her, “You know what? I’ve got this,” he states before walking to the desk and placing a hand over the slip. Nick looks up, shocked.

“I don’t know what I ever did to make you hate me—and please, don’t try to say that you don’t—because you clearly do. Anyone with half a brain can see the childish way you act. And it’s only towards me. I’ve done nothing to deserve this treatment, I’ve never said a single cross word to you—yet you find reasons to yell at me and write me up... for some of the most stupid shit I’ve ever heard of. Write-up for forgetting a trash bag? Seriously? C’mon Nick... you’re clearly grasping at straws—“

Credence keeps his hand in place, staring the man down, “You can write whatever you want on that little pink paper but I refuse to sign it—and take it to HR if you want because, honestly? I don’t give a damn. Do what you will but know that I think you’re a sad little man that can only find joy in the suffering of others—and I feel sorry for you.”

Credence jerks his arm away, cheeks blistered from his sudden burst of courage.

Nicks is frozen, staring at him with comically wide eyes and mouth agape. Amused, Credence thinks that he almost resembles that Edvard Munch painting—The Scream. 

Everyone else is quiet as well though they don’t look struck dumb like their boss. Tina’s expression is like a kid on Christmas—Jacob looks like he’s fighting not to laugh, eventually crumbling with a high pitched guffaw—and Nagini—She’s wearing a fond expression looking immensely proud.

Without saying another ward to Nick, Credence glances at the clock to see that it’s 2, right on the dot—he quietly clocks out before murmuring goodbye to his three coworkers and leaves the building, pulse throbbing in his head.

Did he really just do that?

How?

Where—?

Feeling stunned Credence makes his way down the flight line in a daze. He slips his phone and earbuds out of his pocket and resumes the audio from earlier, Percy’s gentle voice washing over him in waves.

*

Credence takes the bus to a stop near the grocery store, listening to the recording the whole way. He’s still listening as he grabs a cart and moves down the aisles.

‘...Imagine you’re walking through a lush, green forest... birds singing high in the foliage as you pass...’

He takes a loaf of bread from the shelf, settling it gently in his cart.

‘...Notice how the wind rustles through the trees, leaves softly swaying...’

Credence lowers a package of chicken cutlets into the basket.

‘...You come upon a clearing in the middle of the woods...a beautiful field of flowers dipping gently with each soft breeze...’

He picks up a carton of eggs and opens them.

‘...Feeling a sense of peace as you step forward. You find a spot to lie down...’

Credence goes to check out, unloading his basket on the belt. 

‘...As you lie here you look up towards the sky, perhaps you see a bird fly over...calling out as it passes...’

Bags in tow he makes his way to the bus stop.

‘...Nature surrounds you, whispering softly...’

Credence unhurriedly gazes about. Palm trees swaying easily back and forth. He looks up—birds zip effortlessly through the sky. A contented sigh leaves his lips.

‘...Feel the calm and serenity of this place...Know that you may visit at anytime...Your own special world...Where nothing can bother you...’

His own special world. 

With Percy.

*

Credence makes it home, juggling his groceries while unlocking the door. The recording has stopped playing but he fully intends to listen to another once he has free hands. 

Dropping the bags on the counter he pulls out his phone and swipes the screen to unlock it, the website lighting up like a beacon. Credence moves his thumb to tap ‘More Recordings’ but instead slips and hits a different link at the bottom. He’s preparing to go back when he realizes what the page is.

CONTACT 

If you'd like to contact Percy about custom meditations or have any questions please use the e-mail provided below:

PGraves_SM@yohaa.net 

Credence’s thumb trembled above the link.

*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graves POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SENSITIVE CONTENT WARNING**
> 
> ((There’s a non-graphic therapy session, but could still be potentially upsetting to some))
> 
> TW:  
> -PTSD mentions  
> -Mentions of death  
> -Feelings of hopelessness  
> -Mentions of suicidal thoughts  
> -Mentions of attempted suicide
> 
> (Read with caution)
> 
> ((But don’t worry!!! It’s not all dark <3))

The Hope Center, located in the heart of Destin is a place of healing—A place to come and let everything go while working towards getting better and coping. It offers outpatient counseling and therapy for those who struggle with addiction or suffer a mental health issue.

The Hope Center is where Percy Graves works. 

For the last six years of his life Percy has walked through those doors with a smile on his face, greeting everyone he sees on the way to his office.

Today is no different.

Percy opens the door for a lady coming out, offering a cheerful smile and bidding her a good day.

The lobby he enters is small but brightly lit with both natural and artificial lights. There’s various inspirational posters and framed landscape paintings hanging on the pastel peach walls. Cozy matching wooden frame chairs line them. There’s the occasional side table with magazines spread out—Better Homes and Gardens, Reader’s Digest and National Geographic to name a few.

There’s also a sectioned off room in the corner—a rounded half circle wall with a colorful wrap-around mural of different exotic animals (skillfully painted by one of the other therapists) for children containing toys, books, and coloring pages. A small flatscreen sits high in the corner playing Dora the Explorer. 

Percy shifts the travel mug he’s holding to his left hand while he digs in his jean pocket for his badge. He can see Queenie waving at him enthusiastically from behind the glass divider of the reception area. He flashes her a bright smile before walking to the door that leads back to the offices to swipe his badge. The little box beeps and the lock softly clicks before he opens the door and steps in.

“Morning Percy!” Queenie beams, spinning her computer chair to look at him. She’s oozing joy—as usual—and it’s always refreshing to interact with her first thing in the morning. She’s like the human equivalent of a shot of espresso.

“Top O’ the morning to ya, lassie,” Percy drawls, pantomiming the tip of a hat while exaggerating his accent. It has the desired effect—Queenie giggles delightedly.

“You’re the best part of my day,” she tells him with a grin while turning back to her desk to assist an incoming patient.

“Oh, love... now don’t let Jacob hear you saying that or he very well might hunt me down and pummel me,” he cautions playfully.

She gets the patient checked into the system and turns back to look at him with a chuckle, “Oh no, Jacob would never do that, he’s a big ol’ teddy bear,” she insists with a smile, “Might hug ya to death, though.”

Percy laughs, “Well, there are worse ways to go, aren’t there? Death by affection sounds rather nice,” he shoots her a wink before turning to walk down the hall to his office.

Next to the door he unlocks and enters is a little black plaque with bold white font reading: PERCIVAL GRAVES C.MI

Percy has been a certified meditation instructor for nine years now and has enjoyed every minute of it. His job is incredibly rewarding in two ways: One, he gets to do what he’s passionate about every day and—Two, he’s able to help others cope with stress and anxiety through self reflection. He knows what it’s like to deal with those things.

He does sessions in one of the center’s group therapy rooms, chairs and tables are slid back to make room for colorful yoga mats. Every day he sits in lotus form with his arms resting easily against his knees while gently guiding the souls in front of him through their zen journey. His instruction here is a bit different from the recordings he makes for Starlight—he only spends a small portion of time using imagery to guide, ultimately settling the room into a comfortable silence with calm music playing softly in the background.

When he’s not working he’s at home recording and editing meditations and zen music for his website. There he offers both free-to-use content as well as premium custom recordings—he remembers how surprised he was the first time someone requested a customized meditation and offered to pay him for it.

Percy doesn’t mind if he never takes another commission because the meditation has never been about earning money. It helps having it—of course it does, everyone has to have it in order to survive in this day and age—but it was never about making money. If he can help individuals find peace in life well, that’s payment enough for him.

Leaving the door open behind him Percy walks to his desk, set snugly into the corner, and places his coffee down before sliding into the rolling chair and hitting the power button on his laptop to boot up. 

He takes a sip of coffee—light sugar with caramel flavored creamer—and watches the screen light up to the login page. Percy types in his password and goes about his morning routine of checking and responding to e-mails.

There’s a few asking about his going rate for custom meditations and what those entail, one from Sera reminding him about the group meeting on Friday, and the rest are spam. Percy trashes those before responding to the e-mails in his inbox, sipping at his coffee while he works.

By the time he’s finished his cup is empty and it’s time for his first group session of the day.

Percy instructs hour long sessions with groups of twenty or less. When patients come to Hope they have the option to do meditation therapy on top of their counseling. He sees all walks of life—people of all shapes and sizes from an expansive myriad of backgrounds all with their own story to tell.

Walking into the therapy room Percy gets to work moving chairs and tables, clearing a section for himself and the group. He walks to the storage closet and begins pulling mats out—yellows and blues and greens, a virtual rainbow—placing them neatly on the tiled floor. Once he’s finished this task he leaves the room to go into his office, fishing his session clothes from a duffel bag to change.

This morning Percy switches out of his faded denim jeans, grey long-sleeved cashmere Henley, and black Adidas Gazelles into loose-fitting yoga pants, a black tank top with colorful print that says “Heavily Meditated,” and flip-flops. He’s wearing an assortment of leather charm bracelets and necklaces that he doesn’t bother removing. He’s always enjoyed accessorizing.

Once he’s changed Percy heads back to the therapy room to check the sound system and waits for the group to enter.

*

At 8:45 the group slowly starts to trickle in. 

Percy stands by the door offering good mornings, handshakes, and for some—hugs. A few walk in nervously—first timers—and he does his best to be a calm presence, asking their names and telling them the many benefits that meditation can have. 

Others are regulars and they talk animatedly about their self-care routines and how they’ve been integrating meditation into their daily lives. He feels his chest swell with emotion when they tell him about how much it has improved their anxiety or depression. 

This. This is why he does it.

By nine everyone is seated on their own mat, legs crossed and ready to go. Percy closes the door and moves to stand at the front of the room.

“Good morning everyone! For those who don’t already know my name is Percy Graves and before you ask—No, “they’re” not after me lucky charms—I tend to keep those under lock and key. They’re quite safe, I can assure you.”

A chorus of lighthearted chuckles erupt around the room, he flashes an indulgent smile.

“Anyway, thank you for joining us on this beautiful morning,” he gestures with a nod to the newbies, “and for those returning its a pleasure to have you back,” a few people smile and give tiny waves. He shoots them a wink.

Percy paces as he begins to talk, “So, let me give you a brief run down before we get started. We’ll begin this session with stretching—Get ya all loosened up and comfortable—and then we’ll do some breathing exercises. From there we’ll begin the meditation.”

He walks to the sound system stand where a reusable water bottle sits, picking it up to take a drink before continuing, “Meditation is an ancient wellness practice that dates back thousands of years—It focuses on awareness, attention and compassion,”

Percy sets the bottle down and paces back to the center, gesturing with his hands as he talks, “The really cool thing about meditation is that research shows it can reduce stress levels, anxiety, create better focus and generally make you feel calm and peaceful,” he says in a perky tone, “It really is fascinating the type of therapy we can provide ourselves with our own minds.”

Several people voice their agreement.

Clapping his hands together once, “Are there any questions before we begin?”

No one speaks so he nods, walking back over to the sound system, “Alrighty, let’s get this party started.”

*

Percy leads the stretch having everyone raise their arms high above their heads, bending at the waist to reach towards the floor, sitting for a forward stretch and rolling the neck and shoulders. After fifteen minutes of stretching Percy instructs then to sit in the lotus pose—legs crossed, backs straight, but not uncomfortably so, and arms resting gently in the lap or stretched to rest against the knees.

He goes on to talk about the seven chakras, (or “Wheel” in Sanskrit, he tells them)—Energy points along the spine that correspond to bundles of nerves, major organs, and areas of the energetic body that affect our emotional and physical well-being—What each one is called and what it represents. Percy tells them that meditation can help cleanse and align the chakras, therefore creating balance. Not only is it beneficial for the mind, he explains, but for the body as well.

Percy turns on the sound system and sits on his own mat at the front. Steadily he guides them through the 4-7-8 breathing technique.

“Clear your lungs of air and breathe in 2, 3, 4—

Now hold 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7—and out 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 

—Very good, and again—“

He repeats the technique twice before joining the others in deep breathing, encouraging them to clear their minds as a soft melody plays in the background. The gentle flow of a stream with birds chirping sweetly overlapped with the 582 Hz frequency.

It’s here where Percy feels most at peace. 

Before meditation changed his life his mind was nothing but a place of nightmares—Memories of his past traumas torturing him relentlessly. It was a thing he desperately tried to escape with the help of alcohol.

Now his mind is a sanctuary. A place he can sink into that doesn’t haunt him. No longer does he let the past dictate his future. No longer does he feel the need to slowly kill himself with drinking. He gave that up the day his old self died.

He was reborn. Mind and body cleansed along the way.

*

The session ends with him guiding the group back into awareness, talking them through the aether and into reality. He opens his eyes and glances around the room to see a plethora of different expressions. Some people are beaming, looking incredibly refreshed and relaxed—Others wear a peaceful expression, sighing gently. The new timers look pleasantly surprised and not quite as nervous as when they first entered the room. 

“Welcome back,” he offers the room with a gentle smile.

The group starts filing out with handshakes, back pats and hugs. One of the newbies stays to talk for a moment—a skittish young woman with red hair and freckles. 

Charlotte is her name, and she tells him briefly of how she wound up coming to Hope. He can feel himself getting teary when she says that today’s session really opened her eyes, that recovery doesn’t seem so far out of reach and thanks him for what he does. That she finds his outlook on life very inspiring.

Percy swipes at his eyes before giving her a big hug. 

After everyone has left Percy goes around with a bottle of disinfect and a towel to wipe down the mats for the next session in thirty minutes. In that spare time he drinks more water, takes a bathroom break and stretches his legs.

Another group comes in and it’s the last one before his lunch break.

*

It’s 11:30 when his pre-lunch session leaves and Percy begins wiping down the mats once more. He finishes, putting the spray bottle away, and walks down the hall to his office. As he crosses the threshold he hears the text alert for his phone go off. Hmm.

Percy picks his phone up off the desk, punches in the password and sees he has a message from Sera. 

Strange. She has her own group session going on right now. He taps the icon that takes him to messages and selects Sera’s.

‘Percy can you come to room #3 for a moment, please?’

Well, this should be interesting.

Percy taps out a quick reply of “Yeah be there in a minute,” before setting his phone back down on the desk. He leaves his office and walks down the hall, stopping along the way for a drink at the water cooler. He continues on until he’s standing outside the door of Sera’s scheduled 11 o’ clock group therapy. 

Seraphina Picquery is a PTSD counselor and one of Percy’s oldest friends. She’s actually the person who helped him get a job here at Hope—Putting in a good word with the Board of Directors when she learned that he had been certified. They’ve known each other since they were ten. 

A tinge anxious, because he’s not sure what awaits him on the other side of the door, he knocks. When he hears a soft “Come on in, Percy,” he twists the cold steel handle and enters the room.

The room is just like the one he uses for his meditation sessions except this one has no tables—Sixteen cushioned folding chairs sit in a circle. Sixteen pairs of eyes watch him cautiously as he enters and closes the door.

Several people are sniffling, crushed Kleenex’s in their fists. One man has his arms crossed tightly in front of his chest as his right leg bounces rapidly, eyes darting away as soon as Percy looks at him.

“Thank you Percy, why don’t you pull up a chair?” Sera asks evenly, (councilor mode engaged) gesturing to a few chairs folded up against the wall as she stands to slide her own over, making room for him.

“Sure thing,” he says with a tiny smile, walking over to the stack. With one hand he lifts a chair up by the cushioned metal back rest and crosses the room, unfolds it, and takes a seat—leaning forward on his elbows with his hands clasped. Percy scans the group quietly before turning to look at Sera with a curious expression.

Sera looks at him for a moment, face unreadable, before turning to the young man thumping his leg up and down.

“Andrew this is Percy Graves. He does meditation therapy here.”

If he had to guess Percy would say this man is in his early twenties. Long blonde hair flowing freely down his shoulders. Troubled green eyes flicking about anxiously, like he can’t focus on any one thing. Like his mind is running laps at an inhuman pace.

Andrew says nothing, only bobs his leg faster. Crosses his arms a bit tighter.

“Hello Andrew,” Percy offers, not expecting to get a response.

The blonde man looks at him for a split second before swiftly locking onto something else.

Sera shifts her legs, uncrossing one to swap it with the other, “I think you two might have a lot in common,” she states softly.

Andrew jerks his head up at this immediately zoning in on Percy.

Percy has a strong feeling he knows where this is going. 

Sera flips through her clipboard for a moment before lifting her head to look at the young man, “Before I paused the session—Andrew, you were telling us a little bit about how you ended up coming to Hope after being discharged from the hospital. Just the other day, right?”

“Yeah,” Andrew says in a short, clipped tone—leg still pedaling, “and then I told you this whole therapy thing is a load of horseshit. It never fuckin’ works and nobody recovers. I really wish EMS would have just let me bleed the fuck out,” he hisses viciously, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

Sniffles start to pick up around the room. One girl buries her face in her hands and starts to sob. The guy sitting next to her rubs her back gently.

So this is why Sera asked him to come.

Percy straightens in his chair, resting his hands on his thighs, “You know, I used to think the same thing myself,” and even though he speaks at a normal volume his voice seems to echo in the room. Instantly there are eyes on him. Including the kid.

He gently clears his throat before carrying on, “When I was thirty I witnessed something traumatic that messed me up real bad for a while. I was in law enforcement and heard the call come in on the radio—Felt my stomach drop to my knees because it was my parents address,” Percy scratches at his chin while he speaks,

“Naturally I flipped on the sirens and raced over in my squad car, knowing that it wasn’t going to be good,” he clasps his hands together in his lap.

“When I got there the house was taped off with yellow rope, some of my squad was already there along with the crime unit.”

He leans back against the chair. Andrew is still staring at him but his leg isn’t bouncing as frantically.

“I’ll not get into any gritty details but basically my dad was a drunk his whole life—Used my mother and I as his own personal punching bags. He killed her, then himself when the police tried to get him to surrender. I pushed past my squad when they attempted to hold me back and I saw the aftermath.”

Sera placed her hand on his knee and he covers it, giving a firm squeeze.

“Long story short I turned to alcohol to try and numb the pain—just like he did—only I was on a self destructive path. I stopped hanging out with friends, started showing up to work late—drunk from the night before. When they placed me on administrative leave it all snowballed,”

Percy licks his lips and breathes gently. The pain was still there but with years of therapy it was a dull throb in his heart. It still hurt, yes but the grief and rage no longer consumed him like it once had.

“So one night I decided it was too much and I attempted to take my own life,” he admits to the group. 

He had come to terms with his past, the things that happened and the way he reacted to them. That Percy didn’t care anymore. Didn’t want to go on living. This Percy meets life head on and is thankful for every day he wakes up with air in his lungs and heart beating.

“They managed to save me, as you can see, and after I was stable the hospital transferred me to their psychiatric unit. I was bitter for a long time because I was saved, and I refused to participate in any therapy because I too thought it was utter crap,”

“—I was coaxed into trying meditation now here I am. 44 and still kicking after having gone through all of that,” Percy leans forward again, examining Andrew with a gentle expression.

“The reason why I just told you all of this is because I’d like you to understand something. Trauma can be devastating. Absolutely. It can make you want to end the pain. But trauma doesn’t define you and recovery isn’t some unreachable notion. Everyone in this room has a chance to heal and bounce back—But you’ve got to want it for that to happen,” Percy sits back in his chair before looking over at Sera.

Her expression is proud, a fond smile on her face—her eyes are fiercely bright and glossy with emotion. She was the one, after all, who found him that night and called the ambulance. 

Andrew is trembling faintly. At some point during Percy’s story he uncrossed his arms from his chest and they now rest in his lap, fists clutched tightly. There’s a beat of silence before he drops his head and starts to cry—Deep, body shaking sobs. 

Percy stands and Sera hands him a box of tissues. He walks over to the young man and kneels before him, preparing to offer him one when the kid falls forward against him, encircling his arms around Percy’s neck—He cries hard into his shoulder. 

“I don’t know your story,” he whispers as he envelops the young man, “But I do know that you’re a survivor just like me. You’ve just got to be willing to fight for yourself.”

Andrew’s fit tapers off after a while and he takes the proffered Kleenex, looking up at Percy with red, puffy eyes, “Thank you Percy.”

Percy rubs his back soothingly as he nods, “Stay strong, okay?”

The blonde man nods his head before wiping at his eyes and nose. Percy stands, one more pat to the kid’s knee before walking over to Sera.

She gives him a fond smile as he passes and he returns it, taking her hand to give it a brief squeeze on his way out of the circle and towards the door.

Percy hopes that it was enough. That his words might be the boost that young man needs to begin healing.

*

By the time Percy leaves the group it’s nearly noon. He goes to his office, closes the door behind him and sits at his desk. He breathes methodically for a while with his eyes closed before sighing softly.

He doesn’t mind telling his story. If what he went through manages to help other people, he thinks, it’s something he can willingly share.

Percy just wishes that Sera could have given him a little heads up. Always with the dramatics, that one.

As if summoned by his very thoughts he hears a soft knock at the door, “Come in, Sera,” he announces with an amused huff.

The door opens and Sera steps in looking sheepish, “Hey Perce,” she says with a soft smile.

“Can’t give a man a warning before you toss him to the wolves?” Percy says with a glare that holds no heat.

She steps over and leans against his desk, “You know that’s not my style,” she reaches down and pulls a long strand of blonde hair from his shoulder, “I think your pep talk with Andrew will do a lot of good. Not just with him,” she states, shifting her fingers together until the strand drifts to the floor.

Percy nods solemnly in agreement, “That’s what matters the most.”

“That’s why I asked you to come,” she says softly, “You know just what to say to make a difference.”

Percy leans back in his chair, staring at the wall behind his computer monitor, “It helps when you’ve lived their pain,” he turns to look at her with a sad smile.

“Now—No more ooey gooey, I’d rather not cry until after lunch,” Percy states lightheartedly while sliding his chair out.

Sera smiles slyly, “Tropical Smoothie, my treat? An apology for tossing my favorite Irishman to the wolves.”

Percy “ooo’s” with interest, “The Irishman enthusiastically accepts your apology.”

*

After a nice lunch (with a delicious Blueberry Bliss smoothie), Sera and Percy head back to the center and go their separate ways. 

Percy does four more group sessions throughout the day with one more break in between. When his last group of the day leaves Percy goes around with the spray, wiping down mats and putting them back into the storage closet. He moves the chairs and tables back into place before going to his office to do his afternoon wrap-up.

He turns on his laptop and goes through his e-mails—Two of the people responded about the premium meditations saying they’re interested. There’s nothing else so he goes to shut it down. As he hits the button to turn it off he sees an e-mail come in. Ah well, he’ll check it once he gets home.

Percy signs off on his schedule of sessions for the following week and sets it in the wire mesh document holder on his desk to give to the director. He also goes through the patient list to record any improvements he’s noticed during the sessions. It’s not strictly mandatory but it does help the other therapists.

With that finished he tidies up his desk and changes back into the clothes he arrived in before exiting his office, locking the door on the way out.

Queenie is just as perky as she was this morning and she waves him over when he appears in the doorway.

“Hi Honey! Did you have a good day?” She smiles brightly up at him while placing a Manila folder in the filing cabinet. After she’s shut it she turns to give him a hug.

“Absolutely. Every day is a good day when you love your job,” he says with a playful smile, twisting back and forth with his arms around her causing a fit of giggles.

She gently pinches his cheek when they part, “Glad to hear it Percy.” Queenie sits back at her desk preparing to type when she says, “Oh! You’ll be so proud to hear this even if you don’t know the person—Jacob called me on his way home from work earlier and told me about how his coworker chewed out that nasty boss of theirs.”

“Oh, that Nick fellow?” Percy asks curiously. 

Queenie was always telling him everything her and Jacob talked about, so naturally he knew about ‘Rat-Faced Nick.’ Downright bastard from what he understands.

She nods, “Uh-huh... said the kid is normally quiet so Nick is always targeting him—Guess he finally had enough and snapped. Jacob told me after his coworker left Nick started crying.”

Percy’s eyebrows nearly rose to his hair line, “That’s incredible. I’m glad someone finally knocked him down a peg. Serves him right.”

He WAS proud of this person he didn’t even know. No one deserves to be bullied, “What’s this kids name?”

“Clarence, I believe,” Queenie scrunches her nose as she thinks, “Definitely started with a ‘C’—That much I remember,” she chuckles.

Percy smiles, “Well, good for him. It’s nice to hear about people standing up for themselves against bullies.”

“You got that right,” she says cheerfully before, “You headin out?”

“Yeah, gonna go home and make meself a bite to eat—Might indulge a bit and watch some television before I work on some audios—Who knows?” He shrugs his shoulders all the way up to his ears and makes a face, drawing out one more tinkling laugh. 

Queenie was easy to get along with and had one of the sweetest laughs he’s ever heard so he was always trying to make her laugh—Even if his antics were cheesy.

Queenie reaches over and pats his hand, “You do that Honey—Get yourself some rest and we’ll see ya tomorrow.”

He flashes her a fond smile and rubs her back briefly before turning to walk out of reception, “You too, doll—Give Jacob a hug for me when you see him.”

Percy waves goodbye and exits the staff area, the door beeping when he opens it. He nods his head with a smile to everyone he passes and leaves the center.

*

Percy lives in a cozy 3 bedroom/2 bath ranch-style house five minutes drive from the beach. It’s a modest home painted indigo blue with a white picket fence and stone mailbox. 

He pulls his little red Mazda hatchback into the driveway and sighs softly. It’s nice to be home.

After unlocking and opening the door he punches the security code into the white box on the wall, effectively silencing the soft chiming alarm.

The house has tile throughout—aside from the bedrooms that have plush, white carpet—with lovely oak pine vaulted ceilings. The walls are painted an eggshell blue and host a variety of decor, from framed abstract artwork to wooden hand-carved masks. All bought from local artists.

Percy enters the open-floor-plan kitchen and sets his phone, keys and travel mug down on the island. He takes a moment to stretch his back before walking to the fridge, opening it with a hum as he plots what to make for dinner.

He pulls a roast out and sets it on the granite countertop before collecting all the vegetables and spices he needs. He dices an onion, minces garlic and chops up carrots, celery, and potatoes before wrapping the roast with twine—sticking sprigs of rosemary and thyme throughout beneath the threads—and places it all in a shallow roasting pan. Once that’s in the oven with the timer set Percy goes to his bedroom to take a shower.

He showers, dries off and then dresses in a comfortable cotton t-shirt and loose-fitting lounge pants that say DESTIN running vertically down the right pant leg.

Percy switches the tv on, tuning to the DIY Network before grabbing his phone. He plops down—sprawling out—on the plush black sectional with a sigh of contentment. He should be working on some of the commission recordings but it feels so good to relax—He can do that after dinner, anyway.

Swiping his phone and tapping in the password, Percy snuggles down and opens his website. He checks it every day—even when he doesn’t upload—to make sure everything is running as it should be. Everything seems to be in order so he closes the browser and then pauses. There’s a little red “1” at the top right corner of his mail app. That’s right, he did receive one earlier while at work.

Percy taps his thumb on the screen. When the app loads he sees “Hello” as the subject line from an address called obskureal930@loa.net.

‘It’s probably someone curious about the custom meditations,’ Percy thinks to himself. 

When he opens it and begins to read he swallows hard.

To: PGraves_SM@yohaa.net  
From: obskureal930@loa.net  
Subject: Hello

‘I know the page said to e-mail about questions but I actually don’t have one. 

I wanted to tell you that my friend directed me to your website the other day and—it has helped me so much in such little time.

I... I have issues with stress and anxiety. I haven’t told many people about my life, but... My adoptive mother used to abuse me and my sisters and after I got out on my own I struggled to cope. 

Before I only had art to help. But I tried your deep relaxation audio and it has changed my life... as silly as that may sound.

Actually, I snuck my phone out at work today and listened to one of your recordings to help me during...maybe it was a panic attack? As soon as it started playing I was able to calm down—and I followed your breathing instructions. 

I was able to get the rest of my work done without running out of there (which could have been bad because my boss doesn’t like me very much).

Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I am so thankful for what you do. 

You’ve given me a sense of hope in all this darkness. Thank you for being that light.’

Percy has to blink rapidly to clear his eyes of moisture and his heart is practically in his throat—he can feel himself growing emotional.

He doesn’t know who this person is but he hurts for them. He wants to reach out and offer comfort—to tell them that everything is going to be okay. 

Percy doesn’t know them yet he feels this overwhelmingly strong pull. 

The oven timer blares.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hands out tissues to the readers* ❤️


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence’s POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Unwanted attention

Credence put his groceries away in a sort of daze—lifting canned goods out of the brown paper bag and stacking them in the pantry, placing the cold items in the fridge and moving his toiletries into the bathroom—all of this while feeling like he was floating. As if he were walking in one of Percy’s meditative trances. Aware yet enchanted at the same time.

He did it. He sent Percy an e-mail.

When Credence discovered the address, he had stared at it for the longest time with his finger above the link. His mind had chanted, telling him ‘do it do it do it,’ so he did. Normally he wouldn’t be so raw and open with a total stranger but then, Percy didn’t feel like a stranger to him. He felt like someone Credence had known his whole life. It felt like he was someone that he could talk to about anything.

To Credence he felt safe.

Once the groceries were put away Credence went to the bathroom for a shower and stood under the spray of hot water for so long it started to run cold. 

He began to have doubts. Should he have contacted Percy? More importantly, had it been a good idea to be so open with the man? For all he knows Percy doesn’t want to be bothered—and along comes Credence pouring out his soul when they’ve never talked before. This guy is gonna think he’s pathetic.

After Credence was dressed he opened Starlight Meditations, clicked on one of the positive affirmation videos (he was shocked that he had passed over that entire category) and went to the little kitchenette, pulling out the ingredients to make spaghetti. While he browns the beef in a pan Credence lets Percy’s soothing lilt engulf him.

‘You did your best today. It doesn’t matter if you did everything perfect or not. What matters is that you made the effort’

He sighs softly as he stirs. 

‘You are enough. You are strong. You are worthy of love’

Credence feels himself getting choked up. He fights against the lump in his throat and moves to drain the cooked beef.

Once he’s finished cooking Credence scoops a portion into a chipped ceramic bowl before carrying both that and his phone over to the futon with him. He eats and thoughtfully listens to Percy tell him that he’s worthy of good things and that he deserves respect. That he deserves to be happy in life.

Any other time Credence would have insistently disagreed. He used to dwell on his past and how he had been conditioned to believe that he was worthless and would never amount to anything—he had accepted it. He accepted the venomous words Mary Lou hurled at him until he became bitter and numb.

Now? Now it feels like the ice that has caged his heart is slowly melting away. He’s experiencing emotions he didn’t even know existed. It’s a bit terrifying.

Credence finished eating, transferred the leftovers into a tupperware container and washed the dishes. Once that was done he decides to veg out in front of the tv and watch another episode of AHS. 

He’s just gotten to the part where they introduce The Axeman when his phone suddenly goes off, a different chime than his usual text alert.

That’s the tone for his e-mail.

Anxiety rushes through Credence at the sound, causing his stomach to dive into a free fall. He has to sit there breathing slowly for a few minutes before he is calm enough to pick his phone up. The censor engages and his screen lights up displaying:

1 New E-Mail - Swipe To View 

Taking one more deep, steadying breath Credence swipes his thumb.

To: obskureal930@loa.com  
From: PGraves_SM@yohaa.com  
Subject: Your E-mail

‘Hello,

First, I would like to tell you that I was pleasantly surprised to receive this e-mail. I’m very pleased to hear that my recordings have been helping you get through a rough time. That’s the whole purpose of my website and I’m thrilled that you reaped the benefits of it.

Second, I will openly admit that I cried when I read about what has happened to you in your past. No child should ever have to experience something like that and it relieves me to know you got out of that situation. 

Art can be incredibly therapeutic and it’s a creative tool that can help heal emotional wounds. It’s nice to know that you have a healthy outlet to help you vent your problems.

You’ve humbled me with your very kind and moving testimonial. I appreciate the lovely compliments and I hope that as you continue to use my website that you find the peace you so unquestionably deserve.

Just out of curiosity have you ever tried traditional therapy? There are so many different forms for all types of trauma. 

Thank you again for taking the time out of your day to send me this incredible message. I hope you’re having a wonderful evening.

Sincerely, Percy Graves’

Credence read the e-mail quietly. Then he read it three more times. He doesn’t know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t a response. He thought he’d send a message and that would be that. He figured Percy would read it and then delete it.

Percy replied—and with such kind words. The fact that Credence brought out enough emotion in the man for him to cry was a bit overwhelming and made his own heart clench.

His cheeks are flushed and he can feel his heart fluttering about in his chest. It’s such a foreign sensation—one he’s never known before. Credence desperately tries to put a name to it, flushing even harder when he finally finds the word he’s looking for. 

Crush? He’s never had a crush, doesn’t know if this is what it feels like, but he’s seen people who have had them. Like when Jacob met Queenie and he would come into work every morning gushing about her. How happy he sounded when he described her and told them everything they talk about.

Is that what a crush is?

This hot, bubbly sensation in his chest that makes him feel weightless. Like he could go outside right now, kick off from the ground and float into the sky. How his breath comes out quickly and shallow while he scans the e-mail yet again. Credence’s throat clicks as he swallows dryly. 

Should he respond? 

Well, Percy DID ask him a question. Surely that means he’s expecting an answer. 

Credence, after rereading the e-mail once more, hits “Reply.” Feeling a smidge jittery he begins to type.

*

They e-mail back and forth, Credence telling him in his second reply that he’s never been to therapy before and has always thought therapy was “something only rich people could afford.” Percy sends back an “lol” to that statement in his following reply before telling him that there are places that offer affordable therapy and Credence’s cheeks hurt from smiling for so long.

Credence learns that Percy has been a certified meditation instructor for nine years and that he works at a counseling center full time, running his website on the side. He tells Percy that he cleans for a living and is stunned when the man replies back saying that that’s a difficult job to do and he thanks (he literally THANKS) him for choosing to do that line of work. 

After the tenth round of e-mails Percy makes a suggestion that knocks the air out of his lungs.

‘—Hey, if this isn’t too forward of me, do you mind if I were to give you my phone number so we can text?

E-mails can be so draining.  
Now if you don’t want to, I understand completely and that’s perfectly fine. We can continue this way. Please don’t feel like you have to, okay? 

Just let me know what you think.

Sincerely, Percy Graves’

Bewildered, Credence stares down at the message. Did Percy really just offer to give him his number? Okay yeah, it’s not that different from e-mails but it’s the man’s personal cellphone number. Credence could press a button and be directly connected to Percy’s gentle voice and not a recording. The thought leaves him feeling oddly star-struck.

With nervous excitement he tells him yes, that’s fine and before he knows it there’s a response with Percy’s number down at the bottom.

Trembling slightly Credence presses his finger down and holds it over the number before a list of actions pop up. He taps the “Add New Contact” option and inserts Percy’s first and last name into the little boxes. He hits “Save” with a shaky sigh before opening up a blank message addressed to the man.

‘Hey Percy,’ he sends, chewing his lip while he waits for a reply. A moment passes before Percy’s little blue chat bubble pops up.

‘There we go. This will be much more convenient I think :)’

And then, ‘What name would you like me to save this number under?’

‘My name is Credence, you can use that,’ he replies.

It takes a few minutes for Percy to text back, so Credence anxiously goes to the kitchenette to pour himself a glass of sweet tea. He’s taking a sip when his phone pings, causing his heart to skip a beat. He sets the cup down on the nightstand and sits, picking up his phone.

1 New Message - Swipe To View

For some reason those words make him feel pleasantly jittery. He swipes the screen.

‘Credence. That is a beautiful name. It means belief or acceptance, yeah?’

Beautiful. Face flushed Credence taps on his phones keyboard, ‘That’s right. My adoptive mother gave me that name. I had two sisters named Chastity and Modesty—I’m sure you can tell she was rather old fashioned’

There’s a moments pause before another bubble appears.

‘You said ‘had’ as in past tense... if this is a triggering question feel free to dismiss it, but may I ask what happened to them?’

Credence sips from his cup before setting it down with a soft sigh. 

He types, ‘Well, long story short my adoptive mother was sent to prison for what she did to us. My sisters were adopted by this nice couple, and since I was legally an adult by the time the trial ended I moved into a place by myself’

Percy texts back shortly after, ‘Like I said in my first e-mail, I am terribly sorry that you had to go through that. I understand what it’s like to have an abusive parental figure’

Another text bubble pops up just below that one within seconds, ‘I’m pleased to hear that your sisters are being taken care of and will know a loving family. I wish you could have experienced the same,’

Credence drops his head because he doesn’t know how to respond to this. The closest thing to a loving family he knows are his coworkers—How fiercely protective Nagini is, the way Jacob gives him warm shoulder squeezes in the morning and how Tina constantly throws them all fond looks. It may be late incoming but he at least has a family in them.

‘I may have missed out on a loving family but my coworkers are making up for that :)’

Percy replies instantly, ‘I am so happy to hear that, Credence. Everyone needs a caring support system in their lives’

Credence is about to reply when he notices the time. It’s starting to get late and he should probably go to bed even though he’s not sure if he still has a job. Nagini texted him earlier but she had no information to give other than telling him he made Nick cry after he left (Credence may have laughed maniacally at this little tidbit).

With a resigned sigh Credence taps at his keyboard, ‘This has been really nice Percy, but I’m afraid I have to call it a night—5 am comes fast,’

Crossing his fingers he adds, ‘Perhaps we can text more tomorrow?’ 

‘I was hoping you would say that,’ is the response he receives, followed by a smiley face and Credence practically swoons. 

Percy wants to keep talking to him! This has to be a dream.

They tell each other good night and Credence does his usual bedtime routine before he sets the alarm on his phone and snuggles down beneath the quilts. This is the happiest he’s ever felt in his life.

*

When Credence’s alarm goes off that morning the realization of what he did at work yesterday has him panicking. He swiftly forces his anxiety down and goes about getting dressed. Credence checks his phone to see if he might have a text from Nick telling him not to bother coming in but there’s nothing, which somehow feels worse. He’ll just have to wait until he gets to work to find out if he still has a job or not.

Credence has a quick bite to eat—a microwaveable breakfast sandwich—before he collects his phone, smock (putting it on) and keys to head out. With a sigh he turns the deadbolt and makes his way down the stairs to walk to the bus stop. 

Once on the bus bench he pulls the earbuds from his smock pouch, plugs them into his phone and opens the Starlight webpage to listen to more positive affirmations, this time just to hear Percy’s voice. The cathartic effect is immediate and he lets out a gentle sigh of comfort. Percy is with him. Everything will be okay.

The bus ride seems ridiculously short today, though that very well might be because of the suspense he’s feeling. Credence practices breathing exercises the whole way and when the bus pulls into his stop he stands, takes a deep breath, and then exhales in a rush as he moves towards the front to exit.

Credence swipes his badge, walks the flight line and steps up to the P&SC office with anxiety raging for his attention while Percy speaks steadily in his ear. It’s a strange battle. 

With as much courage as he can muster Credence pauses the video, puts his phone and earbuds away and opens the door, stepping into the office. Everyone is here already. Tina is sitting in her normal spot and turns to look at him with a warm smile when he enters, Nagini and Jacob are standing by the tub of towels and mop heads to gather their batch for the day, and Nick is sitting at the desk with his eyes glued to his phone. He doesn’t even look at Credence or acknowledge his presence.

Nagini looks over her shoulder with a grin and wink while Jacob comes over and pats him firmly on the back, “Morning buddy,” he says cheerfully.

“Morning Jacob,” he says breathlessly as the air comes back to his lungs. He was half expecting Nick to start screaming at him as soon as he crossed the threshold but it’s painfully obvious that the man is going to great lengths to pretend Credence isn’t there. 

Curious to see what will happen Credence walks over to the phone and lifts the receiver to clock in.

Nothing.

Well then, if Nick’s gonna allow him to clock in that must mean he still has a job. With relief oozing through him Credence quietly clocks in and then moves over to the tub to start collecting his towels and mop heads. Nagini nudges him gently with a smile, looking incredibly smug.

“Hey you,” she sing-songs, shaking out a rag.

Credence bites his lip in a poor attempt to hide the slow growing smirk on his face causing her to burst out laughing. He can hear Nick shuffling in his chair and the sound alone reeks of how uncomfortable he is. Maybe today will actually turn out to be good for once.

During the morning meeting their boss is fidgety, rushing through his announcements as quickly as possible and shooing them out of the office. Nagini bursts out laughing once more when they’re outside walking the flight line.

“Credence, man you shoulda seen his face! The moment you closed the door yesterday he started bawling. I should feel guilty but it was delightful to witness,” Jacob gushed to his left.

“Yeah, his voice went high and he sounded like that door down in Hangar 3 that squeaks obnoxiously when you push it back and forth,” Tina chimes in with a chuckle behind them.

Nagini shoots him a fond smile from his right, “I am so proud of you Credence. I was getting ready to jump in and you just blew me away. I’m glad you finally stood up to the bastard.”

Credence flushes under all the attention, “I just thought it was ridiculous that he was going to write me up for something so trivial.”

“Nah, that verbal ass-kicking has been brewing since the first day you started working here. Nick’s lucky he didn’t take a mop stick to the head. You handled that really well,” Jacob praises with a grin.

Tina laughs darkly, “I still think he honestly deserves that, but sadly violent retribution is frowned up.”

Jacob guffaws, “Remind me not to piss you off.”

“Don’t worry, Queenie would wring my neck if anything ever happened to you. I enjoy breathing, thank you very much,” Tina jokes before separating from the group to go to her own building.

The rest of them part with a “See you at lunch,” and Credence makes his way to the first hangar.

*

Credence breezes through the first hangar with ease. He’s at the second building now pulling trash when a shadow falls over him. Oh, now who could that be?

“Hey Credence, when you vacuum today can you get under my desk? There are chads everywhere from the hole punch.”

Oh, they’re all over the place because Abernathy doesn’t know how to dump things into a trash can. No, really... Credence has watched him literally dump the hole punch directly onto the floor like a toddler dumping out a toy bin.

“Sure thing, Mr. Abernathy.” Credence says calmly, strangely not experiencing the rising anger he normally would have.

He continues down the line of cubicles, dumping bins that only have paper waste directly into the rolling trash can and pulling others before bagging them when he feels his pocket buzz. His heart jumps.

Could that be Percy? Nobody else would be texting him at this time. Pushing down the urge to fish out his phone right then and there Credence keeps working. 

When he goes into the private bathroom to clean he slips his phone out. It is Percy.

‘Good morning, Credence. I hope you’re having a lovely day so far :)’

Credence can feel that warm, bubbly sensation in his chest again—like when you’re running and it builds in your chest. A pleasant exhilaration. He chews softly at the inside of his cheek as he thinks about the reply he wants to send.

‘Thank you, Percy. It’s much better now that you’ve text me’

Send.

Oh no. He did not think that one through. Does it look flirty? It looks flirty. ‘Oh God, please smite me now,’ Credence thinks despairingly to himself. He doesn’t have time to wallow because Percy has just text him back.

‘I feel the same. As soon as I woke up this morning I thought about you’

Oh. Ooooooh. Credence leans his back against the door and stares at the blue text bubble, reading it over and over again.

Percy’s first thought this morning was of him? 

His heart is soaring high and Credence is feeling so many complicated emotions all at once. He doesn’t know how to respond to that but thankfully he’s saved by Percy telling him he’ll text more later, that he’s getting ready to start a session and that he’s looking forward to their chat.

To keep himself from hyperventilating Credence replies quickly (‘talk to you later, me too’) before stuffing his phone back into his pocket and starts to clean the bathroom, hoping it’s a good enough distraction. 

He’s never felt this way before and it scares him. He never had the chance to develop a crush in the past because he was always controlled by Mary Lou, and he didn’t have time for feelings because he was too busy protecting his sisters and trying to survive.

Credence feels as if he’s riding a roller coaster of emotions and Percy is the conductor.

When he finishes cleaning the bathrooms Credence goes about vacuuming the cubicles and is hassled once more by Abernathy, “Hey Credence, think you can rinse this cup out for me?”

“Mr. Abernathy, that’s not really my job,” Credence points out and is proud of himself when he doesn’t roll his eyes.

“Couldn’t you do it this one time?” Abernathy holds out the cup.

‘Stand up for yourself,’ he thinks.

“No I can’t. I have other buildings I need to clean and rinsing employee’s cups are not part of our job description at Pike & Sons. Sorry Mr. Abernathy.” With that he turns the vacuum back on, effectively silencing Abernathy’s next words.

*

At lunch the gang sits together in the cafeteria gabbing while they eat.

Credence is taking a bite out of his burger when he feels his pocket vibrate. Just like last time his heart skips and he sets down his sandwich to dig out his phone.

‘I’m on my lunch break and I’m drinking a smoothie called “Avocolado.” Doesn’t that sound like some sort of spell one might say while waving a magical wand?’

Credence snorts so hard at this that a chunk of food shoots out of his mouth and across the table.

“Woah!” Tina exclaims and moves out of the way just in time for it to bounce past her and hit the floor.

He simultaneously presses the phone to his chest while slapping a hand over his mouth. Whoops.

“The food is ‘spose to go in your mouth, Credence!” Jacob says while laughing boisterously.

“To be fair it started out in his mouth,” Nagini points out through peals of laughter.

Credence swallows the food in his mouth, “I am so sorry, Tina.”

Tina wipes the spot on the table with a napkin before looking at him with a raised brow and amused expression on her face, “No harm done,” she sets it off to the side

“You’re lucky my reflexes are up to par,” Tina says in a lighthearted tone, “What’s so funny that it’s got you spraying us with food?”

Credence flushes, looking down at his phone, “Someone I’m talking to said something funny,” he says in a hushed voice.

Nagini instantly perks up at this. She’s been the only person he’s ever really texted on a regular basis, so naturally she’s going to be curious.

“Someone you’re talking to?” She questions, eyes gleaming with interest. 

Credence nods, lifting his phone to reply to Percy first so he doesn’t leave the man hanging.

‘It really does. Perhaps it summons a tsunami of Avocados.’

He sets his phone down to meet her gaze, “That link you sent me... I’m talking to the guy that does the recordings,” he confesses as his cheeks flush.

Nagini looks pleasantly shocked, “He gave you his number?” She’s leaning forward as she stares at him, hungry for more details, “How did this happen?”

“What guy?” Tina pipes up, her expression is just as intrigued.

“This man that does audio recordings for a meditation website I sent Cree the other day,” Nagini says absently, her eyes still on Credence, “Soooo?”

Credence chews the inside of his cheek, “I sent him an e-mail last night and told him I really liked the website. We sent messages back and forth for a while and then he gave me his number so we could text.”

Nagini’s face breaks out into a huge grin, “Credence, that’s great! It sounds like you really like him.”

He sputters a bit, “I mean, yeah he’s really nice...”

Jacob pokes back into the conversation, “Meditation? Sounds like someone I know. You said he has a website?”

Nagini nods, “Yeah, Starlight Meditations. The guys name is Percy Graves.”

Jacob guffaws and slaps the table, “I know him! Queenie works with the guy over at The Hope Center. Super nice, really down to earth.”

Credence feels like all of the air has suddenly been sucked out of the room, “Y-you know him?”

“Sure! Well, I mean I ain’t actually met him yet but Queenie talks about him all the time. Says he’s an angel, keeps trying to sweet talk him to come have dinner with us.”

His phone buzzes beneath his hand and he stares at it a bit dazed. Percy works at The Hope Center—Credence knows exactly where that is. This whole thing is so surreal because before it was just a website with some beautiful disembodied voice that talked Credence through the storm.

Now it’s real. Percy is real.

Credence knew that of course but it’s the fact that he’s so close... 

“You gonna text him back?” Nagini says, pulling him from his stupor. 

He jerks his head up to see them all staring at him in amusement. With a nod he swallows and swipes his phone. There’s several laughing emojis lined up followed by:

‘Oh Credence. I laughed so hard the entire restaurant turned to look at me. You’ve just made my day. I love your brand of humor’

Credence smiles down at his phone. This bubbly sensation that he’s feeling—He can see himself easily becoming addicted to it.

*

Lunch is over and it’s time for them to go back to their own buildings.

Credence takes care of the portable offices—pulling trash, sweeping and mopping in a short period of time and then heads over to Hangar 1.

He works his way through the factory, hauling load after load of trash out the side door for pick up later. He runs a large dustmop along the walkways, collecting the piles with a broom and dust pan before mopping up any spill stains he sees. Since the factory is so hot he doesn’t have to wait as long for the wet spots to dry. From there he heads into the office portion.

He’s working on the men’s restroom now and he prays while nervously peeking over his shoulder. If he can just get this done quickly he can avoid an interaction with Grindelwald.

He wipes the mirrors, sinks, and hand driers before moving on to the stalls. As he’s crouching down to wipe the toilet seat in the farthest stall he hears it.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Dread fills him instantly.  
Of course, it could just be someone who needs to wash their hands or use the urinal but he knows that gait. The sound of those footsteps are so distinguishable, so unique to the man that it can be no one else.

The steps stop directly behind him and he’s scared to turn around and look. To see those mismatched eyes staring down at him with open hunger. Those lips quirked and ready to eat him alive. But he has to look. Credence peeks over his shoulder.

Grindelwald is standing just outside the stall with his hands planted on either side of the divider, leaning forward just the tiniest bit and he’s wearing the same expression he always does when he looks at Credence. He has him boxed in.

“Good afternoon Credence,” he murmurs and tilts his head.

Credence swallows dryly, “Mr. Grindelwald.”

The blonde man stands there silently with his eyes flowing down the shape of Credence’s body, “Mmm, I like this angle,” he purrs and Credence fights the urge to gag.

He has to finish. Finish this stall and somehow get around the man to do the others. He just has to be strong. Credence unwillingly ignores his mind screaming at him to not move and turns back to the task.

Credence wipes as fast as he can—the seat, underneath it, along the rim all the way down to the base. When he’s finished he stands and turns to face Grindelwald. The blonde man hasn’t moved one bit.

He’s building the courage to ask him to move when Grindelwald steps closer—into the stall with him. Alarm bells start toiling in his head.

“You know,” Grindelwald says softly, reaching up a hand to push back a stray lock of hair from Credence’s face, “I can think of a more rewarding job that would have you down on your knees.”

Credence freezes. Did he just hear that correctly? 

He opens and closes his mouth as terror grips his chest. Struggling to find the words he opens his mouth to say something, anything, when several pairs of footsteps approach.

Blessedly Grindelwald retreats, his soft tap-tap-taps mingling with the others. 

Credence is shaking badly. He’s got to get out of here. 

In a rush he hurries past the men who just saved him, gathering his supplies and bolting from the restroom. Cleaning be damned.

*

Credence and Nagini haul off trash, driving back and forth between the buildings and the compactor. He wants to tell her. He promised that he would tell her—but he’s still in shock. It’s never shifted to this point. For it to suddenly change so fast has him reeling. 

If he tells her then she’s going to go for blood. She’ll probably go past Nick straight to MAC-USA and there are so many issues he can see with this in his mind—They won’t believe him. Some janitor kid claiming that the Assistant Plant Manager made a sexual suggestion towards him? No, Credence doesn’t think so.

Then what would be the aftermath? Would they demand he be fired for making such accusations? Would he keep his job but be tormented mercilessly by Grindelwald? Would the man... no, he doesn’t want to think about that.

“You’re thinking awfully hard over there,” Nagini points out lightly, turning to look at him occasionally as she drives the cart, “What’s up, kiddo?”

Credence’s hands are shaking as he struggles with what to do. He made a promise. 

The cart suddenly comes to a halt when Nagini pulls it off the flight line and sets the brake. Startled he looks up and she’s turned her whole body towards him.

“Credence, please talk to me. Did something happen? Was it Grindelwald again??” Nagini pulls his hands into hers and gently nudges them open—He didn’t notice it but apparently he was digging his nails into the flesh of his palms and his skin is white all the way up to his wrist.

“Yes,” he whispered.

“Did he do something?”

Credence opens and closes his mouth, “No.”

Nagini reaches up to put a hand on his shoulder, “Okay, did he say something?”

He swallows hard, “Yes, b-but I don’t want to talk about it.”

She looks at him, worry etched into her face, “Credence, I don’t want to push you and I would never make you do anything you didn’t want to, but if Grindelwald has threatened you I need to know.” Her eyes are simmering as she looks at him.

“He... he didn’t threaten me. He just. He made a comment—Nagini, please.” Credence started to tremble again. He didn’t want to talk about this.

Nagini sighs softly, “Okay Cree, I’m not gonna force you. If you change your mind and want to talk you can always come to me, okay?” She’s rubbing his shoulder gently.

“Thank you,” he mutters.

*

As soon as he clocks out Credence speed-walks the whole way to the bus stop. When he gets on the bus he sits down and plugs his earbuds in, blaring one of the recordings. Closing his eyes he breathes along with Percy—in—and—out. He’s able to calm down after a while so he stares out the window on the journey home.

He gets off the bus and heads straight for his apartment, unlocking the door, entering and closing it behind him—making sure that it’s locked. Only then does he relax. 

Credence isn’t as anxious as he was a little over two hours ago, but it’s still there just beneath his skin. He’s trying so hard to hold it together.

Deciding to take a shower he sets everything down and goes to the bathroom. The interaction swirls around in his mind. He finally breaks.

Credence sobs while the hot water rushes over his head and down his back, taking in large gulps of air when he starts getting too worked up. By the time the water runs cold he’s staring at the white shower tiles trying to think of what to do. The temperature becomes too much after a while so he forces himself to get out and dry off.

As he’s pulling a t-shirt on he hears his phone ping.

Walking to the bed Credence picks up his phone and swipes the screen. It’s Percy.

‘Have a good day?’

He almost starts to cry again. Instead he taps back a reply.

‘Honestly? It was good until after lunch’

Credence sits on the edge of his mattress with phone in hand staring down at the screen quietly while he waits. A moment later another blue chat bubble appears.

‘I’m sorry to hear that’

Followed by:

‘Do you mind if I ask what happened?’

Credence tenses. He chews on the inside of his cheek before typing.

‘I had a very unpleasant experience with one of the office workers. Just said some stuff that upset me’

It takes a moment for Percy to text back. Credence reclines on his bed—the ‘whoosh’ sound of an incoming message draws his attention back to the screen.

‘Maybe I can help? Let me distract you. Tell me about your art’

Credence huffs a shaky laugh. This guy is unreal. How does such a wonderful person like this exist?

With a gentle sigh he tells Percy about all the pieces in his portfolio and is surprised when the man asks if he can see a few. 

He walks to his desk and opens the camera on his phone to take a few pictures to send to Percy. Most of them have a dark edge—one done with heavy charcoal of a person bent over in a corner screaming—another of a someone lying in the fetal position with a black and red cloud coming out of them. Credence chews his lip nervously while he sends each attachment. The only other people who have seen his art is the group he meets up with on the boardwalk occasionally.

There’s a beat of silence before Percy replies.

‘Credence... these are amazing. Seriously, you are INCREDIBLY talented. These could be in an exhibit somewhere. Why aren’t you working as an illustrator???’

Credence closes his eyes, lips pursed as he rides the wave of emotions that pour through him at Percy’s praise. It’s too much. It’s just enough. Conflicting feelings roll within him. He opens his eyes, lifting his phone to text back.

‘I don’t know... I don’t think I’m good enough for that’

This time it takes over five minutes for a text from Percy to come in. When it does he feels like someone has punched him in the chest.

‘Credence, can I call you?’

*


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graves’ POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:
> 
> Mentions of past abuse  
> Mentions of suicide attempt  
> Mentions of overdosing 
> 
> (Don’t worry folks, there’s a whole lotta fluff)

Percy is so nervous.

He’s pacing back and forth in front of the kitchen island where his smart phone innocently sits, staring the device down intensely like it’s under interrogation and he’s just asked it where it’s hiding the body—now he’s prowling, waiting for an answer.

Though they’ve only been talking for one day, Percy can feel himself getting attached to this kid. That should be terrifying to him, but surprisingly it isn’t. There’s just something about Credence that is pulling him in like a moth to the flame and a massive part of him is willing to be burned. He stuns himself with that thought.

Just learning briefly about the young man’s past has shifted something within Percy. He feels a kindred connection and an overwhelming urge to protect cascading through him in waves. He’s naturally a protective soul but something inside of him roars boisterously when he thinks about Credence being hurt in any way. 

His feckin’ mother beat him and his sisters. Percy’s heart fractured when he read about that in the young man’s e-mail and the more he thinks about it the more riled up he gets. He’s almost tempted to figure out what prison she’s holed up in and pay her a little visit—but as satisfying as it would be to go find her, that’s not Percy any more. Hasn’t been Percy for twelve years.

He would love to write her a strongly worded letter, however. Those are perfectly acceptable as long as he can keep the threats out of it.

No, no... justice has been served and she’s being punished. That’s all that matters.

Percy startles when the phone suddenly pings. He plucks it off the granite surface, swiping his thumb across the screen to view the message.

‘You can call me’

He heaves a sigh of relief and types out a quick message telling Credence he will call in just a moment. Percy picks up the glass of juice he poured himself earlier and turns to enter the living room. Taking a sip he sits down on the sectional, sliding a coaster onto the coffee table in front of him to place his glass on it. Percy leans back with his phone in his hands and closes his eyes for a moment to breathe deeply—soothing his nerves—before tapping the little contact bubble and hitting the phone icon.

Percy holds his breath when the line starts to ring. 

It buzzes twice before cutting out, a rustling sound greets him followed by the most beautiful voice he’s ever heard saying “Hello Percy.”

Credence’s voice is low and soft—and Percy immediately melts when he hears it.

He realizes he’s been silent for an awkward amount of time so he works swiftly to pull himself together, “Hello Credence,” his voice breaks when he says the young man’s name. He quickly regroups, clearing his throat, “I must say that you’ve got a very pleasant speaking voice.”

Percy swaps the phone to his other ear and he can make out shuffling noises before, “Not as pleasant as yours,” Credence admits followed by, “It’s very soothing.”

Butterflies take flight within him and Percy chuckles in delight—he swears he just heard a sharp intake of breath, or was that his imagination?

“I’m pleased to know that you find it soothing. Im sure my recorded meditations wouldn’t be nearly as peaceful if I sounded like nails on a chalkboard,” Percy turns his body, lifting his legs onto the cushions to stretch out, resting his head against a throw pillow.

A soft giggle tickles his ear and Percy’s eyes flutter shut at the sound. Lord have mercy, he’s never heard anything more beautiful—and he’s heard Queenie’s angelic laugh. It’s like a whole choir of angels singing when Credence does it. 

“I don’t know, some people might like that,” Credence points out with a smile in his voice.

“Hmm, maybe I should invest in a chalk board then, expand my clientele a bit,” Percy muses playfully and is rewarded with another exquisite chuckle. His heart jumps—he could easily lie here all night and listen to that laughter.

There’s silence for a while so Percy speaks up, “I meant what I said about your art, Credence. I wish you could look through my eyes and see just how talented you truly are. You could go places with that kind of skill, you know? Did you take lessons?”

Credence doesn’t speak for a while. Percy can hear what sounds suspiciously like sniffles and he’s opening his mouth to offer comfort when the kid talks again, “No. I didn’t even start drawing until after I was eighteen, so I’ve only been doing it for nine? No, ten years.”

Percy sits in stunned silence. Is this kid serious?

“Credence. You’re a self taught artist?” He breathes, astonished.

He hears a soft tapping noise on the other end, like the young man is fidgeting with something, “Yeah? I mean, I just picked up a sketchbook one day and started drawing. My adoptive mother—she never allowed us to do anything like that. To have hobbies or things we enjoyed. I think part of me just wanted to rebel against her and then I discovered how good it felt to just get everything out in the process.”

Percy’s heart clenches. Not only was Credence deprived of a loving family—he wasn’t even allowed to discover himself. To bloom and grow into the individual he was meant to be. A streak of anger towards the woman flares within him but is quickly replaced with pride for the kid. He’s proud that Credence started exploring his interests and finding healthy ways to cope with his trauma. That he managed to survive. Percy swipes his cheek when a warm tear tickles down his skin.

“Self-taught. Credence... that is incredible,” Percy sighs softly and rubs his free hand along his jaw, “I’ll tell you all day long how mind blowing that is to me until you start to believe it.”

Percy has to strain a bit to make out what Credence says next but smiles when he does.

“Thank you Percy,” the young man says just above a whisper.

Butterflies tickling, he smiles, “You’re very welcome, Credence. I haven’t told you anything that isn’t the truth.”

*

Percy lies on his couch talking with Credence for a long while. They flow through various topics from art, movies, (he finds out that Credence loves the Jurassic Park franchise) and books to more emotionally in-depth conversations.

Percy asks him about his job and Credence opens up like a busted dam, pouring out his work frustrations and the way he is treated by his boss. Come to find out it’s an incredibly small world because THIS is the kid that chewed out Jacob’s boss. Percy sits up when he discovers that bit of information.

“So you’re the one that made that Nick cry?” Percy asks with an astonished chuckle.

“I wasn’t trying to make him cry,” Credence points out sheepishly, “I just—I guess seeing him pull out a pink slip to write me up for something stupid made me go off,” Percy hears what sounds like ice thumping into a cup in the background.

He takes a sip of his juice, setting it back down on the coaster, “I’m proud of you for standing up to that guy. Queenie has told me all kinds of stories from Jacob, and he sounds like a right arse.”

Credence chuckles and, oh—the things that sound does to him!

“What’s so funny, Mr. Giggles?” Percy teases with a smile.

There’s a soft pouring sound—liquid flowing into a cup, “Its funny hearing you cuss after listening to all of those recordings. It’s just...I don’t know...with how they’re all so calm and professional, and then you cuss and it’s the cutest thing ever...I like it.”

Percy swallows, his heart has slowly wormed it’s way up into his throat, “Yeah? Well, how about this one—I think Nick is an absolute gobshite.”

Credence bursts out into laughter and Percy’s grin stretches, his pulse fluttering gently. So beautiful.

“Is that even a word?” The young man wheezes and Percy chuckles.

“I can assure you that it is. Feel free to use it against him and record his reaction for my viewing pleasure.”

“I just might,” Credence says once he’s caught his breath. 

Percy’s cheeks burn with how much he’s smiling.

*

They’ve been on the phone for hours now, and as loathe as Percy is to end the call he tells Credence that he has to get off and go to bed.

With a soft sigh he tells Credence that it’s been a delight to talk to him. Credence says the same and asks if they can do this again some time. Percy is tempted to tell him that he would love to speak with him every second of the day—but that’s too much. If he were to say something like that he’d scare him off and that’s not something that sits well in his gut. He wants to get to know Credence. Would love to meet him one day. He can’t risk that by saying the wrong thing.

Instead Percy tells him that he would thoroughly enjoy that and suggests tomorrow evening after he’s worked on his weekly recording. Credence agrees and they say good night.

He hangs up the phone, staring at the screen until it goes black. Oh, he is so done for.

Percy can tell that he’s starting to fall. He doesn’t even know this kid—and yet—he wants desperately for that to change. He wants to be there for him, to offer comfort when everything becomes too much. To be a cog in Credence’s recovery. To be a friend. His mind suddenly throws up a series of thoughts that have him reeling.

He rubs a hand over his face with a long sigh. Yep, he’s done for.

Percy picks up his glass and finishes the juice before walking over to the kitchen to rinse it out. He finds something quick to eat (he was so consumed with their conversation that he forgot to make dinner) before cleaning up and going to the master bedroom to get ready for bed.

Once he’s set his alarm and put his phone on charge —glancing at it wistfully—Percy sets it down on the nightstand. He pulls off his shirt, draping it over the footboard of his bed before switching off the light and slipping under the palm tree patterned comforter.

Lying there in the dark Percy stares up at the shadows playing along the wooden vaulted ceiling. His imagination is dancing, offering up images of what Credence might look like. Is he tall? Does he have a beard? Perhaps his face is clean shaven and smooth as silk. Percy shivers at the thought.

He rolls over, pulling the second pillow from the other side of the bed and clutches it to his chest.

Percy hasn’t felt this way in a long time. It’s both terrifying and thrilling simultaneously—this little crush.

He closes his eyes and this time doesn’t fight it when his brain starts asking him what he thinks Credence looks like.

Probably like an angel, Percy thinks.

*

The next morning Percy blindly reaches for his phone as the alarm goes off—A Kalimba playing Imagine Dragon’s “Believer.” He’s half tempted to lie there and let it play through, bobbing his toes along with the tune. 

He shuts it off and sits up, yawning as he stretches. 

It’s Friday. Joy pumps through Percy as he throws his legs over the edge of the bed. He loves his job, absolutely, but he also loves his weekends off.

He gets dressed—Stone washed jeans and a forest green tunic shirt. Percy fastens his leather bracelets and pulls on his necklaces before slipping on a pair of Reef Draftsmen sandals.

He brushes his teeth, styles his hair and with a spritz of cologne he’s ready to face the world.

Entering the kitchen Percy switches on the coffee pot to get it heating up. He gets it set to brew enough for two cups and while it’s doing that he makes a simple breakfast of scrambled eggs, sausage and whole wheat toast. He has a small mug of coffee with his meal and then drinks a glass of orange juice after. 

After he’s finished eating he rinses his dishes and sets them in the sink to take care of when he gets home later. Percy fills his travel mug, turns off the coffee pot and heads out the door—setting the alarm behind him.

*

When Percy gets to work he swipes his badge and enters the staff section. He’s greeted by a cold, wet nose sniffing at the top of his right foot.

“Oh! There’s my beautiful Frankie-Boy! Whose a good boy? Whoooose a goo—That’s right, you are! Such a handsome boy!” Percy gushes baby-talk, setting his travel mug down on the floor as he bends to shower an excited long-haired Golden Retriever with enthusiastic rubs and pats.

Percy’s eyes follow the dog’s service harness up the leash and to his handler’s hazel eyes. The man is wearing a crooked smile and his auburn hair is tousled—like he’s just walked through a windstorm.

“Mornin’ Newt,” Percy chirps while he gives Frank scratches behind the ear. He whines happily, tail swishing back and forth, “It’s about time you brought my boy to see me—Thaaaat’s right, Frankie! You missed Papa Percy, didn’t you?” Frank yips in joy.

Newt Scamander shakes his head with a smile, “Sorry mate, had a training seminar down in Miami, just got back in yesterday,” Newt says, his soft British lilt warm and scratchy.

Percy gives Frank one more good pat before standing, picking up his travel mug as he does, “How’d it go?”

Newt swaps the leash from one hand to the other, “Fantastic. They had me help the other handlers in training—giving them tips and such.”

“That’s great! Glad to have you back with us, though. I know a lot of the patients have been asking me when they’d get to see you and Frank again.” Percy takes a sip of his coffee.

The Englishman offers a lopsided smile, ducking his head as Queenie steps out from reception to give him a hug. Newt has always been quiet and reserved—sometimes a little awkward, but weren’t they all just a little bit? They all formed a cozy family here at Hope.

“We sure missed seeing that mop of red hair around here, huh Perce?” Queenie pulls back from Newt to step over and give Percy a warm hug.

He envelops her with a happy sigh, rocking them both back and forth until she giggles, “Absolutely. It’s not quite the same without him—not nearly enough freckles.”

Newt chuckles softly, eyes playing touch-and-go as he looks at the two of them, “It’s good to be back. I’m sure Frank feels the same.”

Queenie snuggles against Percy before pulling back, “You always smell so nice.”

Percy straightens, “Jacob is going to end me if you keep this up. I should probably start looking at grave plots,” he jests, earning himself a playful swat to the arm.

“Oh, stop it,” she giggles before turning back to reception when the bell chimes, signifying a patient entering the building.

“I’m serious! “Here Lies Percival Graves’ Grave.” How does that sound?” He chortles when she threatens to smack him with a folder.

*

The day flies by quickly with Percy doing one session after the other, taking breaks in between and squeezing in texts to Credence. They text slowly, mostly at break times (he knows the kid probably can’t pull out his phone whenever he likes), talking about their day as it progresses. Credence tells him that his boss still hasn’t said anything about what happened the other day and Percy tells him the man is probably shell shocked. He gets a laughing emoji at that.

Before he knows it it’s time to clock out and get his weekend started. Percy says goodbye to Sera, Newt, Queenie and any other staff member oh his way out—wishing them a delightful weekend. Queenie pulls him in for a hug, telling him that one of these days he needs to come to their house and have dinner with them—Her, Tina and Jacob. He promises that he will eventually. 

Percy leaves Hope and unlocks the door of his Mazda, sliding in and closing it behind him. He pulls his phone out and sees that he has a new message from Credence. His stomach does a somersault at the notification. It’s been like that all day. These light, fluttery feelings whenever he’s texting Credence or even when he just thinks about him.

Percy swipes the screen. There’s a picture attached to the message, artwork that Percy hasn’t seen yet.

It’s much lighter than the others—not nearly as saturated with grief. There’s an angel with their back away from the viewer. One wing is spread magnificently while the other hangs low... broken where it rests on the floor. The angel has his head lifted and tilted—gazing towards the sky. The empty space from the hips down is nothing but black and red swirling clouds. Above, it fades from black to charcoal to grey and so on until it is nothing but pure white. 

It’s terribly beautiful.

It brings about emotion in Percy and his eyes tear up and spill over. He swipes his thumb to catch each drop as it descends. He sniffles softly as he texts back, telling Credence how beautiful the piece is. He tells him that he’ll call shortly. 

Percy puts on his safety belt, sets his phone in the passenger seat and turns the key in the ignition. He drives home—all the while thinking about Credence with his heart pounding.

*

When Percy gets home he takes care of the dishes in the sink, placing them in the dishwasher to be run later after he’s added the set from dinner. He makes himself a snack and goes into his home office to work on the recording. 

Percy texts Credence occasionally (the kid is incredibly curious about his recording process, much to his delight) while he works. He’s already done the vocal portion of the audio so he goes about piecing the music and sounds together. It doesn’t take too long, and once he’s done he uploads it to the site with a sigh of contentment. 

He has two commissions in waiting so he starts on that—recording the vocals and cleaning them up. As he’s editing a line of audio his phone pings. Percy swipes the screen and feels his stomach flip.

‘So, there’s an art crawl tomorrow at the Destin boardwalk that I’m going to and I just wanted to ask if you’d like to join me? If not it’s cool, I understand’

Percy has to take a moment to get his butterflies under control. His body feels like it’s about to explode in a shower of giddiness. His breathing is shaky and rapid when he texts back. Excitement pulses through him.

‘I’d like that :) What time are you going?’

He leans back in his chair, waves of exhilaration rushing over him. Is this really going happen? Is he really going to meet Credence tomorrow? He’s feeling a bit entranced.

Credence texts back a moment later.

‘11 in the morning. Want to meet in front of PacSun at the beginning of the stretch?’

Percy huffs out a disbelieving laugh. They’re going to meet. He taps out a reply.

‘Sounds good to me’ A thought suddenly occurs to him,

‘How will we find each other?’

Percy wonders if he should send a picture so Credence knows what he looks like when a green chat bubble pops up, catching his attention.

‘How about we each wear a specific t-shirt? Something unique to look for. I’ve got a Spirited Away shirt I’m sure nobody else would be wearing’

Percy chuckles in delight. What a fun idea. It’s like a blind date—and doesn’t that thought just make him feel all warm and giggly like a school boy?

Percy types, ‘I like this idea :)’

‘What should I look for?’ Credence asks.

Percy ponders for a moment, scratching his chin as he does a mental sweep of his closet. He grins when he thinks of the perfect shirt to wear.

‘Look for an obnoxiously Irish shirt :)’

*

While Percy puts the finishing touches on one of the commissions he calls Credence and they chat for a while. 

Credence tells him about his day and how some guy named Abernathy followed him around asking about air fresheners, which apparently is a daily occurrence. Percy suggests that the man might suffer from goldfish syndrome. Credence asked what that was and when Percy told him the kid burst out laughing, saying “Yeah, that sounds accurate.”

Percy tells the young man about Newt and his therapy dog Frank, about where he went for lunch and how much Queenie gushes about Jacob. Credence laughed and told him it’s the same way on his end.

They talk while Percy makes dinner, while he’s eating and while he’s cleaning up the kitchen. Percy cracks jokes and Credence throws them right back. At one point Credence was telling him about a problem building and a bathroom that caused him so many issues. At the same moment they both said “The scene of the crime.” That resulted in uproarious laughter on both ends and Percy—red faced—bent at the waist gasping and wheezing.

He hasn’t enjoyed himself with someone like this in years. Even then it was never this lighthearted or carefree. Ever since that first text this has felt so tremendously right. So natural in their interactions. So perfect. Percy was eager for more.

When it gets late they say goodnight, both seemingly unwilling to end the call. They spend an additional ten minutes skirting around it before Percy eventually takes the lead and presses the “End Call” button. 

He smiles down at his phone for a while, heaving a besotted sigh before walking to his room to shower and go to bed. Tomorrow couldn’t get here fast enough.

*

Percy’s alarm goes off at 9:30 the next morning and he feels like he could take on an entire army singlehanded just with the way he feels. He’s on top of the world, ten feet tall and invincible. The excitement is rolling off of him in thick waves as he throws back the comforter and gets out of bed, padding anxiously to his closest to get dressed.

He pulls on a pair of faded skinny jeans and a shamrock green t-shirt with a cartoon leprechaun “dabbing.” Sera bought that shirt for him last Saint Patrick’s Day and Percy will openly admit that he squealed when he saw it. It’s one of his favorites.

Percy has a light breakfast (he’s honestly so nervous he doesn’t feel hungry), cleans up the mess and then sits down on the sectional going through e-mails while he waits. He shoots Credence a text to confirm that they’re still going and heaves a sigh of relief when the kid texts “yes.” Time seems to be dragging by slowly and Percy could cry with how jittery he feels. He’s ready to go. 

Blessedly 10:30 rolls around and he texts Credence to let him know he’s headed that way.

Percy locks up and gets into his Mazda, heart fluttering frantically in time with his flipping stomach. This is it. In less than thirty minutes he and Credence are going to meet face to face. The butterflies are beating their wings ecstatically.

It’s a short drive to the beach, literally five minutes away, but Percy couldn’t wait in the house any longer. He pulls into the lot and parks, sitting for a moment just to calm his racing heart. Will Credence be excited to see him? Is it going to be awkward? Is HE going to make it awkward?

‘No no, none of that old man,’ Percy chides himself. He takes another deep breath before opening the door and stepping out of the car.

*

Percy’s sitting on one of the stone benches outside of PacSun fidgeting his fingers nervously while he glances around, keeping his eyes peeled for the shirt Credence described. The boardwalk is bustling with groups of people as they browse and shop. He can see the booths for the art crawl to his left and they’re already swarmed. He had checked the area when he first got there just in case but no luck.

So he sits and squirms a bit every now and then, gaze sweeping the entrance. Five minutes later as he’s lifting his head he spots a Spirited Away shirt. Chihiro is on the front resting her head against Haku. Percy’s breath catches as he stands.

The young man wearing the shirt is ridiculously gorgeous—breathtakingly so. Like a marble statue come to life. 

He’s tall and thin—but in a soft, healthy way. His hair is short and dark with gently tousled waves against his forehead. Mesmerizing catlike eyes so brown they almost look black contrast beautifully with his porcelain skin. And—Holy shite—cheek bones and a jaw line so sharp you could cut diamonds with them. This kid is a living, breathing angel and Percy would love to throw himself at his feet in worship.

Percy has to remind himself to breathe.

Credence is scanning the crowd as he walks. When his feline eyes briefly spot Percy’s shirt they shoot up to his face and he stops. There’s a long pause where they just stare at each other, gazes locked and searching. Percy can see a flush rise on Credence’s cheeks, his plush bottom lip parting from the top—rosy and incredibly enticing. A mischievous part of his brain wants to know if they feel as soft as they look.

After a moment Credence seems to shake himself out of his daze, his eyes drifting down to Percy’s shirt. He starts to laugh—Oooh, and that sound is so much better in person. 

Percy can feel his knees threatening to buckle so he forces himself forward until he’s standing in front of the kid, “What’s so funny, Mr. Giggles?” He teases hoarsely with a grin, thankfully managing to keep the croak out of his voice.

Credence is smiling and, Jesus—He’s about to melt right into the fecking boardwalk. This kid is too beautiful for words.

The younger man wipes at his eye while he chuckles, “Your shirt! When you said “Obnoxiously Irish” I was kind of expecting a huge shamrock or something. That,” he points to Percy’s shirt, “That’s great, I love it,” he giggles some more and Percy’s stomach flutters.

Percy shoves his hands into his jean pockets and rocks gently on his heels, “Well, you know I was almost tempted to dress as the wee lad on my shirt but then I thought “Too much.’”

Credence falls into another fit of laughter, and the urge to reach out and pull him into his arms is overwhelming. Percy lets out a shaky breath and flashes Credence a dopey smile.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Credence,” he murmurs and hopes he doesn’t sound as besotted as he thinks he does.

The younger man is looking at him—fondly? Oh, he hopes that’s what that expression means.

“Likewise,” Credence agrees with a soft quirk of his lip, dark eyes searching Percy’s face, “I still can’t believe this. I mean—just the other day I listened to your recording for the first time and now you're standing in front of me. It’s a bit surreal,” he confesses, swiping a wind blown lock of hair away from his eyes.

Percy wants to do that—to reach out and brush his hair back. To touch him—God, how he wants to touch him. He can’t do that, though—He’s sure Credence doesn’t want some guy he’s only just met to get touchy with him.

“I know what you mean. Feels a bit like a dream,” Percy comments before thinking—The best dream I’ve ever had.

Credence smiles before looking around, “Ready to check out some art?”

Percy nods and flashes him a grin, “Absolutely. Lead the way Mr. Giggles.”

*

Credence guides Percy to each booth, introducing him to every artist and describing their style of art. There are a plethora of colors and bold lines—land scapes and caricatures, abstract and surrealism. So many different varieties that make his head spin in delight. Every now and then their hands brush and Percy’s stomach flips dramatically. He’s tempted to reach out and take Credence’s hand but each time he talks himself out of it.

Percy buys a few pieces to take home, as does Credence, and they’re set off to the side to pick up later. They continue to browse as they make their way down the line of booths.

“How long have you lived in the states?” Credence asks while they stroll, occasionally stealing glances that makes Percy’s butterflies flutter.

“My parents and I immigrated from Ireland when I was ten. I’ve lived in this state ever since.”

They come to a bench and Credence asks if he’d like to sit. Percy settles next to the young man and releases a soft, shaky breath when their thighs touch.

“Why’d you move?” Credence asks, placing his hands in his lap.

Percy leans back putting his left arm on the rest beside him, “Well, we lived in a poor town—barely able to get by and my father met a man who moved to the US and had come back to visit family. This man told my father that he could get him a job over seas and well, that was that. We packed up what little we owned and moved.”

Credence is fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt as he listens to Percy talk, “Do you miss it?”

Percy takes a deep breath and exhales slowly, “Sometimes, yes,” he admits, “But I’ve carved out a little piece of the American dream for myself and I’m happy being here.”

The younger man nods, a tiny smile quirking his lip as he looks over at Percy and—Oh, his poor heart is getting a workout today.

“Have you lived in Florida long?” Percy asks, relishing when Credence shifts and their legs come closer together.

“I have,” he says, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, “Though I didn’t go to the beach until I was over eighteen,” he says with a dark chuckle.

Percy frowns at the implication, “I can’t imagine what that must have been like,” Percy murmurs, his brain cursing that woman.

Credence leans back and shrugs, “It was like living in a cage. The only interaction we had with other kids was when we went to school. We didn’t make friends though—Well, I didn’t anyway—They always thought I was weird because of the old fashioned clothes we were forced to wear. It’s hard to make friends when you’re seen as some kind of freak.”

There’s a lump forming in Percy’s throat as Credence speaks. He wants so badly to hug the kid. 

“That’s awful,” he states, watching the younger man tap the toes of his sneakers together, “At least now you have your coworkers, yes?”

Credence nods with a smile, “Thats right. Nagini—She’s like a big sister. Then Jacob and Tina. They all help me so much. I didn’t know what it meant to have a family until I met them.”

Percy offers him a tender smile, “I am so happy that you have them. It’s hard when you don’t have anybody.”

The younger man turns to look at him, “Were you able to make friends?”

He nods with a twitch of his lips, “Yes, Seraphina. We’ve known each other since I move to the states, went to school together. Now we work together.”

“That’s really cool,” Credence says softly, “That’s a long time to be friends.”

Percy clasps his hands together and chuckles, “Oh, it really is. Especially when they know all of your best kept secrets.”

Credence laughs, his feline eyes squinting beautifully, “So she knows the best way to blackmail you, huh?”

“She does. I better hope I never piss her off,” Percy jests with a mock grimace. They share a laugh, eyes locking and sending fireworks throughout Percy’s chest.

“How about some lunch?” Percy suggests and when Credence says that sounds great they stand and walk back down the boardwalk to find a place to eat.

*

They go to a place called Cecil’s Seafood where they have a delicious meal and pleasant conversation. Percy tells Credence what it was like training to get his certification and how Sera helped him to get the job he has now. Of course that’s when the innocent question of what he did before he became a C.MI pops up later in the day.

Percy isn’t afraid to share his story. As he’s said in the past—if it can help someone else find hope, he’ll stand on top of building with a bullhorn and tell it all day. What Percy is afraid of is sharing something that could potentially trigger Credence. He’s nervous that bringing up the abuse he suffered at the hands of his father might be too much for the younger man.

It’s late afternoon and they’re strolling along the beach when Credence springs that question on him.

“I used to be in law enforcement. A police officer,” he tells him.

Credence turns to look at him with a curious expression, “Police? How did you wind up going from that to instructing meditation?”

There it is.

Percy drops his head and sighs before turning to look at Credence, “I’d tell you but I don’t want to upset you,” he says in a small voice. They stop walking when Credence reaches out to grab Percy’s hand, pulling him to pause. The flutters flare up. 

Credence continues to hold his hand, “Percy... I know we’ve just met, but I feel like I can talk to you about anything,” the younger man fidgets with the fabric of his shirt with his free hand, “I hope you feel the same way. There’s nothing you can say about your past that would upset me. At least not in the way you’re probably thinking.”

Percy swallows past the knot in his throat, blinking rapidly as his eyes start to sting with moisture. Lord give him strength, this kid is going to turn him into a big, weeping mess.

“We had a similar childhood,” he whispers.

Credence guides Percy to sit on the sand beside him, facing towards the ocean while still holding his hand gently. The tenderness of if is enough to draw out a single tear—which is wiped away by a work-calloused thumb.

So they sit there, Percy pouring his soul out while a man he’s just met holds his hand and listens quietly.

Percy tells him about his childhood—That his father drank all the time and beat him and his mother. How the man would come home late from work in a rage, storm into Percy’s room and take it out on him. The guilt that ate at him when he finally turned of age and moved out, joining the police academy—leaving his mother behind knowing that she’d be bearing the full brunt now.

He cried softly as he told him how he tried to get his mother to leave his father. Telling her that she could live with him and would never again know a violent touch. How she refused saying “It’s not that bad, Percy. He just gets mad sometimes.”  
He tells him about the day he showed up to his parents house after the call came in and found them both lifeless on the living room floor. How that image is forever burnt into his memory. That he still wakes up in the middle of the night screaming sometimes because of it.

That he went mad with grief and destroyed his own apartment. How he spent two years drinking himself into a stupor—and losing his job over it.

Squeezing his eyes shut as he tells him about the night it all spiraled out of control—that he drank himself blind and then tried to overdose with a bottle of sleeping pills. How Sera found him and that he’ll never forget the sound of her screaming for help.

Credence has taken both of his hands at some point during the story and is rubbing Percy’s knuckles soothingly, his dark eyes filling with fat tears.

Percy tells him about waking up in the hospital and flying into despair when he realized he was still alive. How they had to sedate him just to calm him down. That he recovered and they transferred him to the psych ward, putting him on suicide watch.  
He explains that he felt angry and bitter to have been saved from death—tells him how his body shook from withdrawal and how he refused to do therapy.

He sighs softly, gazing out at the expansive ocean when he tells Credence how a kindly man coaxed him to sit in on a meditation session. That he found himself closing his eyes and breathing along. How he felt pure, untainted peace for the first time in his life—That he knew this would be his calling. His purpose in life. He needed more of that peace.

“And there you have it,” Percy says with a broken chuckle, “My life’s story.”

Credence is quiet for a while. His hands are a warm, soothing weight against his skin. Percy soaks the physical contact in—greedy for more.

“I’m sorry to pile all of that o—mmph!” Percy suddenly has a lap full of Credence, long arms circled around his neck with the kid’s face buried into the crook of it. His heart sings.

“Please don’t say that you’re sorry, Percy,” Credence mumbles against his throat, “Thank you for sharing that with me,” he whispers, nuzzling closer.

Percy slowly envelops him, pulling the young man in until they’re practically one body. He releases a shaky sigh before resting his cheek on the top of Credence’s head, “I’m so happy that I met you, Credence...” Percy murmurs against the silken strands as he rubs a hand up and down the younger man’s spine.

As he listens to the waves lap at the shore Percy thinks, ‘I never want to let you go.’

*


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence’s POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doesn’t really have trigger warnings, the beginning is a mild recap from Credence’s perspective. There are the same mentions as last chapter so I’ll drop the warnings jic:
> 
> Mentions of past child abuse  
> Mentions of overdosing  
> Mentions of attempted suicide 
> 
> This chapters a bit shorter than the others, but packed with all kinds of fluff <3

Credence couldn’t believe what he did. That he managed to work up the courage to ask Percy out to the art crawl. He asked Percy out. He. Himself. ASKED. Where had the courage even come from? One moment he’s texting Percy, just having a normal conversation and the next his fingers are moving like they have a mind of their own.

He panicked after hitting “Send,” the color draining out of his face instantly when he realized what he had done. It felt like cold water had been dumped onto Credence’s head—and he might have made inhuman noises (but there was no one around to prove that it happened). His brain frantically pelted him with one anxiety-riddled thought after the other.

“OH MY GOD NO! Why did you DO that!? He’s totally going to say no and then he’s going to stop talking to you. WHY!?” Credence squawked out loud at himself.

Then the text came in, sending Credence into another tizzy until he anxiously opened the message.

‘I’d like that :) What time are you going?’

Credence couldn’t believe it. Percy liked the idea. He wanted to go. 

He sat there for a moment, his brain slowly winding down as color returned to his cheeks in a scorch of red. Percy said yes. They were going to the art crawl. He was going to meet the man behind the soothing, sensual voice. The man who has been a comfort to him these last few days. 

The sense of elation he felt was immense—Percy said yes.

So that’s how he and Percy planned their outing, agreeing upon a time to meet and shirts to wear (Obnoxiously Irish? Oh boy, this was gonna be good).

That’s also how he found himself taking a bus that morning down to the Destin boardwalk, earbuds plugged in as he gazed out the window at a blue, endless sky—Percy breathing affirmations into his ear the whole way there. 

Seeing Percy for the first time had him frozen in place. The world felt like it stopped turning and they were the only two. No people walking by, no seagulls crying above them—just him and Percy.

The man is handsome beyond words. Even more so than Credence imagined him to be (because honestly, with a voice as sexy and sensual as Percy’s there’s no way the man isn’t mind-numbingly gorgeous.

Percy has thick, prominent brows set over deep brown, doe eyes—and Credence feels like he would love to get lost in them. Would gladly wander in their depths for all eternity. He flushes when he sees the man’s lips, wondering what they would feel like against his. How the dark stubble of his face might scratch and tickle his skin.

The man has dark hair cut short on the sides (the grey at his temples does funny things to Credence), with the top styled messy chic. His ears are pierced—two small silver hoops, and he’s wearing a variety of colorful leather bracelets, beads and necklaces. It all suits him so well—really giving off that zen vibe.

He has broad shoulders that taper down to a narrow waist and hips and—Oh God... he’s wearing skinny jeans that mold perfectly to his strong thigh and calf muscles, creating teasing curves on the way down to his ankles that Credence found insanely difficult not to follow. He’s only seen him from the front but he is absolutely, one hundred percent sure that Percy has a flawless ass (and he should really NOT be thinking that right now).

Credence’s imagination was seriously lacking. Percy is like a god—Adonis in the flesh.

Percy is just as kind and funny in person as he is on the phone, and Credence is tempted to pull his beating heart from his chest and offer it to him. He can feel himself being drawn in, turning into something soft and vulnerable under his gaze. Percy is this bright, vibrant soul—a blazing sun. Credence wants to get caught in his gravitational pull.

They spend the whole day together, walking from one booth to the next while they smile and laugh, and Credence doesn’t want it to end. He wants to be with Percy all the time, to see him every day and watch how the corners of his eyes crease beautifully when he smiles. How his dark, round eyes get all squinty when he’s laughing. He wants to be a part of Percy’s life.

When their conversation leads down a darker road Credence feels his stomach dip and his chest clench tight. They sat with their fingers interlocked and he listened to Percy tell him about his sad past. How the man suffered abuse at the hands of his father. It hit so close to home, and he bled for him.

Credence was consumed by empathy. He could feel a strong connection forming between them with each confession, an urge to reach out and pull the man into his arms. To hold him and whisper positive affirmations just like Percy had inadvertently done for him. To sooth his soul one word at a time.

Credence’s eyes welled up when the other man told him about his parents deaths and the alcohol abuse. His heart felt like it was caught in a vice as Percy explained how he hit a low point and attempted suicide, carrying bitterness inside him for a long time when it was unsuccessful.

It tugged at his heartstrings when Percy explained to him how he finally found peace. How through his suffering and grief he discovered his purpose in life and chased after it with everything he had. How he was essentially reborn a new man.

It was all too much. When the man started to apologize for dropping that emotional bombshell Credence couldn’t hold back anymore. He had launched himself at Percy, pulling him in close and thanking him for sharing his pain. For being so honest and open. 

Percy practically melted against him, holding him tight and resting his head against Credence. He felt safe and warm his arms—like nothing could hurt him there. All the crap at work. Grindelwald. They couldn’t touch him here.

Credence wanted to live in this moment forever.

*

They stayed there for the longest time holding each other. The sun drifted and sank below the ocean horizon, casting streaks of gold, orange and red—painting the sky until the heavens slowly faded into a deep indigo. Stars awoke in the distance—playfully blinking to life in a scattering of freckles across the night sky. 

After the comforting embrace, they stretched out together to gaze at the stars, Credence on his side with his head resting against Percy’s shoulder—Percy on his back with his right arm draped around him, holding him close. A thought suddenly pops into his head and Credence chuckles softly.

“Hmm, what’s so funny about the vast expanse of space with its infinite galaxies? Serious business, the universe.” Percy teased while stroking his thumb tenderly against Credence’s arm. The touch sent tingles down his spine with each pass.

Credence smiles into Percy’s shirt, getting a big whiff of the man’s cologne in the process, “I was just thinking how this reminds me of your first recording I listened to.”

Percy hums, causing his chest to rumble beneath Credence’s cheek. He found both the sound and vibration very relaxing. “Oh yeah? Which recording?”

“The deep relaxation one with the beach imagery,” he replied, closing his eyes and subtly breathing in Percy’s scent. He was surprised the man allowed him to do this—snuggle up into his side.

“Ah yes, that one,” Percy murmurs before turning his head to glance down at Credence, “Were you able to relax?” 

Credence sighed softly as he remembered how he felt during and after the meditation, “The most relaxed I’ve ever felt in my life,” he admits.

Percy is still looking at him, and even though it’s dark with nothing more than the moon and stars lighting the sky Credence can see how warm and fond his eyes are. His stomach does backflips when he shyly holds eye contact with the man.

“I am so happy to hear that, Credence,” Percy says low, just above a whisper, “I’m pleased that you found some comfort in my work.”

Credence swallows audibly, his eyes dipping to watch Percy’s lips as he speaks. The sudden urge to lean up and close the gap between them makes his head spin, “The meditation was nice but I think I found the most comfort in your voice,” he finds himself admitting, a bit horrified that it slipped out on its own.

Percy breaks out into a handsome smile, his eyes squinting and—Oh God, he really wants to kiss him right now.

“Is that so?” Percy teases softly, shooting a wink that has Credence’s heart tripping over itself, “Anything in particular about it that makes it comforting to you? I’m rather curious.”

Credence licks his dry lips and doesn’t miss the way Percy’s eyes follow the motion, “Well, for one I find it very soothing...like you told me, I think you have a very pleasant speaking voice.”

Percy smiles again, his eyes searching Credence’s face as he presses his free hand to his chest, “Ah, such high praise. And two?”

A flush rises to his cheeks and Credence ducks his head, muttering.

“I’m sorry? I didn’t quite catch that,” Percy says playfully.

Credence lifts his head releasing a quick rush of air to stare at Percy’s hand, “I like your accent,” he mumbles.

A pleased rumble tickles against his face as Percy hums softly, “Oh, really now? Well, that is vital information I’ve got in my hands. I had better be delicate and store it away for later, it might be useful.” He says with a quirk of his lips.

Wha—Did he just flirt??

Credence works to slow his heart rate. It feels like his chest is going to burst at any moment with the bubbly sensation building pressure inside him.

They share a comfortable silence for a while, lying beside one another with synchronized breathing. Credence sighs softly. The art crawl is over and the last of the artists are probably wrapping up to leave so they need to go back to the boardwalk and collect their purchases. He tells Percy this and the other man looks just as resigned as he feels.

Percy lifts himself up off the ground before offering a hand to Credence. The younger man takes it, relishing in how soft and warm it feels against his skin, and is pulled to his feet. They both giggle like children as they help each other out with the beach sand stuck to their skin and clothes.

There’s a moment where they stand there quietly staring at one another, the gentle land breeze ruffling their hair as it rushed out to touch the sea. It almost feels like there’s a thick, invisible cloud engulfing them—heavily charged and pressing in. Credence longs to reach out, to take Percy’s hand and feel the man press up against him. He talks himself out of it.

“Ready to head back?” He says instead, breathlessly.

“After you, my lad.” Percy says softly and Credence could swear that the man’s expression is wistful. Like he doesn’t want this to be over either.

They walk back along the shore towards the spattering of lights in the distance, their shoulders brushing occasionally. Credence can see Percy stealing glances and it causes his heart to sprint, his pulse fluttering anxiously with each look.

“I had a really nice time today, Credence,” Percy says softly, turning to look at him in an almost shy manner. He’s so frickin’ adorable! Credence doesn’t know how much longer he can keep from launching himself at Percy. 

Credence offers a smile, “Me too. I’m really happy that you agreed to come out here with me.”

Percy buries his hands in the pockets of his jeans, ducking his head as he walks, “You’re a funny guy and a sweetheart. How could I possibly say no?” 

There goes his heart. It’s wiggling up into his throat.

“Percy?” Credence asks quietly as they step onto the boardwalk.

“Yes, Credence?” Percy says just as soft, his eyes taking on a gentle roundness—it brings an innocent effect to his expression and Credence melts.

“Can I see you again?” He doesn’t want this to be a one time thing. Credence is desperate to have Percy in his life, even if they’re only friends. He wants it so bad he can taste it.

Percy releases a shaky sigh that sounds relieved, “Oh Credence, I was hoping you’d say that,” he steps forward until they’re nearly touching, “I don’t know about you but I can feel a connection between us. I would love to figure out what it is,” he murmurs, tilting his head with the most incredibly fond look Credence has ever seen. 

Is Credence smitten? You’re damn right he is.

“Yes please,” he breathes out, feeling tingly. “Yes, I want to find out, too.”

*

They collect their purchases from the booth, say goodnight to the artists and make their way to the entrance. Credence is trying to remember the bus schedule when Percy draws his attention.

“You didn’t walk here, did you?” He asks him with a concerned frown.

Credence shakes his head, “I took the bus.”

Percy nods thoughtfully and is silent for a moment before, “Can I give you a ride home? If you don’t want me to I understand—I just don’t like the idea of leaving you to wait at a bus stop by yourself late at night,” he adjusts the paintings he’s carrying, “Not that you aren’t a grown man who can take care of himself, I just—it would make me feel better knowing you made it home safely.” 

Credence almost giggles when he notices the flush spreading on Percy’s cheeks as they pass under the street lamps. 

“I don’t want to be a bother. It might not even be on your way.” He says softly, not wanting to inconvenience the other man.

Percy gives Credence an exaggerated look as if to say “Seriously?” causing him to burst out laughing.

“You wouldn’t be a bother—I’m offering. And truthfully? I’d drive you clear across the entire state of Florida if it meant getting you home safe.”

Credence just barely manages to silence a whimper. Percy is too pure for this world, he thinks.

“Okay, I wouldn’t say no to a ride.”

*

Once the artwork is loaded into the back seat of Percy’s red Mazda (Credence gushed over how cute it is, making Percy chuckle in delight), he gives the man his address and is pleasantly surprised to find out that they only live fifteen minutes away from each other. To think, Percy has been so close this whole time. The realization makes Credence short of breath.

Percy pulls into the lot of the apartment complex, parking in the corresponding section when Credence points to his building. The older man sets the break and turns to look at him, his expression soft and open.

“Would you like to come inside?” Credence hears himself blurting out before he can stop. No. Yes. Damn it!, “I mean, no you’re probably ready to get home, you’ve been out with me all day and—“

“I would love to, Credence.” Percy says with an amused smirk, effectively silencing him.

“You would?”

“Only if you truly want me to, yes. But please, don’t invite me in because you think that’s the polite thing to do.” Percy murmurs, his dark eyes searching Credence’s face, “It won’t hurt my feelings if you’re ready to shoo me off.”

“I want you to,” Credence says a little too quickly, heart hammering in his chest, “Please?”

Percy swallows with an audible click, “How can I possibly say no to that?” He says, gifting Credence a breathtaking smile.

Oh, man—

*

“Looks like you need yourself a new lock there, lad” Percy comments, entertained as he watches Credence wrestle the deadbolt with his key. 

Credence grunts, twisting until it finally catches and turns, “Just needed a little TLC is all,” he shoots back with a smirk as he opens the front door to his apartment.

“TLC? Sounds like it needs a bloody jackhammer if you ask me.” Percy muses cheekily as they enter. He leans Credence’s purchases against the wall before straightening to look around.

Credence places the keys on the hook and sets his phone down on the coffee table as he walks by. He’s trembling slightly because this all seems completely unreal to him. Percy Graves. The man whose voice he has been falling in love with is here, standing in his studio apartment. 

It’s a little unnerving. 

“Its not much, but it’s home,” Credence murmurs as he gestures to the room with a wave of his hand.

Percy walks around slowly, running the tips of his fingers along the desk, touching the corner of his entertainment stand, moving unhurriedly as he takes everything in. He makes a pleased humming sound before looking at Credence. 

“It matches your personality,” Percy states with a warm smile, “It’s very cozy—You’ve done a lot with so little to work with and it looks great, Credence.”

Credence flushes at the praise, ducking his head slightly, “Thank you,” he murmurs, shifting from one foot to the other, “Would you like a drink?”

“Thank you Credence, water is fine.” Percy smiles, walking from the stand to the futon and Credence turns into a goopy mess when he watches the older man sit on the edge on the furniture with his elbows resting on his knees, gazing around the room with open curiosity.

Credence goes to the kitchenette, pulls a cup down and fills it with ice and water. He pours himself a glass of sweet tea before heading back over with both drinks in hand.

“Greatly appreciated,” Percy murmurs when the cup is offered to him, “How long have you lived here?”

Credence sits beside him, taking a sip before setting his drink down on a coaster—Percy does the same, “Ever since I left the church. I was given a stipend to live on for a while so I got that job at Pike & Sons, saving as much money as I could and when it was up I was able to take over the payments,” he explains.

“Good deal,” Percy leans back and stretches his arms to rest on the back of the futon, his thigh brushing against Credence’s, eliciting a shiver. 

“Cold?” 

Credence takes a deep breath to steady himself as he fibbed, “Uh... yeah, just a little.”

Percy gives him a timid smile before sliding closer, draping his arm around Credence’s shoulder and pulling him in until they’re squished together. “There we go. Better?”

“Much,” he croaks before clearing his throat, “Much better, thanks.” His body is starting to betray him—Cheeks blistering, heart fluttering rapidly and his breathing becoming uneven. Percy was wrecking him without even knowing it.

“Good,” Percy sighs softly, eyes sweeping the room before drifting back to meet his gaze, “Do any of your coworkers ever come over?”

Credence sinks into Percy’s side, greedily soaking up the contact, “Nagini came over once and we watched movies... Oh! Would you like to watch one if you don’t think it’s too late?”

Percy chuckles, “Sure, what have you got?”

He shoots up off the futon and hustles over to his collection, “You said you haven’t seen Duplex yet, right?” (Credence balked at this when Percy told him. Like, how does that even happen?)

“That’s right,—Yes, yes I know, don’t give me that look mister,” Percy chides teasingly, and for some reason that sends a thrill down his spine.

*

Credence watches Percy during the movie, enraptured by his reaction. He giggled in delight when he discovered that Mrs. Connelly was Irish. Slowly it increased until he was laughing boisterously at her antics with the landlords living below her. It thrilled him to no end seeing Percy become absorbed in the plot—The way his face held a perpetual grin as the story progressed, how he would turn excitedly to Credence every time something ridiculous happened on screen and how he swayed along with the song Mrs. Connelly waltzed around to (‘Noooooo, she’s stripping!’ Percy had squealed in horror).

Throughout the film Percy snuggled closer, sliding down a bit until they were practically huddled together—arm still comfortably around Credence. Oh, and how Credence loved every minute of it. He had seen the movie loads of times—one of his favorites, in fact—so he spent over half of it sneaking peeks at the man beside him.

His brain started whispering suggestions to him. Flustering thoughts that sparked his anxiety. NO, he cannot just throw himself at Percy. Uhh, putting his head in the man’s lap? Bad idea. Slide a hand down his—!? ABSOLUTELY NOT! Stop that!

Credence must have made a noise or some kind of expression because Percy’s looking at him with a confused, albeit amused look on his face.

“Alright there?” He asks, looking like he wants to laugh.

“Perfect,” Credence says, half smiling—half grimacing.

Percy does crack up then, taking his hand to squeeze Credence’s shoulder gently, “You look like you just sucked on a lemon,” he chuckles.

Credence laughs weakly, flushing when Percy pats his knee. His body mourns the loss when the man pulls his hand back.

The end credits roll, a perky instrumental playing and Percy bobs his head side to side, cutting his eyes over at Credence to give him a dopey grin, “That was hilarious, I’m kind of pissed at myself for not watching it sooner.”

“At least now you can scratch it off your list,” Credence offers with a smile.

Percy nods, his expression softening as he looks at Credence, “Yes, and I was able to enjoy it with such pleasant company—So there’s that consolation. You made the viewing experience that much sweeter,” and then the man winks, stealing Credence’s breath.

“Percy,” he whispers, all the days emotions building within him—pressing tight on his exhausted heart, “I—This connection... what does it feel like to you?”

Percy gazes at him, his deep brown eyes gleaming with something Credence can’t place. He’s completely derailed when the other man lays his head to rest it on his shoulder, “Like I’ve found what’s been missing in my life.”

Credence stares at the tv unseeing while his heart sheds another layer of ice. His mind is wiped clean of a response, so shaken he is by this revelation.

Percy turns his body until he’s facing Credence, “We’ve only just met and yet—no, I’m not going to say something that might scare you off” he reaches out to take Credence’s hand, threading their fingers together making his stomach dip, “Credence... I meant what I said at the beach. I’d like to see where this goes. You’re kind, smart, funny and,” Percy lets out an embarrassed laugh as the tips of his ears turn red, “Incredibly easy on the eyes, I must admit” he ducks his head, smiling sheepishly, “You’re making this old man feel things he didn’t think were possible anymore.”

The only response Credence could manage with his fried brain was a quiet, “You’re not old.”

He’s pulled into an embrace as Percy lets out a carefree laugh, “Easy sweetheart, you’ll stroke my ego.”

That’s not the only thing he’d like to stroke—Stop!

Credence battles his scandalous thoughts while he melts into the man’s touch, basking in his warmth and scent. When Percy pulls away his body traitorously tries to follow.

Percy looks him in the eye, his face utterly vulnerable as he asks, “Can I make you dinner tomorrow? I can come pick you up whatever time you’d like—We can go to my house, watch another movie and you’ll have the best culinary experience of your life. Seriously, I have Gordon Ramsay calling me up all the time begging me to cook for him—he’s a huge fan. Don’t believe me? I’ll show you his contact information in my phone,” Percy jokes and Credence bursts into giggles.

“What do you say?”

“Do you really have Gordon Ramsay’s number?” Credence teases once he’s finally caught his breath.

Percy guffaws, his eyes squinting attractively before letting out a completely besotted sigh, gazing at Credence like he’s something magnificent and rare.

“I think that sounds great,” Credence admits shyly, eyes drifting down to where their fingers are intertwined. His heart slowly sloughing layer after layer under Percy’s brilliant rays.

Wherever this goes—Credence is ready for it.

*


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graves’ POV
> 
> Songs for this chapter are:  
> [No Doubt - Just a Girl](https://youtu.be/D818z-7BzuA)  
> [Blink 182 - First Date](https://youtu.be/-3mTma5zL2Y)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter contains mild sexual content*

They said their goodbyes after an amazing day, concluding it with the world’s best hug (or at least Percy thought so) and as Credence closed the door—his gaze following until it shut—Percy knew that he was head over heels for this kid. There was no denying it. He was falling fast and hard.

He was pleasantly surprised when he got invited into the apartment. Credence had been kind and receptive all night, though he seemed to be struggling to keep his distance as it grew late—Like he wanted to reach out but was scared to do so. How did he know? Credence had this flustered expression every time Percy touched him. 

Credence would chew on his lip until it matched the rose of his cheeks, his eyes going glossy whenever his gaze went distant, and most noticeable of all was how he sank into Percy with every hug, pat, and shoulder squeeze. Chasing after touches like a pup chasing pats. The kid was starving for physical contact and affection and—Fuck, Percy was desperate to give it to him.

He longed to bridge the gap—To drag Credence in and kiss him breathless. Percy’s fingers itched to run up and down the young man’s body until he had mapped every delicious inch, leaving no terrain undiscovered. It had been so hard to keep his touches light and friendly when all he wanted to do was tear Credence’s shirt open and taste his skin.

When his thoughts started to skip merrily down that path Percy knew it was time to say good night. As much as he would love to give in to his desires it was much too soon. One wrong move and he could lose what little connection they’ve formed. So they said goodnight and Percy descended the stairs, walking briskly to his Mazda to go home.

*

Sunday morning Percy wakes feeling giddy. He climbs out of bed and sends Credence a good morning text, telling him that he’ll be going to the grocery store in a bit and asks what he would like for dinner. While he waits for a reply Percy brushes his teeth, shaves and showers.

He steps out into his bedroom with a fluffy towel wrapped around his waist, walking over to his closet to get dressed when his phone pings. Percy’s heart jumps at the sound. Padding to the nightstand he lifts his phone and taps in his password.

‘Good morning Percy,’ followed by, ‘Surprise me :)’

Percy breaks out into a grin, and he’s sure that he’s wearing a sappy expression. With a little sigh he texts back.

‘Oh, don’t say that. You might get something you can’t pronounce :P’

Credence sends back a laughing emoji and tells him he would eat anything, even if he can’t pronounce it, because Percy made it for him. And doesn’t that just make his stomach flutter? 

‘Aren’t you the sweetest? ;) Let me know what time you’d like me to pick you up’

Credence texts back instantly, ‘I’m ready to go at any time. Excited to see you’

Percy closes his eyes thinking he just might be the luckiest man alive.

*

After Percy gets dressed—faded straight-leg jeans and a beige Henley with the buttons undone—he slips on his sandals, going to the kitchen for a quick cup of coffee and a bagel with strawberry cream cheese. He eats, sets his plate in the sink and grabs his phone and keys before locking up and heading out.

There’s a small grocery store down the road from his house that he shops at regularly with quality produce and fresh cuts from the local butcher. Percy strolls in through the automatic doors, waving at one of the clerks as he pulls a cart from the receptacle. He’s been trying to figure out what to make and pauses for a moment to ask Credence if he has any food allergies. When he’s told no he shoots the kid one more text before slipping his phone back into his pocket.

Percy decides he’ll make Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo along with a chopped salad—humming softly to himself as he goes down each aisle collecting everything he needs. After picking up chicken, pasta, heavy cream and parmigiana-reggiano Percy makes his way to produce. There he gathers iceberg lettuce, radicchio, red onion, cherry tomatoes and several other items along with a lemon vinaigrette and dried oregano from the spice aisle.

He gave up drinking years ago, so instead of a traditional bottle of wine to go with the meal he grabs sparkling white grape juice and two faux goblets. He’s sure Credence will get a kick out of it. As he’s heading to checkout he realizes he forgot to think of something for dessert. Percy wanders back over to the cold section, browsing the selection while nibbling his lip thoughtfully. He could make something, of course but then his eyes fall on a gourmet chocolate mousse pie with piped whipped cream and dark chocolate shavings. Bingo.

On the way to check out Percy passes a kiosk with a variety of fresh flowers in frosted glass vases—he doesn’t even think twice before picking a bouquet of two dozen roses. Kind of cliche, but a classic never dies. He gently places the flowers in the child seat.

Percy walks to the front to check out. As he’s waiting in line he spots a peculiar looking man with white-blonde hair and heterochromia. He carries an air of arrogance about himself, from the way he strides through the door to the overbearing expression he wears, his eyes disconcerting as they shift around. Percy tenses when their gazes meet, a sixth sense kicking in and—after years of police work he’s able to pick these types of people out of a crowd—he knows instantly this man is a predator. Someone that preys on the vulnerable.

The blonde man’s uninterested stare passes over him swiftly as he turns, stalking off in the other direction. Percy releases a breath he didn’t even realize he had been holding and relaxes just a little bit as his gut instincts boil down to a simmer. There’s something seriously off about that guy—like he’s either done something nefarious or intends to. It just doesn’t feel right.

He doesn’t have much time to dwell on it as the line moves forward and it’s his turn. Percy loads his haul onto the belt, standing by the cashier as she rings up his purchases. He clears his mind of the blonde man, instead thinking of Credence and the day they have planned together.

*

Percy arrives home and unloads the groceries and flowers, putting them away for later when he remembers there’s still one commission he hasn’t done yet. He texts Credence to apologize, letting him know that it shouldn’t take long and gets a smiley face in return telling him to take his time, that there’s no rush. Oh, but there is. Percy is dying see him as soon as possible.

In his home office Percy boots up his computer and prepares the recording program before getting himself a glass of water from the kitchen and going back. He spends thirty minutes of self reflection on a teal yoga mat before going to his desk to begin.

He records the audio, speaking softly into the condenser mic with the chosen imagery his client requested. Percy guides them through a lush rainforest in search of seven stones, instructing them to pick each up along their journey: Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet. Seven stones to correspond with the seven chakras.

Percy leads them through the thick foliage with their precious cargo, pointing out a beautiful creek in the distance. He instructs them to continue on, traveling towards the gentle babble and to kneel once they’ve reached the waters edge. Each stone is to be washed, he says, starting with red—imagining it spinning clockwise beneath the creek’s surface. Percy walks them through each color until they have all been cleansed.

Towards the end of the meditation he guides them to align the stones on a bed of moss, starting with red at the base—the root, and violet at the top—the crown. Percy describes how the stones all glow softly and synchronize in their spinning once the last stone is in place. He ends the session by explaining they can venture to this creek at anytime to cleanse and realign their stones—to rebalance their energy in the cool water.

With the vocals recorded Percy uses the editing software to combine them with the 582 Hz and ambient rainforest sounds. A concert of animals harmonizing—croaking frogs, the soft chirp of crickets, and the cry of exotic birds overlapping with the gentle rush of a flowing stream, creating a pleasant white noise in the background.

The final touches are done and Percy sends an e-mail to the client to inform them that the recording is finished. He glances down at the time on the computer screen—3:32 PM.

Percy shuts the program down and turns off the computer as he stands from his chair. He stretches his back with a long, drawn out groan before grabbing his phone from the desk to text Credence.

‘I’m finished, sorry that it took so long. I’m about to head out now’

Credence texts back a moment later telling him that it’s okay and he’s ready.

With butterflies taking flight in his stomach he slips the phone into his pocket, grabs his keys and the roses from the kitchen island before walking out the door. 

*

Percy is all nerves and jitters on the way over to pick Credence up. He feels like a teenager again, getting all wound up and anxious over their sweetheart. He rolls his window down and tunes the radio to a station where the DJ smoothly announces “Playing your favorite hits from the early nineties and today, 103.1 The Mix.” Percy eyes the radio dubiously, “Favorite hits? Oh, I’m sure they’re all gonna be shite.”

That’s when a funky, upbeat riff starts to play and Gwen Stefani comes over the speakers singing, “Take this pink ribbon off my eyes...”

Percy coos enthusiastically, “Never mind,” he says and cranks the dial, bobbing his head along with the music as he drives. At a red light the chorus comes rushing in and he belts out the words right along with it, earning himself several stares from the surrounding vehicles. Unashamedly he serenades the car beside him and bursts out laughing as they speed off when the light turns green.

Several classic 90’s hits play through by the time he turns into Credence’s apartment complex. Percy parks, turning the music down and shoots Credence a text letting him know he’s here. He gingerly lifts the roses from where they sit in the center console and leaves the car to idle, walking to the building and climbing the steps until he’s standing in front of Credence’s door. 

Percy holds the vase behind his back and knocks to the tune of “Shave and a Haircut,” chuckling in delight when two sturdy knocks reply from the other side. He backs up as the door opens.

Credence steps out, bright eyed and smiling and Percy—He can feel a dopey grin taking over his face. Dressed in jeans and a black band tee, Credence has his dark hair comb and styled neatly, flowing in short waves that Percy is itching to run his fingers through.

“Well, here I am. What are your other two wishes?” The older man can’t help but crack out a cheesy pickup line. He’s gotta do this right after all.

When Credence ducks his head to snort out a laugh Percy seizes the moment, bringing the vase around from behind his back. Credence lifts his head with a smile before gasping as he sees the roses, dark eyes going wide—throwing a hand over his mouth in surprise.

“Percy!” He exclaims softly, lowering his hand and reaching out to take the vase, “They’re beautiful,” he whispers, nuzzling his face into the delicate petals to smell them. Credence looks up at him with large misty eyes and an expression so tender Percy can feel himself getting choked up. He places his fist to his lips and clears his throat.

Not as beautiful as you, he thinks to himself.

Credence smiles shyly at him, head tilted before looking back down at the roses, “I’ve never gotten flowers before,” he confesses.

“Oh? Well, I’m happy to be the first,” Percy teases with a wink.

The younger man flushes, “Thank you, Percy. This is very sweet and thoughtful,” Credence gazes at him from under dark lashes and Percy—he is absolutely done for.

“Let me put these inside real quick and we can head out,” Credence murmurs with a timid quirk of his lips before turning to go back inside. Percy waits for him on the threshold, his heart skipping about.

He steps back when he sees Credence, the younger man slipping through the door, pulling it closed and locking it, “Ready?”

Percy flashes him a grin, “Yes sir.”

*

When they reach the Mazda Percy walks around to the passenger side and opens the door for Credence. His surprised expression melts into open fondness, “You spoil me, Percy,” he murmurs affectionately as he slides into the seat.

Percy winks at him, “Only the best for you,” and shuts the door. He goes around to the driver’s side and climbs in. With their belts fastened Percy reverses and drives out of the complex and onto the highway.

The air between them is charged—thick and electrified with need. It’s so intense that Percy’s breath catches and he swallows hard, stealing glances at the other man as they roll along.

He’s getting ready to make small talk when the radio starts to play an energetic Blink 182 song that makes him burst out laughing, “Oh, how fitting,” he says in amusement while turning up the volume.

As the opening riff goes nuts Percy shyly reaches across the center console to slip under Credence’s hand, intertwining their fingers, a flush burning along his neck and ears. Credence locks their fingers together snuggly, lifting his eyes to look at Percy—There’s an intensity there that makes him feel weak. He sings along with goofy finesse to cover how nervous he is, occasionally turning to grin at the other.

They drive along with Percy acting a fool, causing Credence to laugh and snort adorably at his antics. His palms are work calloused—no doubt from using brooms and mops over the years—but there’s also a softness there that feels magnificent against his skin. Percy caresses Credence’s knuckles with his thumb and gets a gentle squeeze in response.

*

Fifteen minutes later they pull into Percy’s driveway. As soon as Credence sees the house his jaw drops with a soft gasp, “This is your house?”

Percy kills the ignition before turning to Credence with a sheepish expression, “Too much?”

Credence shakes his head in the negative, “No, no it’s not that. It’s just—It’s gorgeous,” he replies, eyeing the house with great interest, “I love the color.”

Percy unfastens his belt, “Thank you, I painted it myself. I actually fixed up the whole house, bought it from the bank—a foreclosure—the previous owners didn’t do much maintenance, so it was in a terrible way by the time I got it. Worked on it for over a year before finally moving in.”

“It looks amazing, Percy,” Credence removes his belt and goes to open the door before Percy places a hand on his arm, “Allow me,” he says cheerfully before stepping from the car and walking around to open the passenger door. 

Credence huffs a chuckle as he gets out, “Such a gentleman,” a flirtatious grin quirking his lips, knocking Percy in the chest. This kid could melt icecaps with that smile.

“Hey, I’ve got a reputation to uphold,” he teases while shutting the door, pressing a button on his key to lock and set the alarm.

Percy places his hand on the small of Credence’s back as they walk up the path to the front door. The younger man snuggles into his side and Percy virtually melts with how perfect this is. 

When he’s unlocking the door he turns to Credence with a smirk, “This is how a lock should be, lad. Not like wrestling in the WWE,” he gets a playful smack to the arm that makes him chortle in delight.

Opening the door Percy steps in and swiftly punches in the code for the alarm system before turning back to close and lock the deadbolt. Ever since he worked in law enforcement it became a habit, one that made him feel safe. He then turns to nervously examine Credence’s reaction to his home. 

Credence steps further in, eyes wide as they scan the area. He follows Percy down the hall and into the open plan living room, “Percy,” he says softly, turning in a slow circle while his eyes bounce from one detail to the next, “Your house is beautiful.”

Percy bashfully rubs the back of his neck, “Thank you Credence, I thought so too,” he takes a deep, calming breath, “Let me give you the tour.”

The younger man’s eyes light up as he smiles, “Okay.”

*

He shows Credence around his house, walking from room to room explaining the remodel as his goes. He takes him the guest bedroom and bath, pleased with the look on his face as he gushes over the interior decor and design. Percy lets him walk through the master bedroom, trying not to get flustered as he imagines Credence spread out on the palm tree comforter. He guides him to his home office and tells him this is where he does the recordings for Starlight.

Credence slides his finger tips along the desk in a reverent manner that has Percy’s knees trembling. They linger in this room for a while, the younger man asking questions about his process and Percy eagerly answers. He tells him that it’s different from the sessions he does at work, that he does meditate but it’s done beforehand. 

“This is how I met you,” Credence murmurs wistfully, turning to look at Percy with soft eyes, “I think this is my favorite room in the whole house.”

Percy can feel his heart in his throat as this admittance stirs his emotions about, “Its my favorite, too.”

*

After the tour Percy takes Credence to the living room, telling him to pick out a movie while he gets started on dinner.

“You don’t want any help?” Credence hovers by the island hesitantly. Oh sweet boy, he thinks.

Percy shoots him a smile, “Though I appreciate the offer, I did ask you to let me make you dinner,” he points out while pulling the chicken from the fridge, “And I fully intend to show off my incredible culinary skills—I’ve talked big now it’s time to deliver,” he sets the package on the counter, “Go find us something to watch,” he winks.

Credence flushes the most beautiful shade of red and Percy wonders if it goes all the way down.

“Are you sure—?”

Pulling the cutting board from the cabinet below him, Percy sets it down on the granite surface with a fond sigh, “I’m sure, sweetheart. Thank you.”

The most delightful sound comes from Credence’s throat before he quickly nods and rushes off just across the room to the entertainment stand with Percy chuckling behind him. 

The amount of affection and desire he feels for this kid is overwhelming. Half of him wants to scoop Credence up into his arms and give him all the love he’s been missing out on while the other half wants to carry him into his bedroom and fuck him into the mattress. Both sound extremely appealing.

Percy brushes these thoughts away as he goes about preparing to cook.

He sets a pot of water on the stove to boil before pulling out a pan for the chicken and sauce. With a large kitchen knife he cuts the chicken into strips, seasoning and setting them aside before dropping butter into the pan. Once it’s melted he puts the strips in.

After he’s got the fettuccine boiling and the cooked chicken set aside Percy makes the Alfredo sauce from scratch, melting the rest of the butter down before whisking in the cream and some nutmeg. He turns the heat down to allow the sauce to simmer.

Percy watches Credence while he cooks, turning to make not-so-subtle glances over his shoulder. The young man is sitting cross-legged in front of the collection of movies and it’s incredibly endearing. With how relaxed he seems you would think he’s been here before—and Percy loves that, knowing that the kid feels comfortable here in his home. Here with Percy.

After a while Credence steps back into the kitchen carrying a slim Blu-ray case, “Found one,” he states with a smile, showing Percy the cover.

Percy chuckles as he makes the salad, “Chicago?”

Credence nods, “I’ve never seen it,” he says while running a slim finger along the plastic, “It’s a musical, right?”

Scooping up the lettuce he’s just chopped into cupped hands Percy dumps it into a medium wooden bowl, “Yes, and you’re in for a treat.”

Percy makes idle chitchat while he moves along slicing cherry tomatoes for the salad, Credence sliding onto one of the barstools across from him. The latter watches him closely, following the movement of his hands with rapt attention. Percy feels his heart skip when he notices Credence checking him out—how his feline eyes move from the older man’s hands, up his forearm to his bicep in a slow, deliberate sweep. When he gets to Percy’s broad shoulders he lingers, expression dripping with longing. Percy breathes steadily as he subtly watches him. Eventually Credence slips back into reality when he catches Percy’s heated gaze. He could almost laugh at how quickly the kid’s face melts from desire to mortification 

“See something you like?” Percy openly flirts.

Credence ducks his head in embarrassment and Percy can practically see the heat waves rolling off of him.

He nearly cut his finger off when Credence mumbles, “YeahbutI’dliketoseeunderneath.”

*

With dinner finished Percy and Credence set the table—“I insist,” the kid said—with the main entree sitting on a potholder in the center. The older man drizzles vinaigrette over the salad and tosses it with two wooden spoons as Credence sits in one of the wooden dining chairs.

“Everything looks great, Percy,” Credence says, eyes scanning across the table.

“I hope you like it,” Percy sprinkles the appetizer with mozzarella and gestures to the bowl, “Go on, help yourself.”

Credence smiles and reaches for the spoon, “I’m sure it’s good.”

Percy’s pulling his chair out to sit when he suddenly remembers,” Oh! Almost forgot,” he goes to the fridge and retrieves the sparkling juice and the two faux goblets, heading back to the table. Credence eyes the bottle skeptically before bursting out a laugh.

“It isn’t a proper date without a little bubbly,” Percy jests with a mischievous smile, setting the cups down and filling them.

“This is the best date I’ve ever had,” Credence comments, playfully batting his eyelashes with exaggeration before chuckling, “It might be the only one I’ve had, but it’s the best.”

Percy’s plating his food when he pauses, blinking, “You’ve never been on a date before?”

Credence shakes his head, taking a sip of juice, “Never,” he murmurs, “I don’t exactly have a line of suitors waiting outside my apartment.”

Unbelievable. No one has tried to steal this man away yet? 

“Well, I’ve got my hands full then,” he murmurs while setting his plate down in front of him, “How am I doing so far?”

Credence smiles brightly, spearing a tomato with his fork, “10/10 stars. I’ll leave you a glowing review.”

“He’s got the jokes,” Percy teases before taking a bite of pasta, “I’m happy to know my attempts to woo you are well received.”

The tender expression Credence gives melts his heart. He’d gladly do just about anything for this kid if it meant getting that look in return.

*

After dinner they each have a slice of the chocolate mousse pie, gazes lingering on one another. When a bit of whipped cream smears on the bow of Credence’s upper lip Percy is tempted to reach across the table to wipe it with his thumb (or his tongue). He manages to resist that urge and offer a napkin instead.

Credence helps him clear the dishes from the table and load the dishwasher. Once that’s taken care of they retire to the living room to watch the chosen movie.

Percy turns on the tv, blu-ray player, and sound system before pulling the disk from its case to slide into the device. When he turns around he sees Credence cozied up in the corner of the sectional, watching him with something similar to a “come hither” expression. Percy’s stomach flutters.

“All set?” Credence murmurs with a soft smile.

“All set,” Percy agrees, silencing his phone as he walks over to join him. He gives Credence a warm smile, placing his phone facedown on the coffee table and grabbing the blu-ray controller as he sits beside him.

Once the title menu pops up Percy hits play on the remote and leans back, slipping his arm around Credence’s shoulder. He sighs happily when the other snuggles close into his side—body a delicious warm weight against him.

A sassy horn whines over the sound system, the scene opening with a close-up of Roxie Hart’s eyes, followed by the sultry bandleader counting out, “...5, 6, 7, 8!” From there the tempo picks up and the movie swings into action with a seductive jazz number.

Percy can’t contain his grin at Credence’s reaction. How excited his expression is when Velma Kelly starts to sing All That Jazz, to the cute little flush that rises high on his cheeks as the scene transitions into a more steamy element.

The movie plays on and Credence shyly slides his hand into Percy’s, cuddling in and resting his head on the older man’s shoulder. Percy’s heart pounds in his chest at the gesture, returning it by leaning his cheek to rest against the crown of dark waves.

When Amos begins singing ‘Mister Cellophane’ Percy slowly lifts Credence’s hand to his face, brushing his lips against soft knuckles. His pulse flutters when he receives a shiver in response.

Percy can see how Credence keeps stealing glances from the corner of his eye—his rosy lips parting with a soft sigh when the older man places one more kiss to the back of his hand before setting their intertwined fingers against his knee.

Percy turns his body, pulling Credence into his arms and sliding them until he’s propped against the arm rest with Credence’s back pressed against his chest. He’s rewarded with another soft sigh that has him flustered with giddiness, the younger man overlapping his arms with Percy’s where they circle around his chest.

He muses on how right this feels. How perfect.

*

The finale has just begun when Credence stuns Percy, flipping over in his embrace and throwing one leg over the older man’s hips—straddling him.

He doesn’t have much time to react because theres a soft mouth pressing insistently against his own. Credence lifts his hands to frame Percy’s neck. 

With a low groan Percy reciprocates, tangling his fingers in dark waves while gently sliding their lips together in a slow, sensual kiss. Credence’s body feels like a furnace with the amount of heat he’s putting out, and Percy absolutely loves it—how Credence presses flush to his chest. It’s better than anything he’s imagined.Percy tilts his head to get a better angle, tenderly worshipping Credence with one stroke of his lips at a time. 

Credence whines softly into his mouth as trembling fingers map out the curve of Percy’s neck, sliding down to sneak fingertips under the Henley’s collar to brush against his clavicle.

A pleased moan rumbles deep in Percy’s chest and he presses forward into the kiss with more urgency, teasing Credence’s lips with the tip of his tongue on each wet slide—seeking entrance. With a soft gasp the younger man yields to him, parting for Percy who immediately dives in with finesse licking deep, sensual strokes into the hollow of Credence’s mouth.

Credence lacks experience, the kisses sloppy and unpracticed, but the kid makes up for it with an enthusiasm that has Percy gasping. He places his hands just above Percy’s waist and grips, holding on as if his life depends on it—Stealing the other’s breath with each kiss.

It’s the hottest damn thing ever and Percy is so eager for him.

When Percy breaks away to trail kisses down Credence’s neck the younger man bucks in reaction, grinding down into Percy’s lap—and in turn, his growing erection.

“Fuck, Credence,” Percy whimpers into the dip of his neck before lavishing the supple skin with nips and licks.

“Ahh, P-Percy,” Credence pants with his head thrown back, dragging his hand up the base of Percy’s neck to fist into his dark hair, “That—that feels so good,” he moans softly.

Percy continues to pepper Credence’s neck with kisses and gentle love bites, his large hands roaming the latter’s body in an erotic manner—light caresses down his sides, around to his back, slinking up to grab Credence’s shoulders.

“Yeah? You like when I nibble on your neck?” Percy asks huskily once he’s pulled back, his accent thickening in his state of arousal—which, interestingly enough—causes Credence to keen.

“Oooh, sweetheart—you like hearing me talk, hmm? Want me to tell you everything I’d love to do to you?” Percy whispers roughly into Credence’s ear, resulting in another whine and involuntary buck of hips from the younger man.

“Jesus, baby—You’re so sensitive,” Percy coos, reaching up to grasp Credence’s face between his hands and pull him down for another hungry kiss, their bodies grinding together urgently.

Credence pulls back and buries his face into the older man’s neck, moaning openly with his fingers fisting into Percy’s shirt as he rocks down against him.

“Ye-e-e-s, that’s it, sweetheart—sooo good,” Percy groans in praise, trailing his hands along Credences lower back before digging his fingers into the soft curve of his ass, guiding his hips downward while he bucks up to meet him. When he feels the hard outline of Credence’s arousal pressing against his own, Percy tosses his head back against the cushion with a broken grunt.

He’s just laid another claim to the younger man’s mouth when the soft tap of shoes and Sera saying, “Knock-knock” from the entrance hallway jolts them, Credence scrambling to get off of his lap as the woman rounds the corner. She pauses with an expression of surprise.

“Jesus Christ woman, walk in like you own the place why don’t ya?” Percy bites out bitterly in frustration.

Poor Credence is huddled in on himself, bright red and breathing unsteadily.

Sera steps closer, crossing her arms with a frown, “Well, I did text, call and knock on your front door. When you didn’t answer to any I let myself in,” her eyes curiously drift over to Credence.

“Yeah, I can see that,” Percy grumbles as he reaches for the remote to turn down the blaring tv.

Feckin’ cockblock.

Credence is still a trembling mess so Percy puts a soothing arm around his shoulder. The younger man snuggles into his side, head ducked in embarrassment.

“Date night?” Sera asks, amused. Shes got a smile that’s growing steadily as she observes the two men.

“Yes, and we were having a lovely evening before you barged in,” Percy states, throwing her a halfhearted glare, “Sera, this is Credence. Credence, Sera. She’s the one I told you about.”

“Only good things, I hope,” she teases before walking around the sectional to extend a hand to Credence, “It’s lovely to meet you Credence. I hope Percy has been a gentleman.”

Credence shakes her hand bashfully, “He’s been nothing but sweet all night,” he murmurs timidly.

“Good, I’m glad to hear that,” she says before straightening her posture, turning to look at Percy.

“What’s so important that you felt the need to drive over and let yourself into my house?” Percy asks. 

Sera has always had her own key, being the only person he’s ever felt comfortable enough to trust with something like that. Every now and then she drops by to check on him—ever since that night.

“I was in the neighborhood and thought I’d stop by,” she says sheepishly.

“Uh-huh, sure,” Percy rolls his eyes. He knows why she came over. If he didn’t respond to her calls and texts the next step is for her to do a wellness check. Even now with him being stable and happy, she constantly worries about him, “Well, since you’re here you might as well cop-a-squat.”

So much for the steamy make out session. Damn it, Sera.

*

Sera hangs around for a while chatting with them, curiosity radiating from her. She asks them how they met and smiles brightly when Credence tells the story. “That’s so romantic,” she had cooed before playfully give her blessing. Percy huffed fondly at his best friend.

When Percy wistfully tells them he should get Credence home they stand and head out the door. Sera pulls them both in for a hug, surprising Credence but he returns it with a smile. She tells Percy she’ll see him in the morning before climbing into her white Sedan, backing out of the driveway.

The two men get into the Mazda and share a lighthearted laugh over the twist this evening took. Percy holds Credences hand the whole way there, chatting about the movie and how he’s had a great time tonight. Credence agrees, turning to look at Percy with a smitten expression. 

Oh, if he could only bottle that up and keep it forever.

After parking in front of the building they sit there for a while gazing at each other. Percy’s sure he looks incredibly besotted, and he doesn’t give two shites.

“This was really nice,” Credence comments softly, “The best date ever.”

Percy’s expression softens, “I’ve raised the bar on myself, I’ll have to pull out all the stops next time,” he murmurs fondly with a wink before leaning over the console, cupping Credence’s cheek with his hand before pressing their lips together for a tender kiss. 

They sit in the Mazda, a sensual slide of lips and tongue until Percy pulls back breathless, “Let me walk you to your apartment,” he says, resigned.

Percy comes around and opens the passenger door for Credence, receiving an affectionate kiss to the cheek for his effort. He breaks out into a dopey grin.

Walking up the stairs Percy places a hand to the small of Credence’s back and the younger man presses closer, soaking up the contact.

They stand in front of the door, Percy lifting Credence’s hand to brush his lips to the back of his knuckles.

Thank you for dinner,” Credence whispers.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart,” Percy murmurs softly, “You’ll have to let me take you out sometime, I know a few good places to eat.”

“I’d like that,” he admits before leaning in to steal one more kiss, pulling back with a grin when Percy chases after his lips.

“Good night, Percy,” Credence says wistfully before unlocking his door.

“Night, Credence,” he sighs softly, heart feeling light as a feather. 

When the door closes behind Credence he waits to hear it lock before turning to leave, bouncing down the steps in a perky, carefree manner.

Percy climbs into the Mazda, throws one more longing glance at the apartment before backing out of the lot and driving home.

*

When his front door closes behind him Percy backs against it and hastily draws down his zipper, reaching in to free his aching cock. He groans in relief when it slips from the confines of his jeans, the head flushed scarlet and heated as he begins thrusting desperately into his fist, starving for release. Thoughts of Credence swirl in his mind as he makes quick, tight pumps—dribbling a steady flow of slick to ease the slide.

White, molten pleasure courses through Percy as he strokes himself, pooling low in his belly—He imagines Credence’s plush lips wrapping around him to suckle at his cockhead, popping off to lick a hot, wet stripe from the base of his length to the soft, spongy tip. Percy pushes himself to the edge when he thinks about Credence eagerly lapping up glistening pearls from his slit as they form, his hand squeezing upward to slowly coax them out one at a time.

“Fuck!—“ Percy cries out, screwing his eyes shut and throwing his head back, knocking it into the wood while gripping himself like a vice. He fucks into his fist frantically with short, low grunts until he falls over the edge, his climax rushing towards him with waves of pleasure as he spills into his hand. 

Percy leans against the door panting, spots dancing in front of his eyes in the aftermath.

He’s never been so affected by a person like this before. But Credence isn’t just some person. He’s unique and gentle.

And Percy is pretty sure he’s in love with him.

*


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternating POVs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:
> 
> Unwanted attention  
> Mild violent thoughts/mentions  
> Anxiety attack

After Percy drops him off they share one more goodnight kiss and Credence goes into his apartment, flopping down on his bed with a happy sigh. It really had been a perfect day—even with Sera coming in and cutting their after dinner activities short. 

That was monumentally humiliating. Percy promised him on the drive that she didn’t see anything (though the implications were there). His lips were kiss swollen and his hair was disheveled—Percy wasn’t much better. 

She knew, there’s no way she couldn’t have known.

Percy—God, the man had looked completely debauched. Pupils blown wide with lust, dark hair ruffled, breathing uneven, and the thickness pressing up against Credence hadn’t gone unnoticed. It made him want to dive back in to mark up and taste every inch of Percy’s skin.

He thinks back on the movie, how Percy pulled him against his chest and held him. How safe he felt with the other man’s arms around him. Credence’s mind had wandered while the film carried on—how romantic it was to get roses—seeing the expression of adoration on Percy’s face when he presented them. How he gazes at Credence like he’s never seen anything more beautiful.

That’s how he found the courage to make a move, to cast all of his inhibitions aside and offer himself to Percy. Oh, and how that was the right decision. The way the other man responded eagerly set his body on fire—from the teasing way they kissed to the intimate way Percy slid his hands along Credence’s body. And—oh God, how he spoke seductively into Credence’s ear, his accent amplified by arousal. He nearly came untouched right there on the man’s lap. It was like an erotic version of his meditations and, quite simply it wrecked him. Credence was desperate for more.

He secretly cursed Sera for interrupting them. She had been nice enough however, so he couldn’t really be upset. On the drive back Percy explained the reason she’d shown up, without any prompting from Credence. He said that she’s always worrying about him, “like a mother hen,” he had laughed—especially after the night she found him. Credence softened when he learned this, appreciating how caring Sera is (although she couldn’t have picked a worse time to go into mother hen mode). She’s just looking out for Percy, and he can totally understand that. Applaud her even. He would have done the same thing.

With a wistful sigh Credence gets up and walks to the kitchenette where the roses sit, their lovely fragrance filling the small area. He leans down, touching his nose to one of the blooms and inhales, eyes fluttering shut with a smile. 

He’s truly happy for the first time in his life. Things might be shitty at work—a dark smudge in his life—but Percy’s there in the distance like a beacon. A lighthouse standing high above the raging sea to guide him safely home. 

His phone pings, a text from Percy letting him know he made it and that he misses Credence already.

He’d happily follow Percy anywhere.

*

Instead of being awoken by his alarm the next morning, Credence wakes to a wonderful text.

‘Good morning, handsome.  
I hope you have a lovely day.  
I’ll text you during my breaks :)’

Credence can’t help but smile. How is this man so perfect?’ 

‘Morning Percy.  
I hope you have a good day, too  
I’m looking forward to it :)’

He sends the text and sets his phone down to get ready for work.

*

When Credence gets to work Nagini immediately zeros in on his exuberant mood. He’s standing in front of the linen tub folding his towels when she shuffles up beside him, “I take it you had a nice weekend?” She says with a grin.

“What gave it away?” He teases, shaking a cloth out.

Nagini grabs a bag of her own to get started, “Well, you haven’t stopped smiling since you walked through the door for one.”

Credence ducks his head with a sheepish chuckle, “I didn’t even realize I was doing it,” he adds another folded square to the stack.

“Listen to more of Mr. Meditation?” Nagini lifts a rag from the tub.

“Something like that,” he mumbles, chewing his lip.

She gives him a questioning look, “Yeah?”

Credence looks around the room. Tina’s sitting on a bucket playing on her phone and Nick is huddled over his desk writing something. Jacob has yet to arrive. He turns back to look at her.

“I saw him this weekend,” he whispers, face flushing at her expression of surprise.

“Wait, wait, wait—what do you mean you saw him? You saw him as in—person?” Her voice is steadily rising in her shock and Credence gestures silently with his hand for her to keep it down.

“Yeah, in person,” he hisses quietly, “I don’t need The Rat knowing my personal business,” he adds.

Nagini is practically vibrating with excitement, her eyes wide and lips twitching like she’s dying to know everything, “Was it a date? It was a date, wasn’t it?Did he take you on a date? Oh, Credence what’s he like? Is he nice? Did he treat you right? I swear to God, If he didn’t treat you right I’ll break his—“

“Gini!”

“Sorry,” she whispers, peeking over her shoulder to look at Nick, “Oh, but this is so awesome! Credence, I’m so happy for you! You’ve got to tell me all the details at lunch!”

He nods, exasperated, “I will, I promise.”

Nagini folds several more towels before slyly cutting her eyes over to him, “Did you guys—?”

Credence groans, his cheeks heating up, “Nagini...”

“Oh, you’re no fun,” she sticks out her tongue at him, grabbing her first stack to place in the plastic bag.

He rolls his eyes and turns to look at the door when he hears it open. Jacob strolls in with a cheerful “Morning!”

“Morning Jacob,” Credence calls over his shoulder, “How’s Queenie?”

Tina groans from where she’s sitting, “Dont get him started because he won’t shut up.”

Jacob laughs boisterously and pats Tina affectionately on the shoulder, “Oh, she’s doing great! We rented a pontoon and went out to Crab Island over the weekend. It was gorgeous...I still get hung up over these beaches.”

“There were beaches in New York, Jacob,” Tina grumbles and swats him away playfully.

“True, but there’s just something magical about Florida’s beaches,” he sighs dreamily.

Nagini quirks a brow, “Are you sure it wasn’t Queenie walking around in a bikini that made it magical?”

A flush breaks out high on Jacob’s cheeks as he mumbles about getting his towels ready and they all bust out laughing.

*

Credence decides to shuffle the order he cleans in an anxious attempt to avoid Grindelwald. He really doesn’t think he can handle running into the man again after what happened last time.

He goes to Hangar 1 first, cleaning the factory floor, break rooms, offices and restrooms with success. No sign of the man. No hovering, no inappropriate comments, no touching. That does wonders to quell his anxiety and helps him breathe a bit easier.

He goes about his normal routine after that with Percy sending him texts every now and then. Sweet messages inquiring about his morning and telling Credence he’s thinking about him. It warms his heart—he can’t wait to see him again.

Before he knows it, it’s time for lunch. Credence walks across the flight line to the cafeteria to meet the group inside and get in line. 

Once he’s got his tray (turkey club wrap and fries) he strolls over to their usual table and sits beside Nagini. She stares at him expectantly.

“What?” He murmurs, oblivious as he pops a french fry into his mouth.

“Did you really forget what we talked about this morning?” She asks incredulously.

Credence sheepishly ducks his head, “Oh, yeah. I suppose I did.”

“Well?” Nagini huffs in amusement before taking a bite of her Salisbury’s steak.

“What’s going on?” Jacob questions, sitting down with his tray.

Nagini pouts around her mouthful, “Credence is withholding information from me.”

“Withholding—I am not,” he mutters in offense.

Scooping a forkful of mashed potatoes into her mouth, Nagini nudges him, “C’mon! Tell me about your date with Mr. Meditation. You can’t leave me hanging.”

“You talkin’ about Percy?” Jacob perks up as he begins to eat.

“They saw each other this past weekend” Nagini wiggles her eyebrows mischievously with a smirk.

Tina, who has been quietly eating her lunch leans forward with interest, “Oh, really?” 

“Yes—“ Credence mumbles before taking a bite of his wrap.

Spearing several sweet carrots onto the end of her fork, Nagini prompts, “Well—what did you guys do?”

Credence flushes, heat rushing to his face and neck as he takes several large bites of his club to stall, “We went to the boardwalk on Saturday for the art crawl, then he invited me to his place on Sunday and made me dinner,” he starts shoving fries into his mouth to distract his nerves. He’s not embarrassed to tell them about Percy—he just gets anxious with this much attention on him at once. It’s something he still isn’t used to.

“Hold up—you went out TWO days in a row!?” Nagini all but shouts, causing a few heads to turn and look their way. Credence huddles down over his tray, burying fries at a rapid pace.

“Wow, you guys must have really hit it off,” Jacob grins as he absently rubs the corner of his mustache, “Queenie’s gonna lose it when I tell her.”

“Oh, she’s going to love this. Of course she’ll cry that Cree is gonna steal her Percy away,” Tina points out cheerfully as she scrapes the bottom of her pudding cup with a plastic spoon.

“Hey—“ Jacob huffs.

Tina delivers a light smack to his arm, which he rubs, feigning pain, “Oh shush, you know Percy’s practically her brother.”

“Yeah, I know,” he says with a quirk of his lip before taking a bite out of his sandwich, “Hell, she’s got me falling in love with the guy, too with the way she talks about him.”

“Sooo—do you like him?” Nagini asks, swaying her fork side to side as she waits for him to answer.

With a soft sigh Credence nods, “I really do,” he admits softly as he finishes off the last fry on his tray, “He’s been nothing but kind to me and—“

Tina and Jacob suddenly scowl, looking at a point above Credence’s head as a shadow falls over him. With unease churning in his stomach he looks behind and instantly pales.

“Hello, Credence. I saw you walking around Hangar 1 this morning. New schedule?” Grindelwald murmurs above him.

Credence swallows dryly, eyes darting to Nagini as she throws the blonde man her deadliest glare.

“Uh, kind of—yeah,” he whispers and flinches hard when Grindelwald places a hand on his shoulder. The touch causes him to shudder as anxiety builds within him.

The blonde man hums thoughtfully, stroking his thumb along the back of Credence’s neck, “Well, that’s too bad. I was looking forward to seeing you this afternoon,” he coos, “I do enjoy our run-ins.”

Nagini looks like she’s about ready to tear Grindelwald’s arm off while Jacob and Tina observe tensely, clearly just as uncomfortable with the interaction as Credence is. 

Before Nagini gets the chance to draw blood Grindelwald retracts his hand, brushing the tips of his fingers along Credence’s throat in the process. The unwanted touch makes his skin crawl, “Don’t be a stranger, Credence,” the blonde man purrs before walking off towards the exit.

“The next time he pulls some slimy, sleaze-ball shit like that I’m going to break his damn fingers, and I don’t care who sees,” Nagini growls, “The nerve—how is he going to openly touch you like that in a cafeteria full of people??”

“Because he knows he can get away with it,” Tina mutters solemnly.

“That guy needs a good ass beating,” Jacob comments darkly, eyes tracking Grindelwald as he leaves the cafeteria.

Credence is still shaking out of his skin when Nagini slides closer to put a comforting arm around him, her familiar weight steadily replacing the sensation of Grindelwald’s fingers, “Okay?”

He shakes his head, “Not really, no—he just won’t leave me alone and I know going to MAC-USA with a complaint isn’t going to do anything but piss the guy off,” Credence confesses as he stares down at the rest of his wrap, his appetite suddenly gone.

Tina hums thoughtfully, “They can’t just ignore something like that.”

Credence shakes his head, “The issue is that I have no proof. I can’t just go to their HR accusing the Assistant Plant Manager of things that I can’t back up. You think they’re going to take my word for it?”

Nagini turns to Tina and Jacob, “Isn’t there anything we can do?”

“It’d cost you your job but I think a swift kick to the balls with a steel-toe might take care of that,” Jacob offers with a crack of his knuckles. Credence guffaws, covering his smile with his hand.

Tina shoots Jacob an amused glare, “Ball-busting aside, I think the only thing you can do is keep him at arms length—the moment he tries something you need to tell somebody,” Credence ducks his head, jumping when Tina reaches across the table to touch his arm, “Seriously, Cree. Even if you’re scared to say something you can’t let this continue.”

Nagini nods her head in agreement, “She’s right. You give Grindelwald an inch and he’ll take a mile.”

Credence chews the inside of his cheek thoughtfully, before whispering, “Okay”.

*

Lunch ends and the gang goes their separate ways, Credence hoofing it across the flight line to the hangar he skipped this morning with supplies in tow. He stews on the interaction with Grindelwald. The man is becoming bold—he proved that in the cafeteria. It might have just been a hand on the shoulder but to Credence it was a clear statement: 

You can try to avoid me but I can find you at anytime and do whatever I please.

He shudders and quickly pushes that thought away as he reaches the building before it can stoke his anxiety. Credence sends Percy a reply to the text he sent him at lunch (he was so distracted he didn’t even notice), before slipping through the side door into the break room to clean.

Credence finishes mopping the hangar walkway before going to the janitors closet to dump his bucket down the drain. He unscrews the soiled mop head, tosses it into his used linen bag and turns to leave, only to back himself into the small space with a muffled gasp. Across the hangar standing with a few of the workers is Grindelwald. Credence doesn’t think he was seen— but then again he was just out in the open mopping. He needs to get out of here. 

Biting down on his tongue to distract his rising panic, Credence slips out of the closet with his soiled bag and swiftly books it back towards the break room where the rest of his supplies are—wet floor be damned. 

He makes it through the door, snatching his bag of towels and tote of sprays before busting out of the exit in a full sprint. He doesn’t stop until he’s reached the portable office he’s meant to clean next, gulping huge lungfuls of air as he rests hunched over with his hands against his knees.

Why is Grindelwald suddenly popping up around the facility? He rarely leaves his building yet he just happened to be in the same hangar Credence was cleaning? Of course it could be a coincidence—but something about it doesn’t sit right with him.

Once he’s caught his breath Credence opens the office door and steps inside to keep working, his mind racing.

*

When Credence gets to his final building Abernathy is already throwing a tantrum.

“Credence! Where have you been!? My trash is overflowing and the bathroom’s outta tp,” Abernathy cried as soon as he walked into into the office.

Credence suppresses a frustrated groan, “I’m sorry about that Mr. Abernathy, I was cleaning somewhere else.”

Abernathy throws his hands up with a huff, “Cleaning somewhere else? That’s ridiculous! You never clean our office this late,” he retorts before storming over to his cubicle with Credence in trailing behind, “Here,” he barks, snatching his full can and sliding it towards Credence. The only problem is that carpet tends to be an unforgiving surface and the bin catches on the way over, spilling trash all over the floor.

“Oh, that’s just great!” Abernathy snaps, throwing Credence a nasty look—as if Credence were the one who made the mess—before marching to his desk to sit.

Gritting his teeth Credence began to pick up the mess, quietly shaking with anger. He was tempted to say something, but with his temper barely hanging on by a thread he was afraid he’d snap and say something that would get him fired.

So he stayed silent, cleaned up the aftermath of Abernathy’s fit and went on to clean the rest of the building, simmering the whole time.

*

Credence knew what he was about to walk into. After what he just went through with Abernathy? Oh yeah, he knew what was waiting for him on the other side of the door. Apathetic, he twisted the knob.

“Get in here, Barebone!”

Well. Looks like Nick’s emerged from his butt-hurt hibernation.

Credence steps over the threshold just as Nick stands from his desk, turning to the other three who are sitting, “Step outside, I need to have a word with Barebone.”

Nagini’s getting ready to protest when their boss shoots her a sharp glare, “Now.”

“Bullshit,” she hisses quietly as she stands, walking to the door, flashing Credence an apologetic look on her way out. Tina and Jacob follow, both wearing a grimace. When the door closes behind them Credence turns to find Nick standing directly in front of him.

“I received a complaint that you showed up late to clean Hangar 4,” Nick says in a clipped tone, “Would you care to explain yourself?”

Credence bites his tongue before speaking, “Did the complaint happen to come from Abernathy by any chance?” Credence muttered.

“Don’t get smart with me, Barebone,” Nick grits out, “Answer the question.”

He throws a hand up, a bit disappointed that he didn’t smack the man in the process, “What does it matter if I switched my schedule around?? The building still gets cleaned, does it not?” Credence snapped, fighting to keep his voice even.

Credence barely keeps it together when Nick roughly pokes him in the chest, “It matters because that’s not the cleaning schedule you were assigned! It matters because Hangar 4 is the touchiest building there is! That’s where most of the complaints come from and THAT’S THE FUCKING BUILDING THAT DOESN’T GET DONE LAST!” Nick flat out screams at him, jabbing his finger repeatedly against Credence’s sternum.

In an alarmingly calm voice Credence says, “Nick, you need to stop touching me. Right now.”

Nick scoffs at him but heeds the warning nonetheless, backing off, “Why did you find it appropriate to make your own schedule?” 

Credence has to close his eyes and force his breathing to level out, “I was trying to see if this way would be easier,” he says, “I apologize if it caused issues—that was not my intention.”

“You don’t have the authority to mix your shit around, got it? Either you follow the schedule that I give you or I fire your ass—plain and simple,” Nick hisses venomously before stomping over to his desk, “You’re getting a write up and I don’t give two fucks what you have to say about it. You’ll sign it or you’re done here. Do I make myself clear?” All of this is said as though Nick were speaking to an unruly child.

Credence’s nostrils flare and he clenches his jaw so hard he can feel a tooth crack. The stabbing pain does nothing to ease the rage he’s experiencing. He’s literally starting to see red. “Whatever.”

Nick jerks up to glare at him but says nothing, pulling a pink slip from beneath a stack of papers. He leans over to start filling it out and Credence is overcome by the disturbing urge to take one of the wax buckets to Nick’s head. He immediately dismisses that thought.

When his boss slides the slip across the desk Credence snatches the pen and signs it before slamming it down. He quickly looks up at the clock to see it’s five minutes past. Ignoring Nick’s reprimand about the pen he walks over to the phone to not-so-gently clock out.

Once he’s done that Credence storms out of the office past his coworkers who call after him. He says a hurried goodbye without turning around. If he stops to talk about it he’s going to blow up. It’s like this place and these people know how to push his buttons and he doesn’t want to go off on one of his friends. 

He has really got to get his reaction to this kind of stimuli under control, he thinks to himself.

—————————————————————————————  
Percy  
* * *

Work was awfully slow, which caused the day to drag by at a snails pace. Percy spent his down time planning new sessions and texting Credence, but after a while the messages stopped coming. He’s probably busy, he thinks. 

When Percy’s last session was over he went back to his office to change and finish up what little paperwork he had. As he’s signing off on a document there’s a knock on the door. He turns to see Sera casually leaning against the frame with here arms crossed over her chest.

“I’m surprised you didn’t let yourself in, “Percy teases lightly, threading his fingers together behind his head while leaning back.

Sera shoots him a look, “I did apologize for that, remember?”

Percy rocks gently back and forth in his chair, “Oh, I remember—I just feel like busting your chops about it,” he smiles sweetly.

“Yeah, well,” she steps into the room to lean her hip against his desk, “Sooo, this Credence kid,” she begins, smoothing a wrinkle from her blouse before glancing at Percy, “Is he the good sort?”

“Is this Sera I’m talking to or Mother Hen?” he sighs softly.

“Both, perhaps,” she chuckles before leveling him with a serious expression, “I just want to make sure he’s going to be good to you. After everything that’s happened in your life—“

Percy lifts a hand to stop her, “I know you’re worried, but trust me when I say that he’s a good kid.”

Sera shifts her posture, “I do trust you, it’s just—you don’t really know him. I don’t want someone to take advantage of you...or hurt you,” her serious expression has melted into one of concern.

“Here, come sit,” he gestures for her to pull up a chair, “I want to tell you something.”

*

Percy goes on to tell Sera a brief summary of Credence’s background and isn’t surprised when he sees tears in her eyes. She’s always been incredibly empathetic; that’s part of what makes her such a great counselor. Another’s pain always tugs at her heart. 

He knows telling her about the abuse Credence went through would strike a nerve—he himself experienced something much similar after all—and he wanted her to understand. For her to see that Credence is just as vulnerable and at risk of getting taken advantage of as he is.

When he’s finished Percy laces his fingers together in his lap, twiddling his thumbs, “So you see, he and I aren’t that much different.”

Sera pulls a tissue from the box on his desk to wipe at her eyes, “I’m sorry Perce,” she holds the tissue in her fist after she’s used it, “I had a suspicion that something traumatic happened in his life. That’s awful.”

“If you see him please don’t bring it up unless he does, I don’t know if he’s as willing to share his story as I am with mine,”he requests softly, cupping his chin and leaning his elbow against the armrest.

With a nod Sera tosses the soiled tissue into the bin under the desk, “I won’t,” she promises, crossing her legs, “Has he seen a therapist or done counseling?”

Percy shakes his head in the negative, “He said the most therapeutic thing he’s done since leaving that place is art—well, that and listen to some of my meditations.”

Sera looks concerned to hear this, “Is he coping alright?”

“He’s admitted to me that he suffers from anxiety, I’m sure it stemmed from his past,” he murmurs, scratching at his chin.

“If he’s not opposed to it you should bring him in for a session,” she suggests.

Percy quirks a brow in amusement, “Mine or yours?”

“I’m sure he’d enjoy yours more,” she teases with a wink before crossing her arms, “I think an assessment would benefit him at the very least—a wide variety of disorders can manifest from trauma, as you know. If he suffers from anxiety it’s safe to say that he likely experiences other unpleasant side effects on top of that.”

She’s right, and the thought that Credence could be suffering silently bothers Percy immensely, “If he were keen to the idea I wouldn’t mind bringing him in.” 

Sera stares quietly at him for a moment before a fond expression slips onto her face, “It’s clear to see that you really care about him.”

“I do care for him. So much in such a short amount of time that it’s terrifying, if I’m to be honest. But this feels right—him and I. I want to give this a chance. To give him a chance.” Percy confesses in a timid voice.

She reaches out to give Percy’s knee a friendly squeeze, “I trust your judgement and—I think the two of you can really help one another.”

“Thanks, Sera,” Percy murmurs, tilting his head back as as his eyes threaten tears.

Sera smiles sweetly at him, “Any time, Perce.”

*

By the time they’ve finished talking the work day is over and Percy’s collecting his empty mug, stepping out of his office and locking the door behind him. Sera gives him a hug and then she’s off down the hall to do the same.

As soon as he passes by the entry to reception Percy is waved over by Queenie.

“Percy!!!” Queenie hops out of her chair and practically skips over to him, pulling him into a tight embrace, “Jacob told me you had a date with that fella he works with! Oooh, Percy, that’s so wonderful!!” She squeals, cupping his cheeks and squishing his face.

His heart flutters. If Jacob knows that means Credence was talking about him to his coworkers. The thought leaves him feeling light and breathless.

“I did, try not to take it too hard—It’s not you, it’s me,” he jests playfully.

“I knew I couldn’t keep you to myself forever,” she teases with a wink before excitedly bouncing in place, “Ooooh, Perce ya gotta bring him over for dinner! I wanna meet him! Pretty, pretty please!”

Percy feigns a defeated expression, “Two “prettys” in one go? That’s tough—you’re not playing fair, doll,” he says in a lighthearted tone, “You know what, let me give call him and see what he thinks. When are you having this dinner of yours?”

“We tend to have dinner every day,” Queenie says with a smirk.

Percy reaches out to give her cheek a gentle pinch, “Such sass,” he chides with a smile, earning himself a giggle.

“Why don’t you bring him over this weekend? We ain’t doing nothing on Saturday.”

He drapes an arm around her shoulder, “I’ll find out and let you know, sound good?”

“Sure!” She squeals joyfully, hugging him once more before dancing off to her desk, “Oooh, this is so exciting!”

Percy grins softly, “Yes, it is.”

*

When Percy pulls out onto the highway he decides to call Credence. He gets the hands-free option on his radio set up and dials the number. It rings twice before it goes through and he’s instantly on alert when he hears the younger man sniffling rapidly.

“Credence? Credence, sweetheart—what’s wrong? Are you okay??” Percy asks anxiously, his protective instincts immediately kicking in.

There’s several more sniffs and hiccups before the other finally speaks.

“N-no—I...I,” Credence starts sobbing and it absolutely shatters Percy’s heart.

He was driving home but swiftly changed his route, taking a u-turn, headed over to a Credence’s.

“Ooh, darling—I’m so sorry, I’m coming over. Is that okay? Can I come see you?” Percy asks, his voice breaking on the last word.

Credence is still crying but manages to get out what sounds like “please.”

“Okay, sweetheart I’ll be there as soon as I can, alright?” He’s tempted to push the pedal all the way to the floor but stops himself. He tenses when he hears Credence make a pained noise, “Are you hurt, Credence?” he questions, anxiety spiking. 

“T-tooth,” the younger man gets out between rapid breaths.

Percy swears softly, “Your tooth hurts? Let me make a quick stop and I’ll be right over, okay love? Just give me a minute to grab something.”

Speaking soothingly to Credence, Percy drives several more miles down the road before he reaches his destination—pulling into the parking lot of a Walgreens pharmacy. He can hear Credence’s panicked breathing over the speaker.

“Credence, baby... I need you to calm your breathing, you’re going to pass out if you keep doing that,” his voice soft, but urgent. “Listen, sweetheart—listen to my voice and breathe with me, okay? Deep breath in...and out. Yes, just like that...Now breathe in...very good darling, and out. Keep breathing like that for me? That’s fantastic Credence, just like that.”

He quickly swaps the connection from his car stereo to his smart phone, hustles out of the car and barely hits the lock button on his key before he’s rushing through the automatic doors, “You still with me, Credence? Keep breathing deeply, okay?”

Credence isn’t breathing as frantically but it’s still not where it should be.

Percy hurries to the back of the pharmacy, navigating the aisles until he spots a shelf label that says “Pain Relief” He searches the many brands until he finds the oral anesthetics, grabbing a variety of liquids and gels, along with a bottle of ibuprofen. 

“Still there, baby?” Percy asks, tucking all of the boxes and packages into the crook of his arm before walking briskly to check out.

“M’here,” Credence murmurs, his tear thick voice destroying Percy.

“Alright sweetheart, I’ll be over very soon.”

*

Percy pulls into the apartment complex and parks, snatching the plastic bag from the passengers seat before getting out of the Mazda. He shuts the door, locking it on his way up the stairs to Credence’s studio. Once he’s there he knocks sharply and waits, his own anxiety swirling rapidly within him.

He can hear the deadbolt click and as the door creaks open he fights against a break down of his own. Credence is standing there with puffy, bloodshot eyes, cheeks shiny with tear tracks and shaking like a leaf—his chest rising and falling quickly. Percy’s stomach drops so fast it sends a wave of nausea rolling through him.

“Oh, sweetheart,” he breathes, shuffling inside and closing the door behind him. He drops the bag by the door before scooping Credence into his arms. The younger man begins to hiccup, shoulders jerking as he buries his face into Percy’s neck.

“There, there—I’m so sorry darling, oh I’m so sorry,” he holds Credence against his chest in a firm, but gentle embrace. The kid starts to go slack in his arms, so Percy holds him up, “C’mere, baby...let me take care of you.”

Credence is practically deadweight as Percy guides him over to the bed, swiping the curtain aside with his arm and coaxing him to lie down, “There we go,” Percy murmurs before kicking off his own shoes to climb in behind him. 

Percy pulls Credence flush to his chest, the latter immediately melting—nuzzling his face into the older man’s neck as he trembles and snubs. Percy tucks the other’s head under his chin and begins to hum softly, cradling Credence’s skull with his left hand as his heart slowly breaks apart.

“There’s a-boy,” he murmurs softly into dark hair, pulling Credence closer when he chokes on a sob, “I’ve got you—Everything’s going to be okay.”

Credence pulls his face from Percy’s neck and buries it into the man’s chest, “I’m sorry,” he whimpers in between sniffles.

“Whatever for?” Percy asks, puzzled. He leisurely combs his fingers through silky strands.

“That you have to see me like this,” he whispers, embarrassed as he sniffles.

Percy rumbles low in his chest, “Oh no, none of that now,” he mutters against the crown of Credence’s head, placing a tender kiss there, “We all have our bad days, sweetheart. If it makes you feel any better this happens to me every few months.”

Credence huffs softly, lifting his wet face from the other man’s chest to look up at him, “That doesn’t make me feel better at all.”

Kissing his forehead, Percy smiles softly, “I know, I’m sorry. My point is that it happens to everyone, whether people are willing to admit it or not. Especially folks like us,” he places a soft kiss to Credence’s cheek, “Will you tell me what set off your anxiety?”

Credence rubs his fingertips against a swollen eye, “The whole day was terrible,” he says.

“I’m sorry to hear that, love. Walk me through it?”

With Credence curled up against his chest he recounts his day, hesitantly confessing that a man at work has been bothering him (he clenched his jaw tightly), how he shuffled his cleaning schedule to avoid him. That it caused an avalanche effect where that guy Abernathy treated him poorly then complained to his boss who got in Credence’s face, screaming at him and touching him (Percy bristled when he heard this, tempted to get in his car and drive all the way to MAC-USA), and finally getting a write up.

By the time he finished telling him about everything that happened, Credence had cried and hiccuped again with Percy working gently to help him level out his breathing, whispering softly into his ear as he rubbed his hand up and down the younger man’s spine. Credence now snuggled against him, all tears, sniffles and snubs gone.

“Would you like me to come to your work and hand out some old fashioned Irish ass-whoopings?” Percy murmurs with his lips brushing Credences forehead.

It has the desired effect, with Credence breaking into a chuckle, “What do those entail?” He asks before shyly leaning in to kiss Percy’s neck with light, tender kisses.

Percy’s eyes flutter as Credence sensually worships his throat, coherent thoughts starting to drift away from him, “Oh, it’s something that shouldn’t be explained in civilized conversation.”

“That bad, huh?” Credence murmurs absently, trailing his lips in a slow, torturous manner up Percy’s neck until he reaches the pulse point of his throat, gently latching with his lips and suckling.

A bolt of arousal shoots straight down Percy’s spine into his lower belly, “Ahh, fu—Credence—You’re killing me here,” he groans, but tilts his head back to allow the younger man better access.

Credence pulls back to kitten-lick the fresh mark, “Sorry,” he whispers with a sheepish smile.

“Oh, you little minx,” Percy coos playfully with a flirtatious grin, “C’mere.”

Percy leans down to capture Credence’s lips with a slow slide of his own. He sighs softly when the younger man wiggles closer, turning his head and offering the hot, wet cave of his mouth for Percy to explore. 

With a teasing nip Percy slips his tongue to lick deeply against Credence’s—long, slow strokes as he continuously dips in and out while they kiss. He rumbles a groan of approval as Credence’s fingertips slide across the love bite, ghosting the pad of his thumb across it to ignite a spark of pleasure-pain.

He’s starting to get worked up as they makeout, and he can tell that Credence is too. His calm breathing is starting to quicken again and his fingers are getting bold, touching and teasing in such a way that it’s driving Percy crazy. 

He wants more—God, how he wants more, but Percy knows where this will lead if he doesn’t ease back. As much as he aches for that, it’s not a good idea to go further when he’s just finished talking Credence down from an anxiety attack. 

With extreme resignation (and one final nip) Percy pulls back with Credence chasing after.

“You’re fuckin’ perfect, Credence,” he murmurs reverently into the others ear, reveling when he’s rewarded a shiver. The kid really seems to enjoy praise (and dirty talk, as he recalls) and Percy is absolutely delighted to give it to him, “Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise—Especially not some eejit who bullies other people to feel better about himself.”

Credence tucks his head under Percy’s chin and nods.

“And if that bastard that’s harassing you doesn’t stop, tell him to go piss off because you’ve already got a boyfriend and you’re not interested.”

Credence freezes against him for so long that Percy thinks that might have been the wrong thing to say.

“Did you...is that you asking me to be your boyfriend?” Credence lifts his head to look at him with wide, hopeful eyes—and doesn’t that just tug at Percy’s heart? 

“If it is?” He asks nervously.

Credence lifts a hand to cup Percy’s cheek, tenderly stroking a thumb against flushed skin, “I’d say yes.”

Percy is then pulled into the most passionate kiss he’s ever experienced. It’s heated and tender—and he once again has to make himself pull back.

“Let’s get you something for that tooth,” he pants before climbing off the bed to go retrieve the bag, Credence’s affectionate expression following him the whole way.

*


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Alternating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:
> 
> Mentions of anxiety attack  
> Mentions of disassociation  
> Unwanted attention  
> Sexual harassment  
> 
> 
> *Sexual content ahead*

Credence  
* * * * *

The entire trip home from MAC-USA was...fuzzy. Fragments of images tossed in the air, faces without features, distorted voices and an alarming disassociation that frightened him once he thought back on it. Credence can remember storming out of the office and past his friends, but everything after that was incredibly vague. He doesn’t remember getting on the bus. He doesn’t remember the ride home, and he doesn’t remember entering his apartment. How he managed to make it there boggles his mind.

What he can remember was the heady thickness of a floral perfume invading his mind, shrouding him in comfort and familiarity, slowly calling him back to himself. When his vision returned he was standing in front of the roses, their fragrance enveloping him in a tender embrace, gently reminding him of Percy. Everything came rushing back at once like a punch to the gut.

Credence had a meltdown right there on the linoleum, hands fisted tight in his hair as he rocked back and forth, sobbing—huge, jolting things that robbed him of air and made spots dance behind his eyes. He had just begun to feel tingly around his lips when his phone started ringing.

Dazed, it took him a few moments to crawl out of his anxiety long enough to find his phone, which had been dropped on the floor near the front of his studio. 

What transpired next was similar to listening to one of Percy’s recordings. The man talked him through deep breathing, coaxing him to slow down and take every inhale at a steady pace. He kept reassuring Credence that he was on the way, his soothing lilt a cooling balm for the young man’s burning nerves. 

It worked. Credence was able to pick himself up off the floor with Percy talking to him. He was still a hot mess but at least he scraped some of his dignity back. Not even when he was living under Mary Lou’s roof did he have an anxiety attack. He cried, of course, in the privacy of the attic, but he always managed to keep himself together. Knowing he had to be strong for the girls is one likely explanation.

It’s possible that the continuous harassment he experiences at work on top of a lifetime of repetitious abuse collided with the kind, tender ministrations being lavished upon him by the people who care. Credence is tasting relief on his tongue after so much pain. Relief from being made to think he’s worthless and expendable. From cruelty and malice. From himself.

Kindness was slowly twisting and loosening the cork on everything he’s bottled up inside—and sweet, gentle Percy is the catalyst that flat out caused the bottle to shatter. 

To know such raw kindness and adoration only to be pelted with toxicity was the tipping point that sent him over the edge, he’s sure of it.

Percy doted on him like no one else had before. Sure, there’s Nagini, Tina and Jacob who each bring their own brand of care to the table in their own special way, but Percy lit something within Credence. Something that lurked deep beneath the surface that he never realized existed. A part of him that starved for years until the man reached out to feed him.

When Percy came into Credence’s apartment and pulled him into an embrace it was like the vice against his chest released and he could breathe again. Most of the anxiety had subsided, leaving Credence with an open wound—the sore sting left behind in need of stitching.

With a steady hand Percy managed to do that. Each soft word and gentle touch a stitch, slowly mending the tear. An “I’ve got you,” here—a kiss to the cheek there. Over and over until the gash was sealed. 

Credence might be damaged but he’s not broken. He never will be if Percy’s there with the thread.

*

Percy was trying to keep his desire in check, Credence could tell. His kisses were well received, based off of the older man’s reaction, but when things started to heat up Percy would draw back. Which is fine, because this is all new to Credence and he also would never dream of pushing. He’s never been in a relationship before—Hell, he’s never had a first date or kiss until Percy came along. It’s exhilarating and addictive, and he had to remind himself to slow down.

Credence slid to sit on the edge of the mattress when Percy went to retrieve the plastic bag from beside the door. He watches the man bend to pick it up (he may or may not have checked his ass out) and then turn to walk back, rooting through it’s contents. 

“I didn’t know what would work for you so I brought a few options,” Percy announces on his way, “Do you have cotton swabs or cotton balls?”

“Swabs, in the medicine cabinet,” Credence moves to stand but Percy touches his shoulder.

“You stay, I’ll get them,” Percy offers a smile before placing the bag next to him. When the older man goes to the bathroom Credence peeks inside the bag. It’s full of oral pain relievers, gels and liquids from several different name brands, and a boxed bottle of ibuprofen. He’s used some of this stuff before so he knows they can be pricey. 

Percy not only hurried over straight from work to see him, he also went out of his way to care for Credence—to ease both the emotional and physical pain he was suffering from. The gesture brought fresh tears to his eyes. Perhaps he could blame them on the tooth.

“Percy,” Credence says, blinking through the moisture, “You didn’t have to do this,”

Percy huffs softly, “You’re right, I didn’t have to,” he comes out of the bathroom with several cotton swabs in his hand, striding over to Credence with a soft expression, “I wanted to.”

“It’s too much,” Credence protests softly, flinching when a sharp pain shoots through his upper jaw. He tenderly massages the spot below his cheek bone as he watches the other man come back over, picking one of the packages from the bag, “There’s like... eight different pain relievers in here—“

Percy sits next to him, placing the swabs down to open a small blue and red box, “I might have gotten a bit carried away,” he murmurs sheepishly.

“A bit?” Credence snorted, a smile tickling the corners of his lips, “You’re so sweet. To do this for me.”

Pulling a tube from the package Percy twists the cap off and breaks the seal before turning to Credence, “It’s the least I can do,” he says with tiny smile, “Can I see your tooth?”

Credence nods before scooting closer, “Top left molar,” he opens his mouth and tilts his head back as Percy gently grasps his jaw, turning his face towards the light. 

He hisses sympathetically when he sees it, “Oh sweetheart, that looks painful. I’m so sorry, “Percy releases Credence’s jaw and reaches for one of the swabs, “Here, let’s get some of this gel on it.”

Percy takes a swab and squeezes a line from the tube onto the cotton tip, “You’ll need to see a dentist about this soon, it’s cracked clean down the center,” he says with a frown, capping the tube before turning to Credence.

“I can’t,” Credence whispers, “My company doesn’t offer dental insurance.”

The older man tenses, “They don’t what now?” 

“They only have this cheap healthcare plan that covers the bare minimum,” he confesses.

Percy gestures for Credence to open his mouth, once again cradling his jaw, “That’s a load of shite. Credence, sweetheart you need a better job,” he gently begins applying the cool gel around the affected tooth, “One that offers better benefits and doesn’t treat their employees like crap.”

The gel begins to work immediately, a pleasant numbing sensation spreading across his throbbing gums.

“You deserve much better,” Percy murmurs as he finishes, pulling the swab away to gaze at Credence with a soft expression, “Why do you stay?”

The pain eases under the anesthetic, going from a dull ache to blissful relief. Credence ducks his head away from Percy’s intense eyes, “I’ve tried finding another job but none pay as well as this,” he admits, “I don’t have any skills and I never went to college so there’s not many options out there for me.”

Percy slides the used swab into the empty box the tube came in before reaching out to take Credence’s hand, using his free one to lift the other’s face, “There has to be something better,” he cups the uninjured cheek, caressing the supple skin with his thumb, “Anything is better than what you have now.”

Credence greedily leans into the touch, his eyes falling shut with a soft sigh, “I don’t know if I’d be able to pay all of my bills with another job.”

The older man slowly strokes Credence’s knuckles, running the pad of his thumb along each joint, “Maybe I can help you find something? I can ask around, keep an eye out for you.”

“Okay,” he replies, mourning the loss when Percy draws his hand away from his cheek, the warmth it provided quickly dissipating. Percy moves it to join the other.

“Credence, I already know what you’re going to say but please, I want you to let me pay for you to get your tooth fixed—no, no listen for a moment—I want to take you to see my dentist, Dr. Swann. Aside from insured patients he also sees those who don’t have insurance and it’s one flat price, very affordable,” Percy combs his fingers through Credence’s hair, “Please, will you let me do this for you?”

The way Percy is staring at him, gaze tender and pleading tugs at his heart. How can he say no to that face?

“I—alright,” he murmurs, caught off guard when Percy suddenly pulls him into a hug.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” he says, kissing the younger man’s temple, “For letting me take care of you. You don’t know how much this means to me.”

Credence melts into Percy’s arms, snuggling his face into the other’s neck, “I still think it’s too much,” he grumbles, “but if it makes you happy I’ll do it.”

“It’ll make you happy too, once you’re not in pain,” Percy teases, giving one more kiss before pulling back with a frown, “I don’t like seeing you hurt,” he murmurs, “When I heard you crying on the phone—“ the older man clears his throat, dragging the plastic bag closer to reach inside, “Here, you can take ibuprofen, yes?”

Credence nods, eyes searching Percy’s face. He wears a vulnerable expression, one that’s slipped past the usual mask of smiles and happiness. It makes him look younger—innocent. He’s tempted to draw Percy in for his turn of kisses and comfort.

Percy opens the bottle and peels the paper from the rim before handing it to Credence, “Let me get you some water,” he says, standing to walk to the kitchenette where he pulls a cup down from the cabinet.

“Thank you, Percy,” Credence says softly, tearing up at the kind treatment he’s been given.

Percy goes to the sink, turns on the tap and fills the cup. He looks over his shoulder with a smile, “You’re welcome, sweetheart.”

_____________________________________________  
Percy  
* * *

Percy stays for another hour to make sure Credence is okay before he reluctantly says goodbye. He leaves the bag with Credence, telling him to take a tube to work with him and that he’ll contact his dentist to make an appointment. They share a kiss that starts out sweet and chaste before it morphs into something passionate and hungry. Percy once again forces himself away, whispering a wistful goodbye before leaving the apartment.

On the drive home he reflects quietly. Credence has been through so much pain in his life, and now he’s being subjected to constant harassment at work. From his boss. From the employees at MAC-USA. From that man.

He grips the steering wheel tight enough for his knuckles to turn white as he thinks about it. Credence didn’t tell him much, but what he did say caused the primal thing within him to roar in fury. Some man named Gellert has been stalking him, following him into the bathroom whenever he’s cleaning. The young man refused to talk about what happens during those interactions, only confessing that it’s a daily occurrence. Credence shook his head no when Percy pleadingly asked if the man had tried anything. As reassuring as that answer was it still didn’t ease the anxiety and rage he felt at the clear lack of boundaries. 

Percy loosened his hold with a heavy sigh. He had to help Credence get out of there. That job was going to do nothing but send him into a nervous breakdown—today’s anxiety attack made that clear. If the kid stayed he would be risking his mental health, not to mention his physical if that Gellert man decides he’s tired of just looking. 

Clenching his jaw Percy pulls into his drive way and kills the engine. He sits there for a moment, sorely tempted to turn around and go back, but he knows he can’t do that. They’ve only just formed their relationship and that would look overbearing and needy. Credence doesn’t need to be coddled, no matter how much Percy wants whisk him away to keep him safe from the world. 

Getting out of the car, Percy hits the lock button on his keys as he’s walking the path to his house. He has the weekly recording to work on but his mind isn’t clear enough for that right now. He’ll take a shower, he decides, while punching the code into the security box. That usually does the trick.

While he’s in the shower he realizes he’s forgotten to ask Credence about dinner at Queenie’s. He dries off and dresses in house pants and a tank top before grabbing his phone from the kitchen. There’s a text waiting for him.

‘Starting to feel much better, thanks Percy :)’

With a smile he types, ‘I’m glad to hear that :)’ 

followed by,

‘I forgot to ask you when I was over, but Queenie invited us to dinner on Saturday. So, what do you say? Will you do me the honor of being my plus-one? ;)’

Percy goes into his home office, booting up the computer as his phone pings.

‘Such a gentleman. I would love to :)’

With a happy sigh Percy texts him to say he’ll find out more about it from Queenie tomorrow, before setting the phone down on his desk.

_____________________________________________  
Credence  
* * * * * 

Before leaving for work the next morning Credence applies more gel to his aching gums, sighing in relief as the numbing sensation takes effect. Dinner last night had been a painful adventure, forced to chew on his right side to keep pressure off of the tooth. Percy told him that he’d make an appointment with the dentist and let him know what day he’d need to take off. 

Credence knew Nick was going to have a problem with that, but he’d get over it. He’s not called out once since he started working there and he’ll pull the employee handbook out if his boss tries anything. He made a promise to Percy and he’s not going to break it, especially if it’ll get him out of pain.

After he’s dressed and pulled his smock on—tying the strings together—Credence places one of the plastic tubes and a few cotton swabs into a sandwich bag before tucking them into his left jean pocket, doing the same to his phone with the right. Dressed and ready for the day he swipes his keys from the hook by the door and leaves, locking up on his way out.

On the bus ride to work Credence listens to the zen playlist and closes his eyes, practicing deep breathing the way he learned from Percy. He knows he can’t swap his cleaning schedule around like he did yesterday (unless he wants to get screamed at), but he’s also not too keen on running into Grindelwald. The thought of seeing him in the bathroom again is enough to make his skin crawl. It’s as he’s sitting there meditating to find what little peace he can before walking into MAC-USA that he suddenly thinks of something. Purple Power.

Purple Power is an industrial strength degreaser they use that’s slick enough to warrant the need to keep people from walking on it. Credence has busted his ass many times using it to scrub stubborn floor stains, and it’s like walking on ice. He can claim he’s doing extra work to get out of trouble for closing the bathroom down and that will buy him at least one day away from Grindelwald. One day is enough to help him think of other ways to avoid the man.

Credence leans his head against the window, allowing the pluck of a harp to sooth him in the final minutes of his ride

*

Nick doesn’t acknowledge his presence until the morning meeting. By then Credence has snuck a bottle of the degreaser into his tote and set his towel bag on top. 

“Make sure you follow your schedule, Barebone,” the man says in a condescending tone.

“Yep,” Credence says while rolling his eyes. He just doesn’t care to try and be nice anymore.

Nick’s opening his mouth when Nagini cuts in, “Did you order those new mop heads yet?”

Credence throws her an appreciative glance for the subject change. With the mood he’s in it’s likely that Nick will push until he gets an explosive reaction.

“They’re on back-order,” the man mumbles while flipping through the mess on his desk, “Should be here sometime next week.”

“Good,” she says, “Are we set to leave?”

Nick looks at Credence for a moment before turning to his phone, absently waving his hand, “Yeah, yeah get going.”

The group files out of the office, past the gate and onto the flight line, “Thanks for that,” Credence murmurs to Nagini once they’re walking.

“I had to say something, you looked like you were three seconds away from ripping Nick’s throat out.”

Credence chuckles darkly, “I won’t say that I’m not tempted.”

Nagini shoots him a tiny smile before her expression turns pleading, “Don’t let him change you, Cree. I know it’s hard, but you’re one of the nicest people I know and you’ve got such a pure heart—that’s so rare these days. Please, don’t let him poison you.”

He hums thoughtfully, staring at the pavement as they walk, “I’ll try.”

*

His shift moves quickly as Credence stays relatively busy. He has no issues with any of the buildings and he’s surprised when even Abernathy leaves him alone. He stops several times throughout the day to reapply the gel and text Percy. The man tells him that he was able to get him an appointment with the dentist in the morning and that he’ll pick him up at seven. 

‘What about your work?’ Credence texts Percy before entering Hangar 1, hiding himself behind a maintenance shed.

‘I told my boss that I’d be in later, so that’s taken care of :)’

Credence sighs softly, typing out, ‘You’re too good to me’

‘Nonsense. I take care of what’s mine,’ Percy sends back instantly.

‘Oh? In how many ways ;)’

‘Are you flirting with me, Mr. Barebone?’

He chews his lip as he texts back, ‘What if I am?’

‘I might have to do something about it’

His heart flutters at this. Oh, he would definitely like something to be done about it. Credence wants nothing more than to stand there for the rest of his shift and make sweet talk with Percy but he’s still got one more building to clean. The one he’s been anxious about all day. Resigned he tells Percy that he has to get back to work but he’d like to call him later. With that text sent he gathers his tote and towels from the ground and enters the hangar.

*

Credence takes his time cleaning the factory floor, doing extra work to stall the inevitable before he’s forced to move on to the offices. Instead of doing the restrooms first he goes to the break rooms and then the offices, pulling trash from one room to the next. He’s running out of things to clean and knows he can’t put the restrooms off forever. Credence reluctantly carries his supplies down the hall to get started.

As he’s cleaning the ladies room he thinks of what he can do to make sure no one enters when he’s in the men’s room. Using the Purple Power is a good enough excuse, but would that really keep Grindelwald out? There are no locks on the doors so he can’t just slide a latch and be done with it. It’s as he’s mopping his way out that he remembers the box of industrial paper towels that he keeps in the janitors closet (which happens to be in the men’s room). It’s heavy enough that it just might work.

Once he’s in the men’s restroom he hastily throws out a “Closed For Cleaning” sign before shutting the door and placing the box of paper towels behind it. He’s really not supposed to do that but he’s desperate to keep the other man out. 

There’s knocking every now and then and Credence yells through the door that he’s working with strong chemicals. He gets a few huffs and curses but he’ll deal with the consequences later. He goes through his usual routine—trash, restock, mirrors, sinks, air dryers, walls, toilets, sweep, mop. The floor doesn’t really need to be scrubbed but he at least has to do a small area so the room will smell of the Purple Power.

He’s just diluted the degreaser with water to pour onto the tiles when there’s another knock at the door. Credence calls over his shoulder that it’s closed and begins to steadily dribble the mixture. Another knock, this one louder and more insistent. He decides to ignore it, grabbing his mop to make quick, tight circles on the floor with the solution. As the minutes tick by in silence, Credence assumes the person has left until there’s a rapid pounding on the door, urgent and booming that makes him jolt so hard he drops his mop stick.

Credence bends to pick it up when he hears the box sliding at the entrance. He turns to look and his stomach drops at the sight of white-blonde hair and mismatched eyes. Why can’t he catch a break?

“Credence. Closing the restrooms now? How unusual,” Grindelwald mutters as he steps into the room, scanning the area before leveling his gaze at Credence.

Holding his mop in front of him like a shield Credence takes a step back, “I-I’m using a chemical that makes the floor slippery. I can’t risk anyone falling,” he whispers, taking another step back as the blonde man advances.

“Is that so?” Grindelwald says, eyeing the bottle of Purple Power by the janitors closet, “How responsible of you,” he purrs, coming that much closer.

Credence backs into his mop bucket, quickly side stepping around it to dip his mop, pulling it up without wringing it and plopping the saturated mass onto the floor. He swiftly slides it around on the tiles until the floor in front of him is soaked with the mixed solution. 

Grindelwald stares at him quietly with a peculiar expression. It’s like he’s calculating something, weighing the pros and cons. Credence doesn’t like it, “Did you need to use the restroom?” he asks in a small voice, trying to keep from clenching his jaw. 

“...Yes,” the blonde man says, unmoving for a while before walking towards the urinal, unzipping his fly and reaching into his pants before he’s even made it. 

Horrified, Credence quickly looks away. 

Grindelwald stops just before the divider and out of the corner of his eye Credence can see that he’s stroking himself. His stomach lurches and he goes pale, the urge to leave his supplies behind and bolt overwhelming him. Grindelwald doesn’t make a move to go to the urinal—he just stands there jerking himself out in the open while staring at Credence.

Without looking at the other man, Credence quickly finishes mopping up the degreaser before hauling his bucket to the closet, making note of where Grindelwald is the entire time. The man has slowly turned to watch him and Credence can hear the slaps of his activity over the flow of water as he shakily dumps the bucket into the mop sink. Grindelwald chuckles, the sound like a shot ringing out. This is unreal. 

He’s really masturbating in front of him...

Credence carelessly drops the bucket beside the sink before shoving the industrial box back into the closet, snatching his tote and towels to leave the restroom. He can hear Grindelwald’s satisfied grunt of completion as he sprints out the door.

*

He’s not sure what to think or what to do. He should tell Nagini immediately what happened. That would be the right thing to do. The smart thing. But what can be done? He’s pretty sure that counts as sexual harassment, but would telling HR make a difference? 

As he’s walking the flight line back to the office he pushes the interaction from his mind. When he thinks about it he breaks into a cold sweat and starts to feel ill all over again, his stomach rolling at the sight and sounds. The uncomfortable way it made him feel to be an unwilling voyeur. 

Was Grindelwald trying to seduce him? Well, it wasn’t fuckin’ working. If anything he was more determined to avoid the man at all costs. Percy was right. He had to get a new job, even if it meant struggling to pay his bills. Credence couldn’t handle much more of this.

_____________________________________________  
Percy  
* * *

By the end of the work day Percy was in a great mood. All of his sessions went smoothly, he went with Sera to lunch at the Tropical Smoothie Cafe, and he managed to get Credence an appointment with Dr. Swann in the morning. What really made his day wonderful was texting with Credence—and the flirting.

The kid is shy and inexperienced, so it really got his heart pumping when Credence playfully teased him. Percy wanted to see more of that side, wanted to help bring it out. He was a little disappointed when the other had to get back to cleaning, and he knew Credence felt the same.

Percy told Queenie that morning they would come over for dinner on Saturday and it felt like his eardrum was busting with how high she squealed. Her excitement was understandable, Percy hasn’t been over yet AND he’s bringing a date? That could be considered squeal worthy.

After he’s locked his office and gone to reception to tell Queenie bye, Percy heads out of the building and to his car to go home. On the drive he thinks about tomorrow, excited to see Credence again. Percy thinks about bringing him to Hope after they’re done so he can meet Queenie and Sera and see what they do there. Maybe he could talk him into sitting in on one of group sessions. It could really help with his anxiety. 

Percy gets home and sends Credence a text. He knows the other gets off work before him so it shouldn’t take long to get a response. He makes himself a snack and goes to his home office to check e-mails while he waits. Since the last commission there hasn’t been any others which is fine, that gives him a bit more leisure time. His phone pings as he’s popping the last bite of his sandwich into his mouth.

‘Can I call you?’

Percy chews quietly as he texts, telling Credence yes. A moment later his phone rings a charming little jingle, “Hey sweetheart,” Percy greets cheerfully as he shuts down his computer and collects his plate, leaving the office to put it in the sink, “How’s your tooth?”

There’s silence on the other end before Credence’s soft voice comes through the receiver, “It still hurts,” he admits, “but it won’t after tomorrow.”

Percy sets the plate down and walks around the island to the living room, “That’s right. Dr. Swann will get that all taken care of,” he plops himself down on the sectional and stretches out, “Was your day alright? Need me to go crack someone else’s tooth? A little dental revenge?”

Credence chuckles over the line sending Percy’s heart skipping, “Are you going to give them Orajel afterwards?”

“No, I don’t think I will,” he muses playfully while absently running his fingers through his hair, “They can go get their own.”

Theres another chuckle before the line goes silent. Percy thought the call dropped until Credence finally speaks, “It wasn’t as bad as yesterday but something happened...” he says it so softly that Percy has to strain to hear.

“With your boss?”

“No. With... with that guy.”

Percy sits up instantly, “What happened? Did he do something?”

Credence is quiet for a while, the only sound he can hear is the rustling of fabric.

“Credence, baby... did he do something to you?” The dread that grips his chest is so tight and consuming that Percy has difficulty breathing. 

Finally, in a voice just higher than a whisper, “He, uh... he exposed himself to me in the restroom.”

Percy bristles and the thing within him roars viciously, his fingers clenching tightly around the phone, “Credence, did you tell anyone?”

“...I’m telling you.”

His left hand is trembling as he covers his eyes, “Credence. You have got to tell someone that he did that. Baby, that’s sexual harassment and he needs to lose his fucking job immediately,” Percy wants desperately to punch something, but he reminds himself that even though it might feel good now he’ll regret it later. 

The line is silent except for Credence’s uneven breathing.

Percy doesn’t want to ask this next question but he has to. He needs to know, “Is that all he did?” 

“He touched himself,” Credence whispers and Percy can hear the tremor in his voice.

Percy rests his forehead in his hand, “I’m going to file a complaint against him. I’ve got his name and title so I’m either going to make a call or go up to MAC-USA in person to do it.”

“No Percy, please don’t,” he pleads, voice growing thick with emotion.

“Credence, I-I can’t just sit here and do nothing after you just told me that guy whipped his dick out in front of you and touched himself. I’ve half a mind to go up there and beat him to a bloody pulp,” Percy grits out, struggling to keep the bite out of his voice, “He’s went from watching you to touching himself in front of you. What do you think is going to happen next?”

“I...”

“You can’t let that pervert sexually harass you, Credence. It’s going to escalate if you do nothing about it. Its not “if,” it’s “when.”

Percy sighs brokenly when he hears a whimper come through, “I’m not trying to upset you, sweetheart ... I’m just telling you what’s going to happen. I was a police officer for ten years, I know that behavior and where it’ll lead to,” he gets up and paces until Credence speaks again. 

“I-I’ll tell someone,” he says with a sniffle, “I just don’t think it will do anything.”

Sitting down, Percy massages his temple, “Promise me, love—that you’ll tell someone. If you can’t do it I will. Gladly. If they don’t take it seriously I’ve got a little pull back at the station.”

“I promise,” Credence says, “Percy... can we, can we talk about something else now?”

With a soft sigh Percy draws his legs back up on the sectional and stretches out, “Sure, sweetheart. What would you like to talk about?”

“I don’t know. Tell me about your day? Anything I just... I just want to hear you talk, it’s soothing.”

Some of the anger and anxiety he’s feeling tapers at this request and Percy cracks a tiny smile, “I can do that.”

*

Percy lies there for a couple of hours telling Credence about his day at work. About lunch with Sera and how they burst out laughing when the cashier said they made a cute couple, about how he accidentally farted during one of the stretches in front of twenty people, looked around and asked “Is there a frog in here??” (that sent Credence into a laughing fit), and about how excited Queenie is for them to come over on Saturday.

He goes on to talk about when he was a child—the good part of it—how his mother would always pick him up and let him sit on the counter while she made dinner. About playing with the other kids in town and coming home literally drenched head to toe in mud. How he snuck into the local cemetery at night with his friends to prove they were brave only to run away screaming when a stray cat startled them.

Percy smiled at Credence’s lighthearted laughter, how he could hear him smacking his hand on the mattress repeatedly when he couldn’t stop. At how tenderly he said Percy’s name. 

When it was his turn, Credence told him how Modesty used to get so excited when they passed the Christmas window displays and that he even took her inside one of the stores just so she could meet Santa one year (thankfully his overbearing, zealot adoptive mother never found out about that). How he and Chastity would have “water fights” while doing the dishes and they ended up soaking wet. About the time he was once given a tin of gingerbread cookies by some nice lady on the street and he shared them with his sisters, the three of them huddled under his blanket at midnight getting crumbs everywhere.

He went on to tell Percy how he began watching every movie and tv show he could get his hands on when he finally moved out on his own—finding that he loved fantasy and horror the most—about the first time he read a romance novel and had to put it down to take a walk because it was the most scandalous thing he’d ever read, and how when he first moved into his apartment he watched a naked guy climb out the window across the street with an angry man hot on his heels (he told Percy how it was too bizarre to look away).

They share the gentle parts of their past with boisterous laughter, Credence talking animatedly and Percy listening with rapt attention. He made sure to coax Credence into putting more anesthetic on his gums during their conversation while he got on his computer and ordered a pizza online (he sneakily ordered one for Credence as well) and smiled at the others confusion when his doorbell rang.

“Percy! You didn’t have to do that,” Credence exclaimed once he’d accepted his pizza from the delivery driver.

He was busy munching on his own, “Let me spoil you a bit, sweetheart. I like taking care of you.”

There was a thoughtful hum on the line, “Thank you,” he says before, “Does that make you a Sugar Daddy?”

Percy promptly choked on his next bite with Credence chuckling in his ear, “Would you like that sort of thing?” he teases after chugging half of his drink.

“...Maybe,” Credence says around a mouthful of pizza before, “That means I’d have to give you some sugar,” he says coyly.

Percy swallows hard, his stomach flipping at how openly playful Credence was tonight, “As long as it’s a natural sweetener, I’m game,” he jests, the skin of his neck and ears flushing.

Credence chuckles softly, “You’re so cute, you know that?”

“Cute like a puppy? Because puppies are pretty feckin’ cute,”

“Hmm, yes. Want me to give you a belly rub?” Credence murmurs flirtatiously and—Jesus, Mary and Joseph is that not the hottest thing?

Percy licks his lips and sets his empty plate aside, “Oh, that would be nice,” he stretches out on the sectional and stares at the ceiling, “I might even give you a little lick in return.”

His breath catches in his throat when he hears a soft moan in his ear, “Just one?” Credence breathes into the phone.

Are they really about to do this? He sure hopes so.

“Mmm, do you want more than one? I’ll give you as many as your little heart desires,” Percy purrs, his hand twitching to reach down and rub himself through the house pants. He keeps it on his stomach for now.

Credence sighs over the line, a soft rustling indicating that he’s moved to his bed, “That sounds nice,” he whispers, “Tell me, where are you going to lick?”

A bolt of arousal shoots down his spine and into his cock. He groans, feeling it swell, “Well, I think I’d start with your neck... I’d slowly drag my tongue from the base of your throat to your ear... and since I’m a puppy I think I’d give it a wee nibble,” he murmurs playfully causing Credence to gasp out a laugh. Oh sweet, beautiful boy.

“Mmm, I like that,” Credence says softly, “Where would you go next?”

Percy finally gives in with a soft growl, cupping himself through the fabric. He’s almost fully hard and it gives a little twitch when he runs his thumb over the tip, “Oooh, then I’d slowly take your shirt off so I have a clear path, teasing my way down until I reached one of those cute little nipples,” Percy strokes himself, squeezing his grip along his clothed length, “I’d take it into my mouth and lick at it gently until it hardens under my tongue.”

Credence makes a broken noise of pleasure followed by a tiny whimper, “What about the other one? It’d feel left out,” he rasps on his end, the sounds ripping through Percy in hot strikes. Fuck, he doesn’t think he’s ever been this turned on before.

“Oooh, baby you’ll have to forgive me... I’d make it up by taking my thumb to my mouth, get it all nice and wet before I gently pinch and roll the other one,” Percy groans huskily, his voice getting thicker the longer they continue.

He quickly shoves his pants and boxer-briefs down to his thighs, cock springing free to drool against his stomach, “Are you touching yourself, sweetheart? Tell me,” Percy pleads in a rough voice, wrapping his hand around his flushed cock to give it a few teasing strokes.

“I-I am,” Credence admits, moaning softly, “P-Percy, talk to me some more,” he begs, and if Percy listens carefully he can hear a soft, wet rhythmic slap of skin in the background.

He rumbles deep in his chest at the request and sound, “Oooh, you want me to tell you what I’m doing? What I want to do to you, hmm?”

Credence chokes out, “Oh God, please Percy.”

“Mmm, oh sweetheart... I’ve got my cock in my hand and I’m so hard for you,” he pants, picking up the tempo a bit. The slaps on the other end have sped up as well with tiny whimpers peppered in between, “I’m stroking myself and it feels so fuckin’ good, baby,” Percy pumps hard several times in quick succession before slowing back down to a tortuous pace, “I’m imagining it’s your hand, Credence,” he coos into the phone and is rewarded with the sexiest moan he’s ever heard.

He’s painfully hard now with his cock weeping onto his knuckles, “Fuck—If you were here I’d swallow your cock down in one go, ohhh that’s right baby, does that sound good? Hmm, want me to let you fuck my hot, wet mouth? Mmm, that’s it Credence, let me hear you.” 

Percy tightens his grip and begins to pump himself in earnest, the soft squelching of his seed obscenely loud in the silence of his living room. Credence must be able to hear it because his soft moans of pleasure have escalated into full cries and keens. 

“I’d suckle the tip of your pretty, red cock until I could feel it swell on my tongue—that’s how I’d know you’re sooo close to cumming,” Percy groans, throwing his head back against the throw pillow, “B-but I wouldn’t let you cum just yet,” he hears Credence mewl over the line, and Percy knows he’s imagining everything that’s being said.

“No, I’d pull off of that beautiful cock, maybe give it one more lick before I flip you onto your belly and spread those soft cheeks apart,” he’s full on fucking his fist now, thrusting up on each downstroke, his eyes screwed shut and voice absolutely wrecked from pleasure, “I’ll hold them open and lean in to lick that lovely, pink hole of yours... circle my tongue around to tease you a wee bit...” he’s right at the edge, teetering between extending his pleasure and aching to dive over. Credence is panting hard, making soft ah-ah-ah’s that overlap the sharp, rapid slaps.

“How close are you, sweetheart?” Percy gasps out, twisting his wrist in a quick, fluid motion with his fingers tickling the underside of his cockhead.

Credence let’s out a long groan, “S-so close.”

Percy clenches his jaw, “Me too, baby,” he pumps his hand faster, “Cum for me, Credence. F-fuck... I want you to cum for me. Mmm, yes just let go sweetheart, you’re doing so well, so good—let me hear you,” and just like that he hears a drawn out cry on the other end that has him spiraling into his own release. 

“Fuck!” His orgasm pounds through him in delicious waves of hot, white pleasure as he spills over his knuckles, the warm seed flowing down his fingers. He twitches with each spurt, head thrown back as his vision spots out.

He can hear Credence panting softly, sounding just as sated and worn out as him. Percy rides the wave, unclenching his fist once it becomes sensitive to the touch.

“That was...” Credence murmurs, his voice rough and gritty, causing Percy’s spent cock to give a valiant twitch.

“It sure was,” Percy pants through a chuckle, sitting up on the sectional to reach for a tissue on the coffee table, “Alright?”

Credence hums softly, “Definitely,” he sighs and Percy can hear shuffling in the background, “I can’t believe we just did that,” he says sheepishly over the sound of running water.

Percy cleans himself before sliding his underwear and pants back up, “Hey, you started it ya little minx,” Percy teases softly, standing to walk into the kitchen. He tosses the soiled tissues into the bin and cradles the phone between his head and shoulder to wash his hands.

“I’m glad I did,” Credence states in a proud tone, “That was hot,” he whispers.

Percy rumbles in agreement, “YOU were hot. Who’d have known my sweet, shy little Credence has such a naughty side,” he praises, drying his hands on a towel.

Credence mumbles softly causing Percy to bust out laughing, “You’re adorable. I’m glad you’re mine,” he smiles gently.

“Me too,” the other murmurs with a content sigh.

*

They talk for another hour before Percy tells him he needs to wash up before bed. They spend a minute saying sweet little nothings back and forth and Percy tells him what time he’ll be by in the morning to pick him up before the call ends and he goes to take a shower. 

Percy thinks back on everything Credence told him about that Gellert guy, and the more he thinks about it the more it pisses him off. As he stews a thought suddenly pops into his head and he rushes to get washed.

Once he’s dried and dressed Percy goes into his home office and boots up the computer. He sits in the chair and waits, finally logging into his account once it’s loaded. He opens the web browser and looks up the MAC-USA website, clicking the link to be transported to a very official looking webpage with an AH-64 Apache as the header.

Percy searches through the different categories until he finds a subpage that has information on the founders and members running the aerospace. He clicks on it and starts to scroll through the pictures and names until he comes upon one that makes his blood run cold.

Staring back at him is the man from the grocery store, his white-blonde hair and mismatched eyes so distinctive that he remembers him instantly. Percy blanches when he reads what’s beneath the picture.

GELLERT GRINDELWALD  
ASSISTANT PLANT MANAGER  
MAC-USA 

*


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Alternating 
> 
> Percy takes Credence to the dentist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long and most of it takes place at the dentist, I’m sorry ;w;
> 
> I had originally packed a lot into this one, but I didn’t realize how long it would end up (bit off more than I could chew, more like) so I’m just going to finish the rest of it in the next chapter. 
> 
> No trigger warnings, unless you’re like me and are terrified of the dentist. 
> 
> *Nongraphic Dental Visit  
> *Anxiety

Credence  
* * * * * 

Credence pulls up Nick’s contact information on his phone to let him know he’s not coming in tomorrow. He really doesn’t feel like having the man’s nasally voice ruin the wonderful evening he had with Percy so he decides to send a text instead of calling. 

He taps on the keyboard telling him the reason for his absence and that he’ll be back to work on Thursday before hitting “Send.”

It doesn’t take long for Nick to reply.

‘Really, Barebone? Where was this cracked tooth at work today? You really should have told me sooner’

Credence rolls his eyes as he types.

‘I didn’t want to bring it up until I knew I had an appointment’

‘Whatever. Just be there on Thursday’

Not bothering to reply to that Credence sets his phone on the nightstand before walking to the bathroom for a shower. He strips down, tossing his clothes into the hamper and twisting the knob, stepping into the shower once steam has formed. 

While he’s washing he thinks about the ridiculously hot call he had with Percy. He’s shocked with himself that he initiated it, how he teasingly flirted with the man until Percy started whispering filthy things into the phone.

As soon as the flirting began his pizza was long forgotten, the half eaten slice unceremoniously tossed back into the box. He remembered how he prompted the man, eager to hear that lovely accent thicken with desire. Credence loved the way Percy said his name and how he called him ‘baby’ and ‘sweetheart.’ How he slowly lost his inhibitions and told Credence what he wanted to do to him. The delicious sounds he made whenever Credence begged for him to continue—groaning breathlessly into the phone, swearing as he reached his apex.

If the guided meditations were a safe place then Percy’s dirty talk was heaven.

Credence finished showering and cut the water, pulling his towel from the tension rod to dry off. Once he had draped it back over the curtain, he left the bathroom to dress in fluffy pajama pants and an oversized t-shirt.

He goes to the futon where the pizza box still sits, sheepishly opening it to retrieve the neglected slice and plopping down to eat. It had been a pleasant surprise, the delivery driver ringing his door bell. At first he thought it might be his downstairs neighbor, a nice married mother of two that was always checking in on him. She’d come around from time to time with leftovers and baked goods, always giving him the sweetest smile before taking her leave.

When he opened the door he was perplexed to see a man holding an insulated pizza bag. Credence had told him there must be a mistake because he didn’t order a pizza. “You’re not Credence?” the guy had asked, energetically chewing a piece of gum as he checked the slip of paper, “Says deliver to Credence at this address.”  
That’s when he heard Percy chuckling in his ear, “Take it sweetheart, it’s already paid for.”

He had accepted the surprise with...well, surprise. For Percy to do this for him after everything he’s already done. To willingly want to spoil him. 

To say that he was choked up is an understatement. 

Percy was much too good for him, treating him better than anyone else ever had and Credence wasn’t really sure that he deserved the man.

After he ate a couple of slices, Credence put the leftovers in the fridge and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and apply some more gel. He was nervous about going to the dentist but he knew it was for the best. Plus he got to see Percy so that was an excellent consolation.

He finishes and goes to bed, shutting lights off along the way. When he picks up his phone to set the alarm he sees a message from Percy. His heart skips.

‘Can’t wait to see you’

Credence closes his eyes, a thick lump sneaking into his throat. What did he ever do to deserve such a kind, wonderful man?

*

The alarm on his phone goes off at 6:30 and Credence blindly gropes for it, knocking it to the floor in the process, “Son of a—“ he bends over the mattress, feeling around until his hand slides across the smooth device. Silencing the alarm, Credence pulls his phone up and has a moment of panic thinking he’s running late for work until his brain wakes up (and after he sees the alarm’s label) he shakes himself of the anxiety.

That’s right, he’s got a dentist appointment this morning.

Ugh, needles. Needles and drills. He was not looking forward to this. 

Credence threw his legs over the edge of the mattress, gently reminding his grumbling mind that he would see Percy in less than thirty minutes. He steps around his bed to the small dresser, rooting around until he finds a pair of dark jeans and a red print tee with a cartoon T-Rex holding claw grabbers. In bold white text it says “I Am Unstoppable!” It’s silly but it’s one of his favorite shirts.

He quietly gets dressed before walking to the kitchenette to have a bowl of oatmeal. It’s soft enough to be mildly painless and light enough that it won’t upset his already churning stomach. With a yawn he pulls down a small plastic bowl, setting it on the counter before retrieving the Quaker variety pack, selecting a packet of strawberries & cream.

Credence makes the oatmeal, taking his breakfast over to the futon to sit and eat. He’s just scooped a spoonful into his mouth when his phone pings.

‘On my way :)’

His heart flutters and he wonders if it will always be like that with Percy. This free fall sensation in his gut that makes him breathless.

Credence texts back letting Percy know that he’s ready. He sets his phone aside and resumes eating, working through it quickly so he can go brush his teeth. 

*

When Credence receives the text from Percy telling him he’s here he slips his wallet into his pocket before grabbing his phone and house keys, walking out the door. Locking the deadbolt he hears Percy coming up the steps, his stomach flipping excitedly. He melts when the man rounds the corner looking absolutely gorgeous.

“Hey sweetheart,” Percy beams at him as he approaches. He’s wearing faded jeans and a red and grey flannel shirt with a pair of sneakers. When the man leans in to kiss his cheek Credence can smell the spicy musk of his cologne, the scent simultaneously soothing and exciting him, “I love your shirt,” he chuckles deep in his throat, reaching out to playfully pluck the hem, “All set?”

Credence nods nervously, “I guess,” he murmurs, “Let’s get it over with.”

Percy takes his hand as they descend the steps and walk to the Mazda, “Nervous?” he asks softly, dark eyes searching Credence’s face.

“A little,” he admits, “I’ve never been to a dentist.” 

And it’s true. Mary Lou never took them to the dentist. She barely took them to the doctor unless it was absolutely necessary, and that was probably to keep child services off of her back.

Percy gives his hand a soft squeeze as he guides Credence to the passengers side, “It’ll be alright, love. They’ll give you something to numb you real good before Dr. Swann does anything,” he opens the door for him, leaning in to place a chaste kiss to his forehead, “I’ll be with you the whole time, if you’d like.”

“Please,” Credence rushes out desperately, the thought of being alone is frightening to him.

Percy strokes his thumb over the younger man’s knuckles, lifting their joined hands to place a soft kiss to the back of it, “Then I’ll be right there with you, I promise.”

Credence nods, swallowing hard before allowing himself to be ushered into the seat. The sound of the door closing spikes his anxiety but it eases off a bit when Percy climbs into the drivers seat, giving him a warm smile before backing out of the lot. He takes Credence’s hand as soon as they turn onto the highway.

_________________________________________  
Percy  
* * *

Credence is so nervous and it’s affecting Percy. He tries not to let it show, and he barely succeeds, but every time he turns to look at his boyfriend (oh, how he loves that) he sees the raw terror in his dark eyes and it’s like barbed wire is being twisted around his heart. He offers him soothing words in a calm voice, telling him that he’s been a patient of Dr. Swann’s for eight years and that the man is kind and gentle, and Percy trusts him.

That must help a little because he can see some of the tension leave Credence’s shoulders and the grip on Percy’s hand eases up. He has a feeling that he’s going to be reassuring him again once they get to the dentistry, but that’s alright. Percy would happily comfort Credence a million times, if it meant healing him relax.

It takes about fifteen minutes for them to reach the dentist’s office. As Percy pulls into the lot and parks in front of the building Credence bursts out into peals of laughter, “Flossy Posse?” 

Percy cracks a smile, “Clever isn’t it?”

Credence ducks his head and giggles, working to catch his breath before he speaks, “You would go to a place called ‘Flossy Posse.’”

“Hey,” Percy feigns offense, “I am a man of great taste. I mean, look at who I’ve got sitting next to me,” he says with a flirtatious wink, causing Credence to flush a lovely shade of red, “C’mon handsome, let’s get you checked in.

*

Flossy Posse Dental is nestled in a shopping plaza with adjacent buildings on either side. They get out of the car and Percy locks the doors as they head towards the entrance. Credence cracks up laughing once again when he looks at the window and spots the moving neon sign of a tooth doing The Floss. 

Percy can’t help but chortle joyfully while he watches him. This has to be the most he’s ever heard the other laugh, and he is unequivocally in love with the sound—and if he’s being honest with himself, with Credence too.

Arms crossed Percy steps closer, glancing at the sign with a smirk, “Flossy Posse has been around for a while but Dr. Swann commissioned this little beaut when that flossing dance became popular,” he chuckles lightheartedly, “It’s a huge hit with kids.”

“God, that’s great,” Credence’s voice cracks high as his laughter dies down, “Are you guys related? Because the humor is strikingly similar,” he says with a quirk of his lips and one more bubbly giggle.

Percy walks to door and holds it open, “If we are, I’m the devilishly handsome one,” he winks as Credence walks over the threshold, following after him to whisper, “Just don’t tell him I said that, he’ll get jealous.” Credence shakes his head before looking at Percy with a tender expression, one that has him a bit short of breath.

Percy has walked into this building many times over the past eight years—not that he’s constantly getting his teeth knocked out during overzealous meditation—he’s just diligent about keeping up his semi-annual cleanings and checkups. 

The lobby is cozy and modest with a receptionists desk directly in front upon entering. A section of chairs lining two walls meet at a corner where a side table sits bearing a beautiful decorative floral lamp.

There’s a coffee table in the center of the waiting room covered with various magazines and books while a 43” flat screen on the unoccupied wall is tuned in to the Food Network, an old rerun of Diners, Drive-Ins, and Dives plays quietly in the background. Along the walls are a spattering of various dental posters and a sizable laminated HIPAA Privacy Policy sits right next to the door leading back to the dental operatories. 

Credence looks around anxiously, his wide eyes taking in every detail and Percy can see how he’s beginning to tremble. He quietly loops an arm through the crook of Credence’s, offering a reassuring smile, “Everything’s going to be fine, love. I’ll be with you the whole time,” he whispers and can feel the moment his comforting words chisel some of the anxiety away.

Percy steadily guides him to the desk, patting his hand with a gentle smile before turning to the petite woman behind the desk, “Mornin’, Miss Zoey This is Credence. He has an appointment with Dr. Swann at eight o’clock. I believe there’s some paperwork he needs to fill out?”

“Good morning, Percy!” Zoey greets with a cheerful chirp, “Yes, there’s a few things he needs to fill out and sign before we can get him back to see Dr. Swann,” as the tiny brunette begins gathering papers she prompts softly, “What’s your last name, Credence?” 

“Barebone, ma’am,” he murmurs, the grip on Percy’s arm tightens and he immediately offers a soothing caress to his knuckles.

“So polite,” Zoey smiles sweetly, “Do you have a photo ID with you today?”

“Yes,” he whispers, digging a shaky hand into his back pocket for his wallet. He struggles getting it past the seam so Percy helps him get it loose, handing it over when it pops free.

Quietly watching Credence hand over his ID, Percy attempts to regulate his breathing, using the 4-7-8 technique to relax himself. Seeing the other man so anxious is creating a sympathetic response with his own anxiety. 

His heart bleeds for Credence. It has from day one and he doesn’t think that will ever change. Knowing Credence is in a state of distress tears him up like no other and Percy wants nothing more than to scoop him up into his arms right now and kiss every fear away. To whisper reassurances into his ear. If it were possible he would willingly take Credence’s burdens to carry upon his own shoulders. To take ever pain and worry away.

“Thank you so much, Credence,” Zoey grins broadly, trading the ID for a clipboard. She taps her finger on a sheet of paper sitting on the counter requesting him to sigh it for check-in before asking if he has insurance. While Credence signs in Percy tells her he doesn’t and she says that’s just fine, marking him down for the sliding fee scale.

She takes his ID to make a copy before offering them to sit and fill out the paperwork. “Doing okay?” Percy questions softly once they’ve sat down together near the table.

“I’m a little scared,” Credence admits while he apprehensively starts filling in his information, the pen in his hand shaking.

Percy quickly drapes an arm around his shoulders, gently massaging his fingertips into the trembling flesh of Credence’s bicep, “Oh, sweetheart I know it’s scary, but just think: You’re going to get that tooth fixed and you’re going to feel so much better when it’s over.

After he’s written his address down on the designated line Credence pauses to look at Percy, vulnerable eyes searching his face with fear, “Are you sure it isn’t going to hurt?”

The expression breaks his heart.

“Oh, baby no. No it won’t hurt, I promise. They’re going to make sure you’re numb before they even do anything. I promise, Credence,” Percy leans in to press their foreheads together, “Will you trust me when I say that I would never let anyone hurt you? That I will do everything in my power to keep you from pain?” He can feel the moisture building in his eyes.

Credence looks just as choked up as him, nodding quickly and swiping his eyes, “I trust you, Percy,” he whispers, “I know I’m safe with you.”

I know I’m safe with you.

Percy can’t respond to that for a moment, he’s too busy keeping a strangled cry contained.

*

All the paperwork is filled out and returned, with Zoey doing another swap once she’s made a copy of the ID. Now they wait, with Credence holding Percy’s hand in a white knuckle grip. Every time he realizes he’s squeezing he immediately lets go and apologizes profusely. Percy just draws his hand back in and insists that its alright.

Percy slowly rubs Credence’s arm, offering gentle words of comfort and subtle kisses to the temple when no one is looking. He tells him that everything is going to be fine and that he is so proud of how brave he is while the lobby slowly begins to fill, other people entering to check in for their own appointments. 

While they wait Percy uses the tv to his advantage, directing the younger man’s attention with comments about the show, “Do you think I could pull off the bleach-blonde spikes, too?” he asked and nods his head towards Guy Fieri on screen. The resulting chuckle warms his soul.

“I don’t know, I kind of like the distinguished thing you’ve got going on,” Credence whispers, nudging Percy playfully with his knee.

“Distinguished is it?” he murmurs with a crooked quirk of his lips, “Should I don a fancy suit to complete the look?” 

Credence flushes beautifully, ducking his head, “You definitely should,” he mumbles, hiding his blush against Percy’s arm.

Percy beams, storing this information away, “Does my boy have a thing for men in suits?” he teases in a whisper.

The younger man pulls back to give him a light pinch to the arm, “You’re being mean,” he says in mock admonishment, a tiny smile on his face.

“I would never,” Percy winks.

The door suddenly opens and a short, dark skinned woman wearing cartoon scrubs appears, clipboard in hand “Credence?” she calls out, glancing around the room.

Credence pales and goes taut, his muscles stiffening immediately.

Percy strokes his arm in soothing circles with his thumb, “It’s alright, love. It’s going to be okay, I promise.”

The younger man hesitantly nods before they stand and walk over to the woman. She flashes a beautiful smile, “Hello Credence. My name is Jendaya and I’ll be the nurse assisting Dr. Swann this morning. Doing okay?” she asks with a soft hum, instantly zeroing in on Credence’s anxiety.

The younger man opens and closes his mouth a few times, “Not really, no,” he croaks, eyes wide as they dart behind her to the hallway.

“This is his first time seeing a dentist,” Percy adds with a sympathetic expression, hands itching to reach out and pull Credence into his arms.

Jendaya offers Credence an encouraging smile, “I know it can be scary, but it’s not so bad. Dr. Swann is amazing and he knows what he’s doing. We’ll take good care of you, hun,” she holds the door for them to enter, “We’re going down to that room there on the left.”

Percy takes the other’s hand and leads the way. It looks like Credence has seen a ghost.

The operatory they enter is a tiny, brightly lit room full of dental equipment with a beige dental chair in the center. Each room at the clinic has it’s own soothing theme instead of stark white walls. This one has a giant underwater mural with a variety of colorful coral, fish and other marine life. Percy can see how Credence relaxes a bit when he sees it.

“This is beautiful,” he whispers, eyes tracing the realistic humpback whale.

Jendaya shoots him a smile as she walks over to the panoramic x-ray machine, “Isn’t it? This is my favorite room,” she starts fiddling with the machine before gesturing to Credence, “Come stand right here and place your chin on this rest.”

Credence examines the machine skeptically before nervously walking over, placing his head on the chin rest. Instead of hovering Percy forces himself to walk to the chair in the corner and sit, carefully watching Credence the whole time.

Jendaya adjusts the bars against his face until they fit snuggly, “That’s it, thank you Credence.” She presses a few buttons and the machine whirs to life causing Credence to jolt. She gives him a gentle pat on the back, “I know, it’s loud,” she says, making a silly grimace that draws out an anxious laugh.

Once the x-rays are done she waves a hand towards the chair, telling them she’ll be back shortly before leaving the room. Credence walks on wooden legs to sit, the white paper crinkling beneath him. His whole body is trembling.

Percy is by his side in an instant, stroking his fingers through dark waves, “You looked like a cyborg standing over there,” he jokes lightheartedly.

“That thing looks like a torture device,” he replies, leaning his head back against the rest.

Percy chuckles, brushing a strand away from the younger man’s eyes, “It really does, doesn’t it?” He runs his thumb tenderly along a sharp cheekbone, receiving a soft sigh in return.

“What happens now?” Credence asks in a low voice, his dark eyes panning the room warily as he takes everything in. His gaze shifts to the large rotating light directly above his head, staring at it as one might stare at a spider.

“Well, we’ll be waiting on them to get your x-rays and I’m sure Dr. Swann is going to have a wee look at them before he comes in,” Percy answers, using his fingertips to gently scratch Credence’s scalp until he closes his eyes.

“S’good,” Credence murmurs with a sigh.

*

Credence practically jumps out of his skin at the firm knock on the doorframe, startling Percy in the process. A tall blonde man with a full beard and stunning blue eyes enters the room carrying a file, “Hello Credence,” he says in a perky tone, “I’m Dr. Joseph Swann, how are you today?”

The younger man stiffens up, so much in fact Percy can see the tendons stretched tight in his neck and hands, “Hello,” he whispers looking completely terrified.

Percy decides to cut in, “Jeez Joey, that furry thing on your face is scaring the poor kid,” he jokes as he rubs the back of Credence’s hand, coaxing him to relax his muscles.

Dr. Swann laughs boisterously, lifting a hand to scratch at the hair on his chin, “I’m sorry Percy, but not everyone can look great clean shaven like you.”

Credence releases a strangled noise that might be a laugh, but it’s really hard to tell.

Joseph pulls up a wheeled chair and sits, his height leveling with Credence when he does, “Percy told me you cracked a tooth,” he makes a sympathetic humming noise, “That sounds painful,” he sets the file in his lap and leans forward to rest his elbows on his knees, a soft expression of concern on his face.

“It is,” Credence mutters, eyes darting back and forth between the man’s eyes and shoulder.

Dr. Swann clicks his tongue before opening the manila folder, “Well, let’s see if we can’t change that. Sound good?” He pulls out the x-rays and fastens them to the illuminator on the wall beside Credence. When they’re lined up he flicks the switch to turn the light on.

Percy covers Credence’s hand with his own, gently urging the younger man to loosen his death grip on the arm rest—the squeak of vinyl being crushed had drawn his attention. 

“I-I’d like that,” he replies.

Swann absently taps his jaw while examining the film, “Thankfully the crack didn’t extend past the neck of the molar and into the root, otherwise we wouldn’t be able to save it,” he says with an encouraging smile as he turns back to Credence, “What we’re going to do is endodontic therapy, better known as a root canal,” Credence visibly flinches, “Then we’ll get you fitted for a crown—“

“It better be a gorgeous tiara,” Percy pipes up with a playful grin, glancing at Credence. He chuckles nervously but still offers Percy a tiny smile.

“Oh, it’ll have emeralds and rubies and sapphires—it’s gonna look great,” Dr. Swann throws Credence a friendly wink before clapping his hands together, “So. Jendaya and I will prep the equipment for the procedure, but before we do that let’s get you numb so you’ll be ready to go by the time we get back.

Dr. Swann stands and pulls a pair of latex gloves from a box on the wall. This action brings about a sudden response from Credence as he starts to breathe rapidly, chest rising and falling noticeably. It’s clear to Percy that he’s starting to panic.

“It’s okay, Credence,” he murmurs softly, reaching out to twine their fingers together. His heart breaks to watch anxiety wreak havoc on the other. As soon as he sees a tear spill onto a flushed cheek Percy turns to Dr. Swann, “Joseph. Do you think he’d be able to have nitrous oxide?” He’ll beg if he has to.

Credence jerks his head towards Percy, eyes growing wide, “W-what’s nitrous oxide??”

“It’s what they call “laughing gas,” it’s a general anesthetic,” Percy replies, giving his hand a firm squeeze.

Dr. Swann pulls the gloves on, looking at Credence thoughtfully, “I don’t see why not. It’ll definitely make him more comfortable,” he holds up a finger as if to ask for a moment before he leaves the room.

Credence turns to Percy with a tremor in his voice, “Does it make you laugh or something?”

The older man chuckles, “Oh yes, it can. It’ll make you feel nice and relaxed... and probably a bit silly,” He scrunches his nose to make a face and it has the desired effect.

Credence leans his cheek against the headrest and laughs softly, looking up at him, “I could really go for some relaxation right about now,” He confesses.

“I could put you into a meditative trance, send ya off somewhere nice,” Percy teases with a quirk of his lips, “but nitrous is the next best thing.”

Dr. Swann returns to the room with Jendaya, who is carrying a small box. He goes over to the counter while she goes to the corner near Credence’s head. While she’s setting everything up for the nitrous, Percy talks to him in a cheerful voice, hoping he can take his mind off of what’s about to happen.

“Hey Credence, what do you call an Irish stone?”

The younger man quirks a brow, “I don’t know.”

“A shamrock.”

Over by the counter Dr. Swann chortles while Jendaya lets out a tinkling laugh. Credence cracks a smile and shakes his head.

Percy grins, “How about this one: Why can’t you borrow money from a leprechaun?”

Credence stares at him, waiting.

“They’re always a little short.”

“Oh my God,” Credence giggles, closing his eyes.

“Did you hear that Ireland is the fastest growing country in Europe? It’s population is always Dublin.”

Credence puts his hand over his face and shakes with silent laughter while Jendaya steps up beside him holding a small pink nasal mask with a series of tubes attached.

“Let’s get some nitrous in him so he can handle all of these cheesy Irish jokes,” Dr. Swann calls cheekily over his shoulder.

“Hey, they aren’t cheesy. They’re hilarious. I’M hilarious,” Percy feigns offense, hand on his chest.

“I thought they were funny,” Credence murmurs with a sweet smile, causing his heart to skip. 

“Aww, my number one fan,” Percy coos before moving out of the way for Jendaya, reluctantly walking to the chair to sit.

“I’m gonna put this mask on your nose, okay?” When Credence nods she slips the nasal mask on him before turning to the machine beside her, “While you’re wearing it breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth.”

“You look like a scuba diver,” Percy comments and Credence smiles. The nitrous is switched on and they only have to wait a few minutes, with Credence carefully breathing the way he was instructed.

Percy can tell as soon as the gas starts to take effect. Credence’s eyes get this distant, glossy look and his smile goes slack, gaze slowly moving about the room as if seeing it for the first time. Dr. Swann walks over from the counter holding a syringe, “Credence? How ya feeling, buddy?”

“I... feel great!” He says slowly, a dopey grin materializing on his face as he looks up at the dentist, “How.. how do you know my name?” He asks in a puzzled tone, brows knitted together in confusion.

“Joey can read minds,” Percy can’t help but say behind his hand. It’s not often you get to mess with someone who’s doped up on laughing gas. 

Credence’s eyes widen comically, “C-can you really??” he asks the blonde man—in wonder or fear, Percy doesn’t know.

“I wish I could,” Dr. Swann sighs wistfully, “Unfortunately I cannot. We’ve already met, remember? I’m Dr. Swann. You’re here to get that tooth of yours taken care of.”

“Oooooooh yeeeeeah,” Credence giggles, “It’s a... it’s a GOOD thing you can’t read minds,” he states with a weak shake of his finger.

Dr. Swann leans over him, “Yeah? Why is that?”

“Because. Because then you’d KNOW. You’d knooow how hot I think Percy is,” he whispers secretively, using his hand as a barrier to block Percy’s view, “Shhhhhh, it’s a secret.”

Joseph chortles, ducking his head before looking over at Percy who blushes, offering a bashful grin.

“I can see why you wouldn’t want me know that little secret,” he whispers back before, “Okay champ, I need you to open your mouth wide for me so I can give you a few shots.”

“Is it tequila?” Credence innocently asks, completely serious and Percy has to bury his face in his hands to muffle his laughter.

Dr. Swann chuckles, “Oh, no we don’t have tequila here. If we did nothing would get done.” Credence nods solemnly, his head bobbing like a ragdoll and it’s terribly amusing. He obediently opens his mouth for Joseph when the man leans in closer, “I’m going to give you an injection to numb your mouth. Just a few pricks, okay?”

Dr. Swann gives Credence several shots around the affected tooth and the kid doesn’t so much as blink. Percy heaves a sigh of relief, the rest of his anxiety draining away knowing that Credence isn’t hurting. That he no longer feels anxious or scared.

When the blonde man is finished he straightens up, puts the needle in the sharps container and turns back to pat Credence on the shoulder, “Jendaya and I will be back in about five minutes, okay?”

“Okie dokie, sir,” Credence says, attempting a salute before he becomes interested in the mask on his face, running his fingers along the tubes with a giggle.

The dentist chuckles indulgently before looking at Percy, “He’s a hoot, Perce.”

“Absolutely,” Percy agrees with a smile, “See ya in five, Joey.”

Dr. Swann and Jendaya leave the room, pulling the door cracked on the way out. When Percy gets up from the chair and walks over to stand beside him, Credence lolls his head to gaze at him, “Hey Mr. Sexy Voice,” he drawls with the corner of his lip quirked.

Percy chuckles, his face heating up, “Hello Mr. Giggles,” he reaches out to gently brush the younger man’s hair away from his forehead, “Doing alright, love?”

Credence’s eyes flutter shut and he leans into the contact, “I think....I think they stole my tongue,” he slurs, lifting a hand to touch his (more than likely numb) lips.

“Oh, well we can’t have that, now can we? I’ll make sure Joey gives it back,” he smiles softly, combing his fingers through Credence’s dark hair, “Mouth starting to get numb?” Percy inquires.

“Yeah, my...my face feels weird,” he cracks his eyes open to look at Percy, resembling a sedated cat. It’s both funny and incredibly endearing, “You... you’re great,” Credence sighs affectionately, “Did. Did you know that?”

Percy’s eyes crease as he smiles, “Well, I certainly do now. Thank you, sweetheart. I think you’re pretty great, too.”

Credence continues to stare at him, eyes half lidded and cheeks flushed, “Did it hurt?” 

Furrowing his brows Percy asks, “Did what hurt?”

“When you fell from heaven,” Credence answers with a straight face causing Percy to burst out laughing. The younger man joins him a moment later, sputtering out slow giggles.

“And they say I’m cheesy,” he grins fondly down at the other, drawing his thumb across an arched eyebrow, “You’re adorable.”

Credence blinks slowly, “Y-you’re...like...my guardian angel. Because angels guide people....and...and angels protect them,” his words come out sluggishly as he speaks, “and they...they’re beautiful. Just. Like. You,” he finishes with a gentle tap to the tip of Percy’s nose.

Percy is torn between laughing at this statement and crying. He’s bombarded by a rush of emotion with a lump forming in his throat. His eyes are misting over and his bottom lip trembles. To think that Credence views him as his protector—as his guardian angel? That’s enough to make a man fall to his knees and weep.

“I’m sorry,” Credence says softly, “Did I make you sad?” He reaches out to gently grasp Percy’s forearm, glazed eyes apologetic as he stares up at him.

Percy sniffles, “Oh baby, no—you didn’t make me sad,” he murmurs, “You’ve made me very happy, I promise. You always make me happy.”

Credence’s frown melts into a sweet, lopsided smile, “I like makin’ you happy,” he chirps, “You deserve to be happy!” He states matter-of-factly, eyes going half mast.

“So do you, Credence,” Percy whispers, dragging his fingers through the other’s hair once more before leaning down to kiss his forehead.

If anyone deserves happiness it’s Credence. He’s been dealt a shitty hand in life, with so much pain and suffering—deprived of a childhood by a woman who should have shown him love, sent to the hospital by her hands. A thankless job with a boss that hates him and employees that act like he’s beneath them. A man that thinks it’s okay to sexually harass him. He never deserved any of those things, but he does deserve happiness. 

He’ll find it if Percy has any say in the matter.

*

Dr. Swann and Jendaya come back into the room and Credence is just as giggly and carefree as when they departed, cracking jokes and gushing over Percy (the door had to be closed when he yelled, “Have you seen Percy’s ass!?”). At one point he tells the dentist that he looks like Thor and asks when they’re going to Asgard. 

When the root canal is performed Percy turns into a mama bear. Rationally he knows that Credence is perfectly fine, that he’s numb and sedated and can’t feel any pain. He knows this, but that doesn’t stop him from hovering. Any time Credence so much as twitches he’s on his feet, taking the kid’s hand into his own while not-so-subtly glaring daggers at Joseph. 

After the fifth time he makes the comment “Easy Joseph,” Dr. Swann tells Percy that if he doesn’t sit down he’ll strap a nitrous mask to him as well. The older man just huffs and mumbles, dragging his feet as he walks back to the chair.

When the procedure is over Dr. Swann makes an impression of the trimmed tooth before putting a temporary crown on it, giving Credence’s shoulder a gentle squeeze and telling him he did a great job. Gauze are packed around the area and Percy has to intervene several times to prevent the younger man from chewing on them. “No, they are not marshmallows—you can’t eat them, Credence.”

Before the mask is taken off they’re serenaded with a slurred rendition of Hollaback Girl complete with enthusiastic arm gestures. He’s asked to be careful with his movements, considering he’s just had his tooth drilled into and shaved down. Credence’s response? “I just had a root canal!?” The wild, perplexed expression on his face is enough to send the other three into a fit of laughter.

Jendaya removes the mask and it looks like she’s trying hard to remain professional when Credence squeals that he needs that to breathe in space. He declares that he’s going to be an astronaut.

“I think he’s good to go,” Dr. Swann announces, scribbling away at the file before closing it, turning to look at Percy, “His crown should be ready by next week so just make sure he sticks to an easy diet,” he hands Percy a sheet with aftercare instructions, “For the next three hours it’s best if he doesn’t eat anything and no hot beverages. Soft foods after that. I’ll send him off with a prescription for a three days supply of Norco and an antibiotic. When that’s gone he can take ibuprofen or acetaminophen.”

Credence giggles, his dark eyes struggling to focus, “Icy Toe Men a Fin...that...that’s a made up word! Percy, Thor is makin’ up words!” 

“How dare you make fake words, Thor,” Percy chides playfully from where he stands by Credence, struggling to keep a straight face.

Dr. Swann tucks the manila folder under his arm with a chuckle, “Forgive me, I don’t know what I was thinking,” before he turns to leave, pausing long enough to say, “Let me go get those prescriptions written so we can send you on your way.”

Jendaya bids them farewell, with Credence making her squeak in surprise when he suddenly pulls her in for a hug. He mumbles about how nice she is and how he’ll miss her. She offers him a genuine smile, ruffling his hair when she pulls back to tell him he’s been one of the nicest patients they’ve ever had.

_________________________________________  
Credence  
* * * * * 

Credence feels...nice. Giddy even. Like he’s floating above the ground with his skin feeling pleasantly warm and tingly as he drifts. His mind swirls sluggishly from one thought to the next, a sort of buzzed sensation shrouding it. He tries to remember where he’s at, takes a look around for guidance and, that’s right—he’s at the dentist. 

Percy’s arm is around his shoulder and he’s leading them down a long hallway, through a door, and they turn right upon exiting to approach a desk. He’s talking to the woman behind it, signing a few things and digging his wallet out. Percy turns to smile at him throughout the interaction causing Credence to melt each time. 

It’s like he’s being looked upon by an angel, otherworldly and devastatingly beautiful, with bottomless dark eyes and a face sculpted by God himself. If he focuses on Percy long enough he can even make out a faint aura, a subtle transparent shimmer encasing the man, making him that more ethereal. Credence could weep every time he’s graced with a smile, but in the back of his mind he knows he’s in public and that would probably not be the best idea.

“Ready to get out of here?” And oh, that rich voice made of satin and honey—he would love to drown in it. To hear it whisper his name like a pray.

“Where are we going?” Credence slurs, unable to feel his tongue move behind his numb lips. The urge to stick his fingers in his mouth to make sure the dentist gave his tongue back is overwhelming, but the last time he tried that Percy had to hold his hands. Not that he’s complaining.

The older man guides him to the double doors, keeping a hold of Credence as they pass through, “Well, first we need to get your prescriptions filled,” he says, walking Credence to the passenger side of the Mazda as he unlocks it with the push of a button, “Then I was thinking I could bring you to work with me. That is, unless you’re ready to go home and rest,” and Percy says it so softly, so nervously that Credence’s heart swells.

“Oooh, I’d like to see where you work!” he states happily, moving swiftly to sit once the door has been opened and nearly slamming his forehead against the car in the process. Thankfully Percy has the presence of mind to place his hand on the top of Credence’s head to prevent that.

“Easy there tiger, you don’t need a concussion on top of everything else,” Percy chuckles breathlessly.

“Does that make you the Tiger King?” he snorts as Percy shuts the door. 

The older man walks around to the drivers side, smoothly sliding in with a mock expression of indignation, “I would NEVER have a mullet,” he states, slipping his key in the ignition to start the car, “Even though I’m absolutely certain that I could pull it off,” he flashes Credence a warm smile, one that makes his heart flutter.

*

As they pick up his prescriptions at the drive-thru pharmacy Credence can feel himself coming back down to earth, the fog of euphoria slowly lifting as the effects of the sedative wears off. His mouth is still incredibly numb and Percy tells him that it’ll be like that for a few hours, that once he’s able to eat something he can take his antibiotic and pain pill. 

Credence is nervous about the Norco, as he’s never taken a narcotic before. The strongest thing he’s ever had was extra-strength Tylenol. He tells Percy this and the man suggests that if he doesn’t feel comfortable taking it he could go with an over-the-counter pain reliever. He decides to wait and see how bad the pain is going to be before completely writing it off.

Percy encourages Credence to rest on the drive when he notices how he struggles to contribute to the conversation—So he sits there, head resting against the seat and relaxing under the gentle rocking motion of the vehicle with his eyes closed, listening to Percy speak softly. The man’s Irish lilt washes over his mind in one soothing wave after another. It has such a calming effect that Credence finds himself dozing, only to jerk awake shortly after when the older man slams on the brakes, throwing his right arm out across Credence’s chest.

“Get off yer feckin’ phone and pay attention to where yer going!” Percy throws his hand up at the car in front of him, receiving a middle finger in return, “Ohh, you’d better be glad that I’ve got precious cargo or I would absolutely stomp yer arse into the ground,” Percy grumbles, the skin of his neck flushing in his anger, “How’re you gonna pull out in front of somebody and slam on yer brakes like some bloody eejit,” he yells before turning to Credence, his voice softening significantly, “Are you okay, sweetheart? I’m so sorry you had to wake up like that. Bloody people don’t know how to drive,” he huffs.

Credence gets over the initial shock of the rude awakening quickly as he watched Percy ramble, his accent thickening while he cursed the other driver and it’s...kind of hot, actually. He really shouldn’t find it attractive, but he does. He also finds himself short of breath, and it has nothing to do with the close call.

“I-I’m okay,” he breathes shakily, licking at his tingly lips, “Are you?”

Percy sighs softly as he rubs at his temple, “I’m alright. Sorry for yelling.”

Credence sits straighter in his seat, “No, it’s okay. That’s a totally understandable reaction,” he says, reaching a hand out place it on Percy’s thigh, “I probably would have reacted the same way,” he confesses with a little chuckle.

With a dopey smile Percy glances down before looking back at the road, “I can’t imagine you cursing,” he teases, reaching to cover Credence’s hand with his own.

“You’d be surprised,” he murmurs through the strange sensation in his mouth.

Looking around he recognizes the street they’re on. They’re in the heart of Destin, passing by the mall on their way to The Hope Center. Though he’s never been there before he knows this area like the back of his hand. When he finally found freedom he explored, using his spare time to check out all the different stores in the area. Often times he never bought anything but it was always fun to look around. The mall was by far his favorite.

“Almost there,” Percy says cheerfully, giving Credence’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“Am I allowed to go in with you?” He asks nervously. He doesn’t want Percy to get in trouble because of him.

Percy makes the soft humming sound Credence loves so much, “Shouldn’t be a problem, I’ll just have to let my boss know. He’s a pretty mellow guy.”

“Okay, if you’re sure,” he murmurs and Percy shoots him a handsome grin in return. God, the man is beautiful.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure that was just as painful to read as going to an actual dentist TwT 
> 
> Next chapter will be better, I promise!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternating POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Group Therapy Session
> 
> ****Sexual Content

Credence  
* * * * *

“Oh my gosh, Percy! Is this him!?” A blonde woman behind the glass barrier squeals at them as soon as they walk through the doors of The Hope Center, making several of the patients in the lobby jump. She’s bubbly and energetic with short, bouncy curls that dance every time she moves. This must be Queenie, he thinks. In fact, he’s sure of it.

“Yell a little louder, Queens I don’t think they heard you over in Pensacola,” Percy says playfully as he guides Credence to the door by reception, a hand between his shoulders while he swipes a badge similar to the one he uses at MAC-USA. The box gives a little beep and Percy pushes through.

Queenie is on them as soon as they cross the threshold, giggling excitedly as she runs over to Credence, “Oh, Credence! It’s so nice to finally meet you!” She gushes, swiftly pulling the young man into her arms. He gives a little squeak of surprise before folding his arms around her.

“Easy Queenie, he just had a root canal,” Percy says with mild concern in his voice. Credence thinks it’s cute.

She makes a hissing noise as she pulls back, “Aw, you poor thing. Those ain’t fun.”

“The laughing gas was,” Credence chuckles as he remembers the strange, relaxing high he felt during the entire procedure. Not that he can remember much about it, though.

“Oh, I bet,” she lets out a charming giggle before running her fingers affectionately through his hair, as if she’s known him forever. She’s so much like Percy that he secretly wonders if they’re related, “Oh my gosh, you’re so stinkin’ cute!”

Percy smiles warmly at them with an expression so fond he nearly forgets how to breathe, “I think so, too,” the older man says softly, making intense eye contact with Credence.

Queenie dotes upon him with a bright smile, her green eyes squinting cutely as she does, “Oh honey, I’ve heard so much about you from Jacob and Percy,” she rubs her hands along his shoulders, smoothing out the wrinkles she created, “We’re gonna have a real nice time on Saturday. Me and Jacob are gonna make dinner, Teenie’s gonna be there too. It’ll be great, just you wait and see!” 

“I can’t wait,” Credence smiles shyly. 

Percy comes over, throwing an arm around Queenie’s shoulder for a quick hug before taking Credence by the hand, “We’ll talk more at lunch, but right now I’m afraid I need to steal my boyfriend away and let Albus know I’m here,” he says smoothly and guides Credence down the hall with Queenie squealing after them, “Ya’ll are dating now!?”

As they leave reception Credence turns to look at Percy, “She’s...”

“Lively? Absolutely. Sometimes I wonder why I drink coffee when I have her to greet me in the mornings.”

Credence chuckles, “Jacob wasn’t exaggerating.”

“I have no doubt that he was very honest in his description of Queenie,” Percy takes him past an office that has his name on a plaque by the door which the younger man points out as they walk by, confused.

“Oh, yes we’ll be going in there shortly, but first I’d like you to meet someone.”

Credence swallows hard, “Your boss? Are you sure this is okay? I mean, I’m sure he doesn’t want random people who aren’t patients walking around in here...”

As they approach an office at the end of the hall Percy looks at him, “You’re with me, so it’s okay,” he says, stopping in front of the door. There’s a plaque beside it in bold white lettering that says ALBUS DUMBLEDORE PhD.

“That’s one hell of a last name,” Credence blurts out before he can stop himself. He wishes he could blame it on the nitrous oxide, but that left his system a while ago. Maybe it’s just his nerves that’s making him so candid right now. 

Percy drops his head and giggles with eyes squeezed shut, “That’s the exact same thing I said when I first met him,” he wheezes, letting out a long sigh once he’s caught his breath before lifting his face with a grin, “You should hear his middle names. Yes...names, as in plural—there’s three and one of them is mine.”

Without warning Percy knocks on the door, three firm raps and Credence holds his breath, the previous name question evaporating from his mind.

“Come in,” a soft British voice calls from the other side, throwing him completely off. He didn’t know what he was expecting but it certainly wasn’t that.

Percy twists the knob and gestures for Credence to follow him in. With a shaky sigh he trails after, rounding the corner to see a man sitting at an organized pedestal desk that’s pushed against the wall by the door.

The room is warm and inviting, with a large floor-to-ceiling window embellished with gold-trimmed burgundy curtains that are drawn to let in an abundance of natural light. There’s a massive builtin library to the left of the man filled to the brim with an assortment of books, all hardback, Credence thinks. 

Matching furniture, rustic and beautiful is spread throughout the room, though instead of making it feel cluttered it feels cozy. A chaise lounge sits in the corner beneath a huge gorgeous landscape oil painting that has Credence itching to get a closer look. There’s also a series of framed diplomas and certificates lined neatly on the wall behind the desk.

Credence turns his attention to the man who glances up at them with a gentle smile. If he had to guess he’d say he’s in his mid-to-late forties, with grey-streaked auburn hair combed neatly back from his tanned face. His short beard is just as immaculately groomed, with patches of grey spattered throughout it. He’s wearing a white dress shirt underneath a fetching pewter waistcoat with matching trousers—a green silk tie completes the look. Piercing blue eyes look at him from behind rimless glasses, which he promptly removes as he begins to speak.

“Percival, good morning,” he says cheerfully, his intelligent gaze examining Credence, “and who do we have here?”

“Mornin’ Albus, this is the young man I told you about,” Credence is stunned to hear this, “Credence Barebone. Credence, meet Dr. Albus Dumbledore.”

The man—Albus slides his chair back from the desk and rises gracefully. He approaches Credence in a friendly manner, pleasant half smile on his face and hand extended in greeting. Credence shyly takes it and is surprised to find the grip gentle and incredibly warm beneath his fingers.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Barebone.” Albus murmurs as they shake hands, his soft lilt nearly as soothing as Percy’s.

“Nice to meet you too, Dr. Dumbledore,” he replies, bringing his hands nervously to fold over his stomach when they’ve let go.

Albus quirks his lip, “Please, just Albus if you will.”

“Credence,” he sighs in relief. He doesn’t think he could keep a straight face if he had to keep using the man’s last name.

Dumbledore ushers them in, waving a hand for them to take a seat, “How’d your appointment go, Credence?” The man asks conversationally while he sits across from them in a wingback chair.

Credence blinks as he takes up residence beside Percy on the sofa, “Um, it went well? I don’t really remember much, to be honest,” he admits, anxiously toying with a wrinkle at his knee that’s suddenly become very interesting. Oh look, a stray stitch.

“They gave him laughing gas,” Percy adds with a smile at Albus’s curious expression, stretching his arms to rest along the back of the sofa.

“Well, I can certainly understand how you might not remember much,” Albus chuckles, his blue eyes creasing handsomely. Credence offers a tiny smile, fighting the urge to lean against Percy. He’s not sure how his boss would respond to that.

It’s not that he’s uncomfortable with the man, that isn’t it at all. He’s intimidated. When Albus looks at him it’s like he’s seeing through you, as if he can peer into your soul. It’s a bit unnerving to say the least.

Dumbledore turns his intense gaze to Percy, “Will he be joining you today?” He questions in a gentle tone. 

“If that’s alright,” Percy says, “I figured he could sit in on one of my sessions. Sera would also like to borrow him today as well, if he’s up for it.”

Wait, what’s happening? 

“If Credence wants to, then by all means. I don’t mind at all,” Albus states with a joyful expression, “I’m sure you’ll find the experience very rewarding, young man.”

Credence swallows hard, turning to look between the two men, “Are you saying I can sit in on therapy sessions?”

Percy moves his resting hand to Credence’s shoulder, tenderly rubbing with his thumb, “Only if you want to, Credence.”

Therapy sessions? Guided meditation in the privacy of his home is one thing, but could he really sit with a group of people for this? And what kind of therapy does Sera do, exactly? All he knows is she’s a counselor here. “What does Sera do?” 

“She’s a PTSD counselor,” Percy replies softly.

Oh wow. That seems like it would be a hard thing to sit through, “Do I have to participate?” Credence asks warily, his anxiety starting to rear its ugly head.

Percy makes a soft comforting noise, “No, you don’t have to. Not at all.”

For some reason this feels like it was planned. He’s not upset by the thought, just a bit dazed. If it were planned that means Percy cares enough to want to help him, even if it’s just having him sit quietly through a couple of sessions. He can’t be upset with that. In fact, it makes him a little emotional.

Albus is watching silently with a thoughtful expression, and after a moment he speaks up, “Have you ever done therapy before, Credence?” 

He squirms, “No. I mean, I’ve done some of Percy’s guided meditations online, but I don’t think that counts.”

“Oh, that absolutely counts,” Dumbledore informs him as he crosses one leg over the other, “What Percival does is a special form of therapy. One that, I think, should be offered at every behavioral health center. Tell me, did you feel better afterwards?”

Credence nods, licking his lips, “I felt calm and relaxed. Before that I was feeling...stressed,” and upset and anxious and angry. So very angry.

Albus grins warmly, “That’s wonderful. It certainly is a unique type of therapy that has many great benefits. I think a sit-in is a splendid idea, with Seraphina as well.”

Credence frowns, “But why would you allow me to do this? I mean...you don’t know me, sir. And—and I couldn’t possibly pay for this?”

Percy sits quietly through their interaction, drawing soothing circles against Credence’s shoulder as he stares absently at Albus’ shoe. The contact grounds him.

“I don’t expect you to pay for this. Let’s call it a trial run,” the man uncrosses his leg, placing both feet flat on the floor, “And you’re correct. I don’t know you,” Albus says as he leans forward to rest his elbows on his knees, “But I don’t need to know you to see that you could use a bit of kindness. You haven’t known much of it in your life, have you?”

He opens and closes his mouth, not knowing what to say. The man is right. Credence hasn’t known much kindness in his life. The little he found during his childhood was few and far between—mostly from his sisters. He didn’t make a friend until he started working and he’s only just met Percy who he believes might be the kindest man alive. To say he’s starving for it would be accurate.

Albus tilts his head to catch Credence’s wandering gaze, “I didn’t mean to overwhelm you, Credence. I just know that when I look at you I see a man who is on the edge of breaking under the weight of the world. You seem like a genuinely kind person who has had unkind things done to him. You deserve so much more than that, don’t you think?”

Credence swallows past the lump in his throat and blinks to clear the moisture from his eyes. Percy, observant as ever sits up and wraps his arm more firmly around him, pulling Credence close to press against his side. 

Is his pain that easy to see?

“He’s right, Credence. You deserve nothing but good things. You know, the first time I met you I could see how you’ve been suffering. How you STILL suffer. A man can only handle so much,” Percy murmurs softly, reaching forward to snatch a tissue from the coffee table in front of them, offering it to Credence with a gentle expression. 

He hadn’t even realized that the tears spilled over.

Credence sniffles softly, accepting the tissue with a mute thank you before quietly wiping the tear tracks from his skin. Percy looks like he’s on the brink of crying as well, “Will you sit in during our sessions today? If you say no that’s fine, we won’t be upset. It is entirely up to you.”

“I—I think I would like that,” he whispers thickly as he leans against his boyfriend.

He knows the meditation group will be fine, that he’ll enjoy listening to Percy instruct in person and he’ll feel great afterwards. It’s Sera’s group that he’s nervous about. 

Albus smiles at them, “Well, then it’s settled. Percival, you have my permission to show Credence around,” the man stands from his chair, as does Percy, with Credence following their lead.

“It was nice to meet you,” Credence murmurs, taking the hand that’s offered.

“Likewise, I hope to see you here more often,” the man says with a firm shake and quirk of his lips before moving to open the door, “Enjoy the sessions.”

Percy exists first with Credence in tow. They walk down the hall to his office where he unlocks the door and they step inside.

“I’m sorry if that was too much, I—mmph.”

Credence pulls Percy in for a kiss as soon as the door closes behind them, being mindful of his tooth. His mouth is still pretty numb from the lidocaine so it’s a strange sensation, the way his tingly lips slide against the other’s. There’s a bit of stubble on Percy’s upper lip that tickles in the weirdest way, drawing out a giggle from the younger man.

When Credence pulls back he sees that Percy has his eyes closed, wearing a stunned expression.

“What was that for?” He whispers, dark eyes gentle as they open.

“Thank you. For everything,” Credence replies softly, reaching up to caress the older man’s cheek, “Paying to get my tooth fixed. This,” he makes a vague sweeping gesture with his arm.

Percy blinks, “You...you’re not upset with me?”

Credence furrows his brows, “Why would I be upset?”

“I mean, I did just kind of drop that on you out of nowhere—“ 

“I will admit that took me by surprise,” he murmurs, glancing around the room for a moment before looking at Percy, “But I know you mean well. I know that you care.”

“Oh sweetheart, I do care. So very much,” there’s a pause as the older man searches his face quietly. After a moment he speaks again, expression so painfully vulnerable that it takes Credence’s breath away, “I don’t want you to break like I did,” Percy confesses in a tiny voice, “Not that I’m saying you would,” he pulls the other in for a warm embrace, resting his chin on the younger man’s shoulders, “I just...I know what it feels like and I just want to help you.”

“I know,” he replies, tightening his arms around Percy’s waist, “I know.”

_____________________________________________  
Percy  
* * * 

He felt terrible for “Pulling a Sera”—for dropping Credence in front of Albus with absolutely no warning. Dr. Albus Dumbledore is a renowned psychologist with an almost supernatural ability to read people. He’s able to look into someone’s eyes and know what they’re feeling and always seems to know just what to say. Sera might be an empathetic counselor but Albus is practically a guru when it comes to understanding human emotions. It’s why he’s the best at what he does. It’s also why the rehabilitation rate of patients are so high at Hope.

Earlier that week Percy briefly told the man about Credence, small hints of their shared past during a friendly conversation, and was stunned when Albus politely requested Percy to bring him in, that he’d like to meet Credence. The man has always been kind, with a strong desire to help others—especially when he knows it can be done. Percy trusts him.

He was nervous about bringing Credence to Hope after the dental appointment, thinking that it might be too much after that experience. The following conversation with Dumbledore was raw and emotional, with the man telling Credence that he deserves kindness and thinks he would benefit from therapy. Oh, how it pierced his heart to see those tears—how he longed to draw the other into his arms and wipe them away. To whisper words of comfort and praise into his ear until they dried up. ‘You matter. You are a wonderful person. You are loved.’

Percy was genuinely shocked to be kissed as soon as they made it to his office. To feel the younger man’s lips against his own eased the vice he had strapped around his own heart for putting Credence through that. Credence wasn’t upset with him. 

So Percy shows Credence his office and tells him about how he runs sessions, taking him a little ways down the hall to the group therapy room. When Credence offers to help him clear the chairs and tables he breaks into a warm smile, heart melting at the simple gesture. He tells him to just sit and relax but ultimately caves when the younger man says he feels bad just sitting there watching. They pull the yoga mats out together and line them up in the center of the room.

Credence waits in his office while Percy goes to change out of his flannel shirt and jeans into the usual tank top and yoga pants. The appraisal he receives upon returning to the office is extremely flattering. Dark feline eyes slowly run down his body, taking in every curve and edge, admiring the way the muscles of his bare arms ripple when he moves. He can see the way Credence swallows hard as he examines Percy’s hips and thighs, a rosy flush rising to his skin that he finds incredibly appealing.

“Enjoying yourself?” Percy asks, both amused and turned on.

Credence blinks rapidly and Percy is intrigued to see the blush grow even darker, slowly spreading down his neck, “I—um, I’m a little overdressed for your session, I think,” the kid rushes out, making a point to tug at his denim.

“Oh, no that’s fine. Normally you would want to wear something like this for comfort, but I’m not going to bar you from meditation because you’re wearing jeans,” he says with a teasing smile.

“Oh. Okay, great,” Credence coughs, going to great lengths to avoid eye contact. It’s very adorable.

Percy walks to the duffel bag that held his workout clothes, placing the folded articles within before turning to Credence, “You can look if you want, you know,” he says softly, not bothering to zip the bag, “I don’t mind. In fact—“ he comes around to stand in front of the other, placing his hands on his hips, “You’re paying this old man a compliment.”

“You’re not old,” is all Credence can manage and the way his voice squeaks makes Percy laugh, a deep rumble in his chest.

“Oh sweetheart, you’re too good for me,” he chuckles before nodding towards the door, “Ready to experience the live version of your meditations?”

Credence nods enthusiastically as he stands, following Percy out of the office and down the hall to the therapy room.

“After this session we can go grab some lunch. I’m sure by then you’ll probably be ready to take something for the pain,” Percy says as they cross the threshold, “If you think the Norco is going to be too much I’ve got some over-the-counter stuff in my office.”

“Thank you,” Credence murmurs, eying the mats on the floor.

“Sit anywhere you’d like,” Percy says with a soft smile, striding over to the sound system to set his reusable bottle down, “You get first pick,” he calls over his shoulder and relishes the breathless chuckle he gets.

*

Percy stands by the door to greet people as they enter, occasionally turning to throw Credence an encouraging smile. The kid looks so nervous and it has him doubting whether this was a good idea or not. Several of the regulars sit on mats near him and Percy is relieved to hear the young man laughing as they talk and it feels as though a weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

Once the last patient files in he closes the door and walks to the front to begin.

Percy does his usual greeting and explanation, welcoming the new timers (he shoots Credence a wink that earns him a lovely blush) and those that are returning. He wishes that he had the presence of mind to suggest sweat pants before he picked Credence up because Percy can see how the younger man struggles during the stretches. He takes it all in stride though, even giggling while his balance teeters—and oh, how he loves that laugh.

Once the stretching is done Percy instructs everyone to sit and he slowly walks the group through breathing exercises. He glances around the room, taking in postures and expressions and he is pleased to find a look of pure relaxation on Credence’s face. There’s no tension, no knitted brows, no worry lines. Just a face smoothed by ease and comfort. He can’t help but smile and watch him a moment longer before slipping his eyes closed to begin the meditation.

He takes them deep within their minds into the aether, encouraging them to let go of their stress, their anger, their negative thoughts and worries. To embrace the calm their minds can offer and float peacefully in their subconscious. They are free to accept or reject any suggestions he makes. They have the power here. To control what happens and how they feel in this special sanctuary. 

Percy creates a lush world for them with his words, intricately building onto their experience with precise detail. He coaxes them to walk amongst delicate wildflowers as they ascend a great mountain. Higher they climb up, up, up to the apex with ease. Percy guides them to pick flowers along the way—red and orange, yellow and green, up, up, up with blue, indigo, and violet being added to the bouquet. Seven breathtaking flowers to carry in the crook of their arm as they journey up, up, up to the mountains peak.

Reaching the top Percy points out a clearing where he instructs them to rest. To wiggle their toes in the cool, green grass and breathe deeply the clean, crisp mountain air. This is a special place just for them, he says, a place to come and unload burdens. To forget your worries and responsibilities for a little while and simply bask in the serenity of nature.

Percy guides them through weaving the seven flowers together into a lovely floral crown and once finished he asks them to imagine wearing it. He tells them that to connect and align the flowers is to connect and align their chakras. To balance their body’s energies. He goes on to encourage deep breathing—to gaze out over the land and feel the sense of peace wash over. The sense of healing this place can bring.

With the guided part of the meditation done Percy allows everyone time for quiet reflection. Time to enjoy the simple act of self awareness and inner peace. He takes this time to release his own anxieties and fears—trading them for the sweet, soothing balm his mind offers up. He makes sure to express his sense of gratitude during the meditation, to offer his thanks and love to the universe.

A soft chime in the audio over the sound system is his cue to guide everyone back from their journey. Percy gently grabs their attention and begins the countdown back to awareness, walking them through each step with the gentle pull of his voice.

His body feels deliciously light and tingly—a pleasant buzzing sensation that blankets his skin from head to toe as he floats back down to reality. It’s a sensation that he’s loved from the first moment. One that replaced the emptiness with something warm and soothing.

After he’s counted to one Percy opens his eyes to look around the room. Everyone looks refreshed and relaxed, in various states of peace—especially Credence. The young man stares at him with a soft, tender expression and looks to be on cloud nine. The sudden warmth that fills him to see this is enough to rival the way meditating makes him feel.

“Well, that’s it for today folks, I look forward to seeing you all again in the next session,” Percy cheerfully announces once he’s talked to the group about their experience. He was pleased when Credence spoke up to say how much he enjoyed the imagery and how envisioning the crown of flowers really helped him to feel the balance those energies can bring.

The last person leaves and Percy turns to look at Credence who is still seated on his yellow mat, a soft smile on his lips, “That was a hundred times better than the recording,” he admits.

“Everything’s better live,” Percy offers, shyly rubbing the back of his neck.

Credence stands and stretches his back, “Not necessarily,” he states with a quirk of his lips, “But your meditation? Absolutely.”

He chuckles softly as he walks over to join the man, “Well, I am very pleased to hear that. Is it something you might want to try again?”

“Oh yeah, definitely. I really liked that,” Credence straightens and rubs his jaw, “The feeling is finally returning,” he grimaces.

Percy makes a soft humming noise, “Hurting?” At Credence’s nod he continues, “C’mon, it’s almost my lunch break and I’m sure Albus won’t mind if I take it a little early. Let’s get you something for that pain.”

_____________________________________________  
Credence  
* * * * * 

At 11:45 Percy takes them for an early lunch to a local sub shop nearby where Credence orders a light soup that will be easy to eat. It’s more sore than anything so he decides to go with some ibuprofen that Percy brought along. They’re halfway through their meal when Sera walks in with a bright smile on her face.

“There you guys are,” she says, walking over to their corner booth, “Having lunch without me? That’s tough, Percy,” she chides playfully.

“Credence needed to eat something so he could take his medication,” Percy mumbles through a mouthful of Philly cheesesteak.

Sera offers him a sympathetic smile, “That’s right, you got manhandled today,” she jokes lightly, “How are you feeling?”

Credence sets his spoon down, “Like someone took a pry bar to my jaw.”

Percy snorts on his next bite and has to put his sandwich down, “I would NEVER let Joseph do that to you.”

Sera crinkles her nose, “I could see him doing it to you though, Percy. You’re a menace.”

“Hey, I resent that,” he grumbles before winking at Credence, “I am a delight to be around.”

“He really is,” Credence murmurs shyly, picking up his spoon to resume eating.

“Of course he would agree,” Sera states with a wave of her hand, “He’s biased.”

Percy laughs, lifting his sandwich, “He’s clearly very smart and knows what he’s talking about.”

“I’m gonna go order,” she chuckles before walking to the counter.

*

Sera sits with them for lunch, talking about her day without revealing too much as far as patients are concerned. She goes on to ask Credence if he’d like to sit in on her session once they get back and he can see how Percy is observing him.

“Um...how do these sessions work?” He asks nervously while twirling the plastic spoon around the rim of the paper bowl his soup came in.

She swallows the bite she has before speaking, “Well, a lot of my sessions are open discussion. So what I like to do is start the group out by asking everyone how they are and introducing any new members. From there I either present a topic to talk about or give patients the floor to speak freely. The latter allows for a discussion that can flow easily from one person to the next and really makes for honest communication, I believe. It’s really about just letting everyone vent and start the healing process among similar peers. Afterwards we wrap up and that’s that.”

Credence nods with a sigh. That doesn’t sound TOO bad.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, Credence,” Percy says softly while taking his hand, “You aren’t going to hurt Sera’s feelings if you decline.”

“Not at all,” she states after taking a sip from her straw, “If it’s something you think is going to make you uncomfortable, by all means feel free to tell me no. I’d rather not upset you and face Percy’s wrath,” she makes a face and nudges the older man with her shoulder.

“Gosh Sera, you make me sound like this merciless deity out to torment mankind,” he scoffs with mock annoyance and rolls his eyes.

“When you’re going off on something, yes that’s torment,” she shoots back with a smile, “But seriously Credence, don’t feel like this is something you have to do, okay? I’m offering because I think it would benefit you, but I don’t want you to agree to it just to make me happy. I’ll be happy with whatever decision you make.”

Credence chews the inside of his cheek thoughtfully, “I—I want to do it.”

Percy places his his free arm on the table and leans against it, gently rubbing the younger man’s knuckles, “You’re sure, love?” 

The soft concern he sees in the man’s dark eyes makes him melt, “I’m sure.”

Sera finishes her sandwich and balls up the wrapper it came in, “Alright, you can follow me once we get back to Hope.”

*

The group therapy room Sera leads him to is a bit overwhelming. Sixteen fold-out chairs sit in a circle in the middle and Credence is reminded of the scenes he’s watched in movies where everyone goes around saying their first name and why they’re here. 

There’s a table near the entrance with snacks, water and a large coffee urn with paper cups. Sera tells him that he’s free to help himself to anything on the table at any time, which he nods and says thank you.

When they walk in Sera grabs an extra chair from the wall and makes room for it amongst the others, patting the cushion for him to have a seat once she’s done. He does so, nervously playing with the stray stitch on his jeans he found earlier in Albus’s office while glancing around at the motivational posters. One is a light shade of blue with outlined white text that says “The Only Way To Guarantee Failure Is To Never Try” while another simply reads “You Are Not Alone” printed on a beautiful galaxy background.

She sets her clipboard on the chair beside him and checks her watch, “The others will be here in a moment,” she says softly and gives his shoulder a gentle squeeze before walking to the door to wait.

One by one people file in and Credence is surprised to see how cheerful they are. While some are quiet and simply hum or nod their head at Sera’s greeting others stop and talk animatedly with her before they take their seats. A few people look at him curiously and he can’t help but feel exposed, knowing this group is probably one that’s had multiple sessions together and he’s the new blood in the room.

Some of the people walk over and get a cup of coffee, taking a moment to chat before finding a place to sit. Credence is too nervous to do more than count the individual threads in his denim, noting how they change color and how some are more worn than others.

Once the last person has sat down, fifteen chairs being filled in a matter of minutes, Sera nudges up on the doorstopper with the toe of her high heel until it gives and the door slowly swings shut. The resounding click echoes in the quiet room and sends Credence’s anxiety into a sprint. He reminds himself to relax and works on slowing his breathing.

“Good afternoon,” Sera says in a warm, cheerful voice as she crosses the room with the tap of her shoes following. She’s met with a rumbled chorus of “good afternoon” as she walks to the vacant chair beside Credence and removes the clipboard to sit.

“I hope everyone is doing alright on this Wednesday,” she says with a friendly smile and sits, glancing around at everyone.

One person mumbles no and she nods her head, “And that’s alright. It’s okay to not be doing good, we all go through it.”

Sera lifts her clipboard and silently reads through the first couple of pages before setting it down on her lap, “We have a few new people with us this today, and I’d like to offer them the chance to introduce themselves—If you don’t want to, that’s perfectly fine. If you do, please feel free to tell us your name and a little bit about yourself.”

There’s a blonde woman sitting across the way that shyly gestures with her hand and Sera nods for her to go ahead, “Hi, my name is Alison,” she says in a meek voice and smiles when the group says “Hi Alison.” She tells them about herself, not going into too much detail but enough for Credence to learn that she was in an abusive marriage for twenty years that she managed to get out of and finally decided to seek counseling for her PTSD.

Sera thanks her for sharing with them and tells her that they are happy to have her. A man pipes up after, saying his name is Jamie but tells them he doesn’t feel comfortable with sharing anything else yet. That’s alright, Sera tells him with a smile before moving on to start the session when no one else speaks up.

She was right about the open discussion aspect, seeing as when she offers the question of “Would anybody like to share how their week has been?” the group shifts into a seamless flow of chatter, starting with a heavyset man that tells them all how he had an unpleasant confrontation with his father-in-law that almost resulted in a fist fight but was avoided when he decided to be the bigger man and leave the room (which everyone commended him on) and slowly moved along to a tearful woman explaining how her girlfriend treats her like crap but later went on to defend her, claiming it was her fault and that she probably deserved it.

“Its not your fault,” It takes a moment for Credence to realize that he’s speaking, the gaze of so many eyes on him like a jolt to his system, but he just can’t stop the words, “and nobody deserves to be hit. There’s no excuse someone can give that justifies abuse,” he says in a low voice, sliding down in the chair as embarrassment begins to burn through him, “I-it isn’t your fault that she decides to take out her frustration on you. That just shows what kind of person she is,” he finishes on a whisper, desperate to hide his flushed face.

The young woman sniffles and lowers her head. He can see Sera nodding beside him, “You’re absolutely right.”

For the rest of the session Credence is able to keep himself from blurting anything else out as more people share the horrors that have happened to them and what they do to deal with it. Sera offers insight and advice, telling them actions they can take during panic attacks and the best way to work through triggers. He sits quietly and listens, eager to learn these tips and even though he embarrassed himself early on Credence is glad he decided to join the session. It’s something he could see himself doing on a regular basis and even if he didn’t share anything today, he feels lighter knowing that he’s not alone. That there are people like him actively seeking help and that it’s okay to sometimes not be okay.

The group wraps up and while everyone begins to leave the young woman with the abusive girlfriend comes up to him. Her name is Alyssa and she tells him thank you and that she’s sorry if she offended him with what she said. Credence tells her that it’s okay, that she was venting and people should be able to say what they’re thinking and how they feel. She surprises him with a quick embrace before slipping out after the others.

“I appreciate what you said to Alyssa earlier, Credence,” Sera says with a half smile, “That’s something I think she needed to hear.”

Credence nods before lowering his head, “It’s something I wish someone would have told me a long time ago. I had to figure it out on my own.”

He can hear the click of Sera’s heels as she approaches him within the circle. Next thing he knows there’s a pair of warm arms drawing him in, “You’re a very strong person. So kind and brave, too. I understand that you’ve been through a lot, and though I don’t know much—for you to bounce back on your own instead of crumbling is, simply put, awe inspiring,” she gives his back a gentle rub, “I can truly see what Percy admires about you. Please, you’ll look out for him won’t you?”

Credence swallows hard before lifting his arms to return the hug, “I will. I promise.”

_____________________________________________  
Percy  
* * * 

For the whole hour that Credence is gone with Sera, Percy uses his own group session as a distraction. When she guided the younger man down the hall after they came back from lunch Percy paced in his office and worried himself sick. He had to remind himself that Credence would be okay, that he hadn’t been forced to do the session, that he told them he wanted to do it. Ultimately he was able to calm his breathing when he pointed out to himself that his patients were relying on him and he wouldn’t be doing them any favors if he showed up on the brink of a meltdown. Plus, Credence was in good hands. He trusted Sera to get him out of there if it became too much.

The calm Percy felt during the breathing exercises was enough to coax his mind away for an hour—canceling out any anxiety that had emerged from Credence leaving his side—setting him up in a relaxing trance that didn’t make his heart race.

Of course, some of that anxiety trickles back just as his patients trickled out the door and he quickly found himself striding down the hall towards the group therapy room Sera uses, not quite running yet not quite walking. The sense of relief that washes over him when he sees Credence’s smiling face upon entering the room is so palpable he almost cries. What the hell is wrong with him?

“How’d it go?” He manages to get out in a smooth voice, crossing to the middle of the room in just a few steps.

Credence sidles up to him with a shy smile that sets his heart fluttering, “Okay, I think.”

Sera nods, “He even spoke a little,” she teases while marking something down on her clipboard.

Percy looks down at him with his brows raised, “Yeah?” He asks with a breathy laugh.

The younger man nods, drawing his finger along the seam of his pocket, “Not much. Not about myself,” he confesses, “Just...just an opinion.”

“He’d make a great counselor,” Sera comments with a wink and walks over to them, “Credence says this is something he might like to try again.”

Percy could jump for joy, “Really?” he asks excitedly, “Think you might like to do counseling in the future?”

“I think so,” is Credence’s quiet reply, the tiny quirk of his lip enough encouragement to chip the rest of Percy’s anxious nerves away.

“That’s great, sweetheart. I am so happy to hear that,” he says, pulling the younger man into a warm embrace, “We can talk to Albus about getting you set up, whenever you’d like. How does that sound?”

Credence melts into his arms, and the perfect feeling of them pressed together is incredibly soothing, “I’d like that,” he murmurs.

*

Percy has a few more sessions before the day is over, with Credence eagerly joining each one. By the time they’re ready to leave he looks thoroughly relaxed and happy, and Percy couldn’t be more relieved knowing that even though the day started off rough for the younger man he ended it on a good note.

They say goodbye to Sera and Queenie but miss Albus on their way out, as the man tends to have meetings at the end of the day. They leave Hope and get into the little red Mazda, with Percy offering to stop somewhere for food but Credence declines saying that he’s got stuff to eat at home that won’t be too much on his tooth. After he double checks that his boyfriend is sure, Percy drives him home.

When they get to Credence’s studio apartment it’s still rather early in the afternoon and he invites Percy in.

“Are you sure? Wouldn’t you like to rest?”

Credence collects his prescription bag before looking at Percy with the most effective puppy dog eyes he has ever seen, “I—um, I wanted to see if you’d come cuddle with me for a bit,” he says so quietly that Percy has to strain to hear it.

Oh God, how can he say no to that?

“Oh sweetheart, I would absolutely love that. Only if you’re sure...”

“I’m sure,” he smiles so sweetly and Percy feels he would move heaven and earth to make his boy happy.

“Alright, I’ll go up with you,” he says, helping Credence check that he grabbed everything before they get out of the car and walk up the stairs to his studio.

Percy offers to grapple with the deadbolt and lets out a victorious cry when it turns over, extracting the key to hand back over to Credence, “It was no match for Percy!” He rumbles in a deep, playful voice that has the younger man giggling.

“It certainly wasn’t. That clunking sound was a bit concerning though, I’m gonna have to make sure you didn’t break it,” Credence says, pushing the door open and stepping into the entryway.

“It was already broken,” Percy mumbles under his breath as he follows, earning a side-eye from his boyfriend, “I mean—you’re absolutely right, how could I have been so barbaric?”

Credence closes the door behind them as he chuckles, “I forgive you,” he teases before walking into the kitchen to set his prescriptions down on the counter, “Come lay with me,” he requests in a soft voice, eyes shyly glancing at Percy as he kicks his shoes off and walks to the bed.

Percy licks his lips before releasing a pleased sigh, “I would love nothing more,” he murmurs, following Credence’s example and toeing off his sneakers before walking to the sheer curtain. He watches the younger man slip through the gossamer fabric and feels his heart skip at the look he turns to give him.

He slowly parts the curtain and climbs in behind Credence, slotting their bodies together until the smaller man’s back and hips are pressed firmly against his front. Percy slips one arm under Credence’s head and the other around his waist, pulling him even closer to nuzzle gently against his neck.

“That’s nice,” Credence sighs happily, wiggling to try and get closer. 

“You know, if you keep backing up closer I’m sure we’ll become one monstrosity,” Percy jokes softly, moving to place a kiss to his boyfriend’s neck. The resulting shiver is very enticing. 

Credence hums, “Think it’s possible? I can keep trying.”

As if to show an example he wiggles once more, drawing out a groan from Percy who snaps his left hand down to pin Credence’s hip in place, “I think you’re purposely torturing me,” he mumbles before nipping at the younger man’s ear, whispering, “Behave yourself, you little minx.”

“I’m doing no such thing,” he shoots back innocently, snuggling down against Percy’s arm.

The older man brings his hand back up to gently caress long, slender fingers, “How’s your jaw?” He questions in a quiet voice, trailing fingertips from Credence’s wrist, along the delicate skin of his inner arm up to his elbow, continuing on to touch the warm flesh of his bicep beneath the red shirt sleeve. The soft gasp he earns sends a tickle of arousal down his spine.

“It’s sore, but it doesn’t hurt too much,” he replies breathlessly.

With a soft hum Percy continues his curious exploration, tracing every freckle and beauty mark he finds with near reverence, “Good. Is this okay?”

“Y-yeah, that feels nice.”

Credence moves his head from the man’s arm and silently nudges until Percy lifts his own, tucking it under Percy’s cheek. He carefully rests his face so as not to put pressure on the younger man’s jaw, “Comfy?” Percy asks low in his ear.

“Very,” he breathes, hand trembling as he lifts it to stroke Percy’s cheek, “You always make me feel comfortable. And safe.”

Percy swallows audibly, stomach flipping at that statement, “It makes me so happy to hear you say that, Credence,” he presses a tender kiss behind the flushed ear, “I will always do my best to make sure that you’re happy and safe.”

Credence moves suddenly, turning until his lips find Percy’s for a gentle swipe, “Thank you,” he whispers before shifting the rest of the way, turning to face the man. He frames Percy’s cheeks with his hands and pulls him in for a longer, sweeter kiss.

The urge to dive into it is overridden by the need to make sure he doesn’t cause Credence any pain. Percy returns the kiss with that in consideration, carefully brushing their lips together in an incredibly sensual and intimate manner, refraining from anything too deep and invasive. As they continue, Credence attempts to deepen the kiss and Percy pulls back.

“Sweetheart, as much as I’d love to kiss you senseless, we’ve got to be mindful of that tooth,” Percy’s pants against his cheek.

Credence whimpers softly, nosing at the flushed skin of his neck, “I want more,” he confesses in a whisper, kissing his way down Percy’s throat.

Groaning low in his throat Percy reaches up to run his fingers through dark waves, “Credence I—,” he responsively throws his head back with a grunt when he feels Credence cup his interested cock through the front of his jeans.

“Fuck, Credence... baby,” Percy squeezes his eyes shut as the younger man begins to stroke him, “You should really be resting,” he grits out, struggling to keep himself from pinning the other to the mattress. Despite what he’s just said, Percy reaches his hand down to do the same to Credence, groaning in pleasure to find his boyfriend is just as hard as he is.

Credence gasps softly, his kisses becoming messy against Percy’s neck, “O-ooh.”

“Is that what you want, sweetheart?” Percy whispers huskily into his ear, “Do you want me to make you feel good? Want me to make you cum?”

“Please,” the younger man chokes out, moving his hand from the tented fabric of Percy’s denim to the zipper, where he struggles to get it loose.

“Here baby, let me help,” Percy rasps, reaching first to draw down his own zipper before moving his fingers to Credence’s, unfastening the button and dragging the puller until he can snake a hand through the slit of his boxers. 

He groans loudly when his fingers come into contact with Credences hard, heated cock.

“Perce—“ Credence buries his face in the older man’s neck and moans softly, quickly rooting around until he gets a grip on Percy and is able to slip him through the fly. 

Percy groans in relief when he’s freed from the tight space, impulsively thrusting up into Credence’s warm, clenched fist, “Oh, fuck Cree—that feels so good,” he moans, pulling back to give the younger man a sloppy yet gentle kiss. He narrows his grip and slowly pumps the other until Credence starts babbling into his skin.

“Yes, yes, yes, oooh Percy, so good—“

“Mmm, that’s it sweetheart,” he coos, running his tongue along the shell of Credence’s ear, “You feel so good in my hand...look at how hard you are for me.” Credence keens and begins to pump him faster, jolts of heat fire off from the point of contact to pool in his lower belly, “F-fuck,” he grits out, gently waving Credence’s hand away to bring their flushed cocks together, taking them both into his fist.

The combined slick is enough to ease the way, his palm and fingers slipping effortlessly up and down as he strokes them, “Ohh fuck, Credence—you don’t know what you do to me,” he whimpers into the younger man’s ear, skillfully twisting his wrist on each downstroke, “One of these days I’d like to lay you out and suck that pretty cock of yours. I want to taste you when you cum down my throat.”

Credence cries out, dipping his fingers into the supple flesh of his back, “W-what else? Please t-tell me,” he gasps, shivering blissfully.

Percy groans, nipping at Credence’s soft lobe as he teases their swollen cockheads, trembling when he feels a line of seed leak from his slit, “Mmm I’ll keep sucking you—I won’t let you go soft as I use my fingers to open you up,” he pants out, his strokes becoming erratic as he continues whispering filth into his lover’s ear, who is steadily digging his grip in harder with each word. The pleasure-pain ignites waves of heat within him, “I’ll find that sweet spot inside you and tease it, sucking you off until you cum again—“

Percy can feel how close the other is by the way his cock trembles beneath his touch. He’s not far behind, himself.

What pushes him over the edge is when Credence sneaks his fingers to fondle the heavy swell of his sack. Percy lets out a sharp cry and pumps them frantically, Credence muffling the sounds of his own ecstasy against Percy’s shoulder as he’s snatched over with him. His mind goes pleasantly blank against the full force of his orgasm—pleasure cascading through him in an almost violent manner as their mutual release coats Percy’s knuckles.

Both pant through their climax, with Credence whispering words of praise that has Percy weak in the knees. When the touch becomes too much he loosens his grip and peppers the younger man with sweet kisses.

“How’s your jaw?” Percy asks hoarsely, kissing the warm skin of Credence’s cheek.

Credence throws his head back and laughs, dark eyes creasing beautifully when he smiles, “You’re ridiculous,” he replies affectionately before kissing the tip of Percy’s nose, “you know that?”

“I might have heard it once or twice before,” he hums softly.

“Okay, as long as you already know.”

*


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Alternating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DRUM ROLL*
> 
> *Explicit Sexual Content*

Credence  
* * * * * 

Eating microwaveable mashed potatoes that evening after Percy leaves his apartment, Credence mindlessly watches an episode of AHS and dwells upon his day. So much happened in eight hours that he’s a bit surprised it didn’t overwhelm him. That morning he had been a nervous wreck at the dentist and that afternoon he was shamelessly wrapped around Percy as they shared their first act of physical intimacy. And oh, how it was perfect.

Having Percy there kissing him, touching him, and whispering in his ear was like a dream come true, so much better than what his brain could have cooked up and more intense than the phone sex. He might have pushed a little, and he feels bad about that now that he thinks back on it, but based on Percy’s reaction it wasn’t unwelcome. The way he took charge of their pleasure, taking care of Credence while bringing them both closer to the edge one tantalizing stroke at a time. It was magical. Transcendent, even.

The dirty talk. Oh, God. To discover his first kink was both embarrassing and exhilarating. Credence was still new to the desires of the flesh and all that entails, though he had explored his own body enough after he finally moved out on his own, even dredging up the courage once to watch an adult film that was so intense it made him hastily close the web browser in a rush of guilt, feeling throughly scandalized.

With Percy it was different. He didn’t feel shame or the need to hide his desires. Credence felt empowered and free. Free to reach out and take what he wanted for the first time in his life. Free to share himself—mind, body and soul with the man he was swiftly falling in love with. 

Credence knew that soulmates were a fairytale notion, but he couldn’t possibly come up with a better term to describe the connection he had with Percy. It all just felt so right. So perfect. Like they were made for each other, their fates woven together by the universe long before time had even been conceived. The thought that they were destined for one another was enough to make him feel both foolish and hopelessly romantic.

His fingers itched to create.

Once his meal is finished, with the show as background noise, Credence goes over to his desk and produced a clean sheet from his sketchbook. He doesn’t sit, just hovers over the pad dragging his charcoal, endless line after line across the textured surface. He maps out dark, heavy brows over even darker, smoldering eyes. Pitch black, with the faintest light shimmer. A strong nose and jaw he can still taste on his tongue, with two defining beauty marks. Perfect lips, the bow a subtle, beautiful curve that is pleasant to trace in his delicate motions. Credence sketches from memory every detail, vivid in his minds eye as he transfers it to paper. 

He works for hours, shading and erasing, filling in the negative space with abstract designs until his fingertips are inky black and slick with charcoal. 

It’s a quarter to midnight when Credence backs away from the desk to appraise his latest creation. Percy’s uncanny likeness stares back with eyes so lifelike he’s shocked at what he’s managed to do. It’s just as dark as the others with its heavy lines and noir shading but he’s succeeded in making the harsh edges soft and smooth where they meet the man’s face. It’s his most realistic piece yet. 

Credence looks at the portrait for a while longer before forcing himself to the bathroom to wash up. It’s much later than he’d usually go to sleep but he just doesn’t care. The nagging urge to draw would have left him restless if he’d ignored it, plus it’s been a while since he’s actually drawn anything or felt the motivation to. Now he has something intimate to add to his portfolio. Something wholesome and special in a sea of anguish.

*

Thursday and Friday drag by painfully slow.

When Credence gets into work on Thursday morning he’s sore and tired. He was half tempted to take one of the pain pills just to help but quickly dashed that idea and popped some ibuprofen instead. He didn’t need to wander around cleaning in a narcotic daze, not surrounded by heavy machinery and vehicles that could hurt him if he’s not at full awareness.

Nick doesn’t say anything about his absence but does complain passive aggressively about how his back hurts and how much walking he had to do. Credence is a bit shocked that he doesn’t slam the cleanliness of his buildings, but he’ll take what he can get.

He talks with the group at lunch about his appointment and Nagini gushes over how sweet Percy is, with Jacob and Tina saying how kind it was of the man to do that for him. 

They talk about the upcoming dinner on Saturday and Jacob invites Nagini to come along as well. She politely declines stating she has plans, and when Credence pushes she caves and tells them she has a date. Of course, the conversation swiftly changes course with them pelting her with questions.

There’s no sign of Grindelwald, which Credence is immensely thankful for, and as he’s cleaning Hangar 1 that afternoon he finds out the man is out of state on a business trip with several members of MAC-USA and will be gone until at least Monday. Relief rushes through him at that bit of information and he feels like he can breathe easy for a while.

He and Percy talk on the phone that evening and it’s so mellow and relaxed, the conversation flowing effortlessly between them. It’s as if they’ve known each other for years rather than days and Credence says as much with Percy agreeing. It’s strange to know that something so wonderful, so perfect belongs to him for the first time in his life. That he’s allowed this. 

Friday is much the same, rolling by steadily with no Grindelwald and little stress. It’s almost too good to be true. Credence wishes every day were like this. Not being screamed at, not be hassled or harassed by employees. Not having to look over his shoulder or be on guard in fear of the next advance. It’s nice, almost dreamlike in its serenity.

Credence clocks out and says his goodbyes with a smile on his face as he crosses the flight line to go home, ready for whatever tomorrow has in store.

__________________________________________  
Percy  
* * * 

Friday evening has Percy giddy with excitement. The last two days passed by at a snails pace and he can admit that he was impatient in his eagerness to see Credence again. Meditation helped a bit to stave off the pressure, but every time he received a text or call it would ignite anew, the desire to hold his boy.

They talk that night and Percy tells Credence to wear something comfortable, that he’s going to pick him up early for a surprise before they go to Queenie’s. Percy chuckles mischievously when his boyfriend interrogates him about the plans, teasing that it won’t be much of a surprise if he knows.

*

Percy wakes at nine and starts his morning with a cup of coffee. It’s really not necessary with all the pent up energy he has knowing he’ll see Credence in three hours but it’s a ritual he does none the less, savoring the rich, earthy flavor as he walks around tidying up. When his mug is empty he sets it in the sink and goes to his home office to meditate. 

He spends the next hour in quiet reflection, coaxing his nerves to ease and allowing the gentle peace to wash over him. Unlike his group sessions he doesn’t require music to reach this zen, instead using the quiet morning ambience to aid his experience. He sinks into the aether as cars pass by, their tires creating a pleasant white noise as they pass over the wet street, damp from last nights showers that lulled him to sleep. Occasionally a bird perches on the dogwood tree outside his window, singing sweetly in the early morning sun, and sometimes their call is returned. The resulting symphony works to draw him deeper into the tranquility, utterly relaxed by the time he returns to full awareness.

Percy’s in the shower recounting Wednesday afternoon at Credence’s apartment when an idea suddenly comes to him. He thinks about the intriguing kink his boyfriend seems to have, remembering how affected the younger man was by his voice and words not only during phone sex but while Percy brought them both to climax. He’s practically buzzing with excitement as he begins forming a plan. A separate surprise that he thinks will make Credence lose his mind. It wouldn’t take much, just the same recording program he uses for his audio meditations and a dash of dirty talk. He hasn’t had a commission in almost a week so he’d have the time to make it.

With thoughts of recording a special tape in his mind Percy finishes washing up before stepping out to dry off and get ready. He shaves and blow dries his hair (Sera still cracks on him for being the only guy she knows who owns a hair dryer, “Hey, there are plenty of men who dry their hair”) before running gel-tacky fingers through to style it. 

Today he decides to wear faded black jeans that taper into a slim fit with a black Oxford button down with red pinstripes, leaving the last three buttons undone. Percy dons his many bracelets, charms and necklaces before modestly misting himself with cologne at his neck and wrists. With their upcoming activity in mind he chooses long, thick socks under his favorite pair of sneakers. 

When he’s finished Percy walks into the kitchen and checks the clock on the stove, butterflies taking flight when he sees it’s time to head out. He texts Credence to make sure the other is ready and smiles when he’s told “I’ve been ready since nine this morning.” 

Percy tucks his phone away and grabs his keys before locking up and leaving.

*

When Percy pulls into the apartment complex Credence is already waiting for him out on the sidewalk, leaning against the wooden handrail that leads up to his studio. He’s dressed in jeans and a plain white t-shirt with black sneakers. He looks up from his phone and gives Percy the most beautiful smile, one that causes his dark eyes to squint and oh, how that steals his breath away.

Credence saunters over to the passenger side, opening the door and slipping in with a playful “Hey you.”

“Hey yourself,” Percy replies breathlessly, offering a crooked grin, “Did you eat yet?”

Fastening his safety belt Credence shakes his head, “Not yet, I thought you might want to go somewhere for lunch.”

Percy hums softly as he shifts into reverse, turning in his seat to look through the rear windshield as he backs out, “Then you thought correctly. How does a drive-thru burger sound? That should be okay as long as you chew on your right side, huh?”

“That sounds incredible, I’m starving.”

Pulling out on the highway Percy switches the radio on for light ambience and Credence twines their fingers together when he’s finished, looking out the window with a shy smile.

“So, is this a date?”

“Of course this is a date—two dates in one day, as a matter of fact,” Percy says cheerfully.

Credence quirks his lip, “And you wont tell me until we get there?”

Percy guffaws, “You don’t like surprises do you?”

“Oh, I like surprises just fine. It’s the “being patient” part I tend to struggle with.”

“You’ll like it, I’m sure,” Percy states with a wink.

“Don’t I at least get a hint?” Credence asks sweetly, throwing in a pout for good measure. 

Kid’s playing dirty.

“Hmm, I suppose,” he thoughtfully clicks his tongue before saying, “Here’s your hint: You won’t be wearing those shoes for long.”

“That’s a weird hint. Can I have one more?”

Percy laughs boisterously, “No! You’ll just have to wait and see, don’t want to ruin the surprise.”

“Is it...bowling?”

“Nope.”

“Slip-N-Slide?”

“Nope.”

“Bouncy Castle?”

“Yes.”

“Oh my God, really??”

“No,” Percy cracks up, unable to keep a straight face.

“You’re mean,” Credence huffs softly and sticks his tongue out.”

“And you’re insufferable,” Percy teases, bringing the younger man’s hand to his lips to kiss his knuckles.

“Thank you,” he shoots back with a cheeky grin.

“You know, with how excited you were about a potential bouncy castle we’re definitely going to have to do that now.”

*

Percy takes them to a Sonic Drive-In, parking at one of the many self-serve kiosks instead of using the drive-thru, so they can sit and enjoy their meal. Credence loves the fact that they can order directly from the board without talking to anyone, and when he leans over Percy to browse the menu the older man has to fight the temptation to lean forward to kiss and mouth at the pale expanse of skin before him, the other’s neck being mere inches from his face smelling enticingly of herbal soap with the faintest hint of sandalwood and bergamot.

They both get a double cheeseburger meal with chocolate milkshakes and an order of onion rings to split. After they’ve placed their order Credence insists on paying and it takes several minutes of them going back and forth before Percy finally surrenders and allows Credence to use his own card. As they’re waiting Percy can no longer help himself, leaning over the center console to give Credence a slow, tender kiss. His lips are soft, warm and quite possibly the most delicious thing he’s ever tasted, and he’s thrilled when the younger man returns it eagerly. Tilting his head to a better angle, Credence parts his lips for Percy when the older man playfully swipes them with his tongue.

With a soft moan Percy dips in, tangling his hand in dark waves while he teases the other with hot, wet caresses, gradually deepening the kiss with each slick stroke of his tongue. Credence teases back, causing Percy to groan when he feels long, slender fingers slip under the opening of his button down to touch the flushed skin beneath. He grips the younger man’s thigh, digging in to slowly knead the flesh with his fingertips until Credence whimpers into his mouth, a sound he deftly swallows down like a starving man. The noises he’s making only spurs Percy on in his determination to hear more.

They’ve all but forgotten where they are, so wrapped up in their sensual play of lips and tongues and fingers that they jolt apart as if electrocuted when the carhop, a blonde girl—young enough to still be in high school, taps on the drivers side window with a flustered expression. Credence lets out an awkward giggle and hides his red face as Percy sheepishly accepts their food and shakes before giving the girl a generous tip. She thanks him profusely before hurrying off and they burst into laughter.

“We probably gave that poor girl a heart attack,” Percy comments with a quirk of his lip as he hands Credence a chocolate milkshake.

“I’m sure the twenty dollar tip smoothed things over,” the younger man chuckles softly as he takes the cup, face still crimson from getting caught, “Was that bribe money?” He asks slyly.

Percy pops his straw through the plastic lid with a shrill squeak and huffs, “More like therapy money. She’s gonna need it after seeing that foreplay.”

Credence breaks into a gorgeous smile as he laughs breathlessly, “Fair enough,” he reaches into the bag to pull out the onion rings, offering them for Percy to take one, “I don’t know, I thought that was pretty tame,” he mumbles.

Taking one, Percy bites into the crisp battered ring and snorts, “If she had shown up five minutes later...”

“Oh yeah?” The younger man asks in a flirty tone, sipping his milkshake once the straw is in place while eyeing the man expectantly.

“Let’s just say the PG-13 rating might have gone up.”

__________________________________________  
Credence  
* * * * * 

With lunch finished and cups empty they drop their trash in one of the receptacles before Percy starts the car and drives out of the lot. He tells Credence their next destination is about ten minutes away before they fall into a comfortable silence. It stays that way for a while before Percy quietly clears his throat and anxiously looks over at him.

“Credence, I—I know I already apologized on Wednesday, but I just wanted to say that I am so sorry for bringing you in to see Albus without any warning. It’s something that’s been bothering me these last few days and I truly want you to know that I never intended for it to feel like...like some sort of intervention. That was never my intention,” Percy’s voice grows thick as he continues talking, “I should have asked you first, that was wrong of me to do what I did. I don’t know what the hell I was thinking—“

“Percy?”

“Yes?” He hesitantly turns to glance at Credence wearing an expression so dejected and vulnerable that it’s painful to look at.

“Perce, I’m not mad at you. I promise. And you don’t have to keep apologizing. Yeah, a little warning would have been nice but I’m hardly going to hold that against you. You were doing what you thought was a kind gesture. And it was! I’m glad you took me there, honestly,” Credence reaches over to pull Percy’s right hand away from the steering wheel where it’s turned white from the hard grip.

“You’ve said sorry, which I accepted the first time. There’s no need for you to beat yourself up over this, okay?”

The older man sniffles quietly, nodding after a moment, “Okay,” he whispers, offering Credence a half smile.

Credence huffs a fond laugh before leaning in to kiss the man’s cheek, “You’re wonderful, Percy...and I really care about you a lot.”

Percy swallows hard and chuckles thickly, retracting his hand for a moment to wipe at his eyes before placing it back in Credence’s waiting palms, “Oh, sweetheart...I feel the same way,” he whispers.

*

As soon as Percy turns onto Ashbrook Drive Credence knows exactly where they’re headed and he can barely contain his excitement. He’s never been here before, because Mary Lou never believed in fun or taking her children to do things, but he knows of the place and has been dying to go.

The Milky Way Roller Skating Rink has been around for years, being a popular space-themed hangout for people of all ages that gets ridiculously busy on the weekends. Credence can remember all the kids in school talking animatedly about their plans to go skating and how he was always a little jealous that they got to have fun and do normal kid things while he had to stay home reading bible verses and atoning for his “sins.”

When Percy puts the car in park he can no longer hold back his exuberance.

“Is this for real? This isn’t a joke, right? Please tell me you’re serious??”

For a moment Percy looks at him nervously, clearly thinking he’s made the wrong decision by bringing Credence here, “Is this okay? If this isn’t something you want to do we can—“

“Are you kidding? I’ve never been skating before. Oh, Percy—you’re the best!” He unashamedly squeals as he throws his arms around the other man’s neck.

Percy chuckles in delight, snuggling down into Credence’s embrace with a contented sigh, “Never been skating? That’s something we’re going to correct, pronto.”

Credence steals a quick kiss before he manhandles the seatbelt in his efforts to get out while Percy calmly unbuckles himself, laughing heartily at the other’s eagerness, “No need to rush, love. The rink isn’t going anywhere,” he teases with a grin.

“Every second I’m in this car is a second that I’m not skating,” he points out with a light huff, finally managing to get the door open.

“You’ve got me there,” Percy murmurs, walking around to wait for him at the front of the car. 

There’s already a line waiting to enter the building so Percy and Credence fall in behind after they cross the parking lot. He thinks about taking Percy’s hand but is nervous about how many people are around—the other man decides for him, slipping their fingers together and he lets out a shaky sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Percy asks, concern on his face.

Credence looks at their joined hands before glancing around, “Is...is this okay? I mean—“ he can’t get the words out to explain it. He knows that a lot more people are accepting of homosexuality in this day and age, but there are still those out there who would viciously condemn them, even for simply holding hands. His mother was one of those people.

Percy follows his gaze and it takes a moment for it to click before he says, “What, this?” he shakes their hands while leveling Credence with a serious look, “This is fine, sweetheart—I promise. And if someone has a problem with it, they can take it up with me,” The man finishes with a dark tone that sends a shiver down his spine. Oh...he kinda likes this side of Percy.

“Okay,” Credence says softly, receiving a gentle squeeze in response that has him smiling.

Percy shoots him a wink before gazing around, and Credence can’t be too sure but he thinks he hears the man mumble, “Let someone try to mess with you...” under his breath, and he’d be lying if he said that didn’t make him tremble.

*

They finally enter the building after waiting ten minutes in line and Percy pays for them both, playfully smacking Credence’s hand away when he goes to reach for his wallet, “You took care of lunch, this is on me,” he states, sliding two bills to the attendant under the plexiglass. He collects his change and they take turns slipping their wrists through the half circle slots for colorful neon bands to be strapped around them.

Credence is positively vibrating with energy as they walk through the door. Cool air hits them in the face and the soft rhythmic bass they heard from the entryway is near deafening as they cross the threshold. The rink is huge and already swarmed with skaters—Parents holding their children’s hands, teenagers packed together in tight groups, couples openly flirting under the multicolored strobe lights and the one lone skater that treats the rink like his own personal autobahn. 

The space theme is everywhere, from the dark blue, purple and red galaxy printed carpets to the stunning nebula murals that cover every wall. To the far left past the skate exchange are different claw and prize machines as well as several classic upright coin-op arcade games. There’s even a couple of air hockey tables!

To the right are rows of carpeted benches where people sit to change their skates or simply relax and watch their kids have a good time. Past that is a small snack concession with built in tables by a room that Credence can see is hosting a birthday party, if the bright pink Aurora balloons and dozens of little girls dressed as Disney princesses is anything to go by.

The music is pounding so hard Credence can feel it in his chest, like it’s reaching in and taking control of how his heart beats. He absolutely loves it.

Percy pulls him out of his reverie with a soft touch to the arm, “Let’s get some skates,” the older man has to yell over the bass to be heard, but Credence is able to hear him and nods enthusiastically, allowing the older man to take his hand and lead him to the exchange. They tug off their shoes and trade them in. Credence receives a pair of neon green roller skates while Percy is handed black inlines. 

“I can’t skate with traditional roller skates,” Percy speaks up into Credence’s ear when the latter gives him a curious look.

Credence smiles and shakes his head, pressing his mouth near Percy’s ear to reply, “Don’t break your ankle, old man.”

The insulted look Percy throws causes him to burst out laughing, only to escalate into wheezing when the man mouths “Respect your elders.”

Percy guides them to an unoccupied bench where they sit to put on the skates. He had thought the text Percy sent this morning about wearing comfy socks was a little strange but now it made sense. The older man finishes buckling his latches and turns to help Credence with his laces. 

“Excited?” Percy hollers as he works on tying, gazing up with a tender and, dare he say, lovesick expression? It’s intense enough to take his breath away, that’s for sure.

“Very!” Credence replies with a huge grin.

When the last bow is firmly in place Percy stands and offers a hand to Credence. He accepts it with a smile and cautiously stands, feet slipping a bit as he does. When he starts to wobble Percy is there with a hand under his bicep to keep him steady, “Easy there, tiger,” he teases, helping the younger man steady himself, “When we get on on the floor we can stay near the wall until you get used to your skates.”

Credence nods, taking another moment to orient himself before he tells Percy that he’s ready. The older man goes first, holding his hand the whole way as he slowly rolls over the carpet until he comes to the edge, swiftly stepping out onto the rink and turning to guide Credence. He takes his steps a little more carefully but soon enough he’s standing beside Percy on the beige floor.

“Take your time,” Percy says into his ear as they leisurely begin to roll forward, their fingers snuggly interlocked. 

He feels like a newborn foal taking its first steps, legs shaky and graceless as he moves forward. Percy is there, kind and patient as ever while Credence works out the mechanics. It takes about five full rotations around the rink before he’s able to flow a bit smoother and pick up the pace. The feeling is indescribable...this rush of endorphins that only experiencing something like this for the first time can bring. He’s had a lot of firsts with Percy and the thought warms his soul. He hopes the man will be his first in many things to come.

As they begin to pick up speed Percy surprises him by effortlessly swinging around until he’s skating backwards facing Credence, not even bothering to hide his smug smile as he takes both of his hands.

“Show off!” Credence yells but can’t stop the delighted grin that spreads across his face.

Percy cuts his eyes to the side before looking back at Credence, “What was that you said earlier? “Don’t break your ankle, old man?’” He playfully teases while making a face.

Credence chuckles, “You are clearly more experienced than I am.”

He can’t hear it because the music is loud but he’s sure Percy is making a humming noise, “Oh yes, experienced in many ways,” he says suggestively with a wink, almost causing Credence to trip over his own feet.

“Careful, don’t want to eat concrete.”

Huffing he says, “That would have been your fault.”

“Why, whatever did I do?” Percy replies coyly, checking over his shoulder as he guides them around the next turn.

Credence fits the older man with an unamused glare and receives a burst of laughter.

“You’re so cute when you’re flustered,” Percy states with a smitten sigh, staring at him like he’s just found the eighth wonder of the world.

He ducks his head shyly and as he lifts his face to respond he’s bowled over by a skater going far too fast, considering there are little kids on the floor. Credence hits the polished concrete so hard the air is knocked out of him and he can already feel a bruise forming on his hand where it broke his fall.

“Watch where you’re going, freak!” A burly teenager spits out, narrowly saving himself from falling as he swings his arms. He’s getting ready to skate off when Percy snatches him up by the collar and leans in so close their noses almost touch.

“Why don’t YOU watch where YOU’RE going, you little punk. There are children out here skating and you have absolutely no business zipping around here like you own the goddamn place. You could seriously hurt someone,” Percy grits out before dragging the teen over to Credence, shoving the guy towards him, “I think you owe this young man an apology,” he says before bending to help Credence stand, “Now.”

The teenager blinks rapidly, face going red as he rushes out a half-assed apology, turning to leave only for Percy to once again catch him by the shirt.

“It’d be wise to not let this happen again, or I might just have to teach you some manners,” Percy says calmly, the anger barely concealed on his face.

When he releases the guy’s shirt he scrambles away, turning once to look at Percy with a fearful expression.

“Are you alright, sweetheart?” Percy asks softly, guiding Credence from the rink to an empty table at the snack area.

He heaves a shaky breath, “Yeah, j-just surprised me is all.”

The older man takes his hands and examines them, hissing under his breath when he sees a red mark, “Guys like that have no respect for other people,” he states in an angry huff before gently setting Credence’s hands back on the cool tabletop, “I’ll be right back, okay?”

Percy slides out of the chair and skates over to the concession window, leaning over to talk to a man wearing a baseball cap. He returns shortly after with a small baggie of ice wrapped in paper towels, sitting down before he cradles Credence’s scuffed hand in his own.

“I’m so sorry, love,” he murmurs, placing the ice down on his skin, “If I could get away with it I really would drag that little shit outside and teach him a lesson,” he adds, scanning the rink like a hawk.

“It’s not your fault,” Credence replies softly, offering Percy a smile when the man looks back at him.

With a sigh Percy lowers his head, “I know. I just hate that you got hurt because of some idiot.”

Credence tilts his head until he catches the other’s deep brown eyes, “I’m okay. And thanks to you that guy probably had to go to the bathroom and check his pants,” he giggles.

Percy cracks a grin and chuckles, “Oh, I think you might be right. I haven’t seen him out on the rink since that little incident.”

They share a lighthearted laugh, successfully wiping clean the sour mood that encounter had created.

*

Credence and Percy stay for a few hours, skating and eventually wandering over to the arcade area to play a few games. They play Mortal Kombat and Frogger before switching over to the air hockey table for a few rounds until Percy tells him that he’s had his ass whooped enough for one day. At 4:30 they turn in their skates and leave, Percy checking once more in the car to make sure Credence is okay. It’s really sweet, actually.

Percy punches Queenie and Tina’s address into the gps before pulling out of the lot, but not before he sees that teen again and flips him off in passing.

“Was that necessary?” Credence fights a laugh.

“Absolutely. As your boyfriend I have the special privilege of defending your honor. “Go fuck yourself” hand gestures are included in that,” he smirks as they turn onto the highway.

“Aw, my brave, noble knight,” Credence coos, drawing a delighted chuckle from the man.

“You’re damn right.”

Credence leans back in his seat, gazing at Percy with his head tilted, “For a second there I was afraid you were going to give him an “Ol’ Fashioned Irish Ass-Whooping.”

Percy huffs out a laugh, “I’m half tempted to turn around and do just that.”

“You’re ridiculous,” he teases with a smile.

“Hmm yes, you’ve told me that before,” Percy teases back, using his turn signal to switch lanes, “Tell me something I haven’t heard yet.”

Credence watches him from the corner of his eye, heart racing as he thinks about his next words and the various reactions they could bring. He stares ahead at the orange horizon and takes a deep breath.

“I love you.”

Percy goes still, the only sound in the car is the soft squeak of leather as the man adjusts his grip on the steering wheel.

For a moment Credence mentally panics, thinking that was the worst thing he could possibly say...that it’s too early, too soon. It’s too much. That Percy might not feel the same way. He’s opening his mouth to speak when he hears Percy let out a barely audible whimper. It’s so faint that he turns his head to look and can see that there are tears running down the man’s cheeks. 

His heart clenches and he reaches out to take the older man’s hand, gently coaxing it from the wheel to cradle it in his palm, “I didn’t mean to make you cry,” he whispers, the last word breaking as his throat threatens to close on him, “I’m sor—“

“Oh Credence, sweetheart—I love you, too,” Percy chokes out in a thick voice, turning to look at him as a fat drop spills from his lash and rushes down his face, “So much, darling. So much.” He turns back to watch the road and Credence can actually hear him swallow before he breaks into several sputtering sobs.

With a tearful laugh Credence swiftly leans over the center console, wiping Percy’s tears away with trembling fingers to replace them with light kisses.

“I loved you before I even met you, “Credence confesses shakily, the other’s emotions effectively drawing his own out—sharp and raw and beautiful.

This only makes the man cry harder as he exits the highway when the gps tells him to turn left, pulling into a cul-de-sac and parking sloppily in a driveway, supposedly the Goldstein sister’s. Percy turns in his seat, hastily undoing his seatbelt before pulling Credence flush against him, catching the younger man’s lips in a painfully tender kiss.

Percy kisses him repeatedly, pulling back just enough to pepper Credence’s face with kisses, “I-I thought I was crazy—to fall so hard so fast. I thought there was no way you’d feel the same,” he maps a line of kisses from Credence’s sharp jaw to his flushed neck, “Cree, I’ve never felt this way about anyone in my life,” Percy whispers reverently against his skin, “My heart belongs to you.”

Credence whimpers softly, urging Percy to look at him, “And you have mine,” he sighs before bringing their lips together. It’s searing and passionate in its desperation, like kissing is more vital than breathing right now. They coil their arms around each other and trade stroke after sensual stroke, each making soft noises and sighs of contentment and pleasure. They dive together, seeing who can lick deeper, who can cling tighter, who has to pull away gasping first.

It’s the most intense kiss they’ve ever shared and Credence never wants it to end.

“They’re sucking face in the driveway,” Credence can hear Tina holler over the idling car and for a second time that day they jolt away from each other, their attention immediately brought to the four people gathering outside to watch them.

__________________________________________  
Percy  
* * * 

“Ah, Jesus,” Percy grumbles as his fixes his hair and glances sheepishly over at Credence, “Maybe we shouldn’t kiss in the car anymore,” he jokes, earning a flustered laugh from the young man.

“I think that might be a good idea,” he murmurs, adjusting his own appearance before shyly looking out the window, “We could always back out right now and save ourselves the walk of shame,” he suggests.

Percy chuckles, “Don’t tempt me.”

They begrudgingly get out of the Mazda and walk up the driveway holding hands. Percy gives him a gentle squeeze before they stop in front of Tina who has her arms crossed with an amused expression.

“Something tells me this isn’t the first time you two have been caught doing this,” she says in an unfazed, conversational tone.

Credence blushes scarlet and ducks his head.

“Do you need therapy money, too?” Percy jokes to cut away some of the tension he’s feeling.

Tina laughs, “Let me think about it and get back to you later,” she says before waving for them to follow her to the house.

Queenie and Jacob are standing on the porch with their arms looped together, both wearing big, knowing grins as they watch them approach. Newt is hovering nearby pointedly examining an azalea bush like its the most fascinating thing he’s ever seen. When they get closer he offers Percy an awkward smile, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“Hey guys!” Queenie sing-songs, “I’m so happy you could make it!” She chirps pleasantly, “Dinner should be ready soon. Why don’t we go inside and I’ll introduce everyone?” Queenie tugs Jacob’s arm for him to follow.

“Hey Cree!” The mustached man calls over his shoulder as he’s led over the threshold.

Credence clears his throat bashfully, “Hey Jacob.”

Queenie and Tina live in tract-housing, with every other home in the neighborhood sharing a similar floor plan, but that hasn’t stopped them from making it something beautiful, unique and entirely their own. The outside is painted a lovely pastel yellow with an open porch surrounded by encore autumn amethyst and autumn lilac azalea bushes. The dual pink shades pop vibrantly against the houses exterior color, giving it a whimsical vibe.

They walk past two sturdy rocking chairs on their way in, stepping on a welcome mat that says “Hey There Pumpkin,” in swirling cursive. Many things scream Queenie, from the cute Precious Moments figurines on the shelf in the entryway to the syrupy sweet scent of a vanilla cupcake candle. It’s all bright and bubbly like the blonde woman.

As they venture further in Percy can guess at the things that might belong to Tina. Things like a handsome wrought-iron bookshelf meticulously loaded and organized with crime novels to the little touches here and there—a mug that says “Don’t Talk To Me Until I’ve Had My Coffee,” sitting on the coffee table and a pair of grumpy cat slippers tucked haphazardly under the couch. Those definitely don’t belong to Queenie.

Cutting through the cupcake candle is an even more mouthwatering aroma that has Percy’s stomach growling. The delicious scent of roasted chicken and garlic invades his senses and when he turns to look at Credence he must be salivating as well, if his expression is anything to go by.

Queenie bounces ahead with Jacob on her arm, guiding them all to the living room before turning with a grin, “Okay, introductions! So, Percy...you know me and Newt of course, and this is my sister Tina and my boyfriend Jacob Kowalski! They work with Credence, I’m sure you know,” She says in a perky tone, giving Jacob’s cheek a pinch before turning to Credence, “You and me already met the other day and you know Tina and Jacob from work, so all you’re missing is Newt Scamander. He works with me and Percy at Hope.”

Percy relinquishes Credence’s hand to step forward and allow himself to be pulled into a crushing hug by Jacob. The man chuckles as he effectively cuts off the blood flow to Percy’s arms, “It’s great to finally meet ya! Queens and Cree always have nothing but good things to say about you.

“That’s wonderful,” Percy gasps, awkwardly patting the man’s back as well as he can with his arms pinned down, “Nice to meet you too, buddy.”

He sees Credence give Newt a timid handshake before they talk softly, and part of him wishes his first meeting had been that gentle. Jacob is a sweet man, but holy shite is he strong. Tina blessedly saves him, taking her turn with a much softer approach than the one he received moments before.

“I’m gonna go ahead and give you the shovel talk now. You hurt my boy and I will find you,” she says with a sweet smile, “I’ve watched enough true crime to know how to get rid of a body.”

“Tina!”—“Teenie!”

“What?” She asks innocently, glancing over at Queenie and Credence who look offended on Percy’s behalf.

“That’s alright,” he says with a lighthearted chuckle, “If I ever hurt him I’ll turn myself over willingly, shovel included.”

Tina shoots him a friendly wink before patting him on the back, “Attaboy.”

*

After they’ve shared pleasantries Queenie and Jacob go into the kitchen to finish dinner while Percy and Credence sit together on the floral loveseat in the living room with Newt and Tina cozied up on the sofa. Both he and Cree are surprised to find out they’re dating, this being the first time they’ve heard about it.

“I met Newt when I stopped by The Hope Center after work one day. He was so flustered that he dropped all the files he was carrying and I had to help him pick them up. It was adorable,” she giggles while looking at him. Embarrassed, Newt sputters out a comment about how his hand slipped, that’s all.

Credence and Tina tell gripping stories about their boss and the one time they joined forces to sabotage the man’s chair by loosening a couple of screws. The hilarious end result being Nick’s chair collapsing and the man rolling onto the floor.

“You’re kind of evil,” Percy laughs boisterously, leaning in to poke the younger man.

Credence huffs in amusement, “Yeah, well he kind of deserved it.”

“Kind of?” Tina asks incredulously, “He deserves more than a practical joke,” she mumbles.

Percy nods enthusiastically, “I wholeheartedly agree, and I don’t even know the guy.”

Jacob pokes his head around the corner, “Dinners ready!” 

“Ugh, yes. I am starving,” Tina moans as she stands, reaching out to help Newt up.

“Ready to eat, love?” Percy asks softly, standing from the loveseat to offer the younger man a hand.

Credence nods, “Yeah, and it smells great.”

Tina leads the way to the kitchen, “Oh, you guys are gonna love it. Queenie and Jacob in the kitchen are a force to be reckoned with.”

“Aww, thanks Tina,” Jacob coos as he steps out of the way for everyone to enter the dining room.

The kitchen and dining room are connected and just as warm and inviting as the rest of the house. A large banquet style dining table is covered in a delectable spread. A whole roasted chicken, already carved, green bean casserole, creamy mashed potatoes with savory brown gravy, charred asparagus, homemade macaroni and cheese and a tray of golden biscuits.

Everything looks incredible and Percy says as much.

“Thanks, Percy! Just make sure to eat plenty ‘cause we made a lot,” Queenie says with a bright smile, urging them to take a seat and help themselves.

Percy sits beside Credence, who is staring everything down with wide eyes, “Is it some kind of holiday?” He squeaks out, hesitantly reaching for the serving fork when Jacob coaxes him to go ahead.

“Oh, no...this is just how they cook,” Tina states while scooping a serving of the casserole onto her plate.

“Everyday’s a holiday in the kitchen when you love to cook,” Jacob comments with a gentle smile, helping himself to the mashed potatoes, “You guys are invited whenever we do this.”

Queenie nods, her wavy curls bouncing, “For sure! We have a dinner like this at least once a week.”

“I have seriously been missing out,” Percy admits as he begins loading his plate, receiving a playful slap on the arm from a giggly blonde.

“I told you! Don’t you wish you would have come over sooner?”

Percy grimaces with a nod, “Forgive me?”

She grins sweetly, “Of course, ya big goof. Just make sure you come over more often and bring Credence with you.”

“I wouldn’t dream of keeping him away,” he says softly, shooting the younger man a gentle smile.

*

Dinner is ridiculously good with everything practically melting on the tongue. The chicken is moist and flavorful, the green beans and asparagus crunch delightfully and the biscuits are light as air. They all eat heartily and have friendly conversations while they do so, discussing their weeks and talking about new shows on tv. 

Percy is thankful that the entire meal is on the softer side so Credence doesn’t have to struggle with chewing as he eats. As they’re eating he notices how shy the other is around so many people and occasionally pats him on the knee under the table.

From time to time they catch each other’s eye, sharing subtly heated stares when they’re sure no one is looking. His heart pounds from the intensity of it and he knows they aren’t going to be able to stay around for long after the meal. Just from the way Credence is looking at him, how his chest is rising and falling steadily, how his cheeks are flushed rosy and his eyes are nearly pitch black—the dilated pupils a telltale sign. The other’s clear arousal is beginning to affect him as well. 

No, this evening will have to be cut short.

With the meal finished Percy and Credence offer to help clean up but are swiftly shooed out of the kitchen by Jacob and Queenie. They take their previous seat in the living room and quietly watch an episode of Forensic Files that Tina has turned on. After a while their hosts join them where they all rest with their bellies full and watch tv together. 

Credence stealthily slides his hand onto Percy’s thigh and gives it a teasing squeeze. The older man cuts his gaze to the other and is breathless to see the open “take me home” expression on Credence’s face. Time to go.

“Well,” Percy drawls as he slowly stretches, “I think we’re going to head out, right love?”

Credence is on his feet in an instant, “Yeah, I’ve got a few things to do when I get home,” the younger man says while jerking a thumb towards the door.

“Aww, well it was nice to have you two over!” Queenie chirps from her spot on the sofa, “Y’all gotta come back for dinner next weekend.”

Percy stands, “Oh, absolutely. This was very nice,” he says before waving a hand at Jacob, stopping the man before he gets up, “No need to show us out, you’re comfortable. Relax and enjoy the rest of your evening.”

Jacob yawns into his hand, “Alright bud, it was nice to meet you.”

“A pleasure,” he says with a nod, “Tina, lovely to meet you. Great seeing you again Newt. Thank you all for the wonderful dinner.”

“Thanks! Nice meeting you, Newt,” Credence pipes up as he slowly backs towards the hallway.

When the other four say goodnight Percy and Credence walk as calm and collected as possible down the hallway and out the front door. As soon as it shuts behind them, they race to the Mazda in a fit of giggles, Percy beating the younger man with a triumphant holler that echoes through the night.

He presses the button to unlock the car and swiftly climbs in, with Credence a hilarious tangle of limbs as he scrambles to get in on his side. Their doors have barely shut when they meet with a clash of lips and tongue in the middle of the cab. There’s groaning and nipping and fingers catching in dark hair. Percy reluctantly pulls back to breathlessly ask, “Your place or mine?”

“Yours please,”Credence gasps while slipping his hand through Percy’s partially buttoned shirt, sneaking around the leather necklaces to gently dig his fingertips into the muscle beneath the fabric.

Percy groans, “Fuck—baby, I’m not going to be able to concentrate on driving with you doing that,” he quickly turns the engine over and puts the car in reverse, skillfully backing out of the driveway before hurrying to exit the cul-de-sac.

Pouting, Credence removes his hand to instead kiss at the older man’s neck.

“T-that isn’t any better,” Percy pants, driving as fast as possible while still maintaining a decent speed.

“I’m—please, I need to touch you,” he begs, running his hands teasingly down the man’s heaving chest as he leans back in to lick a hot, wet stripe up Percy’s throat, pausing to suckle at the warm flesh.

With a grunt Percy leans back against the headrest, tilting his head to offer easier access to his boyfriend, “Fuck Credence,” he breathes shakily, merging onto the highway and focusing on the road as the younger man worships his neck, “I saw you eye-fucking me all night,” he murmurs, rewarded with a delicious moan that shoots bolts of arousal straight to his cock.

Percy feels Credence place a hand on his thigh, dangerously close to his throbbing erection and he whimpers softly. He’s been hard ever since they made out in the driveway and it has been a special kind of hell trying to hide it the whole evening.

“You’ve been thinking about getting me alone, haven’t you?” He teases the only way he can right now, with his voice saying things he knows will work the younger man up, “Thinking about me taking you home to make love to you, yeah?”

Credence gasps, pulling back from the man’s throat to press his forehead against a trembling shoulder, “Yes Percy, I have,” he pants, bravely trailing his fingers up and down the other’s tense thigh.

Percy groans softly, “Mmm, that’s right, I know you were. I could see in your eyes how much you wanted me to whisk you out of there and bring you back to my place. You know what’s going to happen when we get there?”

“Tell me,” Credence moans, resuming his attack by dragging the shirt open to suck at his collar bone.

He thumps his head against the rest and counts backwards from ten in his mind before speaking again, “I’m—fuck, I’m going to take you to my room and throw you on the bed.”

Percy can see Credence briefly palm himself from the corner of his eye and that image alone is enough to drive him crazy, “Then I’m going to strip you down and tease you with my tongue.”

“Percy—“ Credence groans against his wet skin, nipping playfully at his clavicle, sending another searing wave of desire rushing through him. Thankfully they’re about ten minutes away from his house. He can’t survive this erotic assault for much longer.

*

They pull into the driveway and Percy is straining so tightly against the front of his jeans he can practically taste denim. They both hurry to unfasten their safety belts, each stumbling to get out of the car and up the walk path that Percy nearly forgets to hit the lock button. He taps it as he strides, Credence hot on his heels, to fumble with his keys. His hands are shaking so bad the younger man has to take them from him to unlock the door himself.

Percy slips inside, not-so-gently punching in the security code before turning to grab Credence by the wrist and haul him down the hallway to the master bedroom. When they get there he’s true to his word, picking the younger man up to unceremoniously toss him onto the bed. With a growl he pounces, straddling Credence’s hips and immediately grinding down, bringing their erections together in a tortuous slide of fabric. Percy swallows down the gasp that escapes his lover’s mouth, dipping his tongue past the flushed, parted lips to lick deep and greedily. Credence is like a lush oasis in the middle of a scorching desert, and Percy is desperately parched.

Credence claws wildly at the button down, struggling to get it undone, his fingers slipping clumsily as he tries to slip the buttons through the holes. Showing mercy the older man leans back to swiftly pull the shirt over his head and tosses it to the floor, instantly diving back in to suck a deep, vivid mark to the porcelain skin of Credence’s throat. The young man throws his head back and mewls, jerkily bucking his hips up.

“Do you like that, hmm?” Percy coos, dragging his tongue slowly over the love bite. He chuckles huskily when he gets a choked out “yes” in response.

“You taste so fuckin’ good, sweetheart,” he praises with a groan before kissing and nipping his way down the expanse of delicate flesh, “I think I need a bigger canvas to explore,” he murmurs before sitting back, gently lifting the hem of Credence’s shirt to the base of his neck, “Oh baby, look at you,” he breathes, taking a moment to truly admire the man before him.

Credence is flushed, the lovely crimson shade dipping down past his shoulders to splotch fetchingly on his chest. He strokes a hand over the younger man’s heart and notes how the skin of his torso is just as soft and smooth as the skin of his cheeks and lips. How his heart is pounding like a drum beneath his fingertips.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Credence,” he breathes before dipping down to catch a rosy nipple between his lips, relishing in how it pebbles against his tongue and also the sheer animalistic keen that rips from the other man’s throat.

“Percy!” Credence gasps, reaching up to dig his fingers into the firm muscles of the older man’s back, “Percy, p-please, I—“

He continues to suckle mercilessly while resuming the rock of his hips to give them both a little physical relief. They groan in unison, pressing against each other desperately as Percy licks and nips at the nub until it forms a hard peak. With a soft growl he falls upon the other one, performing the same ministrations as he snakes a hand between them to unbutton Credence’s jeans.

The younger man cries out when Percy’s deft fingers slip beneath the waistband of his underwear to brush his weeping cock.

“Percy I—I’m...I don’t think I’ll last long,” he croaks as the man shimmies down his body.

With a soft hum Percy slides the fingers of his other hand beneath the band and begins to tug both the jeans and underwear down, “That’s alright baby, I want to make you feel good,” he whispers, dragging the clothing down and off, tossing it to the floor to keep his shirt company, “Want me to make you feel good?” he coos, reaching past Credence to the nightstand, rooting through the drawer until he finds the slim bottle of lubricant and a condom.

“Oh God—yes,” the younger man moans, eyes heavy and half lidded as he watches Percy prepare for their love making.

“Mmm, good boy,” he murmurs, nestling himself between Credence’s quivering thighs with the bottle in hand, “Tell me sweetheart, have you ever touched yourself here?” He asks softly, ghosting his middle finger along the other’s cleft.

Credence chokes out a delightful noise, “N-no. No, I’ve never...”

Percy runs a soothing hand up his thigh before reaching up to palm at the younger man’s swollen cock, “Will you allow me touch you here? Is that okay, Credence?”

“Please, God, yes...touch me,” he groans, minutely thrusting his hips against Percy’s hand.

“Sh-h-h, I’ve got you,” he coos before wrapping his fingers around Credence’s shaft. Maintaining eye contact he sucks the feverish cockhead between his lips to suckle vigorously. The younger man twists his head restlessly, voicing his passion to the room as Percy bobs his head.

With Credence in the throes of pleasure Percy clicks the lubricant open and generously coats his fingers, using his left hand to spread the younger man’s thighs farther apart. The sweet moans that he’s making send a shiver down his spine, trickling to add pressure to his neglected cock. That’s okay though, tonight is about Credence.

Percy takes more of the man’s cock into his mouth as he slowly begins to draw a circle around his lovey pink rim, his eyes fluttering shut when Credence whispers his name like a prayer. The younger man slides shaky fingers through his dark hair and holds loosely, his arm bouncing along as Percy eagerly sucks him down, running his tongue flat along the underside while he carefully slips one slick finger into the tight heat.

“Ah—fuck, Percy! T-that feels sooo good,” Credence swears and the older man nearly chokes on his dick. That’s the first time he’s ever heard him say THAT word and, fuck—isn’t that the sexiest thing ever?

Feeling a rush of excitement Percy decides to up his game and effortlessly swallows Credence’s cock down from tip to root in one go, nose pressing flush against the dark, course hairs nestled around the younger man’s length. When the other grips the bedsheets tightly Percy begins to slowly move his finger in and out in a circular motion, teasing and stretching steadily as Credence squirms beneath him.

“P-Perce, I need...”

Percy pulls off his cock with a loud, wet pop, “I know, baby—let me open you up first, okay? We’ve got to make sure you’re nice and relaxed before we do anything.”

Credence groans in frustration, “Will you at least kiss me while you do it?”

With a soft, pleased hum Percy slips his finger out, “Certainly, sweetheart,” he murmurs and climbs up on the bed to lie beside his boyfriend. Credence rolls on his side to face him and shyly lifts his leg for the older man to place his hand back.

Rumbling low in his chest, Percy leans in to sensually kiss the other, bringing his fingers back to the younger man’s tender hole to push two in. It’s a snug fit but with Credence’s enthusiastic reaction he thinks it’s okay. Slowly he drags his fingers in and out, carefully stretching and scissoring as he licks deeply into the hollow of the other’s mouth. 

He continues this for a while, teasingly running a trail of kisses back and forth from Credence’s plush lips to his throat all while sliding his fingers smoothly in and out. When the hold doesn’t feel quite as tight he picks up the pace, hungrily capturing every noise as it exits the younger man’s mouth. Percy dips down to nuzzle at the love bite as he turns and crooks his fingers. The sudden shout has him grinning.

“There it is...yes baby,” he croons while zoning in on that bundle of nerves, circling his fingertips to skillfully massage Credence’s prostate.

“Ah-h-h!” Credence digs his fingers into Percy’s bicep and grips him like a lifeline, “More!”

Percy growls in response, “Mmm, does my boy want more?” He teases before giving him just that, slipping a third finger in with the other two. He releases a breathy laugh when Credence tries to buck down on his fingers, crying out for more stimulation.

“Oh, sweetheart...look how eager you are for me,” Percy moans against his throat, nipping softly at the flushed skin, “How does that feel, my sweet, beautiful boy?”

“Ahh—so, so good, Percy. Please, please I—more.”

With a low groan rattling in his chest Percy begins drilling his fingers in and out rapidly, “Like that, baby? Hmm?”

“Yes! Yes, oh God,” Credence sobs out and quickly reaches down to fumble with the fasten of Percy’s jeans, “N-need you now. Please.”

Percy continues to fuck his fingers into the younger man mercilessly, patiently kissing and licking at his neck, “Yeah? Think you’re ready?”

Credence releases a growl, the sound sending a shockwave of desire shooting through him. Percy needs to bury himself in the other man. Now.

With a groan he slips his fingers out and rolls the younger man onto his back, quickly sliding between his legs. He doesn’t bother to take his pants or Credence’s shirt off, instead pulling the waistband of his jeans down far enough for his aching cock to spring free. He bends to give the other a sweet, chaste kiss before sitting back on his haunches to fish the foil wrapper out of the wrinkles of the sheet, tearing the packet open and swiftly rolling the condom down to the base. Percy grabs the bottle and slicks himself up, smearing a bit more to Credence’s fluttering hole for good measure. You can never have enough lube.

“Ready for me?” Percy pants, lining his cock up with the other man’s hole.

“Yes. Please.”

Percy groans softly as he slowly starts to push in, “My boy is so polite.”

Credence is almost painfully tight, even after the vigorous preparation, and Percy has to grit his teeth and count to ten just to keep from cumming then and there.

“Oh fuck, sweetheart—“ he pants, sliding in inch by inch, moaning appreciatively when his tender cockhead slips past the ring of muscles, “You feel so good around me. So hot and tight,” he hisses softly and pushes more, leaning over Credence to blanket him with his body.

“S-so good,” Credence praises, winding his arms around Percy’s bare shoulders and lifting up to kiss at his chest and neck.

After pausing for a moment to let the younger man adjust to him, Percy eases further, a choked noise caught in his throat when he finally bottoms out. Credence keens high in his throat and scratches his nails down Percy’s back, “Please...move.”

“Oh baby, you’ve got it,” Percy groans before gently pulling back to push back in. Ripples of pleasure dance within him as he moves, “Fuck—Credence, baby I love you so much,” he whispers and doesn’t feel ashamed as hot tears prick at his eyes, “You’re so fuckin’ perfect. Such a good person. So kind,” he whimpers, gradually speeding up his thrusts as Credence pants into his neck.

“I love you, Percy,” he replies softly between breaths and moans, surging forward to kiss the man above him. Percy returns it eagerly, their lips sloppy against one another in the heat of their passion.

A punched out groan leaves him when Credence suddenly wraps his legs around Percy’s waist, drawing him in deeper.

“Fuck!” He growls softly, pulling back to quickly snap his hips forward. The delicious keen he gets in return spurs him on and Percy grasps the younger man by the waist to pound into him, “You drive me crazy, sweetheart. God, look at you...”

He can feel the sticky wetness leaking between their stomachs and Percy is determined to make the other cum untouched. He angles his hips and fucks into Credence repeatedly, aiming for his prostate. The younger man’s eyes shoot open and he stares at Percy, nodding fervently, “I-I’m close Percy. I’m so close,” he whimpers before chewing on his bottom lip, dark brows knitted together as he focuses on the other.

“Oh fu—Me too, baby,” he pants out and thrusts frantically, the sharp slap of wet skin echoing around them like a prelude to their rising climax. Credence clings to Percy as he throws his head back and shouts, his body clamping like a vice around Percy and his feverish cock spends between them. That’s all it takes for the older man, and with several short, shallow thrusts he drives home and buries his face in Credence’s neck, crying out as his orgasm hits him like a tidal wave. The force of it is enough to wipe his mind as he pulses hard and thick into the rubber.

They tremble against one another, Percy easing himself down to rest carefully on Credence’s chest, making sure that he doesn’t crush him. The younger man pants softly, lifting his hands to comb through the older man’s hair.

“I love you,” he whispers, gently scratching Percy’s scalp with his fingertips.

“And I love you, sweetheart. I love you so much,” he murmurs against the warm, damp skin of Credence’s chest, “As long as you’ll have me, I’ll always be here.”

The soft, pleased sound he gets in return warms him to the core. Please say forever, he thinks.

*


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primarily Credence POV w/Percy POV at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay folks, this one is a doozy...read on with caution, please.
> 
> TW:  
> Sexual Content  
> Non-Consensual Touching  
> Attempted Sexual Assault  
> Attempted Rape/Non-Con  
> Blood & Violence
> 
> (If I missed any tags please let me know!)
> 
> (There’s one, maybe two chapters left after this)  
> +++SUBJECT TO CHANGE+++

Credence  
* * * * * 

Cuddled in Percy’s arms with his head resting on the man’s chest, Credence dozes off while thinking about how safe and warm it feels here. How incredible and perfect. How utterly right. He could easily lie here for the rest of his life and not worry about the world outside of this embrace.

His first time was better than he could have ever imagined—an experience like nothing he had seen or read about. It was on a different level, nearly drifting into a different dimension. It might be the small romantic part of him crying out but he could almost compare it to an awakening of sorts. 

Credence lets out a soft sigh as Percy combs fingers through his hair, the man’s nails scratching gently against his scalp with each pass.

“Falling asleep?” Percy murmurs, chest rumbling beneath his cheek.

“Mhm,” Credence snuggles closer, “Comfy.”

“Good,” the fingers smooth through a tangle, pushing hair back from his forehead to place a soft kiss, “Wanna stay the night?”

“Please,” he replies before lifting his face to look at Percy, “This was the best day I’ve ever had. I don’t want it to end.”

With another rumble Percy leans down to give him a chaste kiss, then another, “Me either. We can stay in bed all day tomorrow if you’d like.”

“I would definitely like that,” Credence murmurs, burying his face in the light dusting of hair at the center of the older man’s chest.

Stay in bed all day with Percy? Absolutely.

*

Sunday is a lazy day spent in bed with lots of sweet kisses and hot, tender sex. They slip into the kitchen a couple of times to snack before sneaking back to Percy’s bedroom for another round. He surprises Credence at one point during their romp by rolling them over to climb on top and ride him. The change is so different and exciting that it takes his breath away. The way Percy sinks down onto him, holding eye contact as his lips part in ecstasy when he’s fully sheathed drives Credence wild. How the man places his hands on the other’s chest for balance as he rises up and down, taking him in deep while moaning with his head thrown back. It’s intimate, intense, and the mind numbing orgasm Percy coaxes out of him has his legs trembling for a while afterwards.

They spend hours exploring, taking the time to learn what makes the other tick. A touch here, a whisper there. By the time they’re snuggled up in Percy’s tub for a bath that evening they’re both comfortably exhausted and deliciously sated. Credence lazily rests against the man and allows himself to be pampered, Percy lathering shampoo into his damp hair with skillful fingers. He doesn’t want this to end but Monday is right around the corner and he knows he’ll have to go home soon.

“I can almost see the wheels turning in your head,” Percy comments with a chuckle as he massages Credence’s scalp, “What’cha thinking about?”

Credence huffs softly, “I don’t want to go home.”

Percy scoops water into a cup to rinse the soap away, “So stay. I could take you to work in the morning.”

“I can’t ask you to do that. I go in a lot earlier than you,” he tilts his head back for Percy, closing his eyes as the man slowly pours the water.

“So? Getting up a few hours early won’t hurt me. Besides, you aren’t asking. I offered,” He carefully washes the shampoo away, repeating the process until the suds are gone.

Credence runs a hand over his locks, squeezing out the excess water, “Thank you, but I can’t let you do that,” he leans his head to rest against Percy’s shoulder, turning to gaze at him, “Can I stay with you again this weekend?” He asks shyly.

Percy breaks into a handsome grin, “Of course. You can stay with me whenever you’d like,” he releases a happy sigh and kisses a warm cheek, “I mean it, Credence. Anytime you want.”

“Okay. Thank you Percy,” he whispers, turning to receive a gentle kiss that slowly melts into something sensual.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart,” Percy replies breathlessly when they part.

*

It’s after nine when Percy takes Credence home. They spend fifteen additional minutes sitting in the Mazda saying goodnight with a slow stroke of lips and wet press of tongue. At this point they really couldn’t care less if someone walks up, and that idea somehow makes the whole thing a little more exciting to Credence. However, when a car pulls in beside them he reluctantly gives the man one more kiss before getting out, not too keen on his creepy next door neighbor watching them (which he was). Percy leans his head out of the window to say he’ll text as soon as he gets home to let him know he made it and only backs out of the lot when Credence has went inside and closed the door.

With a wistful sigh he locks the door, hanging his keys on the hook before dragging his feet over to the bed. Part of him wishes he would have just accepted Percy’s offer and stayed another night. Crawling into this bed is going to feel incredibly disappointing. Credence does so anyways, kicking off his sneakers and flopping onto the many quilts.

Some ten minutes later his phone pings with a text from Percy telling him that he just made it home and that that he misses him already. Smiling, Credence snuggles down into the blankets and messages back. 

They text back and forth for an hour before Credence reluctantly tells him goodnight for a second time, setting an alarm and putting his phone on charge. He’s not really tired but five a.m. comes fast and he’ll need all the rest he can get to deal with work tomorrow. He can only hope that the week goes smoothly and then he’ll be with Percy again.

Rolling out of bed Credence changes clothes before double checking the locks and switching off lights. He crawls under the quilts and retrieves his phone to open up Starlight Meditations, selecting one of the talk-down sleep audios before placing it back on the nightstand—and that’s how he goes under, with Percy talking him through relaxing his muscles and shutting off his mind, all with a quiet lullaby tinkling away in the background.

“...Now breathe in...”

“...and out...very good...”

“...Sinking deeper down...”

“...Feeling so calm and relaxed...”

“...Drifting closer to sleep...”

“...That’s it...”

*

When Credence gets to work Nagini tells him all about her blind date and what a flop it was. She tells him they met at a cafe and the guy spent the entire time staring at her while making disgusting comments. When he asked to see her again she told Credence how rewarding if felt as she laughed in his face. 

He was a little hesitant to tell her about his own weekend, since it went much better, but she insisted saying that she lives vicariously through him and enjoys seeing him happy. He leaves out most of the gritty details concerning Saturday night and Sunday, much to Nagini’s disappointment, instead telling her all about Percy taking him to the roller rink and describing Tina and Queenie’s house, going on to gush about the meal and how delicious it was. Jacob preens under all of the praise, suggesting to Nagini that she join them this weekend when he and Queenie make Beef Wellington.

They talk while gathering their towels and supplies for the day, Tina telling them more about Newt and how he works with service animals (“Have you ever heard of an emotional support parrot, because I met one yesterday”), and how Newt wants to take her with him on his next seminar in six months all the way to Nashville Tennessee. Credence thinks their relationship is really sweet and likes seeing her happy. He thinks they’ll be great for each other.

Nick doesn’t say anything until the morning meeting, and even then it’s a half-assed reminder that they’ve got cleaning evaluations at the end of the month and how they better be doing what they’re supposed to. The good mood has carried over from the weekend so it doesn’t bother Credence when Nick throws him a bitchy glare as he leaves the office. All he has to do is just keep his head down and clean.

*

Throughout the day Percy and Credence text back and forth, the messages being a sort of crutch that gives him something positive to look forward to. He gets the first couple of buildings done, staying in the women’s restrooms long enough to get a few texts out before carrying on to the next. Some of the employees are friendly, asking how his weekend was and that definitely helps, but the best surprise comes when he doesn’t have Abernathy breathing down his neck as he cleans Hangar 4. Supposedly he called out so that’s one less headache.

At lunch Credence takes his tray outside so he can call Percy while he eats (“Are you guys sure this is okay?”—“Yeah, go talk to your man”), munching on a sandwich triangle while he listens to the man gush about Queenie bringing him a pączki that Jacob made on Sunday.

“I’m definitely requesting this for dessert this weekend,” Percy mumbles around a mouthful, causing Credence to laugh.

“That good, huh?”

Percy hums softly over the line, “Queenie was right about the orange zest...just...mmm,”

Credence takes a swig of his soda, “Maybe I need to talk Jacob into giving me the recipe. It sounds like Percy catnip and I need that in my arsenal.”

The resulting guffaw in his ear is endearing, “Sweetheart, you’ve already got me wrapped around your little finger...you learn how to make these and I promise you I’m never letting you go.”

“Good, because I don’t want you to,” Credence replies softly.

“Oh, Credence,” there’s a gentle sigh on the other end, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Percy.”

“I LOVE YOU, PERCY!!” Jacob suddenly hollers next to his head and he nearly drops the phone.

“Oh God, are they confessing their undying love to each other?” Tina makes a face but shoots him a smile a moment later.

Nagini saunters over, “Oh? My interest is piqued.”

Percy cackles on the other end, “Was that Jacob? Hi Jacob!”

Credence groans, pulling the phone away from his ear, “C’mon, guys. Really?”

Jacob grins sheepishly, “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. Oh! Hey, how’d Percy like the pączki?”

“Loved it!” He can vaguely hear Percy’s enthusiastic reply.

Tina chuckles as she starts to walk off, “Come on, you guys. I think we’ve embarrassed Cree enough for one day.”

When they all turn to leave Credence puts the phone back to his ear with an awkward giggle, “Sorry about that,” he says, picking up the tray to walk back into the cafeteria, dumping it into the closest trash receptacle.

Percy chuckles lightly, “Hey, no worries. Just don’t give Jacob a hard time, seeing as apparently he’s your rival now.”

Credence sets the empty tray on the rack above the bin, “I’ll only bellyache for a couple of days, don’t worry.”

There’s a fond chuckle before Percy sighs.

“Well, sweetheart...looks like it’s time for me to get back to Hope and start another session. Don’t work too hard now, you hear?”

“I won’t, Percy. Love you.”

“I love you, too.”

The call ends and Credence sighs, dreading the next building. He’s not looking forward to this.

*

When he arrives to the office portion of Hangar 1 he’s fairly surprised to see most of the people are in the massive conference room for an important business meeting. He’ll have to come back to wipe the tables and vacuum, of course, unless the meeting carries over past his clock out time. If so he can just hit it tomorrow. Credence takes advantage of how dead it is to blow through the restrooms, exuberant as he cleans the men’s and rejoicing in the fact that there’s not a soul in sight.

He carries the same giddiness with him as he works through the break room, wiping tables, polishing microwaves and sweeping and mopping his way out. He wishes every day could be like this.

Credence finishes the large office areas first before moving on to the individual ones, taking care to make sure every bin has been pulled and replaced with a bag before vacuuming the large expanse of carpet.

He doesn’t know why but he saves Grindelwald’s office for last. It could be the fact that he really doesn’t want to be in here, the thought that the man sits at this desk all day breathing into this space turns his stomach—but he can’t neglect it no matter how much he wants to. Just like the other individual offices he walks around the room dusting once he’s pulled the trash, vacuum ready to go after he’s finished that task. 

He’s stretching up to dust along the top of the tall bookshelf behind the desk when he hears the door close, startling him. The soft click of a lock instantly sends alarms blaring in his mind and he quickly turns to see Grindelwald standing there with his back to the door, wearing a crooked smile.

“Afternoon Credence. I’ve missed you these last few days,” he murmurs, slowly stepping away from the door.

Credence tears his eyes off the man for a moment to confirm his worst fear. He did lock the door.

“Mr. Grindelwald,” he chokes out, trying to remain calm as his anxiety threatens to drown him. He can’t afford to panic right now, “What. Um, what are you doing?” He asks as the blonde man approaches.

Grindelwald stands in front of the desk and reaches out to adjust the nameplate that sits near the edge, “I thought we might have a little chat, you and I.”

Credence is leaning so hard against the bookshelf that one of the boards digs painfully into his lower back. He feels like a cornered animal—like a deer that’s too frightened to move with a wolf staring him down, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

“Chat about what?” He struggles to keep his voice even.

The blonde man watches him quietly as he slinks around the desk, coming closer on quiet feet, “About how you’ve been trying to avoid me. Why is that, Credence?”

Credence bites the inside of his cheek until he can taste the copper tang of blood, “I don’t—“

In an instant Grindelwald is standing before him, “Now, now. Don’t play coy with me,” he purrs, leaning in close enough for Credence to smell mint on his breath, and the smell makes him sick, “You’ve been dancing around me for a long time,” he lifts a hand to run a finger along the neck seam of Credence’s smock before suddenly gripping the fabric tightly in his fist, “I’m done dancing,” he says low, his smooth expression crumbling into something vile and predatory as he yanks Credence away from the bookshelf, turning to pin him to the desk.

Credence lets out a shocked yelp when Grindelwald pushes him flat against the surface, smashing their lips together while he pushes his way between the younger man’s thighs. The man’s hands slide along Credence’s body, groping as they move down his chest until he reaches the ties of the smock at his sides, slipping his fingers through the loops to undo them.

Credence flails his arms before his brain reboots, fight-or-flight starting to kick in as he pushes at the man’s shoulders, jerking his head to the side with a loud gasp. “No!...Please stop!” He cries, squeezing his eyes shut when Grindelwald’s warm mouth finds his neck, the wet slide of a flat tongue against his throat making his skin crawl. 

He hears the blonde man tsk softly, “Sh-h-h, just let it happen. It’s going to feel so good,” he whispers into his ear, nibbling at the soft lobe while reaching down to cup Credence’s groin through the pants.

Grindelwald covers Credence’s mouth with his hand to muffle the pleas and sobs that rip from his throat while he strokes him through the denim fabric, rough and insistent. Credence starts fighting hard, kicking his legs and rocking from side to side to try and dislodge the bigger man to no avail—he’s simply too large in comparison. This can’t be happening. He can’t let this happen.

When the blonde man presses down harder, grinding their hips together Credence can feel the firm press of his erection and goes into a full blown panic. With a shaky hand he blindly feels across the desk for something—anything he can use. As soon as his fingers bump into a smooth, heavy object he grabs it, making sure he has a good grip before swinging his arm up and around with force to strike Grindelwald in the head. There’s a dull thump when the object makes contact.

With a grunt the man rolls off of him and topples to the floor with a heavy thud. Credence doesn’t stall, doesn’t even look at the man as he drops what he sees now is a paperweight, slick with blood, and bolts around the desk to the door, fumbling with the metal lock until it clicks. He throws open the door and races down the hallway, heart rapidly pumping adrenaline through his body as he slams through one of the side exits and out onto the flight line. 

Credence runs the whole way back to the cleaning office with tears streaming down his face as he sobs. He’s left his supplies behind and honestly doesn’t give a shit. There is NO way he’s going back for them. Several people on golf carts give him a look as they watch him sprint across the cement, but he pays them no mind. He has to tell his boss. After what just happened he’s through with staying quiet. Something needs to be done.

Nick startles when he busts through the door, dropping his phone on the desk, “Barebone? What the hell happened to you?” He asks, voice lacking concern, “You look like shit.”

Credence gulps down several lungfuls of air before he can speak, “I was just assaulted by Gellert Grindelwald. You need to do something now.”

“Assault—What are you talking about?”

With a snarl Credence slams his hands on Nick’s desk, “Are you deaf!? I told you that I was just—“

The door opening behind him has Credence jerking around to look, paling as his stomach drops when he sees Grindelwald walk in. The man is panting and sweaty with blood running down the right side of his face from a small gash at his temple. He looks pissed.

“Barebone, what the fuck!?” Nick jumps out of his chair and rounds the desk to stand in front of Grindelwald, whose enraged mismatched eyes haven’t left him once.

“I really hate to bother you Mr. Bledsoe but I have a serious problem here—see, your employee there,” the blonde man points an accusatory finger at Credence, “Just attacked me in my office when I refused his sexual advances. I demand to know what you plan on doing about this.”

Credence blows up.

“Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME!?” He roars, laughing hysterically, wide eyes bouncing between the two as a myriad of warring emotions and thoughts explode through him. He can’t believe this. Really?

“He’s a fucking liar, Nick!” Credence spits viciously, staring Grindelwald down, “I was cleaning his office when HE came in, locked the door and molested ME. Don’t try and twist it you SICK FUCK.”

Unfazed, Grindelwald crosses his arms, eyes scanning Credence’s face before turning to look at Nick, “He’s been harassing me for months in the bathroom,” he states coolly, “I haven’t said anything until now because I didn’t think he would take it this far.”

“You have got to be kidding me.” Credence shakes his head before dropping it. He doesn’t know whether to laugh, cry, or bash Grindelwald upside the head again.

Nick stands there dumbfounded, his mouth opening and closing as he looks between them. Clearly he’s just as shocked by the days events as Credence.

“Well?” Grindelwald barks, zoning in on Nick, “What are you going to do about it?”

Nick rubs his forehead, “I—I’ll have to talk to our HR about running an investigation, Barebone will be placed on administrative leave pending said investigation and we’ll need to get a police report and do interviews—“

“There’s no need to get the police involved,” Grindelwald cuts in, “Fire him. Immediately.”

Credence listens to them go back and forth like he’s not even there. Like Grindelwald is the victim. Rage and pain and years of repetitive abuse boil over within him making his next move easy.

Nick is stammering out a response when Credence snatches the smock over his head and hurls it at his boss, “I’ll make the decision easier for you—I quit.”

He doesn’t wait for a response, doesn’t bother clocking out, just storms toward the door yelling, “Fuck Pike & Sons, fuck MAC-USA, fuck YOU,” he thrusts a middle finger in Grindelwald’s face as he walks by,” and FUCK YOU, Nick. I’m done! Find someone else to clean this godforsaken shithole.”

Slamming the door behind him Credence strides down the flight line feeling hurt and filthy. He gave six years of his life to this place. And for what? For a boss that hates his guts and tries to make his life a living hell? For subpar health benefits? To get hounded and abused by the employees? To get sexually harassed? He’s done. Never again will he walk this flight line. Never again will he be yelled at and pushed around. Never again will he let that blonde pervert touch him. It’s over. No more.

When Credence reaches the guard gate he pushes through the turnstile before snatching his breakaway lanyard off to hand over to the guard stationed there. He tells the man to give that to Nick Bledsoe down at Pike & Sons before turning to stomp off across the parking lot, down the road and to his bus stop.

As he’s waiting on the bench the adrenaline slowly starts to leave him, his body shaking violently as his mind rages wildly. That really happened. He was attacked and his boss sided with that disgusting pig. And he BELIEVED HIM over Credence. He’s never felt so betrayed in his life, and after living with Mary Lou that’s saying something. 

Nick could have at least listened to him this one time. Just this once. 

*

Credence gets home and he’s still trembling as he unlocks the door and enters his apartment. Still sick to his stomach as he locks it and goes straight to the bathroom. Still feeling his skin crawl as he vomits into the commode, gripping the porcelain tight enough for his fingers to go white. He sits in front of the toilet for a long time, nothing else coming up as he dry heaves again and again. 

When he’s managed to calm down some Credence flushes the commode and stands, blankly pulling his phone out of his pocket and setting it on the sink before stripping down. He turns the shower on and doesn’t wait to step under the scalding spray. It burns his skin but he’d rather feel that than the ghost of Grindelwald’s fingers touching him. Doesn’t want to feel that mouth on his neck or that hand on his—

He can hear his phone ping but he doesn’t move to get out yet, instead grappling with his body wash, squirting a ridiculous amount onto his puff before scrubbing violently at his skin. It’s then that he begins to sob, eyes screwed shut as he drags the soap across his skin, washing every place the man touched with immense pressure. By the time he’s finished his skin is bright red and scrapped in some spots. The water is like ice now but he stands on wooden legs allowing the spray to rush over him.

When his body starts to shake and jerk both from the drop in temperature and the shock, he kills the flow and climbs out of the shower, wrapping the fluffy towel around his body. The message was sent thirty minutes ago and it’s from Percy asking him how his day was. Immediately he bursts into tears once more, slowly sliding down the wall to sit on the cool white tiles with his phone in his hands. His brain is overloaded and he doesn’t know what to say.

So much has happened in so little time and he is completely overwhelmed.

After about ten minutes his sobs taper off into sniffles and he’s able to weakly pick himself up off the floor. Credence sets the phone back down on the sink to dry off, collecting it on his way out of the bathroom when he’s done and tossing it on the futon to get dressed. He throws on a plain baggy shirt and grey sweats over his boxer briefs before picking up the phone, sitting on the edge of the bed to stare at the black screen. With a sigh he swipes to unlock it and taps on Percy’s contact information.

It rings twice before Percy answers with a jovial, “Hey sweetheart!”

Credence sits there quietly, trying to breathe evenly.

“Credence? Are you there?”

“I...I’m here,” he whispers, his nose stuffy and voice thick from crying.

“Oh, love...what’s wrong?” He can hear the concern in Percy’s voice.

Swallowing hard he says, “I walked out of work.”

“What happened?”

“That...that guy. He...”

“Credence? Did he do something? You can tell me, sweetheart.”

“He—I went to clean his office and he came in and he...” Why is this so hard all of a sudden? He managed to storm into the office and practically scream it at Nick.

“Breathe for me, baby...you’ve gotta slow down, okay?” Percy says softly, “Did he touch you?”

“Yes. He—If I hadn’t fought him off I think he would have...”

He can hear Percy curse on the other end, anger seeping through as he talks, “Did you go to your boss?”

“He sided with him. G—Grindelwald told him that I was the one that made a sexual advance and demanded that Nick fire me. That’s why I walked out. He wasn’t going to do anything but put me on leave. I would have lost my job either way,” he sniffles, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand.

“He said that, really?” Percy hisses, cursing once more and Credence can hear a soft thump in the background, “Don’t worry love, we’ll find you a new job. A better job,” he’s quiet for a moment before, “Can I come see you after I get off of work in an hour?”

“Please,” Credence says softly. He stands and walks to the fridge, reaching out to open it when his doorbell rings. Confused he looks around the corner.

“Hey Perce, hold on a second—someone’s at the door.”

“Okay love, I’ll be here.”

Credence sets the phone down on the kitchen counter before padding over to the window, slipping the curtain back a smidge to stealthily peek out. He can’t see anyone (it’s possible that they’re leaning against the building) but he can hear how the boards creak when someone shifts their weight between legs. He really wishes there was a peep hole.

He startles when the bell rings once more.

With a soft sigh Credence walks over to the door and twists the deadbolt, pulling it open a crack to peer out. He doesn’t have time to react as the door is brutally forced open, the edge slamming hard into his face and sending him flying into the closet door before he tumbles to lie on the linoleum in a heap. His vision is spotted, his head is spinning and he can feel a hot wetness trickling from his nose. Through his blurred vision he can see a vague smudge of white against the green backdrop of his front door and his stomach clenches tightly when he hears the deadbolt click.

Blinking rapidly in an effort to clear his sight Credence tries to back away, using his hands and feet to slide himself around the corner and across the room. There’s a chuckle that sends chills down his spine followed by the soft sound of boots tapping slowly as they approach him. He’s finally able to see again after a moment and part of him wishes that he couldn’t.

Grindelwald stands before him near the entryway looking alarmingly calm. There’s no longer blood on his face, instead there’s a small, square gauze bandage held in place by medical tape. He looks at Credence with a stoic expression, eyes scanning before he finally speaks, “Thought you were going to slip away that easy, liebling?”

Credence is opening his mouth to call for help when the man swiftly falls upon him, wrapping a hand around his throat and squeezing tightly, effectively cutting off any sound, as well as air flow.

“Ah-ah-ah.” He chides, leaning in closer to say, “You better behave yourself unless you want this to be long and unpleasant.”

Clawing at the hand as he struggles to breathe, Credence instinctually retaliates by kicking his leg upward into the man’s stomach, knocking him back into the flatscreen—the tv falls down with a loud crash as glass flies everywhere. Grindelwald snarls, lunging forward to grip the younger man by the throat once more, this time with both hands.

“Enough!” He barks, squeezing hard once before removing one hand to snake it behind him, “I was hoping you’d comply, but it seems I was mistaken.” A cruel smile crosses his lips as Credence goes still, eyes attracted to the glint of a blade, “You will be quiet and you will do as I say,” he whispers, pulling a large hunting knife from a hidden sheath to wave it in front of his face, “Or I will slit your throat and fuck you as you bleed out. Got it?”

Credence wheezes faintly past the hand clutching his neck, body going cold as terror grips him, mind buzzing at the seriousness of the situation. He starts to tremble, whimpering softly while tears spill down his cheeks at the cold, hard realization that he’s probably not going to get out of this alive.

Grindelwald stands, dragging Credence along with him by his throat as he walks to the bed. The man shoves him backwards past the sheer curtains and onto the mattress before he slips through, climbing up to place a knee on his chest, “If you’d have just done like I asked back at MAC-USA none of this would be happening right now,” he admonishes, as if scolding a child, and reaches out to gently brush a stray lock away from Credence’s clammy forehead.

The younger man briefly cuts his eyes over to the phone, thinking if he can yell loud enough Percy will hear him and send help, but he’s frozen—frightened of the consequences. Not wanting to draw attention to the live call he reluctantly looks back at the blonde man and is sickened to find a fond expression on his face.

“I really do like you,” Grindelwald purrs, tracing his fingertips along the rapidly forming bruise on Credence’s neck, “That’s why I hate to do it this way.”

Credence yelps when the man puts weight down on his chest, earning a solid blow to the face for his reaction, right where he had the root canal. He couldn’t hold back the resulting scream of agony if he wanted to—the pain so sharp and extreme that he blacks out for a moment.

When he comes to he can taste copper and there’s something tight and sticky around his mouth. He blinks slowly, completely dazed and confused as a soft ripping sound fills his ears, breaking through the rushing noise in his head. He’s only able to put the pieces together when he feels the cool slide of metal beneath the waistband of his sweatpants and the rough tug as hands tear the fabric apart. His stomach drops so quickly it makes him dry heave several times.

Horrified, Credence lifts his throbbing head and watches as Grindelwald cuts through the elastic of his pants like it’s butter, ripping them open impatiently. The man catches his gaze and looks up to give him a vile grin, “I apologize for the rough treatment, but you lost the privilege of civility the moment you hit me with that paperweight.”

A soft sob leaves his abused throat and Credence turns his head to stare at the cell phone in the kitchen, trying to take himself somewhere else.

“Sh-h-h,” Grindelwald thinks he’s soothing as he leans over him, drawing a rough thumb across his skin to wipe tears away, “If you promise to behave I won’t go in dry,” he whispers before kissing his forehead, “Try to relax and it might feel good.”

The blonde man pauses his task to bend down and kiss along Credence’s throat, stopping to lick a stripe across the multiple finger-shaped bruises “Mmm, you taste so sweet, liebling,” he praises, lifting a hand to brush a nipple, causing the younger man to jerk involuntarily. Grindelwald must mistake it for a positive reaction because he chuckles deep, clearly pleased, “My, my. So responsive. We’re going to have a lot of fun.”

He does this for a while, touching and kissing and licking, all while making lewd, disgusting comments about how he can’t wait to fuck Credence, how he’s wanted to do this for years and how good it’s going to feel once he’s buried deep inside of him. That he’s going to have him again and again until the younger man begs to cum, telling Credence that if he behaves he might just let him.

Grindelwald has just brought the hunting knife up to cut the elastic of his underwear when he slips and slices Credence’s stomach at the explosive sound of the door busting open. The blonde man whips around just in time to catch a sharp right hook to the mouth by an enraged Percy. The staggering force of the punch knocks Grindelwald onto his side.

“GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM!” Percy snarls, snatching the blonde man up by his dark coat and throwing him to the floor. The Irishman is on him instantly, slamming him back down as he tries to get up and straddling the blonde man’s waist to deliver one blow after the other. The loud pops punctuate a flurry of curses.

“You sick son of a bitch! Disgusting motherfucker! Is this how you get off!? Fuckin’ waste of oxygen! I ought to break your fuckin’ neck!”

Credence rolls off the bed and onto the floor, snatching the duct tape off with a whimper. As the blows rage on in the background he fearfully checks his stomach where the blade cut him and nearly cries as relief washes over him. There’s a nasty looking cut there that will probably need stitches but it could have been a lot worse.

Dizzy, he looks back over at Percy and sees the bloody mess beneath him. Grindelwald isn’t moving and there’s blood. Everywhere.

“Percy,” Credence croaks out, his throat on fire as he crawls over. The man is still going at it, beating an unrecognizable Grindelwald to a pulp and it takes the other placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking to draw him out of his rage-induced trance, “Percy.”

“He’s had enough, Percy...come here,” Credence coaxes hoarsely, reaching out with shaking arms.

The older man slowly turns to look at him. His pupils are dilated, his skin is pale and there are flecks of blood all over his face. Percy blinks rapidly before his face crumbles and he releases a choked sob, “Credence,” he hiccups, falling forward into the other’s arms, shoulders jerking as he cries.

“Cre—Credence. I thought. I heard—he. I’m so sorry!“ Percy buries his face against his boyfriend’s chest and wails in despair, sounding completely devastated. Credence snubs sympathetically and holds the other close. The sound of sirens approaching in the distance is the final break the younger man needs to let himself fall entirely apart, matching Percy sob for sob as they cradle one another.

_________________________________________  
Percy  
* * *

When Percy had been sitting at the desk in his office on the phone with Credence he was fuming. That Grindelwald son of a bitch had tried to assault his boyfriend and THEN tried to blame it on him! What kind of arrogant sick fuck does that? He had half a mind to drive out to MAC-USA right then and there and beat the crap out of him. This wasn’t going to be ignored. Not if Percy had anything to say about it.

It’s as he’s waiting for Credence to return that he hears a soft thump on the other end, red flags start to fly immediately as he listens closely.

“Credence?” He asked into the phone as anxiety gripped his heart, “Credence, baby—are you alright?”

There’s silence for a while and he can feel the color drain from his face. What if Credence has an accident and he can’t respond? A loud crash has him jumping to his feet so quickly he knocks the computer chair back and onto the floor.

Percy sprints out of his office and down the hallway, pounding rapidly on Albus’ door before opening it without waiting for a response.

The Englishman startles, looking up at him in surprise, “Percy? What’s wrong?”

“It’s Credence. I think something’s happened to him,” he rushes out in a panic, fear curdling his stomach, “Albus, I-I need to—“

“Go,” Dumbledore says in a hurried voice with an urgent wave of his hand, “Go see if he’s alright.”

Percy’s sighs out a thank you, turning to leave before, “Albus. Can you call the police for me? I want to stay on the line in case Credence comes back—“

“Yes, of course...what’s his address?” Albus produces a notepad and pen before looking at him expectantly.

“491 Kodak Drive,” he says quickly and his boss dials the number before giving him a nod, “It’s ringing. Go, Percy.”

Percy’s just barreled out the double doors and is hurriedly digging his keys out of his pocket as he jogs over to the Mazda when he hears an unfamiliar voice yell “Enough!” on the other end of the line. A chill runs down his spine and he drops the keys.

That has to be Grindelwald. He followed Credence home.

With his mind swirling at a nauseating speed Percy snatches the keys from the asphalt and unlocks the car, scrambling behind the wheel and turning the engine over. He peels out of the parking lot and narrowly misses a truck in his haste.

All he can think about is what he’s going to find when he makes it to Credence’s apartment. Long buried anguish at finding his mother and father dead burst vividly into his mind and he bites back a sob. Percy couldn’t handle that again. Not with his sweet Credence. Not like that. He has to hurry.

Adrenaline pumps through him, spiking drastically when he hears Credence yelp in pain before a bloodcurdling scream takes its place. He has to pull the phone away while he bites down on his lip, knuckles turning white where he grips it like a vice. A scream of raw anger rips from his throat and he pounds on the steering wheel, tears streaming down his face while the cry reverberates in the confined cab. He’s tormenting himself by continuing to listen, but he just can’t leave Credence alone. The kid knows he’s there and maybe that’s enough to comfort him.

“Fuck!” Percy bellows, wiping furiously at the tears obscuring his vision as he flies down the highway, weaving in and out of traffic at a break-neck speed. He should probably slow down but he just can’t bring himself to do so. Not when Credence is alone with that psycho.

The line is quiet aside from an occasional mumbling that he believes belongs to the intruder. He can’t make out what’s being said, only that it’s soft and it steadily causes his blood pressure to rise the more he listens to it. Percy is to the point where he’s starting to see red, his strong desire to protect Credence igniting the feral rage deep within him, the creature roaring viciously in unbridled fury.

He’s beyond seething by the time he whips into the apartment complex and nearly rams into a white luxury vehicle that’s parked in his usual space. Percy doesn’t bother parking, instead pulling as far to the curb as he can before throwing the brake and slinging the door open. He doesn’t shut it before he sprints to the stairs, racing up them two at a time in his dash, almost tripping. He rounds the handrail and bolts for Credence’s door, reaching for the knob and feeling ill when he finds it locked.

Knocking isn’t the way to go in this situation. It would only alert the intruder and could possibly put the other man in a lot more danger. If the guy panics he could either harm Credence or use him as a hostage. Percy’s police training comes rushing back to him and he makes a split-second decision, backing all the way to the wooden rail behind him before taking two large steps forward, swiftly kicking the door open.

It splinters, ripping off of one hinge to slam violently into the opposing closet. Percy doesn’t hesitate, stumbling inside and around the corner. His blood runs cold at the scene before him.

The blonde man from the store—Grindelwald—has Credence pinned down on the bed. He can’t see the younger man’s face but he can see that the blonde man is holding a large hunting knife. Percy rushes forward without thinking, pulling his right arm back to bust the man in the jaw just as he turns to look at him.

Credence has duct tape covering his mouth and his eyes are bloodshot, the skin around them red and puffy. His face is damp and he has a bloody nose. There’s a bruise forming high on his left cheek and a hand shaped bruise around his throat that makes him bristle. When his eyes fall to the torn sweatpants he absolutely loses it.

From there things grow increasingly fuzzy. He can vaguely remember yanking Grindelwald off of Credence and throwing him to the floor but after that it’s all a swirl of searing rage and cursing and burning fists. He knows he’s striking the blonde man, can feel and hear the moment his nose crunches under one of his wildly thrown punches. Can feel as the man’s teeth bust the skin of his knuckles open while he pounds brutally against his face. The gurgling sounds Grindelwald made will haunt his dreams and he’s a little frightened to find out if it will be in a horrifying or pleasant way.

The one thing that potentially saved the blonde man from a very painful death was Credence’s voice talking to him, coaxing him back to reality. He’s staring down at a gory mess when his mind slowly began to clear, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Adrenaline is coursing so thickly through him that he feels lightheaded and tingly. He’s pretty sure that he’s in shock. He honestly doesn’t know if the man he’s straddling is still alive.

“He’s had enough, Percy...come here,” Credence said in a raspy voice, his poor vocal cords clearly traumatized. He turned mechanically to look at the younger man who was sitting back on his heels, arms trembling with effort as he reached out, offering Percy his embrace.

He remembers the rush of different emotions pouring through him when he saw Credence’s face. Relief bubbling up to stamp out the cold terror, joy to see that the other was alive and not severely injured, anguish that he didn’t get here sooner, rage that nobody stopped Grindelwald before this could happen.

With a choked sob he fell into Credence’s arms and babbled about his fears, trying to convey how frightened he was with what he heard over the phone and how sorry he is. Sorry that he couldn’t prevent this from happening. Sorry that he got hurt. Sorry that he was almost raped. Sorry for so many things—but all he could get out were desperate choking sobs and gasps, bleeding out his misery right there in the kitchen.

Credence clutched him tighter and together they wept, the sharp wail of sirens a crescendo to accompany the pain.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hands out tissues and “Percy Beat GG’s Ass” shirts to the readers*


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternating POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, folks. The final chapter!!!  
> I want to take a moment to thank all of those who have read this fic and left beautiful, encouraging comments. You guys give me life and really made this a rewarding experience.
> 
> ***Special thanks to @foggys_cupcake_girl for cheering me along and leaving phenomenal comments and reviews to inspire me. You are an absolute champ and I seriously don’t think I could have done this without you. This entire fic may be dedicated to you, but this chapter is especially ;)
> 
> *WARNING FOR VIOLENCE AFTERMATH*
> 
> *Explicit Sexual Content*

Percy  
* * *

The Hillcrest Apartment Complex’s small wraparound parking lot has a fire truck, two ambulances and three police cruisers packed snuggly into the tiny space with their lights silently rotating. Numerous people have gathered outside their front doors and down on the pavement to try and catch a peek at what’s going on over at apartment 491—An elderly woman even waddles over to bluntly question one of the first responders. Nothing draws the nosy out quite like people in uniforms and flashing red and blue lights.

Percy and Credence are huddled together inside of one of the ambulances, mylar blankets wrapped around their shoulders while an EMT checks the younger man’s pupils and another bandages Percy’s battered and bruised knuckles. The older man hasn’t taken his eyes off of Credence since they were first ushered into the vehicle, consumed by the irrational fear that if he looks away the other man will somehow vanish.

Credence is still firmly holding bandages to his stomach as he turns to look at the other man after the woman tending to him switches off the light. He offers a shaky smile that completely floors Percy. He’s surprised that after everything that’s happened that Credence is still able to conjure one up. He returns it, just as unsteady before resting his head against the smaller man’s shoulder, deep brown eyes wide and vulnerable as they stare blankly ahead.

“Thank you,” Credence murmurs in a gravelly voice.

Percy is silent for a beat with his heart rising in his throat before he carefully reaches out a sore, bandaged hand to gingerly place it over the one on Credence’s knee.

“I was afraid that I’d lost you,” he replies in a broken whisper, eyes stinging, “I—I don’t know what I would have done,” he confesses roughly, squeezing his eyes shut, “W-when I heard you scream like that over the phone—like you were being tor-tortured,” he chokes out before tightly pursing his lips to try and stave off the sobs he can feel threatening to break free.

When long, slim fingers stroke through his hair he sputters a few times before quickly turning to bury his face into younger man’s arm.

“I’ve got you,” Credence soothes gently, placing a kiss to the top of the man’s head and allowing him to snuggle closer to cry, “I’m safe now.”

As if the universe were proving a point there’s a clamor on the paint-chipped stairs that has Percy snapping his eyes open. He turns his face and they watch with bated breath as Grindelwald is brought out on a gurney with a team of first responders surrounding him. And Grindelwald—he looks like he was hit by a train. The man is wrecked.

As they wheel him down the steps and along the sidewalk Percy secretly preens when he sees that the blonde man’s entire face is bruised and inflamed. His left eye is swollen shut, the flesh surrounding it about the size of a lemon and deep purple. His lip is split so severely that it churns Percy’s stomach to look at it—but like an actual train wreck he can’t look away. He doesn’t want to look away. Grindelwald has a brace strapped around his neck and he feels immense satisfaction when he spots the metal handcuff clamped around one of his pale wrists, attached to one of the metal bars. The man appears to be unconscious still and Percy darkly hopes that it’s indefinitely.

The disturbing urge to run and knock the gurney over takes him off guard and he has to look away to prevent himself from impulsively acting upon it.

One of the officers breaks off from the procession and walks towards them. Percy recognizes him immediately.

“Fontaine,” he greets softly, lifting his head when the other stops in front of them. Credence tenses up slightly but eases when Percy softly caresses the back of his hand with a thumb.

Fontaine is a middle-aged brunette with vivid green eyes and Percy has known him for twenty-three years. Went through academy with him.

“You certainly did a number on that guy, Percy,” Fontaine comments with his brows raised, scanning the ground absently for a moment before lifting his face to meet Percy’s stare—and he’s a bit surprised to see the impressed look in the man’s eyes. He definitely was not expecting that.

Percy huffs a bitter laugh, “Yeah, well...when a guy thinks that he can try to—“ he glances at Credence for a moment, considering his words before turning back, “—He deserved nothing less,” he says in a clipped tone, unable to keep the hostility out of his voice. “You can jot that down in your report, I don’t give a shit. I’m not remorseful for what I did.”

Fontaine holds his hands out in a placating gesture in front of his chest, “Woah. It’s all good, Perce. I agree with you,” he replies, rubbing his chin before turning to look at Credence, his expression visibly softening, “Hanging in there, kid?”

“As well as can be expected,” the younger man replies, taking a turn to rest his head on Percy’s shoulder, “What’s going to happen?” he whispers, the fear evident in his voice.

With a rush of air Fontaine removes his peaked cap to scratch his scalp before replacing it, “Well,” he lifts the clipboard that’s tucked under his arm and shuffles through a few pages, “Hmm—Gellert Grindelwald—he’s gonna be taken to Sigourney Medical Center to be treated for his injuries and once he’s stable we’re gonna slap a pair of cuffs on him and bring him in where he’ll more than likely catch a series of charges. Let’s see: home invasion, assault and battery, felonious assault, attempted sexual assault...just to name a few.”

Credence sighs in relief and Percy can feel how he reacts to this news by the way his body slumps against him, “W-what about Percy?” 

Fontaine lets the papers flutter down before resting the clipboard on his hip, “Self-defense.”

Percy’s gapes and his throat clenches as he stares at the brunette, who gives him a gentle smile, his green eyes suspiciously wet.

“We take care of our own, Perce. You may not be on the force anymore but you’re still our brother and always will be,” Fontaine visibly swallows as he reaches out to pat Percy firmly on the shoulder, and just like that he’s calm and collected once more, “You’re more than likely gonna get a slap on the wrist, if anything. Nothing to worry about.”

The older man hangs his head to hide his misty eyes, “Thanks Cas.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Statements are collected, Grindelwald is rushed off to intensive care, and the police close off the apartment as a crime scene. Because of this they’re not allowed to enter so Percy requests Fontaine to fill a bag with some of Credence’s clothes while he waits outside. He leans against the rail, quietly reflecting on the last two hours.

Fontaine slips out with the backpack in hand, passing it over to Percy who accepts it with a soft thank you. He didn’t bother asking the man to grab toiletries since he can provide those.

“All set?”

“Yep,” Percy pushes off the railing and carefully slips an arm through one of the straps, heaving the bag onto his shoulder. He looks down from the second story to watch Credence talk to an EMT, “To the hospital?”

Fontaine nods, “Yeah, Ella told me the kid’s gonna need stitches and they want to keep him overnight for observation,” the brunette follows Percy around the corner and down the first set of wooden steps, “Got someone to come get your vehicle?”

“A coworker and her boyfriend are gonna come by and grab it after a while.”

They make it down the stairs, walking side by side with their shoulders brushing. Percy pauses when he sees that Fontaine has stopped and turns to look at him with a quirk of his brow. The brunette glances towards the ambulance for a moment where Credence is huddled then back to Percy, reaching out to gently grasp his arm, “I know how difficult walking in on something like that must have been,” he says quietly, expression filled with concern, “Please don’t let this get to you like...like last time, Perce.”

“Don’t worry, Cas,” Percy says softly, looking over at the Credence as he pats Fontaine on the hand, “I think I’ll be okay. I’ve got too much to lose.”

_________________________________________  
Credence  
* * * * * 

The ride to the hospital was an interesting experience. Credence had never seen the inside of an ambulance in person before, much less ridden in one. Percy was tucked out of the way behind him in the only other seat available while the EMTs had Credence stretched out on a gurney. Every time he tilts his head to glance back at the man he can see him pouting.

“You know we both can’t fit on this,” Credence teases softly, voice still rough.

Percy crosses his arms as he looks around at the medical equipment, “I’m fine.”

“You’re pouting,” he points out.

“Am not.”

“Mhm,” Credence eyes him once more before sliding his hand over the edge. Percy twines their fingers together in an instant, “I’m not going anywhere,” he promises.

He can feel Percy leaning against the gurney, the side of the mattress caving slightly, “I know, sweetheart. I just—“ the man sighs softly, “I was so scared,” he whispers and Credence can hear him sniffle.

“Me too,” he confesses, leaning until he can see the other man. Percy gazes at him with red-rimmed eyes, his bottom lip trembling, “I’ve never been so scared in my life. But—“ he draws his thumb carefully along the older man’s fingertips, “I’m safe now. They’re going to lock him up and we’ll never see him again,” Credence tries to give Percy a reassuring smile, “You saved me, Percy. If—if I hadn’t been on the phone with you,” he flinches at the following conclusion. He doesn’t want to think of what would have happened.

Credence releases a breathless, shaky laugh, “You truly do take after your name.”

Percy’s chuckle is just as uneven, “Your brave, noble knight?”

“Damn right.”

*

At the hospital they pass briefly through the ER where Credence gets ten stitches and examined once more by a doctor before being sent to a private room. Percy refuses to leave his side, only moving out of the way for the nurse and doctor when they come in, but as soon as they leave he’s back to standing by the bed.

Credence notices how he hovers, hands twitching at his sides like he wants to reach out but is forcing himself not to. When he tells Percy that it’s okay, that he doesn’t mind him touching, the man sighs softly and runs his fingertips gently through his hair.

“I didn’t think you would be comfortable with this,” Percy admits in a whisper.

He levels the man with a serious expression, reaching out to softly grasp his forearm, “You’re not him, Percy. You could never be like him.”

Credence coaxes his boyfriend to pull up a chair, which he does, sitting down and resting his cheek against the plastic rail as he gazes at him, “How’s your tooth?”

“Sore but I think the crown is still in place.”

“Good,” Percy says, closing his eyes, “I think it’s Grindelwald’s turn to see a dentist. I’m pretty sure I cracked a few teeth,” he murmurs darkly.

“Karma,” Credence mumbles and joins in when Percy laughs. 

There’s a soft knock at the door as a nurse peeks his head around the corner, “You’ve got a few visitors. Feel up to seeing them?”

“Sure,” Credence says, watching the man pull his head back before the door opens and several people enter. Nagini rushes over, followed by Tina, Sera and Albus.

“Oh thank God,” Nagini cries, pulling the younger man into a hug, “I’m so glad you’re alright,” she whispers against his cheek, tears running down her face.

Sera and Albus greet Credence before going over to Percy, each taking a turn to hug the man.

“How’re you doing, kiddo?” Tina asks softly, reaching out to pat his hand.

Credence nods, holding Nagini as she weeps, “I’m okay, thanks to Percy,” he says, glancing over at the man as he speaks quietly with Albus and Sera.

Tina purses her lips, “I’m so sorry, Credence. I knew the man was a creep...but I didn’t think he would go so far as to follow you home.”

“What happened after I left?” 

Nagini pulls back to kiss his forehead and stands, “Nick was a mess, stuttering about how Grindelwald threatened him and the cleaning company.”

“When we asked him what happened he broke down and told us everything,” Tina adds, expression tight and angry, “I can’t believe that Nick would believe him.”

“Was Grindelwald still there?”

“No, we passed him on the way into the office,” Nagini replies, reaching over to the bedside table to retrieve a tissue.

A sudden sob makes them jump and Credence looks up to see Albus rush past with his hand over his mouth, quickly leaving the room. When he looks at Percy he can see a solemn expression on his face. Sera shakes her head sadly before excusing herself, presumably to follow after the man.

“What was that about?” He quietly asks Percy when the man steps over.

“I’ll tell you later,” he murmurs, sitting down in the chair beside the bed.

Tina crosses her arms loosely as she turns to Percy, “Queenie and Jacob went to get your car, they’re gonna leave it out in guest parking.”

“Thank you,” Percy replies, reaching out to gently stroke the back of Credence’s hand.

“I hope that fucker has to eat through a straw,” Nagini comments darkly, crushing the tissue in her hand.

Tina nods towards Percy’s bandaged knuckles, “I would say that is very likely.”

“He at least won’t eat comfortably for a while, that’s for sure, “Percy states, carefully flexing his fingers.

“Good,” Nagini says while leaning over to push Credence’s hair away from his face, “You got a place to stay, Cree?”

“I was going to offer my place. If you want to stay there, that is,” Percy pipes up hesitantly, “I can understand if you want to stay somewhere—“

“I want to stay with you,” Credence rushes out, blinking for a moment, “I—I mean, I would like that. I’d feel...safe. No offense Nagini.”

“None taken,” she chuckles, glancing knowingly between the two, “I’d wager that staying with Percy would be the safest place for you.”

*

The girls stay for a little while, Sera eventually returning without Albus to tell Credence the man gives his sincerest apologies. When he questions her about that, confused, she doesn’t go into any details, instead changing the topic. It’s after the three women leave that he learns what she meant.

Percy starts the conversation with an exasperated sigh, “I didn’t want to say this in front of everyone else but Albus knew Gellert.”

Credence sits up so fast his head spins and Percy reaches out to steady him with a soft “easy there.”

“Was he a patient at Hope?”

“No. They were engaged, actually.”

He was not expecting that. “Seriously? What happened?”

“Well...Albus came home and caught him trying to do the exact same thing to someone else. He called the police and everything. Gellert must have threatened the guy because when the officers questioned him he told them that it was consensual. There wasn’t much they could do after that,” Percy rubs at his temples with a grimace, “Naturally he ended things between them and kicked Gellert out. Hasn’t seen or heard from him in years.”

Credence drops his head, examining the threads of his white blanket absently, “I can’t imagine what that must be like.”

“Knowing that your fiancé is a rapist? I’d imagine it would be devastating,” Percy murmurs, leaning against the plastic rail.

“Is...is Albus going to be okay?”

“He’s a tough cookie, I’m sure he’ll be fine after a good cry,” Percy says with a reassuring pat to Credence’s leg, “He’ll want to apologize to you in person, I believe.”

“It wasn’t his fault,” the other points out softly.

“I know. I think he feels guilty that his ex hurt you.”

Credence doesn’t reply, just leans his head to the side in a silent request until Percy answers it, resting their foreheads together.

“I love you,” Percy whispers roughly, dark eyes wet with unshed tears as he searches the younger man’s face, “I would do anything to keep you safe, you know that, right?”

“I know—I love you too, Percy.” Overcome with emotion, Credence tilts his head to capture Percy’s lips in a gentle kiss, hoping that it conveys everything he’s feeling. Grateful, relieved, safe, loved.

He’s shaken, of course—he’ll probably remember this day for the rest of his life, and he knows that he’s definitely going to need some of those therapy sessions to process everything—but he’s not alone. He doesn’t have to go through this by himself and neither does Percy. They have each other.

_________________________________________  
Percy  
* * *

It’s been six months since that day.

Grindelwald will be going on trial with a staggering amount of evidence against him. Fontaine came by Hope one afternoon to tell Percy that they linked Grindelwald’s fingerprints and DNA to over two dozen unsolved rape and homicide cases across three states, where he had been nicknamed The Deathly Hallow. This information made Percy sick, knowing that if he hadn’t shown up Credence would most likely be another cold case collecting dust in a filing cabinet somewhere.

Percy had originally been charged with assault but that was wiped clean as soon as it was discovered who Grindelwald was and what he had done.

The man was sent to the hospital with a broken nose, jaw and a fractured eye socket, as well as having four teeth knocked out. They repaired his mutilated lip but he carried a nasty, jagged scar as a reminder. Percy was satisfied to learn that Grindelwald did, in fact, have to take his meals blended up through a straw on account of his jaw being wired shut.

Nagini brought him a cake to celebrate.

They’re seeking the death penalty, Fontaine had told him, and asked if Credence would be willing to testify against Grindelwald. Percy told him that’s something he would have to ask Credence himself but he gave his honest opinion and told the man that Credence was doing so well with therapy and that it would only dredge up painful memories. 

The prosecutor felt that they had enough on Grindelwald to put the man away for good, so Credence was spared from taking the stand.

After Credence was released from the hospital he went to stay with Percy. That shifted from temporary to permanent as the younger man slowly moved his belongings over one trip at a time, unable to stay in the apartment by himself for any extended period of time. Percy offered to share his home and helped Credence to move out, filing the appropriate paperwork with his previous landlord, giving her the final payments and turning over the key once everything had been cleared out.

Percy was thrilled to see how well Credence took to living with him. How comfortable and at home he was. It felt as if they’d been living together for years instead of months. Almost every evening they stood side by side in the large open kitchen, working together to make dinner while Credence’s favorite season of American Horror Story played on in the background. It was so domestic and perfect and Percy had never been happier.

He cleaned up the guest bedroom to give the younger man a space to call his own, moving the full sized bed up into the attic and bringing in Credence’s futon, encouraging him to do with the room as he pleased. It took some coaxing but eventually Percy talked him into turning it into an art studio. They went out and bought a few gallons of turquoise paint and spent a Saturday morning wearing coveralls while blasting nineties tunes, dancing and laughing when Percy accidentally put his bare foot into the paint tray. That quickly turned into a paint fight that had them both lying on the clear sheet rolling with silent laughter.

When it was finished Percy took Credence to their local Hobby Lobby and insisted that he pick out everything he needed to furnish the studio. The young man had been extremely hesitant at first until Percy told him to consider it a “moving in” gift. After that he followed an ecstatic Credence around with a shopping cart and couldn’t help but smile at his enthusiasm. It was incredibly contagious.

They gathered a drafting table, an easel, some adjustable mounted shelves and a variety of different sketch pads, canvases, brushes, pencils and other art supplies. The look of pure elation on Credence’s face warmed Percy to the soul. It was an expression similar to a kid running down the stairs on Christmas morning to find the tree skirted with presents. After everything was loaded into the Mazda and they followed suit, Percy was pulled into a passionate thank you kiss.

Credence arranged everything meticulously, placing the drafting table in front of one of the large windows and the futon on the opposite wall facing a small flatscreen. When the studio was finally set up Percy had snuck out the final “moving in” gift from their bedroom closet—a beautiful handmade leather portfolio, “something every artist needs,” Percy told him with a smile, earning a shocked gasp as if he had just dropped down on one knee and proposed.

They sat snuggled together on the futon, soaking in each other’s touch.

Albus offered Credence a job cleaning at Hope, which he eagerly accepted, and brought the young man into his office to talk on his first day. Percy had paced the hall anxiously, worried that his boss would upset his boyfriend without meaning to. It took Sera whisking him away for his favorite smoothie to calm him down, saying that everything was going to be alright and that Albus probably just wanted to apologize for everything that happened. 

She was right, of course. Credence was fine when they got back and was even smiling as he and Albus left the office. Percy’s expression must have been ridiculous because the two men burst out laughing when they saw him.

So that’s how Credence came to work as a custodian for The Hope Center with a sweet, understanding boss instead of a demon spawn. It was extremely funny when Nick called Credence up the next week begging him to come back and clean for Pike & Sons after the truth cane out about Grindelwald. Percy was so proud of how professionally the young man handled it, politely declining before hanging up.

Things got even worse for Nick when Tina, Jacob and Nagini all spontaneously quit the same day. The man had the balls to whine about Credence being ungrateful in front of them. That’s all it took for them to hand over their smocks and badges.

From what Percy understands Pike & Sons were not invited to bid on the upcoming cleaning contract and Nick ended up losing his job when he couldn’t keep employees.

Karma? He likes to think so.

Both Credence and Percy attend therapy sessions together with Sera once a week to work through what happened. It takes time but they start to heal and move past the experience. They each still suffer from the occasional nightmare, where one will jerk awake crying but the other is there to sweep it away with forehead kisses, warm embraces and soft words of reassurance. I’m here. You’re safe. We’re safe. I’ve got you.

It takes a few months for them to be comfortable enough for intimacy and Percy is surprised when Credence is the one to initiate it. They’re having dinner one night when the younger man sighs and suddenly puts his utensils down, standing to walk around the table. He tells Percy bluntly that he’s thought about it a lot and doesn’t want Grindelwald to ruin sex for him. That he knows he’s safe with Percy and that he wants to wipe away the traumatic experience and take his life back. That Grindelwald doesn’t get to control how he feels anymore. That he wants Percy and asks if he’s ready too.

That night they make love, gentle and tender as they take each other apart and put the pieces back together. Percy encourages Credence to top him but the man tells him no, that he wants this. That he wants to look up into Percy’s eyes as they become one. That he wants to give control over to the man he loves. That he trusts him.

If they cry while it happens, well—there’s nobody else around to witness it.

Four months into his new custodial job, Albus calls Credence into his office with an offer. Percy doesn’t hear about it until after when the young man busts into his office in tears. Immediately on alert he had jumped up from his desk to ask what was wrong, ready to track down whoever had made his boyfriend cry and deal with them accordingly.

Albus told Credence that he had taken pictures of some of his artwork the one time he brought them in and referred him to the local art college, informing him that there’s a scholarship with his name on it. That he would be willing to hire Credence on as an art therapist once he took the required courses and became certified.

Overwhelmed with emotion, Percy pulled the younger man into his arms, raining him with kisses before marching down the hall to Albus’ office. The man was startled when the Irishman snatched him up into a tight hug, thanking him for all that he’s done for Credence. You don’t know how much this means to me, Percy had told him, to Credence.

So Credence began taking college courses, working to become an art therapist while dropping down to part time cleaning at Hope. 

Jacob finally proposed to Queenie and they moved in together into a nice four bedroom beach house a few miles away from Percy and Credence. They all get together once a week for dinner and game night. Last weekend had them all in stitches when they played a new game Newt picked up called Speak Out. Basically they had to wear a mouthpiece that prevents the wearer from closing their mouth and read aloud from a card while their teammates try to guess what they’re saying. Percy knew they were all done for when Newt put the mouthpiece in and Jacob blurted out that it made him look like a blow-up doll. 

Six months ago it felt like the world was caving in on itself. That it was crumbling, breaking apart and threatening to consume him. The anxiety. The fear. The terror. The pain. It had all come rushing back the moment that he heard Credence scream.

It was all chased away by a gentle touch and the whisper of his name. A hand reaching through the black, choppy depths to grasp him—to pull him in and save him from drowning.

Credence will say that Percy saved him that day, and Percy likes to think that he wasn’t the only one saved.

It was Credence, after all who saved Percy from himself.

_________________________________________  
Credence  
* * * * * 

“You’re not going to get away running like that,” Credence comments to the television as he sits on the sectional in the living room, absently munching on popcorn while watching AHS: 1984, “Oh my God, how many times are you going to fall?” 

He’s so engrossed by Brooke getting chased around Camp Redwood by Mr. Jingles that he startles hard when Percy suddenly leans over the back of the sofa to talk to him, causing the bowl he’s holding to take flight, popcorn scattering like fireworks.

“Oh shit, sorry—didn’t mean to scare you, love,” Percy chuckles, looking decidedly NOT sorry.

Credence clutches his chest and blindly reaches for the remote to pause the show, “Not the best time to sneak up on someone,” he exclaims, gesturing a hand towards the screen where Brooke Thompson is frozen in the middle of a scream.

“Well, it looks like I did her a favor,” Percy states, leaning down to kiss Credence on the cheek, “No, don’t worry about that. I’ve got it,” he says, coming around the sectional to clean up the mess.

“Good, because it was your fault, after all,” Credence teases lightly, gathering the stray popcorn in his lap, “What’s up? Done recording?”

Percy nods, scooping the kernels back into the green bowl, “Yep. Now I need to head over to Queenie and Jacob’s to pick something up.”

“Oh? Want me to go with?” Credence asks, dropping the collected popcorn with the others on the coffee table.

The older man finishes cleaning up the mess and stands, picking the bowl up as he does, “That won’t be necessary,” he smiles, glancing over at the time display on the digital cable box, “I won’t be gone long.”

Credence nods and stands to follow Percy to the kitchen, watching as the man opens the bottom cabinet to dispose of the popcorn before setting the bowl in the sink. He approaches the older man, looping his arms around his neck, “Should I get started on dinner?”

Percy hums softly, loosely wrapping his arms around Credence’s waist before rocking back and forth, “I was thinking,” he says slowly, “That we could order takeout tonight. How does that sound?”

“McGuire’s?” Credence asks coyly and bursts out laughing when Percy scoffs, narrowing him with a mock glare.

“If you want authentic Irish cuisine I’ll get us a plane ticket. McGuire’s? You wound me, darling.”

“You have to admit that they have good steaks,” he murmurs, leaning in to pepper Percy’s neck with kisses.

“I don’t have to admit anything,” he shoots back, leaning in to steal a kiss before giving Credence’s rear a playful pinch, drawing out a surprised yelp.

“Hey!” The younger man giggles, “That’s playing dirty.”

“Mmm, it is, isn’t it?” Percy says into his ear, “So. Is that where you want to order from?”

Credence sighs softly, “It doesn’t matter to me.”

“We’ll call in when I get back,” The older man kisses him once more before pulling away, “Sound good?”

“Yes, please.”

“So polite, my boy.”

*

Credence is sitting on the sectional ten minutes later when his phone pings. He reaches over to the coffee table to grab it, expecting a text message but surprised to find a new email as he swipes to unlock it. That’s odd, he doesn’t get emails very often. Must be from one of his professors.

He taps the email app to open it, confused yet delighted to see that it’s from Percy with the title “Open Me.”

Well of course, what else would he do with it? Silly man.

Credence taps on the email and finds a link to a recorded audio. In the message Percy tells him that he made a little surprise and encourages the younger man to go take a hot, relaxing shower before listening to it. What is he up to?

With a chuckle he shoots Percy a text telling him he’s going to take a shower and listen to the recording before taking the phone into their bedroom, setting it down on the comforter along with his ear buds. He thinks it must be a custom relaxation audio and sighs happily. Percy is so sweet and thoughtful to do this for him.

He follows the instructions, going into the master bathroom to take a long shower. It’s large with frosted windows and could easily fit five people. The first time Credence used it he jokingly asked Percy how many orgies he’s hosted in here and the man put on a serious face to say “once a month.” That resulted in them laughing until their sides hurt which quickly dissolved into a steamy makeout session.

The hot water lasts for a while so Credence takes his time washing, relishing in how his muscles soften and melt beneath the pounding spray. He reaches for his bath puff, squeezing a small amount of soap onto it before lathering up.

Since they moved in together life has been a beautiful dream. They’ve had their nightmares and storms, of course...because after THAT who wouldn’t? But there’s always a rainbow waiting for them when the dark clouds clear. They’ll always get through it, together.

As he stands in the shower his curiosity slowly increases. Percy hasn’t mentioned anything about a special recording and Credence is pretty sure that he would have noticed him making it. Right?

Credence rinses swiftly and cuts the water, unable to resist the temptation sitting on the bed any longer. He dries off with a fluffy white towel, ruffling his hair until it’s damp before hanging it on the mounted wall rack to dry. He throws on a blue silk house robe, loosely tying the sash around his waist on the way out of the bathroom.

Double checking the email he sees a sentence at the bottom that he missed earlier telling him to dress comfortably before getting in bed, even going so far as to suggest he “wear his birthday suit” with a winking emoji at the end.

Huffing a soft laugh he climbs onto the bed, plugging his ear buds into the phone before lying back on the pillow. Feeling brazen he unties the sash and lets the robe fall open around him. There’s an exhilaration to this that makes his skin tingle with excitement. It’s thrilling to be naked like this on their bed. Credence puts the ear buds in and lifts his phone, tapping the link until it takes him to a private webpage with nothing but the audio recording. Pressing play he sets the phone down beside him on the pillow before closing his eyes and waiting.

It doesn’t take long for a vibrational tone to flood into his mind, not unlike the ones used for the guided meditations, but not quite the same either. It’s higher pitched in its frequency and incredibly hypnotic, his mind zeroing in on the noise immediately. There’s no soft waves crashing, no birds calling out, no gentle chimes. Just the mesmerizing tone spiraling steadily in his mind.

Percy suddenly speaks, his usual soft lilt deep with a huskiness that thickens his accent considerably.

“Imagine these words now and imagine that the rest of the world doesn’t exist. The rest of the world doesn’t matter...” he purrs and Credence’s stomach tightens in delight.

“...Let any thoughts drift away. Those aren’t important right now...”

Okay, done. Credence swiftly clears his mind and snuggles deeper into the mattress, vibrating with anticipation. This is different and very exciting.

“...Let all thoughts drift away,” he repeats seductively as the tone spins on in the background, “Nothing matters but you and me...”

“...All you have to do is listen and obey...” he informs, and the way he says “obey” sends a bolt of heat down Credence’s spine.

“...Focus on your breathing...” He whispers so softly, so close to the mic that it tickles the young man’s ears.

“...Now breathe in...” Percy goes quiet, allowing Credence to follow him, “...and out. So good, sweetheart. So good for me...” he rasps into his ear causing Credence to whimper at how turned on the man sounds.

Percy continues to guide his breathing, sprinkling in praises and comments each time that makes the younger man tremble pleasantly.

“...Mmm Credence, you’re doing so well. Keep breathing for me just...like...that...”he whispers.

The man goes on, instructing him to allow his muscles to relax and to allow the tension to melt away. He tells Credence to imagine him there, using his fingers to slowly and gently massage his muscles until they soften beneath his touch. To feel him as he slides his hands down the tense muscles of his thighs to make them ease and blend. 

Credence envisions all of this, gasping as Percy’s voice shifts even lower when he tells him that his body may begin to react to certain words the more he uses them. Trigger words, he says.

“...Going...deeper...into yourself, allow my words to...penetrate you...”

Oh God.

“...Allow yourself to...open up...to me...”

“....And see just how good it feels to come... undone...”

Credence feels himself simultaneously sinking deeper into trance and growing increasingly aroused. His cock gives a particularly sharp twitch when Percy uses the word “deeper” three times in a row, and he’s shocked to feel how hard he’s gotten.

Percy continues to talk to him in a sensual tone, guiding him further into the trance before he tells him that soon he’ll begin counting down from ten. Instead of telling Credence that his relaxation will double he informs him that his arousal will, and that by the time he reaches one he’ll be so hard and so aching. So hungry for release.

Oh boy. He remembers the first time he listened to one of Percy’s meditations and how effective the count down was. This is gonna get wild.

“...Ten...”

Credence whimpers, feeling himself begin to throb as soon as Percy says it.

“...Nine...Oh yes, baby...go deeper for me...”

He sinks into the nothingness feeling like his blood is on fire.

“...Eight...Mmm, that’s it Credence...”

As he drifts down, Credence feels arousal flood through him, pouring through his limbs and crashing into his gut in a ripple of hot, molten desire.

“...Seven...Can you feel yourself getting closer?...”

Oh, he’s close alright. Close to complete trance. Close to creaming himself. 

“...Six...Give yourself to me, that’s it. Let me take control...”

Holy crap, that’s incredibly sexy and is definitely driving him insane right now. Credence has never been this turned on in his entire life.

“...Five...We’re half way there, baby...”

His cock jerks again against his stomach and he can feel a line of precum squirt out.

“...Four...So deep, keep going for me...”

At this point all he can do is lie there paralyzed with need burning through him as Percy’s sweet, hypnotic words drag him deeper into the abyss.

“...Three...So good, Credence. You’re doing so good...”

“...Two...Almost there...”

Credence cries out at how intense this is. It’s like an immense force bearing down on him from all sides and he is absolutely okay with being crushed by it.

“...One...Fuck, that’s right. You’re so hard right now, aren’t you?”

That’s putting it mildly. He’s never ached this much before. Never. He can feel his cock leaking a puddle onto his bare stomach and it should be excruciating right now but it’s a delicious, radiating scald in his groin that has him on edge and desperate for more.

Percy goes quiet and over the ringing humming in the background he can hear himself panting. His body is alight, senses heightened as he floats in the dark of his subconscious with the soft, rhythmic throb of his pulse reverberating through him, echoing back from his solid erection.

“...Mmm, I want to make you feel so good...” Percy whispers into his mind, “...Let my voice guide you. Let me help you find that...deeper...pleasure inside you.”

“...Let me take control as I take you...deeper...”

That must be some kind of voodoo trigger word that was mentioned because every time Percy says it Credence feels a sudden rush of pleasure that has his cock bouncing up on its own.

“...Feel your hips buck as you imagine me running my tongue along your hard, aching cock. Feel my tongue now...licking from the base...to the tip...”

“...and it’s okay to moan. Let me hear you. Moan for me Credence...as I take you......deeper.”

It’s as if Percy has a remote control and just pressed a button because Credence does exactly as he says, hips bucking up involuntarily while he cries out, the phantom sensation of Percy stroking him with his tongue vivid against his length.

The pressure within is building to a delicious crescendo and Credence is entirely at the man’s mercy. He could either tell him to cum right this second or hold him off for three hours. Either way, he’s down for this thrilling ride.

“...Mmm, doesn’t it feel sooo good to...obey. To give yourself over to me—mind, body and soul as I take you even...deeper...into pleasure...”

Credence feels his cock jump once more, this time letting loose a spurt that reaches his belly button. He keens high in his throat, breathing heavily as Percy’s words slowly tear him apart in the best way.

“...Let the pleasure wash over you. Through you. Deeper...while you...obey...everything I say...”

“...Such a good boy. You like when I tell you what to do don’t you, Credence?”

If he were capable of forming words right now he would scream yes. Absolutely.

“...So when I tell you to moan for me, you’ll do it...”

And just like that, he does. Mewling deep in his throat under Percy’s intense hypnosis.

“...When I tell you to buck your hips, you will...obey me...”

Credence bucks so hard he can feel his hips lift off the mattress, thrusting up repeatedly in search of friction.

...And when I snap my fingers...Credence...you’re going to cum harder than you ever have before...”

Oh God, yes. Please. He needs to cum so badly.

...Once I snap my fingers, your body will give in to the deep, consuming pleasure...”

His nerves are lit up and charged, ready to explode at any moment. This has been like nothing he’s ever experienced before. A pleasure he never even knew existed.

“Each time I snap my fingers you will...obey me and cum. Every. Single. Time...”

Percy is quiet for a while and Credence can barely take it, teased to the point of delirium with his body steadily quivering in anticipation. Even in this state of trance he can still feel his chest rise and fall quickly, panting hard as he teeters on the edge.

*Snap*

Without any warning his body convulses, stomach tensing up tight as a tsunami of pure, hot pleasure pounds through him. Credence cries out in ecstasy while his hips thrust upwards and he can feel his cock jerk and pulse as it spends its first load onto his trembling stomach.

“...That’s it, baby...doesn’t that feel so good?” Percy coos in his mind, “...Yes, give in...”

There’s no time to prepare as Percy snaps his fingers again, unbelievably sending Credence into another mind numbing orgasm. His mind and body are in unison, tumbling within the riptide of mental and physical euphoria with Percy’s crooning in his head providing the anchor he needs.

Credence’s limbs twitch as he recovers, cock still hard and aching even after two monumental orgasms.

*Snap*

The sound sends the young man into a third climax, just as overwhelming and transcendental as the previous ones. Credence screams out, head tossed back and fingers gripping the sheets tightly as he ricochets between two completely different pleasures within him. How is this even possible?

Audio Percy must take pity on him because he speaks softly, coaxing Credence back to him with the gentle caress of his voice.

“...Look at you. Mmm, I love seeing you like this. All breathless and open. You’re so fucking beautiful and I love you so much...” Percy murmurs into his mind, “...I’m going to snap my fingers one more time and when I do, not only are you going to cum for me again...you’re going to return to full awareness as you do so. Can you do that for me, baby? Cum for me one more time?”

Honestly, Credence didn’t think he would be able to after the first time but Percy has clearly proven him wrong so many times today.

“...Ready baby?...”

Without so much as a pause Percy snaps his fingers hard and just like he said, Credence drifts back into full awareness as his final orgasm bursts within him. He feels the soft robe beneath his heated body more acutely and the cool air in the room brushing his flushed skin while his hips twitch and jerk, cock bobbing up and down as it valiantly tries to produce seed, only managing a tiny dribble.

Credence is panting, drenched in sweat when he finally opens his eyes, shocked as he looks down to see that he is still fully erect. How?

He’s also surprised to see Percy sitting on the upholstered storage bench at the foot of the bed, body turned with his right leg under him, watching Credence with a finger tracing his bottom lip and heated, black eyes. The stare he’s given is one hundred percent hungry.

When the younger man pulls the ear buds out and distractedly puts his phone on the table Percy drops his finger to his chin and gives him the most smug smile he’s ever seen.

“Have fun, baby?”

Credence groans, sitting up to crook a finger at him, “Come here.”

Percy responds with a soft growl, standing immediately to stride around the bed before lowering himself over Credence, dipping down to run his tongue through the sticky mess on his belly. He trembles, reaching out to grasp Percy’s biceps.

“H-how long were you sitting there?” He whimpers, convulsing minutely as the man laps at his chest, stomach and flushed cock, meticulous in his clean up.

The older man pulls back to look at him through half lidded eyes, “The whole time. I never left the house, I just waited in the guest bath.”

Credence laughs a little manically, dragging Percy up by his collar to smash their lips together. He can taste himself when the other dips his tongue into his mouth, shivering as Percy runs his fingertips under the blue robe to slip it off of his shoulders.

“You have no idea how fucking turned on I was watching you,” Percy groans as he drops his head to kiss and nip at the other’s neck, “Or how fucking hard it was to let the recording play through and not come over to sink down on that perfect cock.”

Credence gasps softly when the older man nibbles at his collar bone, “You are entirely overdressed,” he breathes, pulling at Percy’s shirt impatiently.

With little coaxing Percy sits back on his haunches and pulls the shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor while Credence rushes to unbutton his jeans.

“I’d ask how it was possible for you to make me cum four times, but I am convinced that you’re a wizard.”

Chuckling, Percy purrs, “How about we make it five?” he says, teasing the other with a light nip to the soft lobe of his ear before standing to strip out of his jeans and underwear. When his cock bounces free from the fabric Credence licks his lips, noting how flushed and full it is. He’s clearly been like this for some time.

Without prompting, Credence digs around in the bedside table for the bottle of lubricant and a silver foil, setting the items down before drawing Percy closer. He swiftly grabs the man’s hips and takes the swollen head into his mouth, shivering with pleasure at the deep, guttural sound that rips from his lover’s chest.

“Fuck...Credence,” he sighs softly, bringing a hand to comb lovingly through the short, dark waves.

Credence eagerly pulls back only to move forward again, taking in more of the hot, silky flesh onto his tongue. He lifts a hand to cradle the heavy swell of Percy’s balls, relishing the tremble that he feels beneath his fingers. 

“Mmm, baby...that feels so fuckin’ good,” Percy praises, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back while Credence slowly works his way down, bobbing his head back and forth until he’s able to touch his nose to the soft nest of dark curls surrounding the man’s shaft.

When Percy starts to squirm and make shallow involuntary thrusts Credence pulls back, suckling the tip nearly for a full minute until the man strings together a colorful phrase of curses. He pops off with a line of saliva trailing from the tip of Percy’s cock to his bottom lip.

“Lay on your back for me,” Credence requests and can’t hold in a giggle as Percy scrambles to do as he’s told. He slips a pillow under the man’s hips before grabbing the bottle from the bedside table and nestling himself between the other’s muscular thighs. Credence prefers this position because he enjoys watching Percy while he opens him up. The man makes the most beautiful expressions.

They’ve had sex quite a few times now, and he’s topped several but he’s always amazed at how easy it is to have Percy writhing beneath him. Now is no different as he pops the cap and slicks his fingers. Credence presses a kiss to the soft skin of the man’s inner thigh, one—then the other, giving his sack a teasing lick before reaching down to massage Percy’s entrance.

“You know, you teased me an awful lot,” Credence chides playfully, grinning when Percy’s eyes flutter shut as he slips the tip of his finger in.

Percy chuckles breathlessly, “I did, didn’t I?”

“Mhm,” He replies, pushing the finger in further and closing his own eyes at how the muscles spasm and flutter around him, “Should I return the favor?”

“I-I am yours to do with as you please,” Percy gasps softly when Credence pushes deeper and brushes against his prostate.

He slips the finger in and out, quickly adding a second once he feels the muscles ease up. Credence gently stretches and scissors Percy open, nuzzling his balls tenderly before sucking one into his mouth as he continues.

“Fuck!” Percy cries out when the younger man crooks his fingers to massage at the bundle of nerves, pushing the tips of his fingers against it relentlessly, “Y-you’re gonna make me cum,” he grits out, tossing his head from side to side.

“That’s kind of the point,” Credence sasses playfully, rubbing at the man’s prostate a while longer before sliding the fingers out to swiftly add a third. Once he’s sure that Percy is used to the stretch he speeds up the pace, thrusting his fingers quickly in and out to fuck the man open further.

Percy curses loudly, his hips bouncing down as he tries to draw the fingers in deeper. Credence grips the man’s hips with his free hand and holds him in place, resulting in a deep, frustrated growl.

“Credence, please...”he whimpers, lifting his head to stare helplessly down at the other, looking throughly debauched, “I-I, fuck...that’s so fuckin’ good, but will you please get up here and fuck me?”

Credence hums softly, crooking his fingers again to assault the tender prostate. Percy throws his head back and keens—his thick, scarlet cock jerks twice and the younger man is mesmerized as he watches it spurt line after line of shiny seed onto the man’s taut stomach. 

While Percy is still twitching through the waves of his orgasm Credence snatches the condom up from the bedside table and tears it open, swiftly rolling it down onto his flushed member. He slicks himself up with lube before setting the bottle down and removing the pillow to maneuver Percy onto his right side, sliding in behind him with a soft kiss to the back of the neck.

Percy tilts his head back to rest against Credence’s shoulder as he pants softly, throwing his left leg forward to give the younger man easier access, “Get in there,” he rasps, turning to nip at Credence’s neck.

That’s all the go ahead he needs to line himself up with Percy’s entrance and push in. They groan together as Credence slips past the ring of muscles, gliding in easily until he bottoms out. It’s hot and tight and feels incredible. 

With a curse Percy turns his head to capture the younger man’s lips, pushing his tongue in to lick deeply as Credence begins to move. Each stroke sends white heat to pool low in his belly, his cock feeling deliciously over-sensitized 

“Fuck Cree...that feels amazing,” Percy croons with a seductive laugh, closing his eyes and rocking back in encouragement, a silent plea for Credence to pick up the pace.

“You’re so tight,” He moans softly while pleasure rolls through him, grasping Percy’s hip for leverage before he starts to pound in rapidly, snapping his hips at a sharp angle as he aims for the prostate. The man bucks back, meeting him thrust for thrust with a feral growl.

“Fuck yes, just like that. Mmm, fuck me baby.”

Those words send a thrill down his spine and Credence loops his left arm under Percy’s knee to draw the man’s leg up before he complies with the request, using the altered position to drill up into the tight bundle of nerves, hips moving with frantic precision.

Percy cries out, reaching back to grip Credence’s thigh, “Ahhh, fuck I’m gonna cum again. Please please pleaseahfuckyeahbabyyeees,” he babbles, practically howling when Credence reaches down with his hand to wrap his fingers around the man’s feverish, drooling cock to stroke him in time with his hard thrusts.

“Cum for me,” Credence rasps into Percy’s ear, hips moving erratically as he approaches his fifth climax of the day, jerking the man in a swift, tight fist.

With a choked moan Percy’s throws his head back as his muscles spasm and clamp down tight, his flushed cock spilling thickly over Credence’s knuckles. The grip is too much and not enough all at once—and with a half dozen sharp, shallow thrusts the younger man buries himself deep and muffles his cries of ecstasy into Percy’s shoulder, cumming dry.

Pleasure washes over him as he holds the other close to his chest, riding the hot waves of his climax out as he pants against damp skin. Percy turns in his arms, easing Credence out so he can roll over and face the him.

“I love you so much,” Percy coos, cupping the younger man’s cheek and drawing him in for a sweet, tender kiss, “And I have to say, I think that’s the hottest sex we’ve ever had. I should make you erotic hypnosis recordings more often,” he comments cheekily and giggles when Credence bends down to nuzzle his neck.

“I love you,” he replies, nosing at the man’s warm skin before asking, “Have you ever done that before?” He kisses a trail up Percy’s neck with a soft sigh.

The older man rolls them until Credence is resting on his chest, “No, actually. Well I mean, I’ve done hypnosis before of course, but never erotic hypnosis,” he brushes away the dark hair that’s plastered to the younger man’s head before placing a kiss there, “From the looks of it, it was a success.”

Credence chuckles drowsily against his chest, circling his arms around the man to snuggle closer, “I swear you’re a wizard.”

“That good, huh,” Percy asks in a sing-song voice.”

“Oh my God,” he buries his face and delights in the deep vibration rumbling against him when the older man laughs.

“Something you’d like to try again. Perhaps live?”

Credence lifts his face enough to give Percy a sheepish look before nodding minutely.

With a chuckle Percy strokes his back and showers him with kisses, “Let’s see what I can do.”

They spend the next hour cuddling together before Credence’s growling stomach forces them to get out of bed and order dinner. After they eat they, sit on the sectional, Credence nestled comfortably in Percy’s lap as they finish the AHS episode from earlier. The younger man bursts out laughing at Percy’s hilarious commentary, the man complaining about how the actress runs.

_________________________________________  
Percy  
* * *

~Eighteen Months Later~

When his last session of the day clears out, Percy cleans up the yoga mats, puts them away in the storage closet and walks to his office to change. He slips the meditation outfit back into the black duffel bag before stowing it away under the chair. 

It’s been a little under a year since Credence received his art therapy certification and he now has his own room to take sessions in. Percy is so proud of how far Credence has come. After he got the certificate Percy took him out to celebrate, dining at a nice restaurant on the boardwalk before traversing the open booths of the art crawl. Afterwards they walked the same strip of beach like the first time they met and Percy had butterflies in his stomach as he surprised the other by dropping down on one knee to ask Credence to marry him. The man tearfully said yes, bowling him over to pepper him with kisses before Percy slipped the sleek band onto his finger. 

That night they sneakily made love on an outstretched blanket beneath the stars in the exact same spot they cuddled for the first time.

With pleasant memories swirling in his mind Percy leaves his office, locking up behind him before walking down the hall to Credence’s art room. He can hear a soft conversation as he rounds the corner and pauses in the doorway, leaning against the frame with a fond smile to watch his fiancé hang a finished portrait on the wall next to many others.

A young boy, seventeen Percy would guess, stands timidly next to Credence, talking to him in a shy, soft voice.

“You’re a really good artist, Credence,” he says politely, wringing his hands.

“You’re pretty good yourself, Eli...I loved your use of shading in this picture,” he replies in a gentle tone.

The boy ducks his head with a quiet thank you before saying, “I-I was thinking of my mother when I drew that.”

Credence turns to look at the boy with a soft expression, “Theres a lot of strong emotions in this piece.”

Eli nods his head, “Before my aunt took me in m-my mother used to beat me. I feel like the only way I can get it all out is on paper.”

His fiancé frowns before reaching out to touch the kids shoulder, drawing his attention back.

“Sometimes that’s the only way we can,” he drops his hand with a sigh, “Can I tell you something?”

With another nod from Eli, Credence looks at him with an open expression, “The exact same thing happened to me. The only way I was about to communicate what I was feeling was through art. Use that, okay? Get it all out and you’ll be amazed at how much better you’ll feel afterwards.”

Eli sniffles softly, lifting a hand to wipe at his eye as Credence says, “Don’t let what she did define you. You’re so much more than the beatings and the hateful words. Trust me.”

Percy has his fingers pressed against his lips while he watches the interaction, emotion swelling up in his chest. He’s so proud of Credence and all that he’s managed to overcome and he loves the man so deeply that he would do just about anything for him.

As a tear slips down his cheek Credence catches sight of him standing there and offers a tender, reassuring smile.

He can’t wait to call this man his husband.

~END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE MADE IT!!!!!
> 
> What a ride, huh?


End file.
